


虚情与假意

by Narcissus_C_J



Series: 九亭的旋转门 [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九亭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 146,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_C_J/pseuds/Narcissus_C_J
Summary: 会玩算计刘筱亭 vs 多金浪子张九泰用一个吻带我通向伊甸的乐园，给我一个拥抱，好似有了一张登上方舟的船票。虚情是美，那么假意就是它生出的花。所以是一个群像吧，跟着后期越来越多人加入进来，所以标签也会越来越多。啵啵
Relationships: 刘筱亭 & 高筱贝 & 宋昊然, 刘筱亭/Original Male Character, 刘筱亭/庄子建, 刘筱亭/张九泰, 宋昊然/梅九亮, 宋昊然/马霄戎, 张九泰 & 秦霄贤 & 何九华, 张九泰/Original Male characater, 秦霄贤/孙九香, 秦霄贤/梅九亮, 高筱贝 & 宋昊然 & 庄子建
Series: 九亭的旋转门 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. 前传 「419与Who Cares」

**Author's Note:**

> 会玩算计刘筱亭 vs 多金浪子张九泰
> 
> 用一个吻带我通向伊甸的乐园，给我一个拥抱，好似有了一张登上方舟的船票。虚情是美，那么假意就是它生出的花。
> 
> 所以是一个群像吧，跟着后期越来越多人加入进来，所以标签也会越来越多。
> 
> 啵啵

那么新年快乐吧  
  
“哎，就他。”  
  
秦霄贤拽了拽张九泰的袖子，张九泰转身顺着旁边人手指的方向望去，一个男人正和一堆人玩游戏喝酒。  
  
夜店的激光灯很给面子的往那边投射，巧不巧的落在他举起的shot杯上，好看的光照着男人和他的酒杯。  
  
“还行，你贼上来了？”张九泰回头给自己拿了一个shot仰头倒了进去。  
  
秦霄贤回过身摇着头，双手抱胸想了好久才冲着张九泰嚷嚷到“看起来瘦了吧唧我俩上床估计得硌死。”  
  
“嚯。一针见血，哎年龄大的那个呢？”他从口袋里拿出了个IQOS，打开塑料盖子后发现指示灯毫无反应，他怨念的把那个白色的塑料盒子揣回兜里，最后掏出了火机和中华。  
  
“你多余买他，不说了嘛不好抽还麻烦。”秦霄贤鄙视的看着翻着白眼的张九泰。  
  
“你懂什么……”张九泰满不在乎的点了烟，他也不在乎自己的这句抱怨能不能秦霄贤听到，他总认为自己高兴就得了。  
  
秦霄贤也不跟他多嘴，自己认识这个高年级的混蛋时间太长，长时间讨不到便宜的他也已经学乖，不与面前的混蛋起什么正面冲突。  
  
“哎哎，老何啥时候来？怎么了大周五的还这么爱岗敬业？到季度考核了吗？”  
  
张九泰翘着腿来颠腾，满不在乎的往刚才看过的方向望着，好巧不巧迎上了对面的目光。  
  
对面的人看着他，他看着对面的人。  
  
于是……  
  
“哎我艹……”  
  
他的头上被拍了一下，何九华正站在沙发后面笑的得意。  
  
“儿贼~”  
  
这句话倒是冲秦霄贤喊得，秦霄贤翻了个白眼扁着嘴似乎嘟囔了什么，何九华坐过来的时候张九泰已经忘记了刚才的对视。  
  
这儿能分心的事儿太多了，谁还能记得一个无聊的眼神交错。  
  
他瘫在沙发上，手臂伸着，何九华不满的脱了外套正冲秦霄贤嚷着什么，秦霄贤只能“啊，啊 ？”应对着。  
  
终于到了DJ换场的时间，他们才有机会靠在一起交流一下这一周的心得与生活。  
  
“不是我说，你那个破班儿上的有什么意思，你看我~”秦霄贤说着拿出手机亮出了新壁纸。  
  
“咱这闺女多招人待见。”  
  
他指着自己的屏保，何九华伸手扣开了一瓶香草苏打水，噗呲一声拉环打开溅出一点儿气泡，这点儿气泡一点儿没糟践的全都跳在他的手背上，他也没在意这些仰头喝着，张九泰坐在旁边弓着身子抖着腿，白眼翻上了天。  
  
“就你？养狗？谁给你遛啊？”  
  
他伸手拿过何九华刚要放在桌子上的苏打水。  
  
“哎，你是属驴的啊？一口闷？怎么骑车张嘴喝风来的？”  
  
他不高兴的把易拉罐丢在一边，眼睛扫了扫抬起放在背杯子上面的板子，顺了一杯香槟喝了。  
  
旁边的小哥看着他们动了板子，就拿起香槟瓶子等待张九泰落杯之后将它填满。  
  
“嗨，甭提了，下午学校领导开会，我就跟个孙子似的在旁边沏茶倒水，他们烟雾燎烧的聊着，我连根儿烟都没法抽，溜溜抽了一下午二手烟，这不刚把老教授送到饭局就跟他的学生交班跑来见我的儿吗~”  
  
说完他揽过秦霄贤的肩膀，小臂勾着他的脖子，秦霄贤白眼翻上天。  
  
“我们璇儿哥哪儿都好，就是太瘦了睡起来太硌人。”  
  
张九泰落了杯子，另一只手突然往上勾秦霄贤的下巴磕，用的力气不轻，我们的璇儿哥顺利的被自己的上下牙压了舌头。  
  
“张韭菜你你他妈也真是个人！啊，谁不能没有个年少无知被狗骑的时候啊，怎么你就能从好几年前嘚不嘚不嘚到现在。”  
  
这要不是何九华拽着秦霄贤，他都能上手跟个老娘们似的去撕了张九泰的嘴，另一人无所谓的从桌子下面抽出扇子打开扇着风，头晃得那叫一个得意啊。  
  
“行了我的儿。”  
  
“你闭嘴！”秦霄贤气的难受伸手去拿香槟杯。  
  
他不明白怎么就从看狗聊到了他的黑历史，时间不等人，换场DJ已经调整好了这个时段应有状态，一个外籍的rap已经上台了。  
  
“我去看看有没有合适一起玩儿的人。”何九华勾着秦霄贤的脖子把人拉出卡座，张九泰乐的清静，头靠回沙发上，眼神四下瞄着躁动的人。  
  
他觉得身后有谁的正在盯着他，而他就像一只咬饵的鱼，目光就是一条鱼线，他与那根线搏斗，只是饵的味道太具诱惑力了，追寻本能的他被那根线牵动，放弃了抵抗。  
  
回头的时候，他看到了对面的人朝他扬了扬下巴，举了举shot杯。  
  
张九泰看着纸片撒了下来，干冰薄雾被变化的镭射彩灯分割成不同的区域，纸片落在他头顶的时候薄雾消失，他看着对面的人笑的很得意，双手抱臂，挑着嘴角。  
  
“啧。”他低下头砸吧咂嘴，吸了一下牙，舌头勾着上牙笑的有点儿不怀好意。  
  
他转头对旁边帮着扫纸片的小哥说了一句自己离开了沙发朝那个人走去，随着他挤过拥挤的人，他看着对面的人换了一个表情笑着喝着杯子里的液体。  
  
“一起？”他迈步到那个人身边，手臂自然的架在他人的肩头，肘关节不怀好意的蹭了下那人的耳垂，他正盯着他的口杯。  
  
“好啊，我朋友也希望能一起玩儿。”说着他指了一下略松散的卡座，张九泰有点不好弄了，毕竟他也想找人去他们那一桌。  
  
“呃……”他想说点什么，这个时候就觉得自己的衣角被人拽了朱，回头看去是一个男孩子站在他身后，牙齿很白，笑容很甜。  
  
他还没有来得及开口，就觉得身子往前倾，在另一处纸片炸裂声中他的嘴唇被这一张唇覆盖了，唇缝处是柔软的触感。  
  
他还没有来得及做出回击的反应呢，领子就被人松开整个人被往后退了一下，他不稳当的往后撤了一步，还好刚才的人扶了他一把，张九泰回头说谢谢的时候，突然袭击的人就往人群中溜走了。  
  
“赶紧过去吧，下次有缘再见。”身后的人捏了捏他的耳朵，拍了拍他的肩膀，张九泰就跟着刚才的人走了。  
  
他转身冲着沙发上的人探了探胳膊，晃了晃头。  
  
张九泰跟着刚才的人挤过人群，他倒是想看看这个人是谁，能不能勾搭到一起玩。  
  
从卡座往外面挤需要穿过中心舞池，扭动的人群是天然的屏障，他侧着身子往前挤着，眼睛一直盯着前面的人。他被人冲撞开好几次，终于在吧台前他的手搭在那个人的手腕上。  
  
“朋友，亲完就跑挺刺激啊。”他用劲拽他，谁知自己被人晃着胳膊带了个趔趄，好死不死的后面有人用胳膊肘怼了他的后背，于是他把自己送进了他怀里。  
  
“……”  
  
张九泰觉得这个人的嘴角真好看，翘翘的薄薄的就像是，就像是……还没想出个所以然呢，他就看到了一排白乎乎的小牙齿。  
  
“你还挺沉。”  
  
说着话，他就把张九泰推了一下，张九泰揉着后脑勺，手离开他身前是捏了一把他的肩膀。  
  
“二哥！”  
  
身后传来一个声音，面前的人就要离去，张九泰跟了上去，这次他终于把人拉到了自己这边。  
  
“你亲完我就跑……”  
  
“嗨，刚才一个大冒险。”  
  
他推着张九泰的胳膊，张九泰也识时务的松了手让他走，毕竟面前的人并不想与他又过多纠缠。  
  
张九泰不甘心的往卡座那边移动，想来想去他觉得自己亏了，他不仅放走了一个看对眼的，还没抓住一个大冒险的。  
  
套大力哥的一句名人名言那就是：“太失败了。”  
  
秦霄贤和何九华拉着几个人往卡座这边走的时候，张九泰正在用的摩擦自己的Zippo，“咖嚓，咖嚓”砂轮打着小火星子乱蹦可就是点不着棉线，他愤愤咬扁了过滤嘴，指肚都被砂轮磨红了，可他还在继续。  
  
“啪”  
  
一个简易打火机的火苗出现在他的面前。  
  
他抬头看着帮他点火的人，他有一副翘着弯弯的嘴角，舌尖不怀好意的勾着上牙底。随着他烟头点燃的红，他看着他松了火机，收起的时候他冲着张九泰挑了挑眉。  
  
缘分真的太奇妙，他的大冒险回来了。  
  
几杯酒之后他知道了这个小哥有个占便宜的外号“二哥”。  
  
零点之后的场子格外热闹，说来也怪，天生懒皮的张九泰竟然毫不犹豫的站起来，跟着二哥的背影不回头的进了舞池。  
  
舞池里人又多，环境又吵，于是两个暂时熟悉的人现在贴的很近。面对面的两个人，一看就不常下池子的张九泰正被二哥用身体缠绕，他的臀，他的腿，他的后背，跨间摩擦着跨间，谁也不愿意少占一分便宜。  
  
二哥的胳膊肘架在张九泰的肩膀上，探头冲着他的耳边说话，旁边太吵，就连喊着的声音都像是低声的耳语。  
  
“走吗？”他一边说着一边用手揉了揉张九泰的耳朵，手指捏着他的耳钉两端转着那个圆片。  
  
“嗯。”他低头去亲二哥的小臂。  
  
“……”  
  
二哥甩开了他的胳膊自己往卡座走，张九泰跟在他的身后用最快的速度叫来的熟悉的代驾和订下了附近最后一个大床房。  
  
二哥在朋友耳边说话的时候，张九泰也趴在何九华耳边低语着先走，何九华挑着眉头胳膊压在秦霄贤肩膀上，歪着头头看着弯腰的二哥。  
  
“啧啧，韭菜我怕你折他身上。”他默默感慨着，张九泰一推他头，拿起自己的包就往门口走。  
  
凌晨一点十分的西路还是很热闹的，毕竟真正的夜晚刚刚进入高潮。  
  
二哥的脚掌踩在马路牙子上，来回摇着腿，甩着胳膊，两眼无意义的看着马路对面的路灯灯罩，他旁边是蹲着抽烟的张九泰，他手裹着手机吧啦吧啦的打字，另一只胳膊垂在身侧，指尖夹着燃了一半的烟，时不时递到嘴边抽一口，看红浪一层层推在白岸，灼烧着灰蓝落下了软屑。  
  
相拥着进入大门的一定是熟人，搂着走出来的可不一定认识。  
  
二哥也掏出手机随意的回复着满满的信息，满不在意的按了个数字，不一会儿是转账的信息，金额就是他随手刚写的数字。  
  
“车来了。”  
  
张九泰看到了自己车正从一侧晃晃悠悠的开来，他刚才提前下来交了钥匙，二哥把手机暗灭丢进了口袋，然后：关机。  
  
张九泰坐在副驾，二哥坐在后排，张九泰时不时偷瞄后视镜里二哥，而他只是打来车窗望着逐渐向后奔跑的路灯与街景。  
  
“叮”  
  
电梯门打开了，他们俩正才上柔软的地毯，张九泰手里夹着一张薄薄的房卡，二哥走在他的身后看着面前的人晃悠着走着。  
  
“滴”  
  
门被打开，二哥推着张九泰进屋，从他的背后抽走了那张房卡插进电槽用后背靠上了门。  
  
张九泰回头时候，二哥正笑着在勾他的皮带扣，手指插进裤缝，用指尖挑着内裤的松紧带，“啪，啪”的玩着，皮筋儿一松一弹的落在张九泰的小腹上，再往下一些是他难耐的欲望。  
  
谁也不用多说什么，张九泰在他这儿吃了一夜的亏这会儿正想着怎么要回来呢，他就顺着二哥拽着他的劲儿侧着头去咬他脖子上滑动的喉结，他的后牙咬的是如此费力，口水顺着唇角蹭了他一脖子，沾了自己一脸，舌头裹着喉结的尖端，手掌揉捏着他的屁股，一点点的亏都不愿再吃了，要吃的不过是面前的他。  
  
二哥的手换了位置，按开了他的皮带扣，接着往拉链上摸着。  
  
“滋-哗”是拉链下落的声音，他的手隔着薄软的内裤握着已经有了形状的热主，张九泰已经顺着脖子咬到了耳垂，掌握圆润屁股的手也滑进了上衣里摸着还算是细腻的皮肤，他真的很瘦，摸着他的背，手指可以清晰触到一根根分明的肋骨。  
  
二哥的手还是隔着布料，拇指在顶端揉圈，指端温热的是他忍不住的欲望，身后他的手成了网，他是一条狡猾的鱼蹭着网面，寻找破损漏洞随时准备离开。  
  
他空出一手抬了张九泰下巴，然后把自己的嘴巴覆盖在张九泰的嘴上，不似大冒险时的漫无目的，这次他要细细尝一尝张九泰唇。  
  
两条鱼在两人的口腔里追逐，越积越多的水花，越来越湿粘的鱼，它们相互蹭着，用身体包裹对方。舌面是鱼身略硬的鳞，舌底是柔软滑腻，它们卷着，吮吸着，难舍难分。  
  
最后张九泰的舌头卷着二哥舌头叼出一截，手摸着他的侧腰，二哥的舌头被张九泰的扯疼，他松了口，舌头分开的时候，二哥用嘴唇夹住张九泰的舌头往自己口腔里吸，接着包裹着他的上唇一起放在嘴里咬着，放过它的信号是两人上唇峰牵出的透线。  
  
张九泰回味似的卷了卷舌头，下身被二哥玩的可以随时进入，他盯了一眼对方的裤裆，本想帅气的把人扛上肩膀，但又被二哥接下来的动作打断。  
  
二哥的手探进了内裤直接与滚烫柱子亲密接触，他一边握着滚烫的东西一边往床边走去，张九泰被人握住命根子只能用一个很不舒服的姿势跟上。  
  
二哥的目的地并不是床，而是浴室的淋浴房。  
  
两个人动作并没有显得那么急不可待，只是通向淋浴房的地毯上四散的衣服却说明这是一场压住了焦急的性事。  
  
张九泰用自己的双臂把二哥禁锢在花洒下，低头去咬那张好看的嘴巴，二哥的手伸向后背手指抬起了花洒的扳手。  
  
两个人的头顶流下了冰凉的水，只是这水并没有击退炙热的呼吸，他的手搂着张九泰的脖子，微微踮了脚尖将自己的胸膛贴紧他，希望张九泰略高的体温可以温暖自己。  
  
顶着花洒的吻交换了彼此口腔的温度两双勾在一起的舌头，花洒流出的水也无法解决他们的渴，四只肆无忌惮的手在陌生的身体上勾勒出熟悉的印记，摸着摸着他们放开了彼此的唇。  
  
两个人的体温烧滚了水，热气弥漫了整个淋浴房，他们隔着花洒的水帘望着对方，稍事休息的停顿，无声的对峙，眼睛紧盯着眼睛，不断起伏的胸膛，都等着对方下一步。  
  
明明是千钧一发时刻也要留出撤退的距离。  
  
二哥攥了一下手，脚往前迈了一步，张九泰勾着左边的嘴角抬了一下，他的身子往前压了一下，举着一条胳膊撑在了瓷砖墙壁上，歪着头去吻二哥的侧颈。  
  
二哥扬起脸接受花洒的洗礼，他吻的有些急躁，他的牙摩擦在脖子上，时不时咬上一口，淋浴房里只有花洒落在水洼里的声音，二哥的手捋着张九泰胯下的体毛，时不时用指背抬着那已经足够挺硬的东西，然后用修的平整的指甲尖勾着柱形的表皮。  
  
张九泰咬着二哥，又抬起另一只手，用手腕压价着挂在一侧的沐浴液，乳白色的液体盛满了他的手掌，他把那些东西胡乱抹在二哥背上，然后将他转过来搂着二哥，用二哥的背做沐浴球蹭着自己的前胸，带着泡沫的手抬起来去揉搓二哥压抑不住的圆柱。  
  
如果是早几年，他一定用沐浴乳去做阔张，接着把人办了，但是他现在长大了，明事理了，他知道沐浴乳做润滑清理起来太费事了，于是就在二哥的后穴蹭到他滚烫的欲望之时，他咬着牙不去横冲直撞。  
  
都是来寻找快乐的，也不能让对方起来太难受了。  
  
他并没有让二哥的欲望得到满足，随后两个人胡乱冲干净了身上的泡沫。  
  
二哥勾着张九泰的脖子把他的嘴巴再次放到了自己嘴里，接着就推着他离开淋浴房，进入卧室前两个人拿了一条浴巾随便的抹了一下。  
  
二哥先他一步走出来，他拿起自己的裤子，从里面掏出一个软管抛给了张九泰，张九泰笑着捡起了自己的上衣从里拿出一片铝纸叼在嘴上。  
  
二哥自己趴在了床上塌下了腰然后转身冲着张九泰挑了一下眉，张九泰挤了东西放在手心里暖了暖，手指挑了一些就探向他今晚叫探索的乐园。  
  
两根手指搅动在热意的甬道里，他的牙间还叼着那片铝纸。手指抽出探进扭动，指节上是一层如同指环的白沫，第三根手指探入的时候，张九泰的手扶住了二哥的腰，来回的抽插让趴着的人已有了一定的反应，安静的房间里只有手指进入和抽离的声音。  
  
张九泰看他也进入了状态就松开了扶住腰的手拽开了那片铝纸，拿出湿软的膜撸动在自己的热上，阔张的手放慢了速度。  
  
呸  
  
他吐掉了嘴巴里的铝纸，抽出了代替换上了今夜的主角。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
他抱紧了二哥的腰把他甬道套在了自己的欲望上，没有一点迟疑全根贯入。  
  
二哥的手抓紧了被单，青筋凸在手背是起伏绵延的山路，鼻腔里挤出了一声哼叹。张九泰皱了眉头，双手按着二哥的腰，自己一下推一下撤的贯穿。  
  
席梦思的弹簧是嘎吱嘎吱的呜咽，二哥手下的单子被手攥紧再松开形成了一下皱一下平的起伏。他松开了手扶住了床头的皮质床包，指甲抠着床头与墙的缝隙，身后是越来越猛烈的撞击，二哥的腿软了下来，紧贴着床头的胸口慢慢滑在枕头上，身后的张九泰捞着二哥的小腹并不打算让他躺下，手握着二哥的欲望指肚在湿润略凉的铃口画圈，身后的动作却不似手上的温柔。  
  
“嗯，哈……”这是二哥发出的第一声呻吟。  
  
张九泰把自己的下巴放在二哥的肩膀上，低着头去咬他的脖子，湿漉漉的发顶蹭着二哥的耳后，他的下巴，他听到张九泰的闷哼与自己的呻吟。  
  
他有多喜欢他的脖子，张九泰自己也不清楚，但无数次的攻击都是以他的脖子为起点，他想一口咬断这好看的脖子，吃它皮肉，拆他入腹。  
  
床脚一晃一晃的，二哥的手搭在床头跟随着张九泰摇晃着，只能靠双手支撑身体，想要趴却被他捞在怀中。  
  
无法逃开的束缚，不能抵挡的快乐，痛苦的折磨，难耐的欢愉，就像断刺荆棘绕在身后，虽然疼，但足够美妙。  
  
身后与身前的快乐一同冲他打来，他摇晃的趴下，身后的人把滚烫的面颊贴在他的背上。  
  
两个喘息的人，他觉得所有的力气都随着刚才的白光离开了自己，身上的人一路吻着着他的脊背爬上了他的耳边，身后一空，他滚在了一边喘着气。  
  
张九泰不着急摘下那层泥泞的膜，他摸着自己的胸口和肚子，舔了舔嘴唇，翻了身下床去捡自己的烟。  
  
“啪”  
  
白纸被橘红染上了层层后退火浪，他靠在床头点了一根事后烟，二哥侧了身，朝他夹了夹手指，张九泰把点着的这一根递给他，然后自己再次点燃一根。  
  
毫无对话的两个人沉默的抽完了烟，二哥似乎有些倦了，先趴在枕头上闭上眼睛，张九泰去淋浴房洗干净了自己，躺在了他的身边。  
  
没有开灯的房间，只有门廊是亮着灯的，张九泰的眼皮也沉了。  
  
席梦思的床垫颠动，晃醒了张九泰，他揉了揉眼睛，看着穿好裤子的二哥裸着背正捡起地上的T恤，他比较瘦，侧腰的腰线分明，脊椎凸在后背，似乎他还有腰窝，接着T恤遮住了皮肉。张九泰往那边蹭了蹭伸出手拽了一下二哥的T恤衣角。  
  
二哥回身，张九泰抬着下巴脸上是还未清醒的懵懂，没有闭合的嘴一双嘟嘟的唇上是刺刺的小白皮。  
  
“留个联系方式？”  
  
他说完话头就歪在了一边，压住了一只眼睛眨着看向二哥。  
  
二哥侧着身探过头盯着张九泰垂下的眼角，接着伸出手不轻不重的拍着张九泰的侧脸，鼻子哼着笑声说。  
  
“没醒就接着睡，别没事儿说梦话挺吓人的。”他拿开了张九泰拽着的自己手甩在床上，头也不回的离开了。  
  
张九泰的手臂搭在床边，眼瞅着门缝越来越小小他的眼睛也随着门缝被合上的速度闭上了，他身子一歪卷着被翻了个身继续睡了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 事后清晨

刘筱亭醒来的时候看着熟悉的天花板，看着熟悉的白灯罩，看着灯罩角落中积攒的灰尘，他揉了揉眼睛，用手背压着右眼框，左边的眼睛盯着纱质白窗帘。

“昨天晚上忘了拉遮阳帘了。”

他冲着掖在一侧的遮光帘嘟嘟囔囔，把被子拉到头顶自己重新蜷缩进被窝。

被窝是暖烘烘的，带着他舒肤佳沐浴乳的味道，闻一闻还是最开始的白瓶味。

他把脸压在枕头上大力的吸气，是荞麦皮枕头混合着薄荷清扬的味道。

他太喜欢这个枕头了，于是无论多晚他都想赶回家睡在这个上面，太空棉啊，记忆海绵啊都没有这个舒服，妈妈找来的老棉布做的枕皮也很舒服。

床上的四件套还是前任留下的埃及棉，那一只被抱在怀里的鸭绒枕是曾经的恋人买来的，刘筱亭也不在意它曾经的主人，他现在就只想抱着枕头睡觉。

毕竟周日早晨被阳光叫醒是一定要懒床的。

张九泰把手捂在眼前，身边趴着昨日床伴。他眯着眼睛盯着那人的后背，似乎花了好大的力气他才想起毛茸茸脑袋的主人是谁。  
他朝那人的背压去，嘴巴从裸着的半背开始一点一点往上移动。

身下的人笑了笑，声音是放纵过的哑。

两个人在遮住阳光的酒店大床房里用着最后一份好感开始晨间的欢愉。

刘筱亭伸出胳膊去够放在床头柜边的手机，点了绿色的ui闭着眼睛回应着。

“嗯，嗯？行吧，那一会儿你过来啊？嗯嗯，嗯。没醒呢，回来的时候不好打车。嗨……见面再说吧。”他把手机丢到一旁的被单上，自己还不愿意从混混沌沌中清醒，可刚才答应了弟弟说要一起吃午饭。

“烦死。”他烦躁的又翻个身，额头不停地蹭着枕头，接着扶着床垫把自己撑着坐起来，拧着眉头盯着对面墙上的空白。

张九泰站在斜倚着门框，嘴里叼着点着的烟，门口的人拽着的他的衣摆。

张九泰抬起胳膊用手包裹着面前人的侧脸，那人低头吻了吻他的手腕，歪着头蹭着他的手掌。张九泰的拇指摸着那人的嘴唇，拿走了嘴边的烟，刚要靠近门里的人抬手扇着他与张九泰之间的空气。

张九泰亲一下他的侧脸，接着转身往身后摆了摆手。

口袋里的手机振了一下，秦霄贤：哎来帮我看店呀，我姐不在我忙不过来，华儿已经来了。  
张九泰把烟塞回嘴里，双手敲着键盘。

张九泰：等我回家洗完澡的，帮我订一份黄焖鸡米饭。

他摸着自己车钥匙的时候手机又震了一下，何九华：给我带一包黄金叶，黄金叶！谢谢

张九泰回了个1，接着往停车场的方向晃悠着。经过便利店的时候他想了想，走进去戳了一杯冰美式。

夏天临近中午的时候，阳光格外的难熬。张九泰手里的塑料杯上沾了一大堆的水珠子，弄的他一手湿漉漉。

他只能大口大口的嘬着吸管用最快的速度把那些冰凉的液体灌入喉咙，在一个垃圾桶旁将那个塑料杯子扔掉。

“嘎拉拉，Duang”

它撞着一些被丢弃的东西也成了垃圾。几分钟之前还被人捧在手心里，现在却成了累赘被抛弃在暗无天日的闷热中，等待被粗鲁的回收。  
张九泰一边走一边甩着手，接着蹭着裤腿，按了车钥匙。

刘筱亭推开了单元门，一瞬间拍在脸上的热浪让他有了回头的冲动。

“滴滴”

他叹了口气一步一低头的往他弟的车边移动。手抠着滚烫的把手把自己塞进后座。

车里的温度很凉，他打了个哆嗦。

高筱贝笑着踩了油门。

“哎？你这个破习惯能不能改改？”

刘筱亭打着哈欠嗯了一声，接着问。

“你说啥？”

高筱贝扭着方向盘说“就是不睡酒店的破习惯，非把自己折腾回家，你不嫌麻烦吗？”

刘筱亭滑了滑后背，晃着脑袋扁着嘴“不，睡不好，你倒是好习惯倒头就睡。”

“哎，我也是心疼你啊，大半夜不好打车啊。”

“再啰嗦我就告你妈。”

前方正好遇到红灯，高筱贝扭头冲着刘筱亭喊到“哎，刘二老你有意思吗？都多大了还用告我妈这一招！”

刘筱亭冲他晃着头吐着舌头“哎～别管多大，这招就是好使～哎，你打我啊。”

高筱贝气的回头紧紧抓着方向盘抖着腿闷闷的哼气。

刘筱亭的胳膊肘搂着座椅颈枕的铁棍儿，伸手去揉高筱贝的头“哎哎，行了，行了，一会儿哥给你买冰棍儿，别生气了，别生气了我不告你妈。”  
高筱贝再踩油门之前回头冲着刘筱亭喊着“哼！我要哈根达斯的脆皮冰棍儿！”

张九泰推开了秦霄贤的店门一直傻头傻脑的柯基就从后面冲过来围着他的腿转悠，张九泰绕开狗的巡逻轨迹迈入店中。

何九华正打开冰箱自顾自的拿出一瓶矿泉水哐哐灌着，秦霄贤一手拿着手机一手伸进零食袋子去掏曲奇。

“来了啊~”何九华把瓶子放在玻璃柜台上，一抹嘴看着张九泰晃悠的进来。

秦霄贤也不知道哪根筋搭错了非要在CBD租个铺子卖沙拉，用他的话说就是为了人民的健康饮食贡献一份力量，何九华与张九泰都明白他只是为了看好看的人在这儿吃东西。

你想啊，吃沙拉的一般都是乐于身材管理的小哥哥与小姐姐，谁愿意没事儿花多这么钱吃一碗破菜叶子？

张九泰绕进柜台看着冰箱里的为数不多的统一绿茶伸着手掏出一瓶拧开喝了。

“我的黄焖鸡呢？”他四下望着什么却没有发现外卖餐盒，他想起什么接着掏着口袋，把黄金叶扔给了何九华。

何九华抬手一接谁知指尖顶了一下盒子，那包烟特别准的丢在了秦霄贤的头上。秦霄贤扁着嘴瞪着笑在一旁的两个人。

何九华赶紧把烟捡起来，撕开了包装，张九泰还在问他的黄焖鸡。

“吃啥黄焖鸡，咱们一会儿新川凉面的干活。”何九华拿了根烟磕在了烟盒上。

“你们俩是脑子不好吗？咱直接过去不成吗？非绕一圈？你给我报油钱啊。”张九泰走到何九华身边，从自己裤子口袋里掏出中华凑到何九华的火苗上。

“你俩给我出去抽！”秦霄贤推着他们俩，店里的小狗趴在地板上耷拉着眼睛不再理会三个转圈踢的人。

刘筱亭和高筱贝挤在人群里端着两碗凉面开始呼噜。

“哎，啥你妈说要给你相亲？”高筱贝抽过一张纸摸了下唇锋。刘筱亭晃着脑袋无奈的点了点头。

“说那个大哥家庭各种合适吧啦吧啦的……”他拎过一旁的醋壶倒在碗中后重新开始拌面。

“我姨的朋友？”高筱贝抓过一旁的插着吸管的玻璃瓶北冰洋嘬了一口，好奇的望着刘筱亭。

“应该是吧，不知道……”他晃着脑袋，看着面条，一低头扒了一大口到嘴里。

“我姨也是觉得自己朋友多。”高筱贝低着头吃面小声的嘟嘟囔囔，他怕对面的二表哥听到，他还想好好吃饭好好的带他回家。

“哎，你怎么样了？”刘筱亭假装自己没有听到高筱贝的嘲讽，他打算用别的方式还击。

“我？还那样啊，工作顺利，情感空白，保持着一周一次的快乐生活，健康而稳定的活着。”高筱贝又喝了一口汽水。

“哦，那我也得给我姨说说，你也老大不小的了，也该收收心……”

“刘老二，咱俩就放过彼此OK？”

他十分不喜欢对面的亲戚向他发起这样的问话，在他们家里对面的刘筱亭就是别人家的好孩子。上学努力，听从家里的安排毕业后就进了她妈曾经的幼儿园当了一名财务，说是财务不如说是出纳。然后自己呢，不听话非要往电视台扎，扎了进去每天累得如同傻狗，回家还得被爹妈diss。

“啧，刘老二你咋就能往幼儿园一扎当个出纳，你咋就能如此听话的考了个破证安心扔掉你软件工程啊？”他筷子一转指着刘筱亭的鼻子开始骂。  
“你哪怕去当个小学数学老师我都不骂你。”

“太麻烦了，幼儿园的出纳清闲的很，我干嘛跟自己过不去？是钱不够花还是日子不够好？”刘筱亭翻了个白眼无奈的看着自己的弟弟。

“行，我要有你这个思想觉悟我也就当个老师，会计了。啧。”高筱贝一想到自己过两天又要出差内心就充满了妈卖批。

“赶紧吃，吃完给你买冰棍儿去，一回到家咱俩就放过彼此啊。”刘筱亭紧扒了两口，高筱贝点头也低下头。

高筱贝说先去出凉车就呼噜呼噜的扒拉完，刘筱亭则拿起自己的绿茶瓶子往嘴里灌着甜水，喝了一口后打出个舒服的嗝，抽了张纸擦了擦嘴，把用过的纸巾团了球丢在了桌子上。

秦霄贤拉着略重的玻璃门，何九华用手背撩开了泛黄的塑胶帘子，张九泰回头和秦霄贤说话，刘筱亭侧身从张九泰另一边经过。

肩膀撞肩膀的时候，他们回头看了一下，刘筱亭说抱歉，张九泰说没事儿。眼神对上的一瞬间，他们俩很有默契的都朝对方瞅了瞅，然后都摇了摇头离开了。

“张九泰，你吃啥啊！”何九华搭着秦霄贤的肩膀朝身后慢慢走过来的张九泰喊着，张九泰应了一声凉面和绿茶后就去找座儿了。

刘筱亭去了旁边的便利店买了一盒哈根达斯的脆皮冰棍又给自己买了一盒pocky走向了高筱贝的车。


	3. 无聊的周五

  
刘筱亭打着哈欠从银行出来，看着手机上高筱贝发来的哭脸表情，他知道今天晚上的局凉凉了。  
  
叮  
  
他收到了宋昊然的信息“晚上要过来吃饭吗？庄子建也来。”  
  
刘筱亭皱着眉头看着最后半句话，他把手机揣进裤兜，然后走在闷热的街道上。  
  
这里的夏天很难熬，难熬到令人开始想念刚刚出来的银行大厅。  
  
“啧”  
  
张九泰晃荡着腿等着电梯的门打开，今儿他请部门里的小姐姐们喝喜茶。他被他妈安排到朋友的公司里当一个传说中的人事总监，他白张一个什么都不明白，还好靠着一张嘴忽悠了一个部门的人，大家甘心情愿的帮他扫平障碍，而他又会做人，张姐小妹儿叫的整的一个部门无论大小都愿意像爱儿子一样爱着他。  
  
“宝贝儿，不是我说，你那个男朋友也太差劲了。”他把一个杯子递到一个小姑娘面前就开始叭叭跟人训话了。  
  
“嗨，我也不想啊，家里介绍的。”小姑娘吸了一口饮料白眼飞上天。  
  
这个时候办公室里年龄稍微大一点儿的大姐嘬着饮料开始说话了“哎，现在吧你也不知道会遇上什么人，今儿跟你说爱女的，明儿跟你说我更爱男人。”她叹息着。  
  
“不管你喜欢啥，你得有点儿责任心吧。谁跟谁领证的时候不是冲着一辈子走的呢。”大姐拿了一片饼干嚼着。  
  
“现在吧不负责的人有了新借口，咱们都得擦亮眼睛。”张九泰喝了一口自己的冰美式，感叹着打了个嗝。  
  
有的时候听这些姐姐妹妹说话他也是真觉得那种人太过分了，如果真的不想负责任那么就不要耽误别人的人生，就和自己一样不好吗？开开心心的进行简单的交流不行吗？  
  
张九泰虽然花心，但他从不耽误别人的人生。虽然他换伴侣的速度飞快，但从来不一心多用。张韭菜渣男语录“我爱你，仅仅是这一刻，下一刻你也有可能抛弃我。”  
  
如果给不了保证的未来，那么现在我们相爱就可以。  
  
年龄大的姐姐叹息着，看着最近的招聘计划，帮着张九泰整理本应该是他的工作。张九泰趴在桌子上看着半年会的安排。  
  
张九泰最会为人说话，所以最恶心的活交给了他：劝人主动离职，还有一件事儿：年会，半年会去安排与员工福利。  
  
但是周五的下午四点还有谁愿意看着屏幕按着键盘为公司效力呢？办公室里的键盘声是PC端的微信聊天。  
  
何九华坐在办公室里晃荡腿，秦霄贤打着哈欠把头放在柜台上，从一个玻璃碗里拿着蓝莓干往嘴里丢，趴在那里的小狗闭着眼睛呼呼睡着。  
  
嗯过于无聊的周五，刘筱亭坐在星巴克的椅子上拿着手机反复看着宋昊然的信息，他很纠结，他不知道到底要不要去。  
  
他和宋昊然是很好很好的朋友，他和庄子建是……对方把他当很好很好的朋友。他嘴里叼着一根绿吸管烦躁的抖腿。  
  
他不愿意去回忆自己跨过青春期的暗恋史，自己是眼瞎吗看上了木头。  
  
不是他是木头，而是刘筱亭对他来说就是根没有用的木头，要不然怎么能屁颠屁颠跑去找了一个乐队的主唱，贴人又贴钱的。  
  
“啧，傻逼。”这句话不知道是骂自己还是再骂庄子建。  
  
那次在宋昊然家里傻乎乎的庄子建抠着脸说自己和一个主唱在一起的时候，刘筱亭手里的啤酒罐子差点掉在了地上，他觉得眼睛有点不舒服，鼻子酸的不行，刚才是不是有泡沫跳进鼻孔里了？他低头吃火锅，在白烟香气的遮挡下他蹭了蹭自己的眼框，吸溜着鼻子。  
  
现在呢？他喜不喜欢那个傻子？  
  
他知道自己不喜欢了，不过是在感慨自己曾经浪费的青春。  
  
他像不愿意面对自己的失败一般拒绝着遇见庄子建，不是怕见他尴尬，而是怕见到他想起自己的曾经。  
  
怎么就这么纯情，真是纯情的矫情。  
  
宋昊然这辈子最喜欢的地方就是学校，他希望自己以后也不要离开学校。他喜欢图书馆的椅子，也喜欢纱帘中露出阳光，更喜欢那里淡淡的书本霉味。  
  
“我今天要加班呀，不用等我了哈。”他的手机震了一下，他收到了梅九亮的信息。他默默回了个注意安全和好好吃饭。梅九亮不再回复。  
  
他暗灭了手机，继续坐在那里。  
  
“叩叩”刘筱亭最后还是叩响了宋昊然的房门，开门的是庄子建。他的青皮头笑的很开心，伸手就勾刘筱亭的脖子，把他的头夹着腋下，使劲儿地揉他的头发。  
  
刘筱亭抬胳膊去推庄子建的脸。  
  
逗着玩的过程中，刘筱亭觉得刚才想的一切都是自己太矫情了，他们俩还是大兄弟。   
  
说是在家吃饭不如说在家里吃外卖，三个人劈开了一次性的筷子就挤在宋昊然的小客厅里吃饭 了。  
  
庄子建把椅子让给刘筱亭，自己一屁股坐在地板上抱着一盒米饭开始往嘴里扒拉。  
  
“你家小梅呢？”刘筱亭开始挑挑拣拣锅包肉上的香菜，宋昊然撕了一张纸垫在桌子上面说“他最近挺忙的，加班呢。”  
  
“哎哎，别扔啊。”庄子建一筷子夹过刘筱亭要扔在纸上的香菜往自己嘴里送。  
  
“你也别老泡在学校了，你俩啥时候花个九块啊。”刘筱亭夹了一块肉往嘴里塞。  
  
宋昊然推了一下要滑下来的眼镜低着头夹土豆丝“小梅说再等等，等……”  
  
庄子建伸手拿过一个易拉罐“噗呲”的拉开了可乐，吨了一口打断了宋昊然“这次等啥？等你博士后啊还是成教授啊？”他打了个嗝气怼了宋昊然一脸。  
  
“我，不是现在还没钱嘛……”他低头吃了一口菜，谁知不是土豆而是一块老姜。  
  
“emm，你们也知道，我这边也没多少钱，这个房子还是租的，我就想留在学校，哪儿都不想去……”他慢慢的咽了那块姜，眨着眼睛去找口饮料喝。  
  
“啊，emm”庄子建还想说些什么，但是他闭了嘴，低头吃饭。  
  
三个人聊了点儿有的没的，刘筱亭看到了手机上高筱贝发来的信息，他竟然跑到了自己家的楼下。  
  
“我那个倒霉弟弟来找我了。我先走了啊。”那俩也知道刘筱亭的弟弟就点着头说好，庄子建也收到了信息忙手忙脚的要走，宋昊然坐在那儿冲他们摆手让他们快走，自己收拾就行。  
  
他们俩关了的宋昊然的门，宋昊然听着门被关上了才重新夹起一块土豆，谁知填在嘴里又是姜。  
  
“我送你呗，哥们换了一辆新摩托。”说着他把一个头盔扔给了刘筱亭，刘筱亭戴好了头盔胯上了庄子建的摩托。  
  
夏天的晚风还算凉爽，庄子建开的不算太快，他环着他的腰，也不知怎么了就把身子贴在了他的背上，庄子建还是四平八稳的骑着摩托，刘筱亭透过头盔的茶色有机玻璃看着向后移动的街景，心里平静的很，没有什么波动，就好像他搂的是宋昊然坐在他的小电动上。  
  
红灯的时候，庄子建说话了“咱俩说点儿八卦咋样。”刘筱亭点了点头，他知道刚才在宋昊然家的时候庄子建咽了一个故事。  
  
他们俩蹲在便利店边儿的马路牙子上，庄子建抽烟的时候找不到打火机，刘筱亭点了火递到他的面前，庄子建侧着身子手搭在刘筱亭的手背上嘬了一口。  
  
“我前两天看我哥的时候，在卡座里看到了小梅，然后被一个瘦高个搂着。”他扁了扁嘴。  
  
“你上去了？”刘筱亭朝他伸了伸手，庄子建把烟递到刘筱亭嘴边，刘筱亭嘬了一口。  
  
“不，我没有，我觉得吧……不太好看……就，怎么说呢，上学的时候你也知道小梅跟艺哥也不是那么甘心情愿，但是吧这么多年他也没离开艺哥。”他自顾自的抽烟吧啦吧啦的说着自己的见解。  
  
“那他和那个大高个后来怎么了？”刘筱亭不想听他说当年情，只想知道后面发生了什么。  
  
“我不知道，找完我哥他们俩就不见了。”他无所谓的弹着烟灰。  
  
“嗯，行吧，只要艺哥不知道就行。”刘筱亭拔了他的烟自己抽了两口。  
  
“不告诉艺哥真的好吗？”他把头盔往怀里抱了抱。刘筱亭摇了摇头把最后一口烟放回他的嘴边，庄子建嘬完最后一口，把烟头踩灭在脚底。  
  
“嗨，好不好的我也不想给他说这个。”他站起来拍了拍庄子建的肩膀，庄子建抬着胳膊拽着刘筱亭手腕子站起来，两个人骑上摩托车往刘筱亭的住所开了。  
  
高筱贝蹲在刘筱亭的单元门门口，手里攥着一根木棍在地上胡乱磨着，他不知道为什么在这个美妙的周末自己要一个人跑来他哥这儿。  
  
也许只是不想回家吧。  
  
“和尚~”他朝庄子建打了个招呼，刘筱亭把头盔还给了庄子建，庄子建摆了摆手冲高筱贝扬了下巴算作打招呼，然后就骑着他的摩托绝尘而去。  
  
刘筱亭去拉坐在地上的高筱贝，“怎么了少爷。”  
  
高筱贝觉得不舒服蔫蔫的靠在刘筱亭肩膀上“哥，我累。”  
  
“回去给你煮方便面去。”  
  
“加个鸡蛋放根火腿肠。”  
  
“行。”  
  
他们一边说着一边走进单元门，电梯关上前高筱贝冲着刘筱亭说了一句“哥，我今儿晚上不想走了。”  
  
“滚去客厅。”  
  
“艹！”  



	4. 是真心话不是大冒险

  
庄子建约来了小伙伴们来玩儿，宋昊然说最近跟导师的项目太忙于是放了鸽子。高筱贝才不管那个呢，他已经坐在卡座里翻腾着口袋里的压缩糖盒，刘筱亭看着这个倒霉弟弟只能递出自己的糖盒。  
  
“哎不是你还惯着他啊。”庄子建伸手抽出来糖盒，高筱贝正在那儿推盖儿呢，这么一抢他的糖盒脱手了。  
  
“你有病啊死和尚！”  
  
高筱贝特别不高兴，高筱贝想打人，他斜着眼看坐在一边的刘九思“你管管啊，我吃我哥的糖跟他有什么关系啊，你给他卖糖去啊!”  
  
刘九思拽着庄子建的肩膀往自己这边拉，庄子建其实就是想吃糖，这会儿正往嘴里倒呢。  
  
“你哥都不说啥，你叭叭的……”他吃完了把糖盒往刘筱亭哪儿一抛，刘筱亭接了糖盒递给了高筱贝。  
  
“妈的，神经病……”高筱贝小声嘀咕，他很想说一句有钱给他旁边不靠谱的哥们不如留下了给自己买盒糖。  
  
“你最近不忙了啊。”庄子建其实和他们哥俩很熟，他推开了刘九思往高筱贝那边挪，伸手要去揉高筱贝的头发，高筱贝侧身不让庄子建摸他头，庄子建那股子楞劲儿上来了，就扯着高筱贝的肩膀把他按在腿上，胡乱揉飞了高筱贝的头发。  
  
“庄子建，你他妈自己没有头发就羡慕别人有啊！”  
  
高筱贝仗着自己胳膊长伸手去掐庄子建的后脖子，两个人真的就坐在卡座里扭在了一起。  
  
刘筱亭叹了口气去拽高筱贝胳膊，刘九思去掰庄子建的手。  
  
“你俩还没毕业呢。”刘筱亭看着两个衣衫皱乱的人，这俩从上学就能因为一点儿小事儿打起来，到现在这俩也如是。  
  
刘筱亭小时候还觉得是不是庄子建或者自己的弟弟他们俩互相有点儿什么小心思，现在想来只想抽自己大嘴巴子，怎么当年什么都能想成粉红泡泡？这俩只是单纯的想打架……  
  
高筱贝理了理自己被弄乱的头发，庄子建拽了拽自己皱皱巴巴的衣服。  
  
张九泰看着何九华一杯接着一杯的往嘴里倒酒，他们这次出来玩儿碰巧在门口看到了好看的小朋友，何老师就发扬了一不怕死二不要脸三不怕难的精神跟人搭讪。也许是他当时的表情太像个人，这几个小朋友就这么上钩了。  
  
秦霄贤坐在那儿发着信息难得没参与勾搭的游戏。  
  
张九泰则看着这几个怎么都觉得不是很带劲，但是他们好看啊，张九泰想了想还是加入了撩骚的阵营，酒都请了咱不能吃亏啊。  
  
秦霄贤这些天很反常，就是抱着手机在哪儿发信息，一会儿笑，一会儿傻笑，嘴巴要是没有耳朵挡着都能裂到耳朵后面。  
  
张九泰有几次要看，秦霄贤把手机抱在怀里，瞪着张九泰，张九泰只能撤回来举着双手表示投降。  
  
  
刘筱亭这边被一个好看的小哥哥搭讪，他看了看那个人的脸笑着点头，于是他们的卡座里又来了两个一起玩儿的小伙伴。  
  
一个男孩子一屁股就坐在了高筱贝和刘筱亭中间，他的目标相当明确他看上了高筱贝。  
  
高筱贝往庄子建那边挪了一下，而刘九思接了个电话就走了。庄子建看着刘九思的背影摇了摇头，然后身后揽过高筱贝的肩膀头子往自己这边拽了拽。  
  
盯上高筱贝的人不知道他们的关系，于是就停在了那里招呼着点了酒。  
  
刘筱亭跟旁边的人无聊的划拳，他再等12点的换DJ，今儿这个太水了，完全不想下池子，听快板儿都能踩起缝纫机，听这个？腿都晃不起来。  
  
“啥？几岁了？”何九华不可置信的听着他们要玩真心话大冒险。  
  
张九泰无所谓，对他来说一切都无所谓。  
  
“叔叔保持一颗童心最重要。”  
  
“你说……”这回是秦霄贤拉住了何九华不住的陪着笑脸说。  
  
“哥，哥童言无忌，童言无忌。”何九华最听不得别人说年龄的问题，旁边的笑的挺好看的，拿了一杯香槟笑盈盈的递到何九华嘴边。  
  
这个在暴怒边缘的男人露出了笑容。  
  
  
张九泰抽到了真心话。何九华已经搂着一个小孩儿在哪儿笑着指着张九泰笑骂了“你还能有真心话？”  
  
张九泰无奈的喝了一个shot砸吧着嘴，小孩儿朝四周看了看，指着一个卡座对张九泰说。  
  
“就边儿上的那个划拳小哥。去告个白，把手机录音开开，省得你作弊。”小孩儿骄傲的晃着脑袋，张九泰拿出手机打开了录音，翻着白眼就往那边走了。  
  
刘筱亭在那儿跟着旁边的朋友划拳，就觉得肩膀上一沉，看到了一张无奈的脸。  
  
张九泰看着刘筱亭他觉得他真的太眼熟了。熟悉到想不起来在哪儿见过。  
  
刘筱亭看着张九泰他觉得他真的太眼熟了。熟悉到想不起来在哪儿见过。  
  
“那个……啧，哎，我喜欢你。”张九泰拿着手机摇着脑袋，刘筱亭反应过来这是个来玩大冒险的。  
  
“得勒，喝完走吧。”他伸手拿了个shot递给张九泰。张九泰伸手接过喝完了shot。然后递还杯子的时候，顺手叼了根烟在嘴里，Zippo的砂轮再次卡死，他想了想是不是该换火石了。  
  
“啪”刘筱亭举了个火机递到张九泰面前。  
  
火光之下，两个人靠的很近，一瞬间的干冰薄雾喷在头顶，另一处炸开了小纸片，12点的DJ上台了。  
  
张九泰用眼角看着刘筱亭，刘筱亭笑的闭起了眼。  
  
他们俩想起来了。  
  
张九泰的舌头舔着上唇内外边缘的边界上，刘筱亭咽了嘴里的东西。他把手搭在刘筱亭的肩膀上，一用力捏了捏他的锁骨窝。  
  
张九泰往自己的卡座那边走着，刘筱亭抖着腿想去舞池了。  
  
  
张九泰交了任务往那边瞅着一步一步走去舞池的人，他回到位置上喝了口香槟也往池子那边溜达。  
  
刘筱亭回头的时候迎上了张九泰笑的诡异的嘴角，他朝着张九泰抖了一下眉头，伸出手指勾了勾，张九泰过去的时候搂着刘筱亭的腰低着头靠近刘筱亭的耳边小声的说“好久不见。”  
  
刘筱亭伸着胳膊搂着张九泰的脖子把自己贴的很近，他们的鼻尖在黑暗中相互摩擦，闻到了彼此呼吸的闻到，刘筱亭微仰了下巴，张九泰的鼻尖蹭着他的人中，刘筱亭探出舌头勾了勾他鼻孔两边的隔阂。  
  
人这么多，他们这么的不老实，这回张九泰更不想在这个人身上吃亏了，胳膊搭在刘筱亭的后腰上把他往自己胸前按，他的休闲裤蹭着他的牛仔裤。  
  
是凸起的摩擦，是两个人默默的较量，两个人的鼻尖还是那么温顺的厮磨，胯下的摩擦就没那么和善了。  
  
刘筱亭从鼻中呼出一口气，躲开了张九泰的鼻尖。  
  
“走啊。”  
  
张九泰抬起头看着面前的人“哪儿啊。”  
  
“好地方。”  
  
何九华在喝酒的时候的时候也被拍了，回头看过去是自己的同事。  
  
“尚老师啊~”何九华抬了抬手里的小shot杯，尚老师趴在沙发上接过口杯，秦霄贤说了自己走了，然后头也不回的离开卡座。  
  
“哎，你们这个大兄弟还挺腼腆啊。”尚老师绕过来一屁股坐在沙发上。  
  
“腼腆个屁，丫有事儿而已。”  
  
何九华拉着尚老师的胳膊两个人坐在一起喝着酒，尚老师翻着白眼跟何九华一起吐槽那个该死的老教授，身边的小朋友被晾着觉得无聊了，就跑去了别的地方玩了起来。  
  
  
高筱贝低着头按着手机，他正在和他妈做最后的交涉。  
高筱贝：“我不去相亲，我才多大啊。”  
皇后娘娘：“你去也得去，不去也得去，”  
高筱贝：“为啥，你拿提成了？”  
皇后娘娘：“你好好的啊，要不然我告诉你爹你最近都不着家。”  
高筱贝气的按灭了手机，一个个都用这个借口。“啊！烦死了！”他仰着头靠在沙发上，庄子建正在跟旁边的摇骰子，按着那人的肩膀往他嘴边递杯子。  
  
高筱贝觉得无聊开始找刘筱亭，正瞅见张九泰拉着刘筱亭的手往另一侧走，他知道他哥今天是不会理他了。  
  
他也离开了卡座开始找今天晚上可以赖一晚的身体。  
  
庄子建看着身边喝酒的一个一个离开，他坐在空荡荡的卡座里这才收起笑的过分开心的嘴角，他把手插进口袋，摸着那个根本就不响的手机边缘，他吸了吸鼻子并没有把它拿出来。  
  
秦霄贤打车来到了他的铺子的路口，他迈开腿一路奔向自己的铺子，终于他逐渐放慢了速度，他看到坐在台阶上的人，他慢慢走过去，把自己起伏的胸口送到平静，然后蹲在他的面前，头顶着他的头，手掌暖着他微凉的后脖颈。  
  
  
  



	5. 按在磨砂玻璃上的印子

  
张九泰一路揽着刘筱亭的肩膀，他们俩的步伐一致，他笑着把头靠在张九泰的肩膀上，手捂在嘴前，张九泰低下头把耳朵都道刘筱亭手与嘴的空隙。   
  
耳边依旧是喧闹的重低音，它敲着地面起起伏伏，他们踩着浪头一步一步往前。   
  
张九泰的胳膊就是最天然的屏障，他保护着怀里笑的得意的人免受外来的撞击。   
  
刘筱亭侧着头看着张九泰的嘴巴，手往张九泰的脖子上摸着，指尖探进他T恤的领中，用指甲勾引着张九泰难耐的欲望。   
  
虽然只是短短十几分钟的相遇，但是他喜欢看张九泰皱着眉头抿着嘴巴一副不知该拿他怎么办的样子。   
  
那种感觉就好像自己就是被他珍视的人，自己的一举一动牵动着他的心。   
  
头枕着他的T恤，脸上是他T恤柔软的抚摸，深呼吸间还能闻到他身上的香水味。混合着烟味的香水味，脖颈间还有夏日的汗。   
  
这一刻的距离这么近，看起来如此的亲密，三个小时后呢。刘筱亭自嘲的笑了笑。   
  
“你怎么这么爱笑？”张张九泰低头亲了亲怀里人的头发。他的头发软软塌塌的顺在那里，看起来是那么逆来顺受乖巧与温顺。   
  
但是张九泰也知道这个看起来温顺的人也是真的决绝。其实挺好，出来玩儿嘛，哪儿有这么多真情实感一心一意。   
  
一心一意？   
  
他突然分了神，想起来了自己那个久远成为了兄弟的前任。他正一心一意的爱着，无论自己怎么骂他，他都死不回头，他都甘之如饴。   
  
他也不知道怎么就能把所有的前任都发展成大兄弟。   
  
也许就像旁人说的那样吧，本来就没有付出太多感情，于是抽身出来的时候还能给彼此留下一分情面，给彼此留足了体面。   
  
不过是发现爱错了人，只不过是在十字路口选错了道路，最后退回到正确的道路上而已。   
  
他想起来了那个前几天来找自己买醉的前任，他是个活泼的人，也不知道这些年他到底被那个人灌了什么迷汤就这么死心塌地。   
  
他坐在自己家里的沙发上指着他的鼻子骂，骂道最后他竟然有点羡慕那个男人。不是羡慕前任的爱，而是羡慕竟然有人愿意真的低到尘埃里去爱人。   
  
“你说，当年你怎么就没这么对我呢？”张九泰靠着沙发喝着啤酒，抬头看着客厅里脏兮兮的吊灯。   
  
他前任只是把头枕在沙发靠枕上，缓缓看着被吹起的窗帘脚小声却字字清楚的说“嗨，你不配。”   
  
他们一步一步往前走着，刘筱亭想起了一些不太开心的过往，自己站在好多人面前无所谓的摊手说再见。   
  
面对任何人的扯拽不过是躲，躲不过就打一架。他擦着嘴角的血，冷冷的看着趴在地上的人哼出轻蔑的笑“都是出来玩儿的，醒醒吧，要不然就继续睡，别老说胡话。”   
  
他背过身不回头的往前走，走向出口，往自己的心里走，他关上了打开的门。他眼前总是会出现庄子建憨憨的笑容，他摸着自己的头对他和宋昊然说“我可喜欢我哥了。”   
  
他不是在意庄子建，而是在意那一份埋了这么久的感情，是自己表达的不够明显吗？算了，本是自己不配吧。   
  
你不配，我不配。   
  
他们俩走到了二楼到三楼的消防通道门前。张九泰拧着刘筱亭的头，让他望着自己，刘筱亭抬手一扇打掉了张九泰按在自己头上的手，他一手扽着张九泰的领口，一手推开略沉的防火门。   
  
防火门要比他想的重一点，手腕子被压了一下，他身后的人被他扽的只能跟随着他的速度走向他喜欢的地方。   
  
门被推开的时候，声控灯亮了。   
  
张九泰在防火门关上的一瞬间掰着刘筱亭的手转身把他压在不干净的墙壁上，两只胳膊架在刘筱亭头的两边，手掌摸到了陈年的灰尘与掉粉的墙壁。他的额头顶着刘筱亭的额头，舌头勾着自己尖锐的牙，他不怀好意的笑着，刘筱亭靠着墙壁伸着胳膊搂着张九泰的脖子，张九泰晃了下脖子，收了一只手狠命的捏着刘筱亭的下巴把自己的唇覆盖在他的那双不屑的眼上。   
  
他再次遇到这个人就如同他初遇他一样，没有占到一分钱的便宜，这让他觉得不舒服。   
  
刘筱亭还是揽着他的脖子顺着他的力气但是还是出了力气让他吻到自己的脖子。他很喜欢他的头发蹭着自己脖子的感觉，   
  
另一只不老实的揉搓着他的凸起。   
  
张九泰不再吃亏，张九泰要咬断他的脖子。刘筱亭的手令他上头，但是为了支撑自己他只能扶着墙壁。   
  
最后自己还是按着他的步调，沉溺在他喜欢的节奏里。   
  
是他蹲下解开了自己的皮带，是他把欲望送到温暖湿润的口腔，是他让自己的脑中炸起了烟花，最后的顶腰是失败的信号，自己喘气。   
  
声控灯在自己的闷哼之中亮起，突如其来的白光比刚才烟花炸裂更加刺眼。蹲下去的人看着他张开嘴让嘴里的液体混着他的津液流在嘴角最后一滴不剩的落在地上。   
  
“走吗？”他抹了抹嘴角，手背停在右边，翘起却在左边。   
  
“走啊。”   
  
张九泰说完话抓着刘筱亭的胳膊推开了防火门，他并不介意自己的皮带扣一下一下的敲在小腹，他也不在意刘筱亭跟着他笑着挤过人群，他的笑声放肆到像是呼啸的风声。   
  
他们跑在还算明亮的停车场里，张九泰趁着黑把人压在路边绿化带的树干上，刘筱亭还是扽着他的领子送出自己的舌头。张九泰尝到了很难吃的味道，味道刺激着味蕾，柔软的舌头抚平了他的不适，吻之后不过是拉链嘻嘻索索的声音，他扶着他的后腰放肆在看起来黑暗的绿化带中。   
  
后来呢，张九泰觉得不过瘾，拉着这个疯子跑到了最近的酒店里，似乎是喝醉的两个人笑在跑在走廊里，一边走，一边找着墙壁贴在一起的亲吻。   
  
吻的太逼真，就像两个有今天没明天的亡命徒，张九泰咬着他的脖子，刘筱亭仰着头感受着脖子上毛茸茸的头颅。   
  
他一边微笑一边头顶着墙壁，他晃着头好让那个人吻的更顺深入一些，他一边吻刘筱亭一边笑。然后他抽过张九泰裤子口袋中的房卡跑向走廊尽头，他看到了没有关上的窗户。   
  
张九泰一擦嘴角跟上一边跑一边回头朝他笑的刘筱亭。他跳着转身冲自己笑，然后又跳回去奔向尽头。   
  
走廊里的灯一直都是亮着的，刘筱亭回头时候看到隔壁房间的号码，1314……但自己手上的不过是1316.   
  
他用房卡擦开了1316的门，再熟悉的声音中，他停顿了一下，然后被后来居上的张九泰握着手背扳动了把手，推开了门。   
  
房卡插入卡槽的时候，他那点对数字的想法全都随着衣服扔在了地上。   
  
张九泰摸着自己的口袋拿出了熟悉的软管，刘筱亭贴在冰凉的淋浴房的磨砂玻璃上，他的手腕被张九泰抓着按在玻璃上。   
  
刘筱亭的侧脸贴着玻璃，嘴巴暖热了那一小块的冰凉，他手指进入的是那么不规矩，一点点过程都不在给他，突如其来的一击，他软着身子小腹紧贴玻璃，张九泰来来回回的抽着手指，他刚才已经帮自己戴好了最后一层隔离。   
  
肉体碰撞在玻璃上的时候，刘筱亭很怕玻璃就此碎裂，站直的后入他的肩膀又被咬了，后面的人就是一只发情期的狗，一点点都不温柔。   
  
他的手腕被抓的无法拥抱，他只能放松自己等着他和攀上快乐的顶峰。   
  
最后他们瘫在了床上，刘筱亭趴着喘气，张九泰把下巴放在他的肩上，两个人呼吸似乎是同一频率，两个人就在前一秒还是如此的密不可分，一下秒刘筱亭抖了一下肩膀，喘着气用双手撑起自己的身体一丝不挂的往浴室走去。   
  
房间里没有灯，透过浴室里昏黄的光，张九泰看着他裸露的身体，突然觉得泄了气。随着一切平静才听到了空调的嗡嗡声，室外的车胎压过路面摩擦，还有孜孜不倦的真的没有明天的蝉叫。窗外的是写字楼上的几个还在发光的白。   
  
纱帘如此的软，掀起的，落下来的，给窗外一起镀上了一层不抗拒不接受的模糊。   
  
张九泰翻到了另一侧喘着气，伸手去捞地上自己的裤子去找烟，就在花洒的水落在瓷砖的前一秒刘筱亭听到了自己的手机铃声。   
  
他走出来划开了手机背对着张九泰嗯嗯这是好好的应着母亲的话，随着一声明儿见他把手机挂断扔到了床上，冲淋房的水声哗啦哗啦的，刚才压着的玻璃上出现了热气，有个不太明显的影子，那是张九泰按着刘筱亭手腕的留下的印子。   
  
张九泰盯着还在亮着的屏幕鬼使神差的拿起来给自己的手机打了个电话，随后删除了留下的痕迹。   
  
他盯着那个 印子，他觉得眼睛很沉，看着他自己手机上的一串数字，他都不知道要写下什么，想了想，他戳下了三个字：大冒险。 


	6. 没有谁可以成为光

刘筱亭还是不做停留的离开了酒店，张九泰这次并没有多说一句话。在门关上的时候他睁开了眼睛，看着对面已经完全暗下去的大厦，然后打了个哈欠把被子拉过头顶。  
  
刘筱亭靠着下沉的电梯看着手机上越来越靠近的车辆，看着那截线头越来越短。他觉得腰疼，今儿玩儿的太过火了。  
  
怎么就突然撒了欢了？他挠了挠头，手身上后放垫在后背与电梯轿厢之间。  
  
叮的一声后，大厅的光刺的他眨了一下眼睛。  
  
  
当太阳重新升起的时候，宋昊然睁开眼看着灰蒙蒙的灯罩，他的余光看到身侧扁平的空位，这一夜小梅并没有回来。  
  
他伸手抚摸着他身旁的位置，有点儿凉，并没有谁压过。他一直看着脏兮兮的灯罩想着最近要不要打扫一下上面的盒子，想着要不要把窗帘洗了，想着要不要和小梅聊一聊未来。  
  
未来。  
  
他又把眼睛合上，身体不想离开被窝，头脑却以清醒了。  
  
  
何九华睁开眼的时候觉得腿麻了，原来他靠在沙发上睡着了，阳光温柔的透过纱帘，他的大腿上枕着他的同事，口水顺着嘴角流在了他的裤子上。  
  
“哎哎，尚老师……”他嫌弃的推了一把尚老师的头，尚老师先擦嘴然后脸蹭着何九华的裤腿转了一圈后才晃哒醒。  
  
他眯缝着眼晃着身子，何九华的腿麻的很，但是他还是很想发脾气。  
  
“尚老师，你知道我这条裤子多少钱吗？”  
  
“啊？你尿了？”尚老师的脖子往一侧歪着，有气无力的哼唧着。何九华努力控制着自己的脾气，他闭着眼开始深呼吸，开始默念着一些温和的名言。  
  
再次睁开眼的时候，他好像头脑都更清醒一些，他发现这里并不是自己家。因为自己的客厅里不可能挂着乱七八糟的看不懂的先锋艺术。  
  
“咱俩怎么在沙发上委估了一宿啊。”尚老师一边说着一边拍着自己的脸，哈欠连天的扶着何九华的肩膀晃着身子往屋里走了，走了几步才回头对何九华说了一句“那隔壁还有个屋，有张小床，你去哪儿歇会呗。”这话说完了他转身垂头蹭着脚走开。  
  
何九华试着唤醒自己的腿，酸麻的感觉从脚心挠着血管窜到脑子里“我去哪儿啊~”  
  
张九泰下午的时候敲响了何九华家的门，他换了件T恤看着何九华顶着俩黑眼圈来给他开门，他的头上还搭了一条灰蓝色的毛巾，张九泰跟着何九华的怒气进了他的客厅。  
  
“你这时昨天晚上high大了？”张九泰也不见外的甩了自己的鞋换上了拖鞋往厨房走。  
  
“给我拿个啤酒。”何九华的声音从隔壁卫生间中嗡里嗡气的传来，张九泰拉开冰箱拿了个瓶啤酒，想着自己开车来的，手摸到了一瓶统一绿茶。  
  
“你怎么一副要死的样子啊。”他甩上了冰箱的门往沙发前移动，他拧开瓶盖的时候，何九华拉开了环口往嘴里关着啤酒，喉结的快速滑动证明他真的很渴。  
  
“啊~嗝”他先缓了一个酒嗝，眨了眨眼睛，一屁股坐在沙发上也不知是高兴还是烦躁喊出了个“艹”。接着是一声叹息。  
  
“你好好的。”张九泰甩了拖鞋双腿盘上沙发，他觉得一会儿能有故事听。  
  
“我昨儿遇见我们同事了，然后我们俩玩骰子吧，后来我们俩去他家了，接着不知咋地了我们俩躺在沙发上睡了一宿，我的腿都要被压废了，他流了我裤子口水。妈的，那条裤子昨儿才穿的。这要是让小可爱弄脏了也就算了，我被他压了一夜腿，然后啥也没干，还他妈去干洗了一条裤子。我醒来那会儿可算明白了什么叫瘫痪。”何九华一边摇晃着脑袋一边感慨着。  
  
他在后悔，昨儿就咋就跟自己同事白聊半宿，这不是有病吗？是小朋友不好看，还是运动不够舒爽怎么就和同事躺在他家的沙发上纯睡觉了？  
  
“行吧。”张九泰一开始听的还挺有劲儿的，后来听得他直翻白眼，“行了老年人纯……”他这话还没说完挤被何九华一抱枕砸嘴上了。  
  
“你有正事儿没？没有就滚，我要睡觉……”  
  
“说你……我错了，我错了。”张九泰抬着胳膊阻挡着何九华频频挥动的抱枕。  
  
打了一会儿何九华累了，把抱枕往旁边一丢，张九泰接着它搂在怀里，也不知为什么这么巧两个人都叹了个气。  
  
这个周末着实无聊，高筱贝从酒店里出来，手机已经没有电了。他有些无奈，手上没有公交卡，充电宝让自己丢在了办公室。他只能把手插进裤子口袋无聊着耳机盒，感觉盒子推在手心，圆角的温润，接缝的滑腻，他低着头走在树荫里。  
  
他前两天还打电话嘲笑刘筱亭说他老土，嘲笑他身上还带着现金，现在他笑不出来了。手机没有电了，他如同乞丐一般走在路上。  
  
中午的热浪烫的面前的空气都是扭曲的，他从那里离开的时候竟然忘记了喝水，昨晚玩儿又过火，后脑勺也被烫的难受，他很高垂下的脑袋，脖子后面凸出的骨头被热针扎的疼。  
  
于是他是这个城市里衣着体面的流浪汉。他想找个舒服的地方带着，他想找一根充电线连上插座，他想打车回家打开空调躺在沙发上或者床上。  
  
他想吃饭，他想喝水。  
  
他想……回家……  
  
“小心点。”他的胳膊被人拽住了，他前倾的身体现在好好的立在阴影里。他朝后看一个男人手里拿了一瓶未拆开的冰可乐，塑料瓶子上挂着水珠。  
  
“那个……”高筱贝咽了一下口水，然后拿出了自己的手机指了指充电口“请问您有充电宝吗？”  
  
晚上的时候何九华留张九泰吃饭。  
  
张九泰打开了电视握着手柄在和屏幕里的boss较劲，厨房里正在和热水较劲的是面条。秦霄贤今天并没有发来一条信息，何九华侧着头看张九泰的菜鸡操作扁着嘴又给自己拿了一瓶啤酒。  
  
刘筱亭打开门的时候高筱贝正咬着梦龙呢，他的嘴角上挂着巧克力滋，看到刘筱亭开门他递给了他一个塑料袋，接着推开刘筱亭的肩膀自己走进客厅。  
  
宋昊然做了一人份的凉面，一边吸溜着一边和导师共通问题。  
  
尚九熙打着哈欠晃着脖子吧嗒嘴巴叼着一根爆珠，“啵”那个圆圆的珠子炸了，他的火光点着了薄荷炸弹，灰蓝色的烟飘荡在空中，冷冷的二十度，薄荷炸弹凉的他打了个哆嗦。  
  
这个周六的夜晚，何九华靠在沙发上吐槽着张九泰的菜鸡操作，高筱贝盘着腿坐在刘筱亭的沙发上和他哥一起看电影，宋昊然捏了捏鼻梁，尚九熙暗灭了烟，只有秦霄贤搂着那个人躺在床上依依不舍，身上是舒服的毯子，他用胳膊支着下巴，手揉着他后脑勺的头发，趴着睡去的人呼吸平稳，他打了个哈欠想着要不要吃点什么，可想了想有没有什么可以吃掉。  
  
高筱贝打着哈欠盯着屏幕眼前的画面倒是中午的偶遇。  
  
“行，这儿太晒了，咱们找个凉快点儿的地方吧。”他把手里没有开瓶的可乐递给了高筱贝，高筱贝接过了可乐跟着面前的人走了。  
  
那是一个不怎么好看的人，至少按照原来他的审美标准他是一定不会搭理这样的搭讪的。他走在他的身后，他没有自己高，也没有自己好看，但是一回头冲自己笑着的样子让他觉得他就是夏天最渴最热的时候拿出的冰可乐。  
  
对，冰可乐。想到这里高筱贝拧开了瓶盖吨吨吨的喝了可乐。冰可乐带着他去了一家咖啡店，找了个凉快的位置坐下来了，他拿出了自己的充电宝递给高筱贝，高筱贝连上了自己的手机。  
  
他请了冰可乐吃饭，然后加了他的微信要了电话号码说冰可乐救了自己，冰可乐只是笑着挠着后脑勺。  
  
冰可乐笑起来的时候眼睛都要被脸上堆起的肉挤掉了，但是高筱贝觉得自己好喜欢他笑起来害羞的低头，他的手长得一般，不……他的一切都是如此的平凡，就是一瓶冰可乐……  
  
他知道了冰可乐的名字：侯筱楼。  
  
“你不觉得咱俩的名儿巨合适吗？”高筱贝积极说着话，他看着面前的冰可乐好奇的眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“我叫高筱贝，宝贝的贝。”  
  
“啊，挺巧的啊。”冰可乐懵懵的看着高筱贝，高筱贝低头喝了一口摆在面前的冰拿铁，牛奶和咖啡绕在一起，没有一丝丝甜味，苦的他皱着眉头赶紧喝了口成为常温的可乐。  
  
“emm。”他也觉得自己活泼的有些过分，眼珠子在眼眶里转了一圈，他看着面前的冰可乐拿着小勺吃了一口香蕉船，白色的香草冰淇淋球上淋着巧克力的酱，金属勺子压下去的时候，白色的球上被黑乎乎的东西染脏了，然后巧克力香草球和一块小段香蕉都塞进了他的嘴里，唇峰上是黑乎乎的巧克力渍。  
  
“我的意思是……”他还在绞尽脑汁想理由，侯筱楼递给他一个勺子。  
  
“尝尝，他家的香蕉船真挺好吃的。”  
  
高筱贝接过少勺子和对面的侯筱楼一起吃着香蕉船，等待着彼此的意面，聊天中高筱贝得知了侯筱楼现在还在读书，似乎还是宋昊然的学弟，他眼珠子转着，盘算着这些年去过宋昊然学校的次数，要是突然去找他吃午饭，他会不会觉得自己暗恋他。  
  
正巧有只小飞虫绕在他的眼前，他晃了晃头顺便把刚才乱七八糟的想法甩走。  
  
“二哥。”  
  
“嗯？”刘筱亭叼着pocky一点一点用牙往嘴里送着。  
  
“我好像恋爱了。”他说完双手捂着脸，刘筱亭张开了嘴半截巧克力慕斯pocky叼在了地上摔成了两段。


	7.  白天的模样

  
如果这份工作有什么让刘筱亭不开心的，那就是要在最热的时候往银行跑。他躲在屋子等着车辆信息的时候认真的思考了一下考驾照的事情。

在车辆停在路边的时候他就放弃了这个想法，何必呢？打车不好吗？  
  
今天下午张九泰十分不想待在办公室里，他主动请缨送公司的小出纳去银行。  
  
刘筱亭无聊的坐在大厅里等着叫号，手机里是宋昊然的吐槽，因为高筱贝已经连续三天出现在他们学校了。

宋昊然发了一张照片，是高筱贝跑开的高糊图，他奔跑的目标是一个圆圆的男生。

宋昊然：你弟怎么了？被他亲哥打傻了？这个审美怎么就离家出走了？

刘筱亭皱着眉头放大了那个圆圆的男孩子，傻呆呆的表情，眼睛还小，啧，模样还没有宋昊然可爱呢。

咦~

刘筱亭万万没想到自己的弟弟会看上这样的一位，就算上次被他弟震惊了一下可最震惊的还是事主的模样。刘筱亭一个天秤座的百分百颜控。

“滴”他的备用手机响了起来，他看着上面的信息，快乐的挑了挑眉头。如果只是指着一份幼儿园小出纳的工资他可能已经被饿死了。

他干什么呢?

反正也是无聊勾搭勾搭人玩儿也是好的，一个个见色起意的人，他不过是一个鱼饵而已啦。有人愿意咬他也愿意放，好聚好散，不好吗？是别人送的东西不够好还是挂在咸鱼上卖掉的数目不够好看，他最喜欢哪种送来发票的礼物，这样他就可以原价退了。

谁不喜欢钱呢？感情这种东西啊，没有钱快乐。

他回着信息晃了晃发酸的脖子。  


张九泰跟着小出纳进入银行的时候就找了个舒服的位置坐下了，手里捧着一杯冰美式，手机里是企业邮箱发来的邮件。

得，又是一年毕业季，又是一年裁员季。

他推着屏幕，看着这次的名单。

刘筱亭听到了对公业务叫到了自己的号码，他站起来挤过坐满人的长椅。

“不好意思。”

他低着头侧着身子挤出去，张九泰收了收腿，下意识的抬头的时候，张九泰和刘筱亭都愣了一下。  
  
这是他们第一次在白天遇见，张九泰嬉皮笑脸的挑了挑眉头，刘筱亭面无表情的走开仿佛眼前的就是个陌生人。  
  
张九泰看着他离开的背影心里有点不是滋味，这位也太提上裤子不认人了吧，但反过来想这样也挺好，谁也不挂着谁。  
  
刘筱亭在离开银行的时候看到了一同出去的张九泰，张九泰身前站着一个矮小的女性。他往后退了一步并没有和他们乘坐同一片旋转门出去。  
  
小出纳这边就直接回家了，但是张九泰还得去回整理他的台词，毕竟从明天开始他就要挨个聊天了。  
  
张九泰也不知道怎么了就捎带手的把顺风车打开了，这个时候他收到了平台指派的订单，刘筱亭看着这个距离只有三百米的顺风车他把手机揣回口袋。  
  
“您好，33……”他拉开后座的时候看到了驾驶室的张九泰，张九泰也低着头抿着嘴摇着头。  
  
车里只有导航的声音，刘筱亭垂着脑袋回着信息，张九泰无所谓的看着前方路况，就是两个素不相识的人，一个是陌生的司机，一个是陌生的乘客。  
  
张九泰把车停在了刘筱亭的下车的地点，他推开了车门走了下去。张九泰降了车窗开始抽烟，他觉得嗓子眼儿里痒痒的，就像春天的时候不小心的吸入的柳絮。  
  
刘筱亭往前走了两步，回身看着停在那里的车。他抠着自己的T恤下摆，收回了目光，刚想迈步向前的时候，他的身体控制着思绪自动转身走了起来。  
  
张九泰看着刘筱亭一步一步走向自己，他把窗户完全降了下来，刘筱亭歪着头趴在了他的窗口，拉着他的领口给了张九泰一个不深不浅的亲吻。  
  
“我5点半下班。”说完这句话，他像逗猫一样抓了抓张九泰的下巴，接着拍了拍他的头转身离去。  
  
这次他没有回头。  
  
刘筱亭在自己无声的单恋结束后就越发的明白感情这件事儿吧，太玄妙了，玄的令人呼吸不畅。他今天遇到了张九泰，他突然就想跟这个人吃个饭睡一觉。  
  
或者是只被高筱贝刺激了一下吧。  
  
那个晚上他听完了高筱贝描述过的过程，他很想告诉高筱贝有可能只是恰巧的时候遇到了可以帮助自己的人，怎么就能因为冰可乐一个充电宝就……  
当然，高筱贝没有听他的，高筱贝站起来一副初恋的模样说着“我想我找到了爱情。”  
  
啧。  
  
张九泰把车开出了愉悦感，手一下一下的拍着方向盘，踏着轻盈的步伐手里拎着帮姐姐妹妹带回来的饮料，然后坐在电脑面前开始处理名单。

姑娘们挤到一起去看这个面带笑容的张总监，他手里举着张九泰带回来的饮料，几个姑娘们怕胖合伙要了一块欧包。

欧包很软里面有着奶酪夹心，她们的都凑得很近，吸着珍珠或者黑砖的粗吸管，她们低声耳语。  
  
如果一天特别顺利的话，结尾一定会出乎意料。  
  
在五点的时候张九泰发现了名单上的问题，他坐在那里开始查东西，想着明儿开始聊天的借口是否合理合法，是否会有什么漏洞。  
  
姐姐妹妹们下班的时候看着她们努力的张总监，朝着他的背影点了点头“果然，咱们儿子努力工作样子好迷人。”  
  
六点半的时候刘筱亭抱着胳膊看着突然下起的雨，他闻着夏天带着灰尘味道的雨水，鼻子里是清爽的味道，他看着最后一个小朋友被家长接走，他看着幼儿园门外的雨帘。  
他想了想下午那个格外滑稽的自己。他的手掐着自己小臂上的一小层皮肉，笑着叹气。  
  
他打了车回到了家里。  
  
张九泰伸了个懒腰，扭着脖子，眼角盯了一下电脑上的时间。  
  
“我……”  
  
他错过了这次的约会，接着扁了扁嘴为所谓的瘫在了椅子上。  
  
刘筱亭的客厅里常年放了一包烟，他本身没有烟瘾，他开了啤酒靠在茶几上，他拧着眉头，他不爽的就好像绿色啤酒瓶里的泡沫。  
  
他决定了。他要辞职。  
  
其实他早就不想做这个了，无聊才会生出无聊的乐子。他想让自己忙一点，比如去帮他的弟弟。  
  
他下定了决心，他决定找他的母亲聊一聊。  
  
但是诉说的结果并不如他料想的一般，他的母亲只说希望他开心，也没有责怪，也没有给他发脾气的权利。  
  
他给高筱贝发了个信息说自己辞职了，他放弃了去找高筱贝的想法，他决定去找老朋友带自己一把。  
  
他跑去了互联网公司去做了产品小弟，还好总监是自己的老同学。他的薪资很低，他需要学的东西很多，他的备用手机再没有打开过。  


这一年的冬天来得格外早，高筱贝开车来接刘筱亭的时候已经端起了热热的巧克力。他看着刘筱亭走出单元楼的时候打了个哈欠。  
  
“你这半年干啥呢？”他这次座上了高筱贝的副驾。  
  
嗨互联网打工呢。”刘筱亭懒懒的靠着椅背，这半年多他清心寡欲，还好领导是自己的同学，还好他还有一点做产品的慧根，还好他努力。  
  
“咋样了打杂小弟。”高筱贝有点无聊的转着方向盘，刘筱亭把头顶在哈乐气的玻璃上。

“还行，转正及涨薪，学会了一些UI，UE，还有看数据的本领，已经可以胡诌对喷了。”

他无聊的手指画着玻璃。

“不是，我其实没懂，你怎么就从幼儿园里跑出来了。”

“你不说不要让我浪费青春吗？”他用眼角的余光去看高筱贝。

“我当时都怕你去当码农。”

“不可能，我那个C++早就还给老师了。不过感谢老师教我，我可以方便的与程序对喷了。”他晃着脑袋，依旧有气无力。

“互联网可比我们这个更耗人。”

“我又不做游戏，怕个屁。”

“产品好做吗？”高筱贝打了个哈欠。

“不难，会喷就行，就是市场需要啥你做啥，别人有啥你抄啥，尽量简化操作步骤。”

他抱着双臂看着高筱贝，高筱贝点着头“行，你行了的话记得拉兄弟一把。”  
  
这次是庄子建组的局，他一个人坐在哪儿看着面前的果盘，眼神有点呆，他眨着眼睛，宋昊然果然不来。  
  
张九泰从隔壁包厢里出来，高筱贝搂着刘筱亭的肩膀，推着他往前走。  
  
张九泰看着刘筱亭离去的背影，他觉得刘筱亭瞥了他一眼，有可能是被高筱贝推着晃头的时候目光不小心的移动吧。  
  
刘筱亭觉得刚才的人有点面熟，翻了下眼皮就把这件事儿忘了。  
  
张九泰也没有多去注目，他的怀里搂着他新看上的小伙子。庄子建这边其实并没有特别开心的事情值得庆祝。  
  
只是想庆祝自己在冬天来临的时候恢复了单身。  
  
这场KTV的酒局要多尴尬有多尴尬，刘筱亭和高筱贝看着喝着喝着酒笑了的庄子建，看着他从大笑转回平静，最后对瓶吹着褐色的百威，刘筱亭抬着眼皮看着一言不发的庄子建，看着他放下酒瓶，看着他双手握着酒瓶低着脑袋。  
  
庄子建失恋了。  
  
庄子建假装洒脱的站在他哥面前拍着他哥的肩膀笑着对他说对床上的那位好点，他关门的时候，看着脏乱老旧的墙面，看着上面贴满了小广告，看着黄黑色的白墙他觉得眼睛疼。  
  
高筱贝想说点什么，最后拆了一包pocky递给了庄子建“你看，草莓慕斯的。”

庄子建张开嘴咬过裹着夹心的饼干棍一点一点往嘴里送，随着pocky越嚼越短庄子建的吞咬速度也越来越慢，最后张开嘴，贴着嘴上的饼干棍掉了下来，他张这嘴嚎了出来。

“你说我哥下个月房租怎么办啊，他刚买了琴……”

高筱贝一掌推在庄子建的脑袋上“你怎么不说他今天晚上睡谁啊，你有钱给我花花好不好，我那个车也该换了，再说了你管了他这么多年……”

“不一样，我哥不一样。”他用手背抹着眼泪，刘筱亭觉得屋子里太闷决定出去抽根烟。  
  
是的，他摸走了茶几上的烟盒，他觉得屋里子的气氛压抑的他也想哭。

他走到了包厢的走廊尽头，开着的窗户他站在窗口抽烟，张九泰上完厕所看着一个人影走过他的面前，他低着头情绪不高，双肩塌着好像很累。

他跟着他的影子也停在了窗口，他看着他的打火机亮了，于是上前搭话。

“哥们，借个火。”

刘筱亭不抬头，就把火机往说话的方向送了送，张九泰握着刘筱亭略凉的手点燃了烟，然后友好的拍了拍的他的手背。

刘筱亭送了手劲儿头顶着冰凉的铝合金窗框，张九泰靠在墙角看着低头抽烟的刘筱亭。  
他想起了面前的人是谁了。

“哟，好久不见。”他说了话，刘筱亭抬头把身子也往后靠了靠顶着墙角。  
“嗯，好久不见。”

这次是张九泰张的嘴“走吗？”

“好呀。”


	8. 第三次见面的时候，该做自我介绍了

  
刘筱亭回屋子拿了外套，张九泰对预定的床伴saygoodbye。  
  
他们俩这回决定去最近的七天，七天距离KTV很近他们俩个自缩着手走在了路灯的明亮与阴影里。  
  
并排走的两个人都把头缩在领子里，他们的耳边是车辆的压过路面的声音，是扬声器里传出的叫卖声，是炒货店里传出的糖炒栗子的香气。  
  
张九泰看着情绪不高的刘筱亭，他刚才说好呀的时候眼睛里亮晶晶的，扎的张九泰的心突然疼了一下，他的嘴角还是扬的很好看。  
  
他的手从袖子里探出来拽了一下刘筱亭的胳膊肘，他穿了一件软乎乎暖绒绒的外套，手摸在上面不是很凉。  
  
“等我一下，我去买点儿东西。”说着他指着还亮着灯的炒货店，刘筱亭指了指亮着灯的7-11“我也去买点东西。”  
  
他们相互点头之后，张九泰走向炒货店，刘筱亭去了7-11。  
  
张九泰再买糖炒栗子的时候发现了一串夹着糯米的糖葫芦孤零零的躺在被竹签架起来的搪瓷盘子里，它正往下滴着红色的糖浆，白盘子红糖浆。他就把它包进了糯米纸里带着它离开白盘子。  
  
刘筱亭买了些今晚用到的东西，路过零食区的时候他看到了草莓慕斯夹心的pocky，粉红色的盒子看起来真可爱，他又顺手拿了一盒香草的。  
  
他结完账的时候，看到那个人站在门口冲他举了举手里的纸包，那是用来包糖葫芦的牛皮纸，他笑的很开心，哈出来的热气打在室外的玻璃门上变成了模糊不清的雾。  
  
刘筱亭离开前在暖箱里拿了两瓶热饮，他不知道张九泰喜欢喝什么，于是拿了两瓶热的三得利黑乌龙。  
  
他走出来把乌龙茶递给了张九泰，张九泰把糖葫芦递给了刘筱亭。  
  
“糯米夹心的，可好吃了。”张九泰笑嘻嘻的拧开了瓶盖，刘筱亭把糖葫芦转了个重新放在纸包里，捏着竹竿和他继续走在路上。  
  
张九泰说的不错，脆脆的糖皮包着糯米去了核的山楂酸的正好，糖渣和糯米山楂混在嘴里咯吱咯吱的很好听，张九泰甩着糖炒栗子的塑料袋，手里握着暖暖的乌龙茶。  
  
“哎，自我介绍一下，我叫张九泰。”他把小瓶子放进口袋，伸出手递到刘筱亭面前。  
  
刘筱亭嘴角上沾着糖渣，眼睛先看他的手，在看他的脸，他笑的挺真诚的，他舔了舔嘴巴，把嘴里那口东西咬了几下咽了后伸出手说。  
  
“刘筱亭。”  
  
双手握的很有礼节性，谁也没有占便宜的嫌疑，还在对视的时候相互的点了点头。  
  
冬天的衣服穿得有点儿多，张九泰再尝到刘筱亭嘴里的酸甜是在十五分钟之后。他捏着刘筱亭两腮用舌头去勾刘筱亭嘴角的糖渣。  
  
在路上的时候他就对那点儿琥珀色蠢蠢欲动了，现在终于到了他们俩最熟悉彼此的环节，他今天可是扔了新的床伴来跟他走这一遭的，一定不能吃亏。  
  
刘筱亭脱了他的裤子，冬天太冷，屋子里的暖气还算是热，这个时候这俩想开冷气降温。  
  
这一次刘筱亭搂着张九泰的脖子，双腿盘着他的腰体会不一样的温暖，他的心里很空，就像曾经被填满的希望突然被抽走了一般，那点儿不安分不满足再次蠢蠢欲动。  
  
他这次一点都不强硬，他主动迎合着张九泰的律动，他在张九泰的背上留下了自己指甲移动的痕迹，他抓紧了张九泰肩膀。  
  
张九泰就是他暴风雨中的船，浪涛起伏，冰冷的雨水和海水涌向他的胸膛，他只能抱紧船上的桅杆，桅杆就是张九泰的脖子，他抱着他希望一切都能归于平静，他希望暴风雨过去，他希望回到岸上。  
  
闭上眼睛的时候，是庄子建用手背抹掉眼泪，张着嘴，贴在唇上的pocky落在了KTV不干净的地面上，摔成了两半。  
  
他配合着张九泰，张九泰搂着他的腰希望他与自己贴的更近。  
  
今天在窗口遇到熟人身上有着冬天才有霜，他站在那里双手抱着胳膊肘，低着头盯着铝合金窗框的时候，他想从背后抱着他，想问问穿着薄卫衣冷不冷。  
  
他觉得自己那点儿暖男特质真的特别渣，他对谁都好，于是大家都是公平一样的。  
  
他对谁都是一个样。  
  
没有例外。  
  
床上的刘筱亭也是如此，他今天能跟他上床，他明天就能离开，只是每次都是他先走，他想留他过夜了。  
  
嗯，只是想留他明天一起喝个咖啡。  
  
奔着这目标，他特别卖力，他要让身子底下的人动不了，至少需要睡一觉恢复体力。  
  
刘筱亭这次真的快要撑不住了，最后只能喘着气搂着张九泰的脖子配合的发出该有的声音，有可能是之前吃了糖葫芦，嗓子眼儿里黏黏的哑哑的，他们俩这回比第二次还有激动。  
  
张九泰最近忙的也素了很久，刘筱亭一开始的主动在张九泰的快感像是电网一般裹得他频频失控。  
  
他没有力气的把下巴搭在张九泰肩膀上，张九泰低头吻着还带着甜味的唇，刘筱亭的胳膊搭在他的背上，张九泰从他的身上翻下来的时候，又掰过刘筱亭的肩膀啃着他的脖子。  
  
刘筱亭连下床的力气和想法都没有了，他任凭张九泰在他的脖子肆意妄为，他的眼皮睁不开了。  
  
这一晚，刘筱亭躺在了快捷旅店的大床房上睡去了，他的腰上搭着张九泰的一条胳膊。  
  
梅九亮推开房门的时候，宋昊然在盯着屏幕，临近寒假他想去找点儿别的事儿做一做。他回头看到小梅低着头搓着手。  
  
“怎么了？”他走过去坐在他的身边，手伸了一半，小梅把手缩进了袖子，他的手在空中抓了一下，最后抓了一把糖放在小梅的衣摆上。  
  
“工作压力太大了？”他不知道该问什么，就只能偏着头去看小梅垂着的头。  
  
“不是……”他想了想咬住了嘴唇，眉头拧的很紧。  
  
“那……”宋昊然拧开了一个酸三色放到自己舌头上，绿色的糖块还挺甜，他的手上来回搓着玻璃纸，空腔里是甜味的。  
  
“嗯，就是最近太累了。”小梅的头彻底垂着了，脖子折了个角。  
  
“那就去洗洗早点睡。”宋昊然低着头搓着玻璃纸，他不敢再往下问了，就像前段时间他在晚归的小梅领口闻到了香水味。那不是小梅的那瓶，味道很好闻，是宋昊然不知道的味道，他不懂香水，他觉得那个味道很高级，很贵的样子。  
  
高筱贝想打电话叫人把喝醉的庄子建弄回家，他不知道打给。肯定不能打给刘筱亭，更不能打给自己大哥，正一筹莫展的时候，耳边传来他熟悉的声音。  
  
“高筱贝！”侯筱楼从一侧的饭店里走出来冲他招手，高筱贝的心情一下子就顺畅了，他笑着对侯筱楼打招呼，问他能不能帮着把庄子建送回去。  
  
侯筱楼说可以，他早就约好的车打开了门，在车上改了目的地，高筱贝把庄子建扔进后座，虽然庄子建枕着他的肩膀，但他一直从座椅的空隙里看侯筱楼的耳垂。  
  
他觉得侯筱楼就是拯救他的人，每次在自己最狼狈的时候他都能出现在他的面前，带他走出迷糊。  
  
他和侯筱楼架着庄子建上了楼，高筱贝极其粗鲁的脱了庄子建的鞋解开了他的外裤外套把他丢进床上，被子盖过他的身体后就转身对侯筱楼说话。  
  
如果有镜子，侯筱楼就能知道在高筱贝转身前脸上的表情是多么的嫌弃了，但是他转过来的脸是柔和的。  
  
“走吧，耽误你这么久，我送你回学校哈。”高筱贝大着胆子拍了拍侯筱楼的肩膀。  
  
“没……”  
  
“嗨，哥哥不能让你吃亏啊，走哥送你哈，一定告诉你们宿管阿姨你做好事不留名，乐于帮助群众的优良品质，一定不记你哈。”  
  
侯筱楼笑着和高筱贝聊天，他们俩坐在后座上，高筱贝聊天的时候一只手一直揣在卫衣口袋里攥了拳头，他看着侯筱楼下车，看着他对他挥手说再见。  
  
“呼。”他这才把那只湿漉漉的手掏出来在裤子上抹干净。  
  
张九泰突然睁开了眼，他看着身边的刘筱亭还睡在一旁，于是他再次合上眼，把自己往刘筱亭那边靠了靠，手搂过刘筱亭的胳膊抱在怀里。  



	9. 初雪时的事后清晨

  
刘筱亭睁眼的时候，张九泰已经换上了酒店提供的浴衣一手擦着头发一手拿着烟抽了。窗外白茫茫的一片，他双手撑着床把自己推起来。  
  
“早啊，下雪了。”张九泰撩开纱帘，指了指窗外，刘筱亭还没清醒呢，只能冲着他懵的点头。  
  
11点十分，他们从七天里走出来，垃圾桶不仅留下了铝纸，乳胶，还有半包冷掉的糖炒栗子，以及两个乌龙茶空罐。  
  
“饿不饿，吃碗卤……”  
  
“不了。”刘筱亭摇了摇头，他觉得自己身上是一股快捷酒店的消毒水味儿。  
  
张九泰走过去挎着刘筱亭的肩膀在他耳边小声嘀咕“折腾了这么一宿，你不饿吗？”使坏似的吹了吹要落在刘筱亭肩膀上的雪花。  
  
“还行……”  
  
“咕噜，噗”  
  
他的肚子要比他的嘴巴诚实，张九泰拽着他的胳膊上了他早就约好的车。  
  
他们俩坐在桌子的两端，张九泰低头扒拉着碗里的东西，刘筱亭也饿了举着碗往嘴里灌汤，这顿饭吃的很安静，周围环境又吵，他们俩谁都不说话就是扒拉碗里的东西。  
  
十五分钟后，刘筱亭和张九泰分别上了个自约好的车，出了卤煮店门一个往左一个往右，谁都不回头。  
  
张九泰的目的地是秦霄贤家，何九华刚才发了好几段语音，他刚才在吃饭所以懒得戴耳机，他上了车刚点开听何九华的语音通话就弹了脸上。  
  
“哎，你哪儿呢，昨晚儿上跑了不说，赶紧来老秦这儿。”何九华的语气有点儿急。  
  
“我看了你说的话，这往他家赶呢。怎么了？”他压住了要打出嗝，然后扬了扬手里的烟，开车师傅点头并且为他降下了车窗，在红灯前停下的时候，师傅也拿起了电子点烟器给自己续了一根。  
  
“丫疯了。”他听到对面也有打火机的声音，于是也给自己点了一根。  
  
“怎么了？”张九泰不理解何九华为什么如此紧张。  
  
“妈的，他跟一个有对象的人搞上了。”  
  
“哦，怎么了？”  
  
“怎么了？他他妈想带着人私奔你敢信？”  
  
“咳咳咳”张九泰被呛到了，“他几岁了？傻逼玩意疯了吧。”  
  
“昨儿要不是喝多了懒得回家吐，按了他家的密码他就拎着箱子跑路了！”  
  
“什么狗鸡儿剧情？”张九泰骂了粗口，他感谢何九华没有昨儿晚上给他打电话。  
  
秦霄贤被何九华打了一顿，这会儿正躺在床上给别人发信息呢。  
  
周六小梅是需要上班的，昨晚他没有敢离开宋昊然。他担心了一夜，还好手机一直都没有响。他盯着黑眼圈上班的时候收到了秦霄贤的信息。  
  
看他说昨晚对不起的时候，小梅突然喘了一口气，太好了，他也没有去。他把手机按在胸口，有些发烫的手机暖着他的手和胸口，原来不止他一个人没有勇气。  
  
那些信誓旦旦的话就像今天早晨路面上脏了吧唧的积雪，说的有多好听，现实就有多难看。  
  
他也不是很信，可是他愿意相信。  
  
相信他拉着自己的手盯着自己眼，说的那么真诚，讲的是那么动听。  
  
“我喜欢你，真的喜欢你，要不然咱俩私奔吧。”  
  
他喝了一口手边的热水，这个新杯子是他买的，他举着两个一模一样的杯子从店里跑出来给他。  
  
那个时候已经是深秋了，马克杯都被凉风吹冷了，但是把手的位置被他握的很暖和。  
  
从那天起，宋昊然送给他的保温杯就被他放在了办公室的抽屉里，他握着把手慢慢的喝水。  
  
张九泰坐在秦霄贤的床上，看着他脸颊上的一块乌青，回头看着按着睛明穴的何九华。  
  
“你也是真下狠手啊。”他拍着秦霄贤的腿，秦霄贤疼的差点坐起来。  
  
“你们俩昨晚儿是打了一架吗？”张九泰往边上挪了挪，躺在了秦霄贤的床上，何九华靠着门框不耐烦的抽烟。  
  
“怎么可能，我单方面压制这个废物。”他把烟灰随意的弹在地上，抖着腿翻着白眼一脸鄙视。  
  
“你怎么想的？私奔？我小学五年级以后就不提离家出走了，你怎么了？青春期才来啊？”  
  
秦霄贤抱着手机，看着小梅发来的两个字“没事。”他在思考这句话的意思。  
  
他是等了自己一宿难过了吗？是怪自己没有联系他吗？  
  
他按着老旧的手机，原来的那个已经被何九华砸了丢进了垃圾桶。  
  
“我不是有意的，真的是有点……”他打了一长串，但总觉得像是在辩解。  
  
的确也是解释。  
  
最后他删了删，想着打个对不起，但是又怕小梅误会，于是删了三个字，改了两个字。  
  
“信我。”  
  
接着又补了一句“求求你信我好不好。”  
  
小梅看着手机里秦霄贤的信息，叹着气，想着自己要不要说一下自己也没有去呢？算了既然他觉得自己等了他，那就让他误会吧。  
  
他想回信息的时候，同事来聊了两句工作，他习惯性的暗灭了屏幕。  
  
“他怎么不理我了？”他捧着手机着急的，他不敢给小梅打电话，因为小梅在上班的时候不喜欢接别人电话。  
  
“他是不是生气了？”他推着被子要下床，何九华扔了烟头踩灭在木地板上，按着秦霄贤肩膀，又是一拳挥在了他的肩上。  
  
“滚回去！”  
  
“何九华你是不是有病啊！”秦霄贤想去小梅公司楼下等他，他想给他解释。  
  
“你他妈才有病呢。”张九泰翻了个身，懒懒的打着哈欠。  
  
“人家明摆着有家室，你第三者插足怎么还处出真感情了？”他一手托着头，慢慢的拿着手机翻着微博。  
  
“张九泰，不是每个人都能像你一样提上裤子不认人，也不能合理控制自己你懂吗？我虽然傻，但是我知道我……”  
  
“你闭嘴。”  
  
何九华听不下去了，虽然他也鄙视张九泰的感情观，但是张九泰这次说的没错。这个人不分手和秦霄贤这么耗着，他自己傻了吧唧想出了私奔这么幼稚的主意，这一晚秦霄贤的手机都没有响，啧。  
  
“不是，小……”  
  
“闭嘴，睡觉。”何九华抓了两颗褪黑素，张九泰按着他的腿，他被塞了褪黑素，等着药效发作。  
眼皮垂下之前他看到了小梅的后回复。  
  
“嗯。”他想伸手拿手机，但是他睡过去了。  
  
“这位爷终于消停了。”  
  
何九华与张九泰瘫在秦霄贤家的客厅里，何九华淡淡的说“他家浴室双人的牙刷，双人的毛巾，但是有张毛巾明显没怎么用过，人家最多来过夜，他却想象成同居。”  
  
张九泰扁了扁嘴，“给我一根黄金叶吧。脑子疼，他们俩怎么勾搭上的，我只知道那货恋爱了，但是不知道……”  
  
何九华抛了根烟给张九泰“你知道个屁，你也是入秋了就三好青年似的扎根在公司。”  
  
“啪”他拿着桌子上的打火机给自己点烟。  
  
“这不是我们公司收购了一个小公司吗，并购什么的我也不知道，就见天开会，小姑娘们赶东西我又不好意思走啊，这边送会计，那边送审计的。”  
  
“你们公司还伸手互联网了啊？”这个话题被带跑偏了，两个人有一搭没一搭的继续，最后张九泰还是拉回话头，在这么聊下去，他们就要聊大数据与用户筛选了。  
  
“别说，你这么喷两句，也没人知道你是个做人事的。”  
  
“嗨，这不我们公司一开会就是个，我就纳了闷，这跟我有什么关系？是boss直聘归我看还是什么啊。”他摇着脑袋，话题回到了秦少爷身上。  
  
“哎，丫哪儿整出来的真爱无敌？”他弹了弹烟灰，叼着半旯烟往厨房走。  
  
“绿茶谢谢。”何九华冲着张九泰的背影喊着。  
  
“哦。”  
  
他们俩拧开瓶盖继续“好像是去他一个朋友的局认识的，那个小哥是别的桌的，璇儿哥浪催的去撩，把自己折里面了。”  
  
他眨了眨发干的眼睛，今年秦霄贤家的地暖烧的太热了，他嗓子眼儿里干，眼睛不舒服。  
  
“这么大的人了，甭管他死不了。”张九泰打了个哈欠头靠着沙发抱枕。  
  
“哎，我去客卧睡觉了，你呢？”张九泰觉得自己没有睡醒，吃饱了就犯困他现在就想睡个回笼觉。  
  
“我跟你挤一下呗，我昨儿没睡好。”  
  
他俩又喝了一口绿茶，晃悠着往客卧走，走之前他们俩锁了秦霄贤的门。


	10. 年底的时候我们在同一座大厦的电梯中相遇

  
互联网是一个很奇怪的行业。同样一款产品，差不多同期上线，只是在UI配色上做出了细微的差别，一个成了爆款，一个消失在APP废料的海洋之中。  
  
是的，刘筱亭他们组的那个抄袭APP就成为了爆款，公司身价倍增，然后是快乐的季度奖金以及下一款产品的开发。  
  
出了迭代之外产品组还有更重要的事情要做，那就是新产品的开发。老板的腰板硬了，于是把公司买给了其他的公司。  
  
也不是销号跑路，而是投身在大公司的伞阴之下，员工福利好了，办公室也随着易主换到了别的大厦。  
  
刘筱亭跟着同事收拾好了自己的纸箱子，他的东西不多：U型枕，水杯，纸巾，公司发的本儿，笔，电脑，一两本书剩下的就没有了。  
  
他把这些东西放在了箱子里，在箱子外面写上了自己的名字，等待着周一的时候和同事们一起去新公司报道。  
  
他们这边搬家，高筱贝这边张罗了的他们电视台的晚会。每年这个时候高筱贝都会觉得自己当年为什么如此不听话，怎么就瞎了心要做一个电视人？  
  
他看着侯筱楼的朋友圈，知道了他们即将放寒假，他也没有什么借口去找宋昊然了。他想着最近有什么事儿可以给他发个信息。跨年已经过了，他眼瞅着台历上标着农历节气的小红字儿，想着小寒的时候问候一下会不会很刻意？  
  
就在他看着人家朋友圈的时候，侯筱楼弹了语音。突然一下的震动吓得高筱贝差点把手机摔了，双手接了几次才握住手机。  
  
“喂？”他摸着自己的后脑勺，往脖子上抓了抓，又觉得后背痒痒。  
  
“我们过两天放假，周五出来一起吃饭呀~喊上宋师兄。”侯筱楼的背景音有点吵，高筱贝看了看显示器上的时间，十二点十五，他是不是再往食堂挤呢？  
  
“周五？”  
  
高筱贝刚想答应，就看到面前的台历上小格子中在周五的位置上打了两个叹号。  
  
他把头顶着桌边儿，压着自己的烦躁语气接着说“恐怕哥哥我无法答应你的请求了，哥哥我周五加班呐。”  
  
“那就只能等我回来了~”他那边的声音听不出是难过还是沮丧，高筱贝在这边拼命脑补侯筱楼说话的表情与语气。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“高筱贝，走啦！吃饭啦”他的同事过来拍了拍他的肩，电话那头的侯筱楼说。  
  
“那你先忙啊，挂了啊。”  
  
高筱贝无比绝望的扭头看了一眼同事“行，走，食堂，跟吃完这顿没有日子吃似的。”  
  
  
  
“筱亭，这名儿还挺好听的。”张九泰办公室里的大姐一边用叉子往嘴里送沙拉，一边滚着鼠标往下看表格。  
  
“什么筱亭。”张九泰和大姐的座位是背靠背，他腿一蹬椅子，几个轮子把张九泰送到大姐身边，他手里拿着个咬了一半的汉堡，嘴上还有金色的炸鸡碎。  
  
“先擦擦你的嘴。”大姐先抽了一张纸巾甩给张九泰，接着点开表格中的超链接随后一份员工档案出现在张九泰的眼前。  
  
刘筱亭微笑着出现在蓝底儿的证件照上。  
  
“……”  
  
张九泰把纸抿在唇间，他看着屏幕上刘筱亭的微笑往肚子里咽了下口水。  
  
“咱们新收的那个公司，也不知道怎么了，他们的那边的员工资料得往咱们这边送。”大姐点了红色的叉，旁边的小姑娘叹着气接着说。  
  
“把社保公积金什么的都挪到咱们这儿了，那还留着他们行政人事干什么？”小姑娘不高兴的嘬了一口吸管。  
  
“不知道，哎，张总监啊。”大姐一喊总监，张九泰就知道准没好事儿，只是他今儿的脑子跟着刚才的小红叉一起被大姐关掉了，于是懵懵的张着嘴，那张纸粘在下唇，他发出了个“啊？”  
  
“先把纸拿掉，怎么了？穷到吃纸了？”她不客气拽着纸巾，张九泰疼的捂了下嘴，大姐把攥成球丢进了垃圾桶。  
  
“他们的员工关系似乎做得不怎么样，您去指导指导，促进一下与下层部门的关系啊。”  
  
“什么下层部门，都是一个公司的。”他也不知道怎么了，就觉得脸挺热，估计是刚才喝了热美式吧。  
  
他一边说，一边勾着腿椅子往自己工位上移动，他皱着眉，抿着嘴，她们在对东西，在聊天儿，没人注意到张九泰一边皱眉一边咧嘴笑的纠结表情。  
  
这些天小梅回来的很早，早早的回到家，早早的和宋昊然一起坐在小小的客厅里盯着小小的电视机往嘴里放着小零食一起看无聊的综艺或者不怎么下饭的电视剧。  
  
他的话越来越少，就往沙发上一靠抱着宋昊然的胳膊安安静静的看电视。宋昊然觉得挺好，他挺喜欢这样的日子，挺简单的。  
  
他会准备一些小梅喜欢吃的小零食放在茶几上，他要是觉得看不下去了，就把电脑抱在腿上，小梅看他的电视，他看着自己的屏幕。  
  
客厅里除了电视中的嬉闹就是宋昊然单手按键盘的声音，他们俩最近在一起的时间很长，聊天的时间很短，就这么安安静静的瘫在沙发上看电视。  
  
小梅早晨出门喷的香水味儿就只剩个尾巴，宋昊然再也没有闻到那种很贵的味道了。  
  
  
刘筱亭周六和高筱贝一起回家吃饭，一家人高高兴兴的，他低着头往碗里夹菜吃，身边的亲戚聊着他们的话题。从股票行情开始分析国家的经济情况，从政策上佐证房价问题，又从新一轮人口普查聊到婚姻孩子以及社会责任，从社会责任开始抨击高筱贝不找对象。  
  
高筱贝坐在刘筱亭身边翻着白低头听着责备，他不明白明明刘筱亭也没有对象为什么所有的火力都集中在他身上，凭什么，就凭他长得高，对得起自己的姓儿？  
  
“哎，不是，二哥也没有个对象啊，你们也操心操心他，别一天到晚就数落我。我怎么了？我这不是为了广大人民群众的精神文明建设添砖加瓦吗？”他嘬着嘴边的维他柠檬茶双腿抖得宛若踩上了缝纫机。  
  
“吃饭就别抖腿，男抖穷女抖娼你不知道啊。”他妈一筷子敲在他头上，下手的力道还挺大他叼着吸管圆口边脑袋被他妈敲得一沉那截塑料直戳他牙龈。  
  
“妈，别老动手动脚的。”他咽了半句嘟囔“您可真是腊月生的。”  
  
“你哥是忙，你呢？？”  
  
高筱贝一听这话就不高兴“我也忙啊！”  
  
“去去去，你哥半年转行就成功了，你再看看你……”  
  
高筱贝一脑门子黑线，这个话像极了十几年前他妈教育他要向刘筱亭学习的模样。“你看看人家……啧。”  
  
刘筱亭低头吃饭不接话也不解释，他知道不用说啥，自己就能全身而退，哎，是啊，他一直都是亲戚嘴里的别人家的孩子。  
  
“咱们佳佳是该找个人谈个恋爱。”刘筱亭他妈喝了口东西瞥了一眼无动于衷的儿子。  
  
这一家什么都好，就是各家的老二喜欢男人。他们之前有过集体的失落，但一想随他们去吧。于是就从给高筱贝介绍女朋友改成介绍男朋友，只是谁都不催刘筱亭，他们都觉得刘筱亭有自己的打算，有自己的标准，他这么聪明怎么能被骗呢？  
  
“我刚转行，得多学习，过两年吧。”刘筱亭夹了根青菜往嘴里送，是的又不生孩子着什么急。他心里腹诽，脸上的表情一脸真诚。  
  
高筱贝低着头朝刘筱亭的方向看了看，心里的白眼都翻飞了，他知道他二哥是个什么样的角色，他和自己半斤八两，但是就长了一张好孩子脸。  
  
“hetui”  
  
他在心里啐了一口，拿了柠檬茶继续喝。  
  
周一的九点张九泰转悠在公司楼下的便利店里，距离上班时间还有半个小时，今天是刘筱亭他们搬来的日子，他们会统一坐车来到这里，然后在九点半之前弄好一切。  
  
张九泰坐在便利店的椅子上，手里拿了个加热的三明治，手边摆着杯咖啡，他的眼睛盯着路旁的大型车辆，他在等刘筱亭他们的车。  
  
吃完了东西路面上都没有停下大巴，他看了看手机还有十五分钟，于是离开便利店去下沉广场的抽烟处抽烟。  
  
抽烟的时候他一直在想，他们俩见面会是什么样子。想想还挺刺激的，他看着灰蒙蒙的雾霾天，想着他们见面的开场白。  
  
烟都烫到手了，他都没有抽上一口，那么再续一根结结实实的抽完去楼上表演开场白。  
  
只是他幻想中的见面被无情的现实打破，旋转门带走了最后一个人把他隔离在冰冷的室外。等他到了电梯，门缝也都合上了。  
  
四部电梯齐刷刷的往上冒着箭头，这一下子他什么都赶不上热的了。  
  
本来激昂的情绪被四部上升箭头的电梯弄得直接跌进了B3，他的脚尖踩着大理石砖的接缝，那一点点的凹陷咬着他的鞋头，他看着自己耷拉着的鞋带，鞋带挺脏的，灰不拉几的，抱着金属皮的前段一下一下地拍着鞋帮。  
  
他瞥了一眼箭头面前电梯的箭头正从B3往上走，他把头重新低下去，手抠着自己手指上一块新鲜的死皮，抠了几下发下弄不掉于是上嘴。  
  
“叮”  
  
电梯的门开了，他抬眼瞅了一眼，刘筱亭正和一个人聊天。  
  
他的嘴边是他正在啃着的手指，刘筱亭和同事抬头看着愣掉的张九泰。  
  
他一使劲儿那块死皮咽进了喉咙，刮着他的食道，他走进去转身低头飞快的戳了一下17，接着迅速按下关闭按钮。  



	11. 有点儿烦的冬天

  
张九泰站在会议室里看着他们组的大姐正在给一屋子的人做新人培训，不对，是公司介绍。他垂着头靠在角落里手里戳着键盘与何九华发信息。  
  
秦霄贤这段时间就是失了魂，铺子不开狗也送回了姐姐家，整个人就天天缩在沙发里抱着腿，何九华就宛若他亲爹一般每天晚上去他家看一眼这个傻子有没有死了。  
  
张九泰的日子也没有好到哪里去，他每天晚上去秦霄贤家蹭何九华的外卖，顺便蹭着车回家。如果有什么不开心的事儿那就是最近也挺素。  
  
秦霄贤坐在客厅里愣愣的看着客厅的里的马克杯，那是小梅还他的。那天他跑进自己的店里，把杯子放下了。  
  
他想跑出去问他是不是还在生气，只是他还没有迈出脚呢外卖小哥就冲了进来。他想着一会儿给他电话，电话查无此人，他去他公司楼下等他，就这么蹲了好几天小梅都没有出现过。  
  
他不知道小梅的家，他不知道小梅现在哪儿。  
  
小梅换了个工作把手机砸碎扔到了垃圾桶里，sim卡也被弄坏了，他把这些东西都扔了，换了个新手机办了个新卡，回到了曾经的家里。身边是老实巴交的宋昊然。  
  
宋昊然坐在沙发上喝茶，他看着坐在另一边抱着饮料嘬的小梅，他觉得小梅离他好远。  
  
张九泰按了锁屏键一抬头看到了刘筱亭正歪着头和他的同事聊天，说着什么他听不到，就看到他捂着嘴眼睛弯弯的。  
  
“那么再一次感谢大家加入云和互众，对了咱们公司不拒绝办公室恋情呀，所以单身的小哥哥小姐姐们可得瞅好了下手呀~”  
  
大姐笑着关了PPT，开玩笑似的语气下面坐着的人都是笑着摇头。张九泰看到刘筱亭看了他一眼，殊不知刘筱亭只是抬头眨了眨干涩的眼睛。张九泰就忙的把头晃到一边看着会议室有点儿脏的帘子。  
  
中午的时候大姐带着一票人去了食堂，张九泰也想跟着大姐去蹭饭，只是手机响了。  
  
“怎么了又？”他烦躁的看着大姐和刘筱亭的公司老大一边说笑一边往食堂走，他的耳边是何九华有点着急的声音。  
  
“哎哎，我找不到秦霄贤了！”  
  
“他是你儿子啊，还是你男人啊，你找不到找不到呗，他这么大人了又不会丢。”张九泰一边嫌弃着一边往自己办公室走，他需要拿了车钥匙去找那个不省心的秦霄贤。  
  
“不是，就是他……”何九华似乎也是在车里，通话质量较好，耳边无噪音。  
  
“你去哪儿找过了？”他把胳膊伸进袖子里，眉头皱的很紧，然后拿过了桌子上的耳机盒，拆了耳机戴在耳朵上往电梯间走。  
  
“几个酒吧，两三个他常去的夜店，都没有他。”  
  
“……我去他店那边看看，你去他家看看啊。我他妈今儿晚上还有饭局呢……”他戳着B2按钮，低着头讲电话，电梯门合上的时候刘筱亭正从电梯门口经过，他今天要去新食堂吃饭。  
  
秦霄贤穿了一件薄薄的棉衣坐在小梅曾经公司大厦门口的花坛上，他盯着旋转门看着每一个从这里进出的人。  
  
小梅今天去了曾经的公司，他的同事有点儿事儿找他。  
  
中午的时候他从旋转门里转了出来，还没走到便利店呢，手腕子就一疼，在一回神就已经被拽着跑出了好远，他还没有好好感受不吹在脸上的凉风就被人塞进了后座，在一阵震动之后，他才看清坐在驾驶座上一脸憔悴的秦霄贤。  
  
他低下头看着刚才奔跑时不小心溅到鞋上的脏泥点子。  
  
  
这个中午张九泰没有找到秦霄贤，何九华收到了秦霄贤的回信：我挺好的。  
  
张九泰收到了何九华的电话骂了声娘，心里那块石头也算是放下了。  
  
两点十分他走回办公室手里拎着一块三明治，玻璃门打开的时候刘筱亭嘴里叼了根pocky，他们俩打了个照面。  
  
咕咚  
  
张九泰咽了口口水，刘筱亭看了他一眼然后往大厅走廊晃着，张九泰看着他的背影，看了看手上的三明治，眉头拧的很紧，只是他走进了玻璃门。  
  
上班就是上班，下班的时间长着呢。  
  
刘筱亭站在新大厦里的休息区，手边是一盒pocky，他看着旁边抽烟的同事，一边和他们聊天一边咬着pocky。  
  
“哎，你也不怎么抽烟啊，怎么老带着打火机呢？”他同学把刘筱亭的打火机还给他后，捎带手的抽了一根pocky咬着。  
  
“嗨，以备不时之需啊，你想啊，万一哪天我烟瘾上来了，找你要烟好歹咱有火啊。”他笑着把嘴边的pocky往里面推了推。  
  
草莓灌心的pocky没有涂层版那么甜，手里攥着个简易打火机嘴上应付着同事。  
  
  
打火机原来是帮别人藏着的。  
  
有一年庄子建要戒烟，就把打火机扔给了刘筱亭。刘筱亭把打火机带在身上，就希望他可以复吸然后徐跟自己说需要，自己可以和他靠的很近帮他点烟。  
  
只是庄子建戒烟的决心很强，直到他遇到了他所谓的哥。  
  
那时的他复吸了，那时他买了新的打火机。  
  
复吸的代价是从两天一包烟，成为了一天一包。  
  
有次他们几个人吃饭，他们坐在夏夜的大排档里，身边的宋昊然喝的两眼发直，高筱贝躲在一边不知道跟哪一位通话，小梅笑着帮宋昊然怀里的酒瓶子取出来，倒了一杯汽水递给他。  
  
刘筱亭坐在独自赴约的庄子建旁边，他一手转着一直绿色透明的简易打火机，嘴边叼着一根久久不愿点着的烟。庄子建再给自己点烟的时候，胳膊一抬火苗窜在刘筱亭的面前，他抬手护着火，低着下巴烟头蹭着了火苗，他的两腮慢慢的一缩一鼓，白纸上趴着的红一点点靠近刘筱亭。接着他拍了拍庄子建的手背示意他可以拿走了。  
  
他抽着烟看着手上的简易打火机，深呼吸一下缓缓从嘴里吐出了灰。  
  
“哎，你还记不记得你刚要戒烟的时候给过一个打火机啊？”庄子建举着绿色的瓶子喝了一口，放下瓶子后他揉着头想都没有想一下的就笑着说了两个字。  
  
“忘了。”  
  
刘筱亭笑了笑拿过自己面前的绿色瓶子默默的喝了一口，大排档里的人很多，他们有的光着膀子，有着搂着自己的爱人，有的把胳膊搭在哥们朋友肩上伸手划拳，闹哄哄的。  
  
刘筱亭的口袋里总放了一个打火机，只是不会在期待自己帮庄子建点烟了。  
  
何九华瘫在办公室的椅子里，尚老师推门进来和别的老师说事儿，他看了一眼半死不活的何九华，扔了一包饼干在他胸口。  
  
"大兄弟，你咋了，刚考完800米呢？"他大大咧咧的拽开一旁的椅子反着骑在上面朝何九华闹。  
  
“还不如考那个。”喝酒呼哈也不抬头用手拽着饼干包装纸撕开拿了饼干往嘴里放。  
  
“你们这些小年轻，啧啧啧。”尚老师晃着椅子晃着头。  
  
“咦~什么玩意儿？咸饼干……”他无比嫌弃的把饼干扔到桌子上，尚老师确无所谓的挥挥手。  
  
“好吃我给你？咋我是你爹啊这么疼你。真是……”说完他就从椅子上离开了。  
  
“我是你爹”何九华冲着尚老师的背影喊着，只是他的声音被隔绝在门内。  
  
张九泰一个下午都在看手机屏幕，抬起功能总会第一时间告诉他现在几点了。  
  
今天晚上他们要和新入职的同事们吃饭。  
  
“哎哎，你今天晚上有约啊？”旁边的姑娘拍了拍张九泰的肩膀。张九泰摇了摇头说没有。  
  
“那你老抱着手机干什么啊。”她翻着白眼戳了戳张九泰的胳膊。  
  
“哎哎，那些人进公司大群了，张总监啊记得去人家群里发红包啊。”这是他们公司的传统，新入职人员进大群，新部门成立的群人事总监需要去用发红包打招呼。  
  
“什么时候建的群?”张九泰抱着手机开始看微信大群里的上百条信息，小姑娘把张九泰加到了新部门的群里。  
  
“在您中午跑的时候啊。赶紧的发红包！”  
  
刘筱亭的手机响了的时候他发现张九泰在发红包。所有都点了，他是最后一个，不慌不忙的点开，谁知是手气最佳。  
  
他早晨在电梯里看到张九泰其实挺诧异的，怎么就成了同事。张九泰还是职能部门的人。  
  
他没有什么动作，自己也没有必要做出一副受惊的样子，都是成年人还能犯什么常识性错误？他把顺手发了个开心的表情，然后把群消息屏蔽了。  
  
张九泰惊讶的看着刘筱亭抢到了自己的手气最佳，看着他发了个高兴的表情，他想着要不要回点什么，但是一想，嗨，都是成年人，谁还能犯常识性的错误？于是他默默的退出该群，他的工作做完了，只是进去发个红包。  
  
晚上一群人去自助餐厅吃饭，百十号人包了半个场子，张九泰的桌子距离刘筱亭的桌子很远，他看着面前的小火锅决定其身去拿点儿东西。  
  
正是饭点，那个窗口都排着队唯独点心区的人还少点，张九泰走过去拿着夹子夹了一块巧克力小慕斯放在白瓷盘里，身边是几个小姑娘再用棉花糖沾巧克力喷泉，热热的巧克力裹着心形的棉花糖，最后往冰水里一涮巧克力变成了脆皮裹在上面。  
  
他看着好玩自己也扎了一串往巧克力酱池子里划拉，刘筱亭低着头打开了甜品柜子，看到了旁边沾巧克力酱的张九泰，他正用竹签子在巧克力酱里搅和，脸上笑的还挺开心。  
  
“哟。”  
  
张九泰回头看到了正往嘴里放草莓慕斯块的刘筱亭，然后把手上的东西在冰水里晃了晃举到他面前。  
  
“给你。”  
  
然后他笑了笑，那个样子像极了那晚给他递糖葫芦的样子。  
  
“哼~哼哼。”刘筱亭笑着接过巧克力串，端着盘子往前走了两步。张九泰还在给自己弄棉花糖  
呢，就听刘筱亭回头叫他。  
  
“哎，我想吃糯米糖葫芦，晚上去买吗？”他捏着签字晃荡脸前，笑的很好看。  
“行。”


	12. 没有了手机，那么你我将如何联系

回到桌子上的时候刘筱亭正在和高筱贝发信息，他一边往嘴里送巧克力棉花糖一边按着键盘，高筱贝只用了三句话就让刘筱亭皱紧了眉毛。

高筱贝：艺哥喝多了。  
刘筱亭：他们年底聚会？  
高筱贝：不是。  
高筱贝：小梅不见了。

他刚想起身给给高筱贝打个电话的时候，庄子建的电话就抢先一步亮在了刘筱亭的屏幕上。他把手上的签字扔在桌子上，只咬了一半的白色棉花糖的横截面上是刘筱亭的牙印，巧克力的脆皮的裂纹紧抠着棉花糖，它们躺在一堆垃圾上。

张九泰正在帮小姑娘端来水果，他看着刘筱亭匆匆走过人群，表情严肃，耳边贴着手机。张九泰一边走路一边回头看他匆匆离开。

“小心点”

他撞了一下陌生人，在抱怨声中他转身说了对不起。

他推开了餐厅厚重的玻璃门，冷风顺着脖子往领口中灌入，他抱着胳膊抖了一下。

“哎，就是这样。艺哥也不说话，就是抱着酒瓶子翻来覆去的说一句，小梅走了。”

他看着路上的车来车往，看着车尾灯，看着路上拉低帽子的行人。

“那你们现在哪儿呢？”他吸了吸鼻子，他和庄子建是知道一个前提八卦的，他说话的时候白汽呵在眼前，像极了吐出的烟。

张九泰穿着外套走到门口，看到了刘筱亭正低着头在一个狭小的区域内移动，手上举着电话，身上的圆领子毛衣很薄。

电话那端的声音给他的周遭画了一个圈，他就是只能待在圈内等待解放的唐僧。

张九泰点了一根烟夹在手上，然后有点着了一根含在嘴里，一步一步朝着刘筱亭走去，站在他身边的时候刘筱亭看到了张九泰把手上的烟递给他。

地上圈解开了，他走出了那一小块束缚。

他朝张九泰点了点头，嘴巴张合无声的道谢，接过了烟然后走的离张九泰远了些继续说话。

张九泰四下看了看站到了带烟灰台的垃圾桶旁边，从口袋里掏出手机无聊的划着屏幕，他划两下就抬头朝刘筱亭的方向望一望然后继续低头划手机。

张九泰有一种预感，看来今天买不成夹着糯米的冰糖葫芦了。

刘筱亭决定去宋昊然家看一看情况，就算什么都做不了也想看一看自己的朋友。他把挂了电话开始约车，九点的闹市区又是周末根本不好排好。

他觉得手上一热，才发现手上的红爬上了黄色，他把手指往后靠了靠夹着过滤嘴的底端。

他盯着屏幕上的排队信息往最近的垃圾桶旁边走着，张九泰看着刘筱亭捏着烟往这边走，他的目光未曾从屏幕上移开。

“看着点。”

张九泰伸手拍了即将撞上垃圾桶的刘筱亭，刘筱亭歪着头继续冲张九泰点了点头，把烟按在烟灰台上。也不是张九泰想窥刘筱亭的屏幕，谁叫他们俩离得那么近。

“你打车走啊？”张九泰无所谓的叹了口气。

“嗯，有点儿事儿。”他还是盯着排队信息，就像这么盯着它就能出现奇迹似的呢。

“要不然我送你？”张九泰一张嘴就知道自己说错话了，刘筱亭不以为然的晃了晃脑袋轻吐两个不轻不重的字。  
“不用。”

张九泰这个天儿是聊死了，这不是他风格啊，聊天这种事情一般都只有他想结束的时候才会没有话题。

“进去吧，在冻傻了。”他说着往玻璃门的方向走着，刘筱亭嗯着跟他走回大厅。

张九泰把外套搭在胳膊肘上，他看着刘筱亭一直盯着屏幕靠在椅子上，他手边的垃圾都已经被清理干净了。他坐下的时候身边的小姑娘凑过去，而他还盯着刘筱亭的背影。

小姑娘顺着张九泰的目光看到了刘筱亭，行政人事最基本的技能就是认人，小姑娘用筷子头扎了一块西瓜往嘴里放着，接着凑到旁边的姑娘怀里捂着嘴低声说着什么，她们俩凑头说着话，身边围了一桌子的姑娘听她叨叨。

“看着挺好的，咱们家的配他还成，听说刚转行过来的，做的还不错呢。”

“哎，我知道，他调薪升值了，好像是个组长了。”

“不是说他头是他同学吗？”

“嗯，但是成绩挺好的，我还听说要不是他那个同学拉着他就被别人挖走了。”

她们在一边叽叽喳喳帮着张九泰做刘筱亭的背调，大姐笑着端着饮料拉开了张九泰旁边的椅子，随后一个蹦栗子弹到张九泰的后脑壳上。

“啊？”

张九泰捂着头这才注意到他身边围满的人，大姐也朝刘筱亭那边瞅了眼“刘筱亭是挺好的，怎么了？人刚来就看上了？”

“什么啊。”张九泰觉得她们无聊就拿着筷子转悠在盘子上面，挑着想吃的东西。

“小哥看着不错啊，就不知道人家看不看得上咱们家这个傻儿子喽。”旁边的小姑娘给另外的姑娘扎块西瓜，手悬空拖着西瓜底送到姑娘嘴边。

这个姑娘张嘴吃西瓜，又有个姑娘砸吧嘴接茬“我觉得你们俩在一起挺好的，搭着也合适，跟黑白无常似的，那小哥长得多精神啊。”

“就不知道人家有没有主了~”大姐在一边儿叹息着，吃西瓜的姑娘把嘴里的东西咽了。

“哎名花有了主，仔哥去松土啊。”

“去去，什么乱七八糟的。”张九泰抓着头往嘴里塞了一块小点心，草莓慕斯小方块正好可以一口吞下，一嘴的草莓香气酸甜的，带着那么一股春天的味道。

春天的什么味道？

是一股莫名其妙的悸动，也不知为了什么，似乎就是天性吧。花儿开了，蜜蜂授粉；柳枝抽条了，漫天飘着它的种子，白茫茫，艳灿灿，嗡嗡嗡。

嗡嗡嗡叫的蜜蜂，扑在脸上的白絮吸到鼻子里搔的心里痒痒的。

“行了你们就聊吧，我得去那点儿肉去了。”张九泰离开了闹渣渣的姑娘堆，往羊肉片的地方走。

“得，人走了。”小姑娘们看着刘筱亭拿了外套，她们就重新回到刚才的话题，一个小鲜肉最近被人爆出黑历史的瓜，聊瓜可比给儿子看媳妇有趣的多。

刘筱亭走的时候看到正在寻找食物的张九泰，张九泰看到了刘筱亭若有似无的一眼，手上的托盘就搭在大理石台子上了。

肉片的边儿都蔫儿了抠在白盘子里，就这么被抛弃在灰色的大理石台子上，等着有人带它走，或者被人摆回冰柜。

刘筱亭知道身后跟来了张九泰，他拿出手机看了一眼，那个司机还有五分钟的路程才能到门口。

还是刚才的位置，张九泰站在垃圾桶旁边抽烟，刘筱亭手上夹了他点好的烟。

“哎，存个号码吗。”

说着刘筱亭把拨号界面摊在手心里，张九泰点着头接过手机，戳了自己的号码按下了通话键，裤子口袋里嗡嗡的响了几下后他挂了电话重新递回给刘筱亭。

刘筱亭当着张九泰的面把他电话加入了电话本。

“我该走了。”

他把手机放回口袋对张九泰挥了挥手，往停车道那边走着，一辆灰色的车打着双闪，张九泰手上的烟还没有抽完，他看着刘筱亭在拉开车门之前丢了烟头，烟头上火光跳了几下蹦落了火星被带车轮卷起的风跑了几步才重新躺在车道上，最后让后来的车压扁。

他盯着那辆车走远了，嘴巴里叼着烟，空了手去摸口袋里的手机。

一个署名为“大冒险”的未接来电趴在屏幕上，等待他去解锁。

他愣了一下，想着刚才还有谁给自己打过电话吗，不应该应该只有刘筱亭的才对啊……

“我去……”

他张嘴的时候烟掉在了烟灰台上，红色的滚在冰凉的金属槽里，一条细线往上奔着，奔着奔着就拐弯了。

刘筱亭坐在车上看着张九泰的名字映在通话区域里，一个拨出的肩头朝外咧着，接着高筱贝的电话闪出来，他摸着口袋里的耳机盒子把小耳机勾在耳蜗里，点了绿色的钮。

这一路他在电话里听了个七七八八，不过是今天有人拿了小梅的手机给艺哥打了个电话，而且小梅再也没有联系过艺哥，艺哥想去联系小梅，谁知一切都沉在了“您拨打的用户已关机”声海中。

他敲了敲艺哥的家门，开门的是庄子建，他的嘴边叼着半根pocky，绿色的抹茶的绿。

“艺哥还好吗？”刘筱亭一边解着自己的外套一边往屋里迈脚。

“还成吧，就是不说了。”庄子建伸手拉着门把手将门给合上了，手的力道没掌握好，声音挺大的激亮了声控灯。

高筱贝坐在地上拆着外卖，嘴里叼着筷子看他哥走进来，他把筷子拿到手里咽了嘴里的口水“你来啊，吃了没？”

“吃了点，没吃饱，艺哥……”他看着坐在沙发上呆愣愣的宋昊然，想着怎么说都不太对，就坐下帮高筱贝解外卖袋子。

“哎，怎么发现的？”他用胳膊肘怼了怼正在往嘴里扒饭的高筱贝，高筱贝把嘴里的那口米咽了“我今儿去找侯筱楼，然后就看着艺哥抓着电话就往外跑，我拦住了，但是抓不住啊，就给大庄打电话了。”

“你找人家干什么啊。”刘筱亭往嘴里拾了块肉看着高筱贝低着头吃菜，他就不多追问了。

“还好他们学校还有两天就放了，要不然他怎么回去？”庄子建坐在沙发上伸手去拿一个盛了米饭的碗。

“宋昊然喝酒就是让他激得”高筱贝一手端着碗，一手用筷子指着庄子建，庄子建发现坐在沙发上不高夹菜索性就坐在了地上，他手里举着筷子去推高筱贝的。

“让他喝多了咱们也好走，咋了……”他夹了块油焖茄子放在米饭上。

“也就你个虎逼能这么干。”高筱贝无比嫌弃的瞪着庄子建，庄子建不理会高筱贝自顾自的夹菜吃饭。

“又不是不能活了，就是不太好而已。”他的声音被米粒挡着，听的不是很真切。

刘筱亭低头吃菜，他们都知道庄子建也失恋了。他的画面来的更加有冲击力，这个人也就是在KTV里耍了一套酒疯。

他好的有点儿快，面上非常的正常，正常到刘筱亭混合高筱贝都忘了庄子建是看到了出轨的案发现场。

庄子建用手背抹了一把眼，接着往嘴里扒拉饭。

时间不早了，宋昊然被他们扔到了床上，刘筱亭却不太想回家了。

他想起了电话本上张九泰的名字，他想起了垃圾桶旁边张九泰时不时的抬眼偷瞄他的样子。

“我还有事儿啊，我先走了。”

他拿起了外套离开了宋昊然家。

油焖茄子吃的时候有些凉，他胃里腻得慌，他想吃串糯米的冰糖葫芦。

走出楼道的时候他给张九泰打了个电话，张九泰正在跟何九华在烤串店里撸签字呢，他口袋里的手机突然震了。他不慌不忙的把签字上的肉咬完，手一松丢了签字后，往纸巾盒外的白纸上撵了撵手指上的油后才从容的掏出手机。

“谁啊？”何九华扔着花生壳，张九泰看到了「大冒险」三个字后表情一愣，接着按着绿色的东西往外面跑。

何九华叹了口气心里想完：今儿又是我一个人回家喝酒喽，儿子一个个都大了，我就是个空巢老人啊。


	13. 虚情假意

  
张九泰的车速压在超速的边缘，他仔细的听着导航里的声音，车里并没有开暖风，他把一个包着糖葫芦的牛皮纸袋丢在了副驾上。  
  
刘筱亭站在7-11的店门口，他蹲在马路牙子边手边放了一瓶三得利黑乌龙茶，手里夹着刚买了的红软包的晚报刘，口袋里是今晚要用的计生用品，他就蹲在那里看着一辆一辆的车从面前流走，他躺在额头前的碎发跟着车流带起的风一下一下掀着，在没有车时候被冷风掀着。  
  
刘筱亭的外套不带帽子，他觉得脖子上凉凉的，后背凉凉的，蹲在那里被压开的领口里也灌着风，胸口凉凉的，肚脐凉凉的，脚心凉凉的，唯有缩进袖口里的手还算有些温度，他叼着烟用左手握紧右手腕子，右手腕子也逐渐凉凉的了。  
  
他蹲在马路牙子等着张九泰。  
  
他本可以再去寻一个陌生的身体取暖，但他今天有些累，他不想再费心力挑选一个合适的人了。  
  
一个玩咖与上另一个玩咖，总比玩咖遇见痴心人的结果来的善良一些。  
  
今晚他不想去安慰任何人，他想被人安慰。  
  
就算知道是虚情也好，假意也罢，至少那个拥抱和吻是真的，进入的力道是真的，前列腺带来的快感是真的，相较如此多的真，那份摸到的锁不住的感情看起来是那么的假。  
  
一定是冬天带来了冷才使他变得如此消极，他是一个乐观的积极的悲观主义者。  
  
就像他给张九泰打电话的时候说的是“你说还有铺子买糖葫芦吗？”  
  
一辆车停在他蹲着的前方“咔哒”是开锁的声音。  
  
张九泰探着身子伸手打开了车门，刘筱亭看到张九泰笑着指着副驾说“看，有。”  
  
他坐在副驾上一口一口吃着糯米夹心的冰糖葫芦，他觉得嗓子里的腻消了，糯米的堵闷噎在嗓子眼儿里，他顺手喝了一口黑乌龙。  
  
“不如，你跟我回家吧。”  
  
张九泰看着前方，明明是询问，但他早已往回家的方向驶去了。  
  
“我都绑了安全带，不跟你走还能跳车吗？”刘筱亭吃完了把签子送回纸袋子，他的肩膀靠着车门看着认真开车的张九泰。  
  
“没那么霸道。就是家里的床舒服。”  
  
“有多舒服？”刘筱亭笑着问他。  
  
“不想起来的舒服。”  
  
刘筱亭回正身体看着比较空旷的路面，隔壁车道的车亮着灯从后视镜驶过，远远的看着他红黄的尾灯，他坐在逐渐暖和的车里想象着“不想起来的舒服。”  
  
那一定是暖和的，软和的。搭在身上不想被掀开的被子，不想被日光打扰的睡眠，有着充足暖气的房间，铺在床边的不冻脚的地毯，走在上面绒绒的。  
  
张九泰的眼角时不时的往刘筱亭的方向抬了抬，他看着比较空旷的路面，车子开得更快了些。  
  
他走在刘筱亭的前面钥匙拧开了自己家的门。  
  
他每周日固定请来保洁阿姨，阿姨的主要工作就是帮他打理那张铺在床边的绒毛地毯，铅灰色的地毯，毛茸茸的，他很喜欢光着脚踩在上面，它的上面压着他的床。  
  
四件套是薄法兰绒的，冬天睡在在上面不冷，集中供暖的家庭每到冬天会没日没夜的开着加湿器。  
  
他的卧室里有两个加湿器，一个是立地的，一个是无印良品的香薰加湿器，屋子里有一股淡淡的檀香木精的味道闻着不是很浓，沾在墙壁上却总也消不去。  
  
他从背后搂住了刘筱亭，下巴放在他好看的肩膀上。他盯着刘筱亭的背影时就在想，如果能靠在这个直角肩上会有什么样的感觉。  
  
刘筱亭偏瘦，张九泰搂着他的腰一双手可以摸到小臂，手不规矩的往他的T恤里探。他的手有点儿凉，他的小腹是温暖的。  
  
他穿着自己的T恤，自己身上也穿了一件T恤。他原本就洗卸的T恤穿在刘筱亭身上，圆口领子敞到一旁，他的下巴放在皮肉上是自己最喜欢的白色舒肤佳沐浴乳的味道。  
  
他的鼻子闻着味道鼻尖蹭着一切可以凑到的地方，刘筱亭光着脚站在了与想象中相同的地毯上，脚底板软绒绒的，软塌塌的，不凉脚心的。  
  
没有开灯的卧室里有一只昏黄色的香薰机，它吐着檀香木精的味道，刘筱亭身下是柔软的法拉绒，只是躺在那里他就不想起来，更何况他的身上是抱起来很舒服的张九泰。  
  
他搂着张九泰的脖子做好了一切被真实包裹的准备，他的手背上时张九泰的发尾，他的发尾没有彻底擦干，它的软带着潮气与凉意，那一点微凉蹭着刘筱亭的手背，手腕。伸开手去摸他的后背，用修的圆整的指甲尖留下难耐的痕迹。  
  
他看着张九泰家里那盏没有点亮的吊灯，他家吊灯是方形的。  
  
他被身体中真实的感觉暖的拱起被，脚底摩擦着法兰绒立起了膝盖，张九泰起伏的越来越快，刘筱亭腿箍在了他的腰上，脚跟伴随着起伏的节奏一下一下敲击张九泰，似乎是某种鼓动的低语，两个人缠的更紧了些。  
  
逐渐的他不在在意吊灯形状，后背摩擦着法兰绒起来热，他摇晃着自己，他鼻子里闻不到檀香木精的味道了，嗓子发出真实的声音，脑子里那点儿哀全都摇走了。  
  
张九泰的身体不在是暖的了，他是热的。刘筱亭是裹着脆壳糖衣的山楂，他的核被剔除填满了白糯米，他被张九泰的热化了糖，白糯米歪歪斜斜的嵌在内里，再碰一下就能歪掉在地上，摔开了糯米，摔散了自己。  
  
退潮的情浪将他们推回到枕头上，他们靠在一起默默地轮着抽一根烟。刘筱亭坐在那里愣愣的看着张九泰墙上挂着的一面钟。  
  
屋里子并没有什么光源，香薰机还在那里喷勃着味道，那一滩光晕照不到太远的地方，时间看不到，它从耳边溜走。  
  
张九泰把最后一口烟抽完，按在了一边的烟灰缸里，刘筱亭伸手去捡自己的衣服，张九泰拉住了刘筱亭的胳膊，他要带他重回欲海。  
  
一个吻，吻的很细致，吻的很轻柔，吻的很逼真，就像情人爱侣之间的吻，带着情意卷着情欲。  
  
被一个深吻弄得失神，刘筱亭留在了张九泰这张“舒服到不想起来”的床上。  
  
两个人都不是喜欢在床上除发出多余声音的人，房间里的声音除了肉体藏在被窝中的拍击声就是轻喘与呻吟声。  
  
刘筱亭的声音分为几个阶段：可控制的，细碎的，迷失的，放纵的。  
  
他最后紧搂着自己脚趾朝外用力伸着，勾回像是一只短抓想去握紧什么似的。  
  
握不紧，也握不住，就好像手里攥不住的沙子，水流，以为可以攥住喽，摊开移开只有一层薄薄的贴在上面，硌手的或者是潮湿的。  
  
握不住的还有更难被捕捉的情。  
  
他们都不信，他们都在空手捞着池塘里应着的月亮，手碰到水面就散开了，波纹推开的涟漪弄皱了月影，它晃晃悠悠恍恍惚惚好似碎掉了，天上的却好好的挂在那儿，靠着太阳供养，给冬夜在加上一层冷。  
  
汗贴在后背粘着法拉绒，花洒下的两个人尝着水，交换彼此的味道，舌头是肉体动物，它们也在互相依偎和问好。  
  
刘筱亭把头顶在张九泰的肩上，任由热意冲刷后背洗去黏腻，胸膛贴着胸膛还未平复的起伏，充斥着水蒸气的浴室他看不清搭在架子上的毛巾的颜色，就靠着刚才的记忆觉得那是一条淡黄色的毛巾，短毛的，摸起来很软，上没有没有水汽侵蚀的怪味，没有那一种布面发腐的味道，没有那一种长时间呆在卫生间的潮阴味。  
  
他的眼皮很沉，他的手搭在张九泰的臀上，他把自己的力量完全让张九泰承受，他想躺在那张舒服的床上，他不想遇见晨光。  
  
刘筱亭睡着了，张九泰却失眠了。  
  
他很少把人往家里带，就算当年的几段恋情他也很少把人往这张属于自己的床上领。他的枕头很少沾染别人的味道，他看着刘筱亭侧着身子手攥着枕套脚。  
  
他是真的好看，且情事合适。  
  
他看了看放在床头的一包烟，是刘筱亭的红色软包万宝路。撕的不是很平整的口子，倒着的几根烟堆满开口。  
  
他拿了一根，擦着了Zippo。  
  
他在街头寻找还未关门的炒货店，他打开车窗仔细的分辨夹杂在一起的音源，从一堆乱七八糟的声音中挑选有关于冰糖葫芦的线索。  
  
终于在一个即将拉下铁帘的门前，包了一根等待救赎的糯米夹心的冰糖葫芦。它挤在一堆颜色色，白色的糯米上沾着上层的红，胭脂色的吧，红呼呼的，它被裹上了模糊的糯米纸放进了牛皮纸袋，睡在了张九泰的副驾上，它走了很远被刘筱亭一口一口吃掉，它被咬碎，进入了口腔，混合着津液，裹着乌龙茶的苦一起进入了胃里。  
  
他按灭了烟去了洗手间，在抽水马桶声中他拉上了遮光窗帘，屋里只有一盏彻夜不眠的香薰机在吐着檀香木精的味道。  



	14. 再不愿意也要爬起来

  
刘筱亭在睁开眼之前闻到了陌生的味道。不是很浓烈，若不是呼吸的节奏缓慢而轻细那些的味道是无法被捕捉到的。  
  
那股飘忽不定的味道却如此的绵长，如此的孜孜不倦的卷入他的鼻腔，让他的脑逐渐清明。  
眼皮抖动着眼缝逐渐开启，眼前的一切也由模糊转为清晰了。  
  
昏暗的房间，淡光香薰机朝着他吐着薄薄的雾。  
  
那是气味的来源，他的脸还枕在法拉绒的枕套上。  
  
他的肩上一沉，侧脸感受到了柔软干燥的唇。  
  
他想起了这是张九泰的家，自己竟然因为一张舒服的床第二次在外面过夜了。第一夜是因为放纵，第二夜是因为舒服。  
  
他说的一点儿都没错，“不想起来的舒服”。  
  
他唇上的皮屑支棱的带着一点摩擦的感觉轻盈的落在他的脸颊上，脖子上，肩膀上，在肩膀头上他感受到了舌头热意与湿滑，接着是牙齿轻硌在上面痒痒的疼。  
  
张九泰的门牙摩擦着刘筱亭的肩膀，他喜欢他的肩膀，然后又退回去咬着他的脖子，那条凸出的筋正被张九泰细细品尝。  
  
房间里看不出是时间，虽然耳边有时间的流动，但是他闭上眼睛转过身体，用小腿肚蹭着张九泰的小腿。  
  
不过是一种默契，空腔里是不好的隔夜味，但也吃的津津有味。  
  
刘筱亭下床冲洗自己的时候张九泰捡起了地上的T恤拉开了厚重的遮光帘，他的眼睛不能适应突如其来的明亮，他低头挡了一下，闭着眼睛从眼缝里感受着光线。  
  
抬头看了看钟：三点十五。想来是下午了。  
  
刘筱亭把衣服抱到了卫生间，接着一件一件的穿好，张九泰靠在卫生间的门口，他看着晃悠在卫生间钥匙孔的钥匙，他突然很想把门锁住，将刘筱亭困在这里。  
  
门推开了，刘筱亭穿着昨夜的衣服，侧颈上是紫色的，深红色的痕迹与牙印。  
  
“我觉得咱们可以处一处。”张九泰靠在客厅的鞋柜边，看着刘筱亭弯腰系鞋带。他的上衣提了一块，裤腰又往下滑了滑，露出了好看的腰。  
  
昨夜他坐在他的身上，他掐着腰一下一下送彼此登上极乐，他盯着他内裤上一排字母的松紧带。  
  
“好好休息。”  
  
刘筱亭站起来躲了躲脚，不回头的就要伸手开门，张九泰从他背后按住了门，刘筱亭转过身的时候拧着张九泰的胳膊然后甩到一边，门推开了，他走了。  
  
张九泰看着门被关上，他甩着胳膊脸上表情有些狰狞。  
  
疼，是真的疼。  
  
张九泰瘫在沙发上甩着手腕子，他看着未开的电视屏幕里应着自己的影子，“啧，哥们指定追的着你。”  
  
他这段发言并未被刘筱亭听到，刘筱亭在坐到自家的客厅的一瞬间手机就自动关机了。他还是觉得身上累的很，他抬着胳膊闻到了一股陌生又熟悉的味道。  
  
  
淡淡的陌生的香薰味，熟悉的白色舒肤佳沐浴乳。  
  
他把身上的这套衣服脱了丢进洗衣机里，然后趿拉着拖鞋握着没电的手机回到卧室里继续睡了，他在棉被拉上肩膀的时候，肚子咕噜的叫了一声，他也没关。  
  
床头上暗色的屏幕出现了一个苹果的标志，他睡着了，它醒来了。  
  
  
宋昊然坐在客厅里他没有开灯，就这么坐在拉着纱帘的客厅里，客厅从明亮归于灰暗。他坐在那里想着究竟是谁拿了小梅的手机给他打电话。  
  
昨天晚上他做了个梦，梦里他回到了初中。  
  
那个时候他就跟在小梅身边。耳边是同岁数的同学奔跑吵闹的声音，小梅拿着垃圾袋，他拎着撞着拖把的铁皮桶。他们下楼的时候习惯性靠右，因为总有追逐打闹的同学三阶一跨的蹬上台阶。  
  
他走在小梅身边，把他护在靠着墙壁的里侧，他们慢慢下楼。操场是昏黄的，夕阳的颜色是橙色的，裹着紫色的边儿，他们穿着是短袖长裤的夏季校服。领子下有三颗扣子，小梅的校服领口总是很白，宋昊然的也很白。  
  
小梅习惯性的把三颗扣子都解开，宋昊然只敢解开第一颗。  
  
他们穿过操场往更里面走，紧里头有垃圾站，有涮拖把的大台子，台子上排着好几个金属的水龙头，水龙头的拧把手上是凉的，有着被磨得很光滑的锈，中间的水龙头总似关不紧似的。一年四季无论什么时候，它的下面总是有一团洇洇的水痕。  
  
宋昊然拧开水龙头冲洗拖把，小梅还要往里面再走几步把垃圾袋扔了。  
  
学校围墙前有些体育器材，原本应该是蓝漆的，现在也是斑斑驳驳。一块有漆，一块露锈，不过都是光滑的。  
  
宋昊然涮好了拖把回头看小梅正往爬架上爬。他丢下了拖把，拖把棍敲着贴了瓷砖的台子，滚了两下斜斜的靠在那里了。  
  
宋昊然站在爬架侧边，小梅正用脚尖勾着爬架的一格把自己倒挂在爬架上，身上的校服积在了腋下，露出肚皮，头发往下垂着，手臂往下垂着，宋昊然就在距离小梅很近的地方担心的伸出胳膊悬在一边，他怕小梅摔了。他也怕自己勾在上面将自己摔了，于是他只能站在一旁护着小梅。  
  
从上小学的时候宋昊然就是这么站在爬架旁边的，到现在他都没有见过小梅说过的天在地上的样子。  
  
他没有见过，他始终没有见过。他坐在沙发上，手无意义的一下一下按着开锁键，手机一下亮，以下暗，像是在传递什么信息似的，室内一下暗一下亮。他是暴风雨中无法得到救援的船，他的信号无人接收，他只能任由风暴与浪将他带向未知的地方，也许在到达之前他就沉入深海，不过他身上也没有海洋之心，应该不会有人特意打捞了吧。  
  
何九华坐在客厅里抱着胳膊，想着秦霄贤发来的信息，他觉得不对劲，刚拿起电话就又放下了。张九泰说的对，自己又不是他爹，他也不是自己的情儿，孩子大了有些事情就该他自己去发现去了解，自己还是离得远一点吧。  
  
照顾他多了，就好似真的就应该如此惦记他了。是喜欢吗？还是什么？在意吧。  
  
他把手机扔到一边往厨房的冰箱前走去，白色的光吐气冷气，绿色的青岛排在其中。  
  
张九泰从冰箱里拿出了一罐啤酒，关上冰箱门的时候，客厅的门铃响了。他以为是外卖，谁知何九华提着塑料带进来了。  
  
“出电梯外卖小哥就问我是不是去1604，我刚点头他就把外卖袋子给我了。”  
  
他把塑料带递给了张九泰自己蹲在刘筱亭离去前的地方解鞋带和找拖鞋。  
  
张九泰把塑料带放在了餐厅的桌子上解扣子，何九华自顾自的去厨房洗手和拿碗筷。  
  
“哎，你存了多少一次性筷子？”何九华把木筷子递给张九泰，张九泰叼着筷子正在扣外卖盒的盖子，滋啦滋啦的塑料松嘴的声音响在室内。  
  
“好多了吧。”他把筷子从嘴里拿出来的时候，吸了一口口水坐在桌子前吃饭。  
  
“老何头。”  
  
“说谁老何头呢。”何九华拿着罐装啤酒喝了一口嘟囔着。  
  
“哎，有一个人跟你特别有缘，睡了三次之后，竟然发现他是你的新同事，在第四次的时候我把他带回家了……”  
  
“啥？你带人回家？！”这半句话比“老何头”三个字更能刺激何九华。  
  
张九泰的筷子加上一片回锅肉，塞进嘴里又扒拉一口白饭，嚼了几口咽了之后才继续说。  
  
“昂，然后呢，他很好看，床上也合适，我就问他处不处，他让我好好休息。”  
  
他这么说着，筷子犹豫在地三鲜和醋溜白菜之间，最后他选择清清口夹了一块醋溜白菜往嘴里放着。  
  
“咦？”何九华一手握着啤酒筷子挑着水煮牛肉上撒着的花椒，筷子尖戳破油层夹了一片牛肉放在嘴里。  
  
“咦啥。”他也夹了一块水煮牛肉，还多加了一些生菜，他伸着碗把它们放在米饭上。  
  
“你怎么了？是想谈个恋爱呢？还是想找个固定炮友？”他扒了一口米饭，夹了一筷茄子。  
  
“不知道，就是突然被人这么拒绝不舒服。”他喝了一口冰啤酒，接着往嘴里扒拉饭。  
  
“随你。”何九华低头吃菜。  
  
张九泰没有告诉何九华，他们俩每次上完床都是刘筱亭先离开，不带回头转身的离开。那个背影有点儿刺眼，他觉得自己被忽略了。  
  
但是张九泰忘记了，他也是先离开的人，只不过他会送一个温柔的吻别。看起来很有情谊，看起来的是那么恋恋不舍。  
  
不过只是看起来而已。  
  
“哥们觉得自己巨失败，不行，不行，不得劲儿。”  
  
他抬了腿脚踩在椅子上，抱着一条腿继续吃饭。  
  
“那就往得劲儿的整。而且还不是你同事吗？好下手。”  
  
何九华也随着张九泰样子踩着椅子喝了口啤酒。  
  
“不得劲儿，我去拿瓶白牛二。”  
  
说着他就从椅子上起来踢踏着拖鞋去翻酒，何九华去拿自己刚才扔在茶几上的烟盒，他看了一眼张九泰的沙发。  
  
“得，今儿又是个厅长的命了。”


	15. 计划之外

  
周一的阳光总是那么令人绝望，但是对张九泰来说这个周一对他来说是一种新的希望。是的，浪子要出手了。  
  
追人这种事儿对张九泰来说那就如同去便利店买一杯咖啡一样的容易。  
  
他想的特别好，提前一会儿开车到公司，然后端着一杯便利店里的咖啡去找刘筱亭的部门老大聊一聊团建的事情，聊得时间长一点儿，晃到午饭，接着自然而然的可以和他们全组去吃午饭。在食堂的大桌子前他可以坐在刘筱亭的身边，或者坐到他的对面。吃饱了后和他们部门的人去抽烟。  
  
一想到这儿，张九泰美美的把手中的蔚蓝多按了泵，看着镜子里的自己摸了摸下巴，挑着眉头拿起了放在手边的眼镜戴好。  
  
有的时候你将一切想得明明白白，在心里安排的妥妥当当，可老天爷就似乎有意跟你作对一般。张九泰是一个热爱美式的人，不知道怎么就想在这个不算暖和的冬日里给自己买一杯热拿铁，用牛奶的柔软来抚慰一下空空荡荡的胃。  
  
于是他站在了楼下的便利店里，点了大杯热拿铁。  
  
滴滴滴滴  
  
没有牛奶了，张九泰愣愣的看着小屏幕上写着请联系店员。他回头看了看在早餐柜台忙碌的两个人喊了一声“咖啡机没有牛奶了哈~”  
  
“诶，您稍等。”  
  
里面的玻璃柜台后面也不知道是谁应了一声。  
  
五分钟后张九泰端着热的拿铁按了自己的车钥匙，他们小区的停车场是镂空花砖，花砖只有外缘然后几块对在一起砖块与砖块间有着很大的缝隙。  
  
他今儿穿了一双SK8瘦长的鞋脸，鞋头略窄扁，手机里收到了消息，他一边喝咖啡一边看信息，脚上没注意鞋头就卡在了镂空中，接着身体向前仰，腰上用劲儿胳膊往后，带着牛奶香气的咖啡全都落在外套上了，这会儿正从衣摆上往下流着浑浊的拿铁香呢。  
  
“艹”  
  
他气的调头就往单元门前走，快走到单元门的时候才想起来自己的刚才开了锁，这会儿扔了咖啡杯又跑去锁车。  
  
等到他将车开到日常路线的时候又偶遇一桩追尾的交通事故，他被卡在正中，前面无法通过，侧边无法调头，身后塞的满满当当的。  
  
他开了窗户点了烟，烦躁的告诉大姐今儿堵车了，大姐回的信息是：？行吧，你只要三点前回来就行。  
  
张九泰看着企业微信上大姐的消息框，他不明白周一的下午三点有什么事儿非得他来不可。于是回了一个问号。  
  
大姐正在输入的提示让他心里一沉。  
  
“完，下午是聊离职……”  
  
他十分丧气的趴在方向盘上，也不知是不是动作太大了，压了喇叭，一声之后，他把自己吓了一下头，手一抖，烟头落在了裤子上。  
  
他慌忙的捡起烟头，还好这条裤子结实。  
  
这个早晨和他想的剧本一点儿都不一样……他耷拉着脑袋按着电梯，想着这周要不要找个时间去雍和宫拜拜。  
  
轿厢上升的时候会有一点儿轻微的震动，只是今天震动之后是突然急速下降，张九泰先愣了一下，然后手摸到按钮把下层的数字全都戳了一遍，大手一转按了紧急呼叫，接着蹲在角落。  
终于电梯停下了，紧急呼叫里是物业的小哥的声音。  
  
“不行，明儿我就得早起去雍和宫！”  
  
这是他刷开公司玻璃门时急急嚷着的一句话，他扽着自己的领口，把手上的工牌淘到自己的脖子上，平时不觉得这根带子那么粗糙，他现在正用力挠着自己的后脖子，他拐向自己的办公区域的时候刘筱亭正从一边端着杯子出来，他看了看张九泰暴躁的背影，伸手抓了抓令自己不舒服的毛衣领子。  
  
他穿了一件高领毛衣，周五放纵的痕迹现在还完完整整的趴在脖子上，他是一个不愿意穿高领衣服的人，高领毛衣总是箍着脖子，毛线的紧缩勒压着喉结压住脖子令他呼吸不畅。  
但是这个状况他也只能穿着高领毛衣不停 的拉着压住喉结的部分。  
  
烦  
  
张九泰一屁股坐在自己的工位上，他看着合着盖的电脑并不想把它掀开，他不想看到白色的苹果图标显示在黑色的屏幕上，不想看到自己这张郁闷的脸。  
  
“哎哎，你快点啊。新来的部门老大找你。”小姑娘滑着自己的椅子移动到张九泰身边，拍着他的肩膀，张九泰回头看着小姑娘一脸“放过我”的表情哀求着。  
  
“你怎么就这么不上心呢!”小姑娘恨铁不成钢地抽着他的肩膀“刘筱亭那组的老大！来聊挪工位的事儿！！”她跺了一下脚。  
  
“挪啥工位啊。”他靠着椅背用脖子去探凸出的颈枕，他看着办公室的日光灯管觉得自己现在就想去雍和宫。  
  
“也不知道他们行政干什么的，非要他们跟程序天各一方，老大说不好对需求，现在能安排这么满的座位，就是让原来的二项去他们那边，然后他们到咱们前面，就是靠近食堂哪儿。”  
  
“哦，那你去安排呗，你哥今天差点死在电梯里，让你哥歇会儿，你去，你去。”张九泰听完不耐烦的朝一边挥挥手，他不想去安排座位，他就想坐在座位里发会儿呆，下午还得晓之以情动之以理的劝人滚蛋呢。  
  
这个节骨眼儿劝人离职太操蛋了，还有半个月就要发年终奖，谁愿意走啊。偏又不说裁员，我去。  
  
张九泰的脚在地上划拉着，脚踩着地面拉着椅子，他双手瘫在桌子上，头枕着胳膊，他觉得困了。  
  
这一个早晨太折腾了。  
  
要了命的折腾。  
  
大姐看了一眼张九泰，如果有镜子她能看到自己的表情，像极当年她的母亲劝她学习在努力一点的样子，张九泰这幅模样也像极了自己。她记得她母亲离去前的那句话，这句话现在来形容面前的张九泰太合适不过了。  
  
“烂泥扶不上墙。”  
  
她在心里骂完后，踩着她高跟鞋一步一步往刘筱亭那组走去。  
  
午饭的时候张九泰坐在窗边手上夹着一块炸的过分的排骨，他到现在还处在神游状态，一口咬重了骨头硌牙了。  
  
哎  
  
他又加了一块鱼，手里拿着馒头往嘴里放，谁知细鱼刺卡到。  
  
他烦躁的端着餐盘往回收处走，想着算了去7-11买杯美式啃个饭团得了。他晃悠到电梯门口，巧的电梯开了门，楼上公司的员工挤挤攘攘的，他稍微往后退了一步，电梯门关上的是后续一手扶着了门框，电梯门又打开了，刘筱亭赶上了这班电梯的末班车。  
  
张九泰躲在身后低着头看手机，刘筱亭也低头看手机。  
  
两人一前一后的进了旋转门，一前一后的进了7-11.  
  
“哟？”  
  
两个人的手一同落在最后一个脆骨饭团的上的时候，他们俩才打了个照面。  
  
“你来吧。”刘筱亭拿了旁边的三明治。  
  
张九泰感激的点了点头，结账的时候张九泰拽过了刘筱亭的pocky乌龙茶以及三明治，他指着咖啡机对营业员说了一声“热美式，大杯。”  
  
刘筱亭站在一旁帮他把扫过签的饭团丢进了加热炉里。  
  
两个人站在店里的用餐区吃东西。  
  
张九泰一边咬着饭团一边看刘筱亭吃三明治。  
  
“你们要调工位，这样以后离食堂也能近一点儿。”他咬了一口饭团，脆脆的肉泥饼很好吃，中间的沙拉酱混合着酱汁揉在米饭里很香。  
  
“那咱们那食堂的水平一直都是这样的？”刘筱亭歪着头看张九泰，有一点酱汁挂在嘴角，张九泰看着他端着美式小小的喝了一口，伸手指了指自己的嘴角。  
  
刘筱亭用指尖勾了一下，接着伸着舌头把手上那点儿东西舔进嘴里。  
  
张九泰觉得今儿的饭团有点儿咸，他又喝了一口美式。  
  
“今儿的菜单太水了。”张九泰应付着刘筱亭。  
  
“咱们就没想过换厨子？”刘筱亭啃着他的三明治拧开了乌龙茶盖，张九泰歪了歪头，皱着眉头想着，这个合作方好久也没换过，正好年底可以换一下了。  
  
“哎，你喜欢吃啥？”他张九泰把最后一口饭团塞进嘴里，刘筱亭想了想。  
  
“番茄炒鸡蛋。”他也把三明治塞进嘴里，接着又喝了一口乌龙茶。  
  
“你倒是好养活……”他原本觉得旁边的人能说出个花来呢，谁知是个番茄炒鸡蛋。  
  
“甜口的啊！拌米饭多香。”  
  
他们俩站在抽烟处抽了根烟。刚才还是很和谐的氛围在刘筱亭扽领子的时候露出一片紫红后空气里开始微妙了。  
  
张九泰的眼睛像长进了他的脖子似的，他吞咽了一下，他想再咬一口。  
  
他舔了舔干燥的唇峰，刘筱亭低着头，隔壁的炒货店的喇叭突然响起来一首歌，歌词顺着空气来到他们的面前“都说冰糖葫芦儿酸，它算里面透着甜……”  
  
“来一根去吗？”张九泰的表情像极了下班，刘筱亭按灭了烟头笑的有点嚣张。  
  
“糯米的吗？”  
  
“都行。”  
  
两个人往炒货店那边走，应着歌声走在寒风中。


	16. 每天都会经过的身边

刘筱亭他们组搬到距离食堂很近的区域。从他们这边经过再往里走五米就是行政人事的办公区，张九泰的脚一边喝着热美式一边往办公室的方向走。他看到刘筱亭的格子板，他正盯着屏幕，表情很专注。

他今天穿了一件烟灰色的高领毛衣，一条深蓝色的工牌带子挂在，他的头发是往后背着梳的，有些没有被发蜡或者定型啫喱固定住的小碎发堆在鬓角和脑门前。

张九泰一步一步靠近刘筱亭，刘筱亭也似乎收到了张九泰目光的信号，下巴微抬，两个人的目光连接到了，他们相互点头，嘴角自然微微上扬。

张九泰继续往前走，刘筱亭收了下巴继续忙自己的事情。他推开了办公室的门，刘筱亭按下了一个回车。

宋昊然收拾好情绪打着电话告诉母亲这个寒假自己需要留在学校帮着老师做点事情。母亲那边只说让他照顾好自己和小梅。

小梅……

宋昊然看了一眼脚下的叶子。他走在校园空旷的步道上。他的确有些事情，但无需每日来学校。

可是不往这边走还能去哪儿呢？

他慢慢走着，随便的走着。

母亲挂了电话，宋昊然无聊的绕在学校里。

很无聊，但是不想呆在家里，他觉得家里到处都是小梅的影子。他想过去小梅公司门口等他。但是突然想到小梅离职了，新公司他并不知道在哪儿。

他不敢往小梅的手机上打电话，他怕不是小梅接的，他也怕是小梅接通了电话。

这些天他看了些租房信息，但是他怕小梅找不到家。

“哎。”他用力的吸着鼻子，吸着冷空气。

高筱贝十分不高兴的坐在工位上，他错过了与侯筱楼的最后一顿饭。

“哎”

他沮丧的趴在桌子上，早晨为了躲避他妈的念叨，他放过了最喜欢的包子，本来觉得可以在楼下便利店解决一下，但是吧看到排的长长的结账与窗框队伍的时候他放弃了。以为公司的自动售货机总能买来一包饼干，但昨儿通宵的同事连瓶可乐都没有给他留下，补货的小哥还没有来，刚刚又被抓过去开晨会。

想着再下楼一趟，发现已经十一点半了。

“哎”他叹着气喝了一口已经了冷的速溶咖啡。

“你怎么了”旁边的小哥拿着一包饼干，正吃的一嘴饼干渣呢。

他伸手就要去拿，小哥把饼干袋子撕开了些，高筱贝往嘴里塞了块。还没怎么嚼呢，侯筱楼的电话就来了。

高筱贝看着手机看着杯子，手很自觉的按动了通话键，他含糊着嘴里的饼干，然后把杯子里最后一口咖啡喝干净。

杯子里的液体本来就不多，这一下揉着饼干渣成了泥，高筱贝拼命的把嘴里的东西咽下去。

午饭的时候刘筱亭跟着大部队去食堂排队，而身后的玻璃门一直都没打开。张九泰他们正在准备年会的入住信息，分车情况。

每一年的这个时候，他们都会很忙。

虽说都会提前准备资料，但也保不齐有几个被开除了，有几个不去的，有几个离职的。部门与部门之间的座次排位，房间与房间分配，年会奖品的采购。节目他们不怎么操心，因为他们公司请了些小明星，而他们只需要坐着看就好了。今年该大姐与别的部门老大主持了。

大姐打开门去接外卖，她拎着一份大披萨，几分小食，张九泰觉得累了一个早晨难受就自己跑去抽烟了。

刘筱亭吃完最后一口番茄炒蛋后走去了抽烟处，他手里拿了一盒Pocky，身边的同事笑着说昨儿看到的新闻。

张九泰把烟头按在烟灰台中沙子里，身子扭着刚要往回走就看到了刘筱亭的侧肩出现在玻璃门外，他回过身子又往嘴里放了一根烟。

他们举在一起聊天，他们询问张九泰年会的酒店，张九泰说是温泉度假村。接着几个人聊着天，刘筱亭站在一边吃着Pocky一边听着。

这个中午还算和谐，张九泰认真的回答问题，偶尔几个小玩笑，大家都很开心。

张九泰也有自己的小算计，其实也是大姐帮的忙。行政人事部里只有张九泰一个男人，双数的姑娘们好安排房间，刘筱亭部门里都是男人，原本是双数的，刘筱亭那边的大总监请了陪产假，于是他们成为了单数。

张九泰和刘筱亭的名字被写在了1024。

“祝你成功啊。”大姐拿了一张纸垫在手上，拖着披萨送入嘴里。她们特意多加了一份芝士，沾着肉酱的红被拽地很长，她小心的吃着。

“你们一天天想什么呢。”张九泰拿了一根薯条往嘴里放，他在吃之前在上面沾了满满的一层芝士酱。

“你看看你的二下巴！”

一旁抱着沙拉碗的小姑娘，看着张九泰把沾满芝士酱的薯条吞进嘴巴的时候，吞了吞口水，狠狠的插了一大堆菜叶子在叉子尖“咔嚓咔嚓”是金属叉子尖穿透绿叶菜的哀嚎，她张开嘴塞了一嘴的绿。

“啧，香啊。”张九泰晃荡的脑袋，又转了一坨芝士酱，小姑娘扭了一下腰让自己对着屏幕一口一口塞菜叶子。

“你也注意一点。”大姐白了一眼张九泰，身边的小姑娘摆了半块巧克力曲奇一点一点的放在嘴里细细品味。

“你们最近怎么了？”张九泰接着撕了一块披萨往嘴里放着。

“哎，温泉耶，大哥，您不想着身材好看一点吗？”小姑娘扭过椅子还在往嘴里放沙拉。

张九泰的披萨已经放在了舌头上，尖角搭在舌苔上，津液慢慢浸湿面饼，他想的是刘筱亭一条四角裤坐在小池子里，白雾蒸腾，水没到他的锁骨下面，他咬着披萨，将一切味道咽到胃里。

午餐就在张九泰绮丽的幻想中结束，后来芝士酱是什么味道的他不知道，他脑子里都是小池子，白雾，肩膀，靠在池子边的人，好看的脖子，刘筱亭。

秦霄贤的沙拉店一直都没有开门，何九华看着空空荡荡的手机屏幕，他没有收到秦霄贤的消息，他皱了皱眉把手机屏幕卡在了桌子上。

他还有三天放假，他将迎来无聊的寒假。原来他会秦霄贤的店里度过一天又一天，看着好看的小姑娘小伙子，看着来取餐的各色外卖小哥，他会在小哥取餐的间隙跟他们聊个天。接着等着张九泰下班，他们相约夜店。

这个事件就是张九泰最忙的时候，他会和秦霄贤一边搂着好看的小朋友，然后等着张九泰骂骂咧咧的进场，然后仰头喝一杯东西。

深夜的肉体，中午逗着秦霄贤的午餐，在宿醉和倦意醒来的清晨。现在只剩下推开无聊的家门，坐在电视机面前看着无聊的电视剧，手机刷着微博抖音，屋子里有声音，可又冷清的要命。

“哟何老师。”尚老师推了一把何九华的肩膀，他身边自己的朋友，何九华歪着头看着他们俩。

“走啊，吃烤鱼啊。”尚老师拍着他的肩膀，何九华想了想点头就跟着他们一起去吃晚饭了。

高筱贝不知道要和侯筱楼发些什么，临近中午的电话他就好比兴奋剂，他抱着手机滚在床上，想着要不要和侯筱楼聊一聊，可是手搭在键盘上不知道按些什么，打了个一串问候，觉得好刻意，后又一个字一个字的删掉。

和他说什么呢？

他把手机放在一边，大字型的瘫在床上，脑子里不知道在想什么。他想起来炎热的夏天，自己被他拉了一把，他手上的冰可乐。

一切都是那么真切，真切的唯独想不起侯筱楼的脸，清晰的看到了冰可乐上的水珠，香蕉船上了巧克力酱，冰的饮料，一个白色的方形的充电宝，闪着绿光。

可是唯独想不起侯筱楼的脸，想起了绿色的瞪，想起了热浪呼吸鼻腔的炙热……


	17. 电梯 房间

  
这是一个需要早起的周六的早晨八点半。  
  
刘筱亭还躺在床上闭眼等待着闹钟响起，他搂着一只枕头迷迷糊糊的把脸蹭在布料上面，嘴巴微张着。被子拉到了肩膀，他有一只胳膊伸出被子搂着他的枕头。  
  
暖气很舒服，加湿器在一旁工作着，遮光帘压着薄纱帘，窗外有几只小麻雀正啾啾啾的叫着，天气看起来很好的样子，树枝晃的不是很厉害，有风看起来不大的样子。  
  
张九泰一手扶着浴室的瓷砖，热水顺着头顶正温暖着他的身体，下巴是水，肩膀上水，他扬起脖子，热水拍着他的脸，他晃了晃头，觉得刚才仰的太高了有水灌进了鼻子。  
  
他看着瓷砖上小小的水洼，看着热水一滴一滴蹦到那里，他穿着白色的浴室拖鞋，他很清醒。  
  
擦干了身体，他举着吹风机吹着头发，他把一条毛巾搭在脖子上，手悬在几瓶香水上方手指不确定的晃着，最后他选中了墨恋。  
  
这瓶香水是正正方方的造型，方形的盖子，方形的瓶子，整体的黑色像极了墨水瓶，他拔开盖子让银色的喷头对着自己的手腕。  
  
“噗呲”  
  
两个手腕相互侧着。  
  
“噗呲”  
  
又是一泵，这次交叠的手腕分别蹭着耳后。  
  
他手指捏着耳堵上的两片小耳朵，别住耳钉的针，他一边看着镜子里的自己一边往自己的脸上戴上了新配的眼镜。  
  
普通的，银色的，方框眼镜。  
  
“挺好。”他右手从额头插进头发手背一翻，他冲着镜子笑了笑。  
  
刘筱亭来到今天的集合地，想着昨天收到信息：5车。  
  
各车前面是行政人事的同学们在哪儿举着个小旗，小旗子上写着阿拉伯数字。他找到了5那面旗子，眼神却瞟向举着1的张九泰身上。  
  
他回头和同事聊天，同事们站在哪儿两两扎堆或是凑在一起聊天抽烟。刘筱亭和自己同学凑在一起点烟，他们这车的负责人是大姐。  
  
大姐盘了头，他同学的眼睛一直没有从大姐耳朵上那颗闪着冷光的小石头上移开。刘筱亭扁着嘴笑着，他同学和他聊两句眼睛就要往大姐那边瞄，然后还得问自己刚才说了。  
  
“哎，是吧。”刘筱亭问他中午到哪儿就吃饭，下午开会估计会很闷。他同学回答的是什么，他也不愿意深究。  
  
“慧姐是好看。”刘筱亭搭着同学的肩膀朝着大姐发出一声赞美。  
  
“昂。昂？什么啊。”他同学不以为然的摆摆手，说出了个小明星的名字，说跟她比差远了。刘筱亭冲着他同学抿嘴点头一副你说的都对的样子。  
  
安排上车，他们俩坐在靠后的地方，大姐坐在面前和他们说着行程安排。  
到度假村安排入住。  
12点去自助餐厅吃午饭。  
2点开始是年度总结。  
4点结束休息。  
6点年会开始。  
第二天13点从度假村返回。  
  
他知道是温泉度假村，也知道自己会和张九泰住在一个房间里。由于清楚后续会发生的事情，于是不做期待。  
  
一眼可以看得到结局的老套剧情，他不想给中间设置什么起承转折，该来的就让他发生吧。  
  
他的头顶着冰凉的车窗玻璃，耳朵里是谁在唱着什么情啊爱啊，声音温温柔柔的，歌词好像还有点儿忧伤。  
  
温暖的声音忧伤的歌词，就像透过车玻璃看着冬日暖阳的明媚光景。  
  
总归是有温差的。  
  
再有温差的声音里，他随着车子压过减速带的晃动节奏慢慢睡着了。鼻子间是车窗帘的纤维味道，缝隙与缝隙的间隔里填满了尘埃的味道，上次旅客留下的油脂味道，混合在一起的味道微合的眼缝是红色的光，细小的光，拐外的时候阳光换了位置，暖暖的抚摸着他的脖子。  
  
张九泰率先从车上下来，他伸着胳膊，脖子左右扭动着，身边有小哥招呼他去抽烟处点根。他们一起往抽烟处走着，他们走在斜坡上，五车缓缓的爬坡，他转头与身边人聊天的时候，看到刘筱亭正撩着车帘往外望。  
  
车子行驶的速度很慢，他们隔着窗玻璃视线纠缠在一起。他回头样子的明目张胆，他扭头的样子毫不退缩。  
  
车子停下了，张九泰笑着和身边人聊天，烟头落下一截烟灰掉落在烟灰盒中的石子上，带着棱角的小石子将它斩碎，它摊成了碎屑，它身上落下了同类。  
  
刘筱亭跟着他同学过来抽烟的时候，张九泰已经跟着别人进入了旋转门。他从容的和同学聊天抽烟。郊区的风要市区的风狂一些，他把敞开的外套拉链拉上，缩着手抽烟聊天。  
  
他同学的烟抽了一半就跟着慧姐踏出的高跟鞋的声音离开了抽烟处，刘筱亭被他的同学丢在室外。看着同学略带紧张局促的去找慧姐聊天样子，刘筱亭皱着眉头想笑。  
  
如果他的同学有条尾巴，那么现在已经欢快的摇起来了，它一下一下甩着地上的尘土，耳朵立的高高的，笑的很好看。  
  
“这么大了，怎么还这样。”他不屑的弹了烟灰，手掌拖着胳膊肘。他想到了自己曾经也有一条尾巴，也会一下一下快乐的拍着尘土，等着有谁拍拍他的头，然后丢出一只球，接着自己兴高采烈的冲出去把它叼回来，只是回到原地，那个人不见了。  
  
他松了口，球落在脚边。  
  
“哎”他丧气的摇了摇头，把烟暗灭在石子上，拧着红色成为黑灰，前端已经是扁的了。  
  
他跟着大部队进了旋转门，他看着张九泰正在张罗着大家的身份证，他走到他身边递出了自己的。  
  
张九泰的笑容很官方，眼神很同事。他打算离开坐在沙发上等着房卡到来，他的胳膊被抓住，张九泰笑着说“咱俩一屋，等我弄完一起上去。”  
  
“我去那儿坐会儿。”他指了指沙发区，张九泰想说什么的时候又有同事过来了。  
  
“不是，咱们俩得登记。”他没打算放过刘筱亭，因为验房卡需要两个人都在。  
  
两个常住酒店的人这点儿事儿还是明白的，但是张九泰明摆着不想让他一个人上楼，于是帮了一个有一个同事，生生把刘筱亭留到了大厅里没有同事的状态。  
  
他们俩拿着放卡，最后一波同事坐上了电梯。  
  
此刻电梯间里没有熟悉的面孔了。张九泰往刘筱亭身边站了站，按了上行箭头的时候他靠近刘筱亭耳边小声且快速的说着。  
  
“像不像晚上。”  
  
刘筱亭没说话，转了脖子冲张九泰哼哼的笑了一声。  
  
电梯门打开，张九泰跟着刘筱亭一前一后走入，张九泰靠着左下角双臂搭在扶手上，他盯着刘筱亭好看的脖子，舌尖勾勒着自己唇锋，他想把他的外套脱了，他想把的卫衣脱了，一口咬在他的肩膀，咬着他的脖子，牙尖摩擦着他的锁骨。  
  
  
“叮”  
  
电梯的门开了，张九泰的衣领有些皱，刘筱亭的卫衣领子有些歪。  
  
每一步走的是如此的平稳，高端的度假村的走廊里是好闻的空气清洗剂味道，两端的窗户有打开保持了良好的通风，推着保洁车的服务员与他们问候，两人都有很好的点头答谢。  
  
他们的房间在走廊中间，有扇门没有关严，里面是同事嬉闹的声音，接下来是门卡刷开锁的电子声。  
  
嘎达  
  
门被打开，刘筱亭抬着胳膊将电卡插入卡槽，张九泰从容的关门。  
  
双人标间，关着窗户，纱帘搭在地上，两端墙角缩着遮光帘。张九泰看着刘筱亭换了拖鞋，自己也把鞋换成了一次性的拖鞋。  
  
他们俩把外套放入衣柜，又把包里的充电器取出。  
  
他们一点儿都不着急，当张九泰关好了衣柜门，刘筱亭把手机充好电的时候，彼此的对视与勾起的嘴角，张九泰取下眼镜一步一步朝刘筱亭坐着的床边走着。  
  
噶  
  
眼镜折腿放在床头柜，接着是两个人躺在床上。  
  
张九泰撑着身体把下巴放在刘筱亭的肩膀上，侧着头吮吸着略凉的耳垂，牙齿小心的研磨，刘筱亭搂着张九泰的脖子接受他的肆意妄为。  
  
“别留印儿，我可没带高领毛衣。”他侧着头接着脖子上舌尖移动的触觉。  
  
“那就只能往下走了，藏起来，就看不见了。”  
  
“哼哼哼，一会儿不泡温泉吗？”他的指甲掐着张九泰的脖子往上拽着一层皮。  
  
“手还挺黑。”张九泰惩罚似的咬了一口他的脖子。  
  
张九泰在接吻这件事情上总是显得很深情，总是喜欢鼻尖之间的摩擦，嘴唇的小心试探，用舌头的轻触，最后是温柔包裹。  
  
而刘筱亭就不是这样的。就像他刚在电梯里做的那样，他喜欢拽着张九泰的领子强迫他低头去接受自己的嘴唇。凶残又冷酷，在电梯稍微晃动停顿就一把甩开自己紧攥的手，张九泰被推回身后的夹角，而他是一脸云淡风轻仿佛刚才的一切都不曾发生。  
  
张九泰在补完刚才的吻，刘筱亭突然就任君采撷。


	18. 短时间发生的事

  
刘筱亭端着盘子去找他的同学了，张九泰坐在一堆女孩儿里听着她们叽叽喳喳。张九泰一边应承着姑娘们的话，他吃着冷盘，刚端来的面条有点儿烫，他挑着一口面条皱着眉头听着小姑娘们趴在他耳边说，刚才刘筱亭的同学过来找慧姐，慧姐忙着和别人说事情，那个人就呆呆站在一边，然后特别失望的离开。  
  
“哎，那咱大姐什么反应？”  
  
张九泰呼噜了嘴里的东西，旁边的姑娘撕了一口法棍塞进别的姑娘嘴里后，端起一杯热红茶吹了吹杯口，嘴巴小心搭在上面，生怕好看的口红脱了。  
  
“后来？哪儿有什么后来，慧姐被总秘拉走了。”小姑娘放下杯子，咽了法棍的姑娘接话说。  
  
“你也知道那个总秘盯着咱们大姐好久了。”她伸手拿了放在冷盘里的酸黄瓜扔进嘴里嘎吱嘎吱的嚼着。  
  
“大姐呢？”张九泰四处找着慧姐。  
  
“不说了吗，被总秘拉走了，估计跟大老板一桌呢，赶紧吃，一会儿他们都坐着咱们还得站着。凭什么，他们那边的行政就能坐着玩儿。”红茶姑娘不高兴的往旁边一桌瞥了一眼，然后用叉子插了一根香肠。  
  
“行啦。哎，张总监，您今儿香水和眼镜搭的这么一身，啧别说还真是狗配铃铛跑得欢啊。”  
  
法棍姑娘趴在红茶姑娘的肩膀上冲着张九泰飞眼儿。  
  
“啧，你这张嘴。”张九泰翻了个白眼继续吃面条。  
  
“他可不得人模狗样点儿吗？下午他得假模假式的发言呢。咱们这儿就靠您了张总监。”红茶姑娘又掰了一口法棍往身后的姑娘嘴里送。  
  
“你就不能给我口喝的呀，哼，我去拿快乐水，你要什么？”  
  
“健怡谢谢。”  
  
“你的快乐水莫得灵魂！”姑娘朝身后比了个中指往盛放饮料的冷柜走去。  
  
张九泰想了想决定喝面汤。  
  
  
刚才玩儿还挺好，他们俩都刷了牙，狭小的卫生间里他凑到刘筱亭耳边转头冲他哈了口气儿“能闻出你的味儿吗？”  
  
刘筱亭塌了肩膀，张九泰好似一早就知道刘筱亭会这么做似的，他拉着他的胳膊，刘筱亭也差点被自己塌肩的动作弄倒。  
  
他们都知道，张九泰的墨恋爬上了刘筱亭的领口。  
  
“哎……”刘筱亭的朋友揽着他的肩膀，把下巴搭在刘筱亭的肩上。  
  
“怎么了，大中午的，困了？”刘筱亭被他朋友压着，他们拿着托盘挑选可以吃的东西。  
  
“啧。”朋友晃着头，下巴摸着刘筱亭的肩膀。  
  
“哎哎，你啥时候用香水了？”他朝刘筱亭的颈窝边闻了闻。  
  
“哦，有几天吧。”他不慌不忙的往盘子里夹东西，心脏跳得很正常，丝毫不慌。  
  
“行吧，那过两天你也陪我去买个香水呗。”朋友的下巴离开了刘筱亭的肩膀，无聊的往盘子里夹了两根烤鸡腿，一堆意面。  
  
“咦？小伙子，有情况。”这次换刘筱亭揽着朋友的肩膀了。  
  
“什么情况不情况的，一身烟味想找点儿别的盖一盖。”刘筱亭注意到朋友不好意思的低头又夹了些薯条。  
  
“小伙子呀。”他用一种过来人的语气教育着朋友，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
嘎达嘎达。  
  
朋友突然直起背，刘筱亭还在疑惑这个人是不是中邪了，就见朋友咽了口口水往一边站了站转身向后，刘筱亭跟着他扭了头。  
  
慧姐正举着托盘往盘子里夹沙拉，身边站两个穿着衬衫西裤背头金丝眼镜的男人，男人低头对慧姐说着什么，慧姐看着面前的西红柿。  
  
“…慧…”朋友决定闭嘴然后往主食区走去，刘筱亭看着朋友灰色的背影，他朝后面又看了一眼，端着自己的托盘去找朋友了。  
  
他想问问朋友是怎么就能确定那串脚步声就是慧姐的。  
  
慧姐果然坐在大佬那一桌，慧姐喝汤的样子很好看。慧姐好像换了一串流苏状的耳环，似乎是水晶的，她坐在窗口，阳光透过玻璃打在水晶流苏上，它的倒影映在桌布上不断的摇晃。  
  
“你……”刘筱亭看着呆呆吃面条偷瞄慧姐的朋友决定闭嘴。  
  
在当事人未确定感情的情况下，不要乱给他下定义。有可能就让还在萌芽的混沌情感突然清晰，虽然有可能那未必是真的事情。  
  
刘筱亭当年就是被同学一句玩笑似的下定义偷偷的信了好久，信了好久他喜欢庄子建。  
  
对他好点儿，那就让他自己发现。他低头扒拉着炒饭，往嘴里夹着宫保鸡丁。  
  
“九泰！”  
  
慧姐唤出的名字令他分心，他抬头看着张九泰走向慧姐，慧姐拿起纸巾双手捧着按了按唇，接着高跟鞋敲击木地板的声音响起。  
  
“大姐，每年年会你穿的都格外温柔。”他话还没说完呢，后脑勺就被大姐拍了一下。  
  
“就你会说话，赶紧给我根烟，愁死我了，我怎么就被拉去那桌了。”大姐脸上的温柔一瞬间垮掉。  
  
还是门口的抽烟处，大姐双手抱臂，张九泰把外套脱给了大姐。  
  
“小贼，你有情况。”大姐手指顶着张九泰的耳后，修的圆整的指甲尖儿戳着皮肉。  
  
“啧，这都看到了，大姐好眼力啊。”张九泰无所谓的晃了晃头。  
  
“最近忙的跟狗似的你还有空出去浪，果然年轻就是无极限啊。”大姐叹气，一口烟嘬的狠了点。  
  
“咦~我觉得郝秘书……”  
  
“滚。”她的眼刀直戳张九泰的鼻梁，张九泰点头闭嘴。他可不想被大姐的高跟鞋踩一下脚尖。  
  
“哎不是我说啊，大姐你就没有看上谁？”张九泰的八卦之魂上线了。  
  
“我？有啊。”大姐笑了笑眼珠子转了转俏皮一笑。  
  
“谁啊？”  
  
“咳咳”他刚问完就被大姐一口烟喷在脸上。  
  
“小孩儿就少打点大人的事儿。”  
  
这话说完她就把烟头暗灭了在烟盒里，手搭在衣服的肩上拽了下来往张九泰手边一递，那双高跟鞋踩在大理石地面上发出声响。  
  
烟盒里有一根带着红色绳圈的烟头，张九泰回头看着光着腿穿着鱼尾裙的慧姐，耳坠子闪着光，随着旋转门消失了。  
  
  
“冲鸭张总监。”测幕条后面的小姑娘冲张九泰比着大拇哥，张九泰低着头笑了一下清了清嗓子站上了台阶。  
  
刘筱亭看了眼在台上发言的张九泰，接着低头发信息。  
  
高筱贝这两天忙的脚不着地，艺哥看起来很正常的样子，庄子建请了年假跑去热带的岛屿游泳了。  
  
一切都是年底的模样，变了的是彼此的现状。  
  
一个忙着单恋，一个等待审判，一个分手快乐。  
  
他自己呢？去年这个时候他差不多该放假了，没有想到就突然进了互联网，剩下的事情与平时无差。  
  
无差吗？  
  
这个床伴睡的有点儿久。  
  
久吗？不过一只手可以数清的次数，估计是每天都会遇见吧。  
  
他翻着微博，有一条关注的消息令他不高兴的退出了微博。  
  
庄子建他哥搂着新人看似官宣的图片使他不舒服。  
  
庄子建取关了他吗？还是取关了后还会偷偷搜索呢？  
  
哎  
  
他晃了晃脑袋，伸手去拿旁边的矿泉水，他拿水的时候看到了朋友一直盯着站在测幕条边的慧姐。  
  
“啧”  
  
  
刚才那会儿他们俩其实挺闹的，两个人挤在小床上，谁都不吃亏的69，本来说好的势均力敌，不知是不是最近太素了，率先被张九泰耍到投降。  
  
后来他决定给张九泰留点儿纪念品，就趴在他的耳后嘬出一个紫色。他坐在床上捂着耳朵笑的有点儿无力，自己侧腰被咬出一个月牙。  
  
卫生间里牙膏的味道的吻，张九泰一把搂过他的腰，举着香水瓶在他们俩的头顶喷了一泵墨恋，细小的水雾爬进了他们的头发，脖子，沾在了衣服上。  
  
“晚上，温泉挺暖和的。”他咬着刘筱亭的耳垂，声音震动着，刘筱亭抽出手捂着张九泰的嘴。  
  
他的掌心是湿漉漉的舌头，另一条手臂垂下来去摸张九泰的腿。  
  
  



	19. 光明正大

  
终于到了万众瞩目的年会环节。刘筱亭看着一早就兴奋的朋友连忙的低头。太丢人了，他为了能更好的看清舞台特意找人换了座位，坐在桌子正对舞台的座位上。  
  
十人一桌的标准圆桌与座次，他的朋友原来是坐在菜口，这个位置需要扭着身子才能看到舞台，他竟然臭不要脸的和最靠里的同学换了位子，他一边移动一边盯着穿着礼服上台的慧姐。  
  
刘筱亭一瞬间不想说认识他，不想说他和这个人度过了四年快乐的大学时期，更不想告诉别人这个人曾经帮他带过饭，是睡在他上铺的兄弟。  
  
“哎，怂逼”刘筱亭喝了一口葡萄果汁，紫色的果汁倒进了郁金香杯子里像极了隔壁小哥的红酒，一样的摇曳生姿，但是一个带着酸涩，自己的是毫无挫折的甜美。  
  
他不喜欢挫折，也不喜欢麻烦，就像他们俩刚才回到房间的时候，两个人像极了久未见面的异地恋小情侣，在门被关上的一瞬间，双唇紧贴，焦急的更换彼此口腔里的味道，无法赤诚相对那么就让一个看起来缠绵的拥吻代替所有的情感吧。  
  
情感？  
嘘  
没有。  
  
他的手指摸着润滑的口杯边缘，看着紫红色的液体被年会上的镭射灯挑染成混合的色彩，暗场，带着强烈的节奏感的舞曲。他有一瞬觉得这样的音浪特别像夜店。  
  
其实年会并没有什么可以期待的事情，如果有什么需要格外注意，那么就是抽奖环节。这才是激动人心的体现。  
  
果然是福利好的无话可说的大公司，刘筱亭中了个三等奖：一台现在阶段顶配的MacPro。他笑着走上台，张九泰拿着一张奖券一步一步朝他走来，当他把手里的大泡沫板递给刘筱亭的时候，两个人表现的都是工作关系的客套与距离感。  
  
手很规矩，距离感很合适，只是在背板后面刘筱亭的手指像是无意的勾勒一下举着背板的张九泰的食指。  
  
脸上的微笑在对视中显得如此暧昧不明，没有人注意这个瞬间，拍照的小哥还没有举起相机，在两人点头的空隙后，是张九泰抽出手指前的轻握。  
  
大庭广众之下的偷情是最快乐的。  
  
背德的快乐似乎是一种毒品，他们有点上瘾。  
  
有什么事情让朋友开心，那就是朋友从慧姐手里接过了另一台笔记本。朋友笑的很羞涩，不住的低头，忍不住的嘴角，手不断的摸着自己的后脑勺，不敢与笑的温柔的慧姐对视，可是视线又不受控制的追随着慧姐下台的背影离去。  
  
他看着那件露背的晚礼服，他看着慧姐的耳坠子，他看着慧姐捂着嘴笑着和别人说话。  
  
剩下的能，不过是一杯又一杯的敬酒，每个部门敬酒，张九泰朝着刘筱亭的桌前走去，刘筱亭默默的喝光了杯子里的葡萄汁，换了雪碧。  
  
本应该是张九泰作为部门老大站在最前方，但是慧姐要比他更像是部门老大，于是张九泰站在慧姐身侧，刘筱亭坐在菜口，张九泰挨着刘筱亭站着。  
  
他们都站起来了，张九泰瞄到了刘筱亭垂在裤缝边上的手，在慧姐说话的时候，在灯光昏暗的时候，他们十指紧扣。  
  
随着杯子里的饮料一饮而尽的时候，他们的手放开。  
  
刘筱亭向来不爱凑热闹，于是他跟朋友说自己去泡温泉了。他看着张九泰还在打圈的背影不动声色的离开了。  
  
他也不知道为什么，他只想离开喧闹的场所，毕竟这里也不是夜店，没完没了的敬酒让自己喝的太饱，越是高档的酒店，那么套餐越是难吃，可以食用的不过是早餐。  
  
他推开了年会的大门，门很重，他推着冰凉的金属柑，走出去，是相对冷清的大厅，身后的门逐渐合上，里面的喧嚣也被隔离在他的耳后。  
  
温泉是有很多池子的。现在来的人很少，他选择了相对靠里的一个小小的池子，一个只要有人泡着，不是特别熟悉的人都不会好意思的打扰的池子。  
  
他的手机缩在了更衣间的柜子里了，他觉得有点儿疲惫。  
  
今天虽然没有实质的快乐，但是那些令人血脉喷张的前戏和那些情意绵绵的拥吻都另自己抽空力气。  
  
这是一个温度略高一些的池子，他靠着被温暖暖热的池壁，仰着头看着郊区略微明亮的星星，池子的台面上还放了一罐啤酒。这是他悄悄拿进来了，毕竟嘛，又不是日本，温泉内还是禁止饮酒的。  
  
这个池子距离温泉的入口很远，偷懒的服务员也不会往里走，他就有一口没一口的轻啄来补充水分。  
  
他喜欢这个温度，这个温度加上一点点酒精就会令自己的眼皮发沉。  
  
这里就像一张令他舒服的不愿起来的床。  
  
张九泰披着厚重的浴袍光着脚踩着廉价拖鞋一步一步走在冬夜里的温泉中。他刚才问了一嘴已经喝的懵懵的同事，同事告诉他刘筱亭去泡温泉了。  
  
耳边是些女性之间的嬉笑，还有几个舌头都打结的男性聊天，他踢踏着拖鞋寻找他。这里的温泉区很大，他决定登上二层去寻。  
  
就在爬了几节仿石的台阶后，他看到了一个被灌木遮挡的小池子。他正仰着头，眼上搭了块白毛巾，舒服的伸着着胳膊的刘筱亭，他的锁骨被热气包裹，朦朦胧胧（本身就没有带眼镜的张九泰觉得眼前的样子有点儿虚幻）。  
  
他朝那个池子边儿走去，双手脱了厚浴袍搭在架子上，双手扶着略凉的台子迈开腿踏进了温暖。  
刘筱亭其实在张九泰脱浴袍的时候就知道他来了，他听到了拖鞋从脚上拍在地面的声音，听到他迈入温泉，听到他的靠近。  
  
在眼皮上的毛巾被拿开的时候，他睁开了眼睛，朝后拿了啤酒喝了一口，张九泰揽着他的脖子迫使他们的胸口贴紧。  
  
张九泰的胸口没有刘筱亭的暖，但是嘴巴里的啤酒倒是一个温度，上升的泡沫在他们的舌苔上跳跃，苦麻令人上瘾，温泉里的热气是他们缺氧，快感来的迟钝但却猛烈，被固定在温泉池子的夹角的刘筱亭，像极了白日电梯里被他欺负的张九泰。  
  
手上的动作不能停，泳裤的材质很滑，箍在腰上绑着大腿，只能从那片松紧带口下手，被拉开了泳裤，两个人的接触显得那么不坦白。  
  
夜来风凉，夜来风急，上头的不是酒意，但是风中他们已醺，撑着未醉，他们换了衣服回到温暖的床上。  
  
从温泉区走到住宿区需要穿过较长的广场，他们俩洗了澡吹了头发，但是发尾的湿漉漉是需要时间的，只是他们缺少的就是时间。  
  
冷风吹来，刘筱亭缩了一下脖子，然后后颈得到了纤维的重量。张九泰拆了自己的围巾绕在了刘筱亭的脖子上。  
  
刘筱亭看着抽烟往前走的张九泰，手掌摸上搭在胸口的纤维上。他一下一下摸着这点儿带着扎手的柔软，踩着他的影子回到温暖的室内。  
  
张九泰看着刘筱亭插入了房卡进到屋里拉上了遮光帘，他把房间的安全链挂好，然后拉开了一点儿门，一截安全链晃荡在缝隙间，那么刺眼。  
  
“啪”  
  
屋里的灯关了，只留下了床边昏黄的一块。  
  
他走向光亮，在光亮之中他看着刘筱亭背对着他脱衣服，后背好看的一对骨头像是一双蝴蝶的翅膀，脖子弯着，有一个小小凸起，他脱了外套，解开了上衣，只穿着条裤子从背后抱住了刘筱亭。  
  
他的后背有些凉，他的胸口很热。他的手绕道了前方，握着刘筱亭的双手去解皮带扣，握着他的手拉开了拉锁，带着他的手抄进了大腿根部的细缝，感受着莱卡面料的舒滑，张九泰的指甲边缘压着布料，他的掌心里是刘筱亭的手背，指肚裹着刘筱亭的甲板，嘴巴吻在他最喜欢的侧颈边。  
  
只是这回他不能留下经过的痕迹，一点一点细细品尝，一点一点做的像是有着爱的人，让每一步都是如此的温柔，让每一声呻吟听起来都是充满了爱意。  
  
“其实11就是个悍跳狼！”  
  
一声不合时宜的声音响在他们的耳边，张九泰正拖着刘筱亭的腰一下一下带着他去往乐园。刘筱亭的腰被张九泰搂在怀里，他下意识后仰，他的双臂环着他的后腰，他仰着头，看到了晃在门缝边的安全链。  
  
张九泰把他拉到自己面前，舌头含着他的耳垂，一字一咬的说“忘了关门，你说，狼人里有没有倒钩狼？”  
  
又是一个挺入，刘筱亭哼着声音搂住张九泰的脖子。  
  
席梦思咯吱咯吱的响着那是弹簧挤压放松传出的压抑，隔壁玩狼人杀的同事们高喊或者嬉笑，屋里的俩个人一个张着嘴靠着鼻腔发出声音，另一个把嘴巴埋胸他人的胸口，他们紧贴墙壁听着隔壁屋女巫的发言。  
  
在预言家的誓言中，他们交换了一个深吻，在叫好声中，他们的快乐无言，只是在眼前亮起多彩的花火。  
  
紫色的，像是葡萄果汁，又似乎是葡萄酒，晃在名为理智的杯中，摇曳生姿，起伏不定，浪头涌动。


	20. 不留

  
他们两个并没有赶上吃早餐，厚重的遮光帘将阳光挡在了外面，屋内是哗啦啦的淋浴的声音。伴着哗啦哗啦的声音，躺在床上的张九泰迷迷糊糊的觉得自己走在雨里。  
  
他打了一把特别大特别沉的长把雨伞，他穿了一件面料很薄的T恤，还有工装短裤，脚上踩着人字拖。  
  
他踢踏着拖鞋一脚一脚踩在雨里。应该是夏天的雨，但是地面温度不高，脚底板从拖鞋上挪开，脚底板和拖鞋底的缝隙立刻被凉雨水中填满缝隙，雨水里还有着油乎乎的东西，鞋和脚底板都是黏糊糊滑溜溜的，他每一步走都很小心，肩膀被吹进的雨水打湿，风很狂的掀翻了他的雨伞，雨伞被风吹着，伞面落在雨水里，风吹着它刮地面上，刮开雨水。  
  
他整个人站在落雨的大街，他四处看了看没有人，谁也没有，只有哗啦哗啦的声音，风那么冷但是没有声音，没有雷，也没有闪电，树被吹的东倒西歪，但是就是没有沙沙声。  
  
雨水打的很急，他闭起眼，用手抹去脸上的雨痕，再次睁开看的时候，就看到浴室的磨砂玻璃上铺着一层厚重的水汽，刘筱亭拿着一条浴巾正在擦身体。  
  
紧拉着双层窗帘的房间内，只有卫生间的黄灯透过模糊的磨砂玻璃带给的氤氲的光明。这光明也是湿哒哒的。  
  
张九泰在梦里的感觉还未完全消散，他愣愣的抹了一把脸，刘筱亭穿着贴身的T恤和牛仔裤出来的时候，张九泰垂着头，眼睛还未想彻底睁开，一副还未睡醒的样子眨着眼。  
  
他抬头看着刘筱亭，刘筱亭低头看着坐在床上的他。两个人的眼神都带着早起的倦意，迷蒙和陌生与疏离。  
他率先收回目光去摸放在床头的烟，刘筱亭往窗帘边走。  
  
“啪”  
“唰”  
  
张九泰点上烟的时刻正式阳光刺到烟头的瞬间，他抬着胳膊去挡眼前的光线，他不满的皱眉扁嘴，顺手拿过一旁的矿泉水瓶子，叼着烟，拧开瓶子后，单手夹烟仰着脖子咕嘟咕嘟灌着。  
早起的凉水让他的身体不适，他睁开眼看了还有一个底儿的水瓶子，顺手往里面弹烟灰。  
  
光线还是那么刺眼，他转过身来背对阳光。  
  
刘筱亭走到另一张平整的床边，捡着地上的袜子套在脚上，顺手拔了自己的手机。  
  
上面有几条微信通知，点开后是高筱贝发来今天晚上要回家吃饭的提醒。  
  
刘筱亭双脚搓着拖鞋盘腿坐在床上，双手按着手机给高筱贝发信息。信息发完了他照旧翻看早晨的微博。  
  
“叮”  
  
通知栏挡在图片上，他跳回微信，高筱贝回了“好的”  
  
他看了看手机上的时间：10点30  
  
他很好奇高筱贝是刚醒，还是要睡，不过想了想他就懒得搭理这条信息了。  
  
张九泰把烟头顺着瓶口丢进去“滋啦”红色滚烫的烟头被常温的矿泉水激灭，塑料的瓶子中是烟头最后挣扎出的朦胧，带着卷的烟气正冒出瓶口，张九泰拧上瓶盖晃了晃瓶子，透明的变得浑浊了。  
  
刘筱亭的注意力都在手机上，他看到了宋昊然的微博上发了一张电脑屏幕的照片。屏幕上是横线表格，表头和横线是他看不懂意思的中文。没有配字，就是一张图片。他转到了宋昊然的主页，发现宋昊然每天都会发一张类似的工作图片。都是刘筱亭熟悉的笔记本屏幕，再往下滑，终于看到点不一样的了。  
  
是他转发的一条广告，不是抽奖，而是钻戒的广告。  
  
不带任何情绪，那条微博的转载文字是：转发微博。  
  
他想着自己的这位老友，永远都是一副逆来顺受的样子，无论发生了，他都是笑笑耸耸肩膀，然后摊开双手，眼睛笑的只剩下一条缝，嘴角抿着上翘。  
  
什么都不说。也不知道要说什么的样子。  
  
转发微博的样子。  
  
张九泰给自己洗了个战斗澡，拿着吹风机吹头发的时候觉得胃里不太舒服……  
  
推开门，刘筱亭看着捂着胃的张九泰眨了眨眼睛，想着自己的双肩包里有两个上回高筱贝塞进来一直都没有拆开过的速食粥。  
  
他下床张九泰正皱眉想着要不要烧点儿热水。  
  
刘筱亭拿着酒店用的烧水壶去卫生间洗了洗，接着拧开一瓶矿泉水咕嘟咕嘟的往壶里灌着，但是500ml的水太少了，他顺手又拧开一瓶，张九泰捂着胃倒在床上，眉头皱的有点紧。  
  
他插了插销，按下了开始钮，屋子里传出呼噜呼噜的烧水声。他把粥的包装纸撕了，有撕开铝纸盖，接着把小勺子拿出来，撕开了粥饼的塑封重新把它扔回杯子。  
  
张九泰觉得胃疼，张九泰想着要不要抽根烟止疼，他在思考包里的有没有EVE和达喜。他听着烧水壶的呜咽，想起了酒店杯子旁边的茶包，想喝一杯热红茶，可是疼啊。  
  
疼的他不想动。  
  
刘筱亭站在那里看着水嘴冒着白色的热气，他伸手离得稍微远一点，热气烘着他的手心，也不觉得冷了，就只是热热的，湿哒哒的。  
  
“哒”  
  
热水壶的呜咽逐渐减低，刘筱亭等了一下才拿起热水壶往杯子里到热水，压紧的饼在热意中舒展着身体，也有可能是被烫到的挣扎，它逐渐瘫在了杯子里。  
  
他又取了一个茶包扔在杯子里，直接倒了半杯热水，软纸袋变深染着透明成为了透明的深棕。  
  
“哎”刘筱亭一手端着茶杯一手端着速食粥来到了张九泰的床边，张九泰艰难的睁开眼，刘筱亭的脸上是读不出的表情。  
他双手按着床垫，席梦思的弹簧动了动，他坐了起来，他抬手，刘筱亭把杯子递给了张九泰。自己坐在了隔壁床上盘着腿一勺一勺的慢慢的吃着粥。  
  
张九泰握着杯把，让杯壁贴着自己的T恤，热意暖着胃感觉舒服了一点。他缓慢的吹着杯子传出的热意，干裂的唇贴着边缘，热气在他的人中上铺上暖，鼻腔中是热烘烘，似乎在其中还挂了水珠，他上唇的干皮也被抚软，他小心地歪着杯子，控制热水在它摸到唇缝的速度。  
  
张九泰扶着杯子小口的吹气，接着喝到了今晨第一口热水，味道还有点儿甜，他看了一下吊牌紫色的川宁，是大吉岭。  
  
他小口的喝着热水，旁边的刘筱亭把手机放在膝盖上，时不时的用手滑一下屏幕，接着喝口粥。  
  
他适应了屋里的阳光，靠在床头小口的喝茶，他背对阳光在看手机。不愿意对话的两个人等着11点半集合吃午饭。  
  
怎么突然就变得沉默了呃？  
也是，本来也没有什么好说的。  
  
他审视夺度，他会看气氛。胃里的不适被大吉岭安抚，他的手可以托住杯底了，他有些困了，在阳光中享受一个不属于假期周六的回笼觉。  
  
“哎……”他即将睡着的时候被刘筱亭推醒，睁开眼是一杯速食粥。  
他手里的杯子被刘筱亭抽走，掌心里落了一个纸杯。  
“喝吧，温度合适了。”  
  
他说完就端着杯子放回床头了，张九泰看着在热水壶旁边的一个粥杯，低头看了看自己手心里的这一个。  
  
「皮蛋瘦肉粥」  
  
他拿着勺子低头往嘴里放着已经是合适温度的米糊糊，几颗看起来深色的碎粒应该是皮蛋吧，调味剂的味道很重，但是他觉得胃里的不适离开了，带着他身上的疼都没有了。  
  
他用塑料勺子刮着杯壁，刘筱亭背着自己的包关上了门。  
  
再次遇到他是在自助餐台边上，他和他朋友聊天，他笑的很好看，他们聊天的样子看起来好轻松，张九泰端着塑料的餐盘跟着小姑娘走过了他们的身后。  
  
他想说谢谢，可是张不开嘴。  
  
张九泰想着回公司后拉着刘筱亭去吃一顿好的，只是他下车的时候，刘筱亭上了高筱贝的车。他没有说出谢谢，咬着下唇，牙齿摩擦着想着还有周一。  



	21. 冒险开始

  
本以为会有个好好交谈的周一，只是年底闲和忙总不知道是哪一个先来。  
  
张九泰他们的办公室已经进入了国假前的快乐倒计时阶段，几个姑娘总是变着法的迟到早退，张九泰睁一只眼闭一只眼不做过多追问。  
  
也是她们忙了一年，这段时间是该让她们享受一下冷风了。  
  
城市里到处是一片红色，大型超市里放着不是“恭喜恭喜恭喜你”就是“好一朵迎春花。”财神到还是那些年的声音，只是唱歌的人不负当年的青春风采。  
  
他们一个部门的人偷闲出来逛超市，当然他们有一个理由：送财务。  
  
送财务需要这么多人吗？当然不用，小姑娘们觉得大厦里的暖气太足了，困得眼皮子打架，怕打哈欠沾湿了好看的烟线，她们拽着张九泰出来逛超市。  
  
张九泰在走出办公室经过刘筱亭身边的时，他们组里则是另一幅模样，一个个改着东西，有人撸起袖子吧嗒吧嗒打字，有的皱着眉头盯着显示器里的表格正想着什么似的一下一下敲着键盘，停下了手里的动作后又按了删除；刘筱亭的双手捏着RIO的铁皮糖盒，手指转着盒子，里面的坚硬糖果撞着盒子金属银丝毫没有打断他的思考，张九泰就这么离开了他的身边，他的目光死死咬着数据的折叠曲线。  
  
他们很忙，忙到没有时间搭理路人。午餐时间他们端着餐盘坐在一张略大的桌子前吃东西，张九泰偶尔经过耳朵里是听不太明白的中文。  
  
他们聊得如此专心，他们聊得很正经，张九泰几次站到他们桌子的后方，最后还是端着盘子坐到了距离他们不远的地方。  
他假装戴耳机，他仔细的看着刘筱亭脖子，看着他的侧颈，看着他藏在一半阴影里的耳垂。  
  
他想跟他说句话，但是他们的时间总是对不上。  
  
“哎哎，不要再拿这个了！”  
  
就在他回味这些天的经历时，手却不停的把一盒一盒的pocky往手推车里放，草莓慕斯味道的几乎要被他拿空，大姐敲着他的肩膀，然后把饼干盒子重新摆回货架上，张九泰按着大姐的手腕。  
  
“姐，给我留两盒呗。”  
  
“你看你的二下巴。”  
  
大姐松了手拉着车子去找那些小女孩了，张九泰站在那堆饼干前，想着要不要那点儿别的口味，他想了想随便的抓了几盒。  
  
结账的前小姑娘们排在糖葫芦的档口，张九泰双手撑着车子，女孩子们挑挑拣拣不知道该拿哪个。  
  
“糯米的谢谢。”  
  
张九泰百无聊赖的趴在推车上，手托着自己的脸，他要了自己的那串，女孩子们还在纠结，而他想起来了走在冷风中的那个夜晚。  
  
他们并不算并肩，刘筱亭也不怎么说话，他也懒得说什么，他喝着刘筱亭买的三得利黑乌龙很暖，他看着刘筱亭一口一口咬着糯米的冰糖葫芦想着他应该也会喜欢把。  
  
“你们先挑啊，我去排队了。”  
  
他推着车子往收银台的方向移动，前方的大爷阿姨的车篮子是水果鸡蛋，还有礼盒装的牛奶，也是又到了一年一度的走亲访友的季节，他双臂撑着车子摸出手机划拉着。  
  
何九华“我儿子回来。”  
  
张九泰皱着眉头想了想，他也的确很久没有见过秦霄贤了。  
  
张九泰“然后呢？”  
  
何九华“13安排，31台，晚上不见不散。”  
  
张九泰“咱们是不是得先吃点儿啥啊。”  
  
何九华“我在我儿子家”  
  
张九泰“不行，你把他薅出来，你俩占个坐去，我想吃涮羊肉。”  
  
何九华“……聚宝源？”  
  
张九泰“满恒记，记得糖饼。”  
  
何九华“1”  
  
他把手机暗灭了丢进了口袋，前面的大爷阿姨往前走了走，他也动了动往前晃了晃。后面的人也在缓慢的推着车子，他看着车子里躺着的小饼干觉得有些无聊。  
  
张九泰记不得事情的原因与结束，他的耳边都是何九华的信息。  
  
他儿子回来了。  
  
好久都没有见到秦霄贤了，自己也忙，他也好久没有见到何九华了，因为自己忙。  
  
混在一起的时间怎么就突然个自分开了？  
  
不过都是忙，忙的自己的事情，或者是分开了也可以因为喝一顿酒就回来的友谊所以不在意吧，  
  
胡思乱想不过是因为此刻的无聊，只是怎么就记不起该想起的事情了呢？  
  
“嗨。”  
  
他晃了晃脑袋把车子往前推着，收银台前的小架子上贩卖着各种的坚硬的糖果，从长盒子，扁盒子到宽盒子，他无聊的摸着金属盒子，眼神乱瞟的拿了一盒桃子茉莉的。  
  
他觉得那个小盒子拿在手里很好看，很好看。  
  
  
刘筱亭伸着胳膊扭着腰伸展着身体，眼睛里是黏黏的感觉，他想着要不要配一副蓝光护眼眼镜。肩膀酸，腰椎酸，一切都不是很舒服。  
  
他下意识的回头，并没有人走过来。  
  
他的朋友招呼他去楼下便利店透透风，身边的小哥们站起来说要呼吸一下冰凉的冷空气来庆祝今晚不用加班。  
  
他们几个人搭着肩膀，朋友侧头看着关着的办公室晃着脑袋急急跟上前面已经走到电梯间的大部队，他们的电梯合上，隔壁的电梯门打开。  
  
张九泰手里拎着大塑料袋，身后的姑娘们手里捧着奶茶杯，说着刚才的打折信息，高跟鞋们落在大理石地面上的声音很好听，张九泰拎着自己的工牌刷开了门禁，前台的妹妹冲他们点头笑笑，张九泰往她的桌子上放了一盒小饼干，女孩儿挥着POCKY的盒子冲他说谢谢，张九泰挑了下下巴继续往前晃。  
  
他看着刘筱亭他们区域的位置空了大半，他把伸进塑料袋里的手拿出来，他走到了刘筱亭的桌子前看到了蓝色的金属盒，然后把口袋里的桃子啊茉莉扔到了他的桌子上，又给其他的桌子上放了东西。  
  
大姐看着张九泰往桌子前扔东西的背影，看着原本鼓鼓的塑料袋越来越扁用力的嘬了一口奶茶，她不打算拆穿张九泰的小心思。  
  
但是她看到张九泰把超市的小票放到了刘筱亭部门老大（刘筱亭的朋友）的桌子上的时候，她翻着白眼暗自腹诽自己想太多了。  
  
刘筱亭答应了高筱贝出去玩儿的请求，高筱贝告诉他去吃饭，自己现在去接庄子建，宋昊然是不会来的。  
  
于是这三个人凑到了一起。  
  
他上楼的时候发现了自己的桌子上丢了一盒糖，他撕了封纸，拇指推开了盒子，接着抠开塑料片，倒了一颗放在掌心里。  
  
舌头品尝到甜的时候，他的朋友发出哀嚎，他的后牙咬碎了坚硬糖果。  
  
  
12点的时候秦霄贤没有说话，低着头拿着面前的shot杯一杯一杯往嘴里灌，张九泰看着他这幅模样觉得今天不适合蹦迪，在家喝白牛二不好吗？好喝便宜容易上头，怎么就花这个闲钱来这里呢？  
  
他不是很明白，但张九泰不想问，何九华坐在一边低着头端着一个郁金香杯，偶尔喝一口，抬头看着秦霄贤。耳边的音乐还是那么喧闹，身边好看的肉体依旧那么招摇。  
  
一切都似乎都是夜店该有的模样，秦霄贤有举着杯子往嘴里灌，张九泰被传染的只愿意扎着面前的西瓜往嘴里放。  
  
冬天夜店的西瓜味道很奇怪，像是放了久之后端上的强迫，它不甜，吃起来软软的，但是还能咬出新鲜的脆，他吐了嘴里柔软的瓜子，呸的一口，白色软软的小瓜子落在地上，地上是多彩的光斑。  
  
如潮水的音乐声对秦霄贤来说都是安静的，静到可以听到心跳。  
  
噗通 噗通。  
  
嘎达  
  
拧开了门把手，是越来越大门缝，他的身影离去，他坐在沙发上伸着手却无法挽留。  
  
他坐在那里往嘴里倒着野格兑红牛。  
  
冬天那么冷，他也不想找个人抱一下了，他最喜欢的身体披上了阻碍，他推开了他，他靠在墙上低着头，头躲避着他的唇，胳膊撑开了最后的距离。  
衣摆消失前他耳边是无数遍再见。  
再见  
再见  
再见  
  
他的衣摆从门缝前抽走，他就跟着那缕布溜走，去往再也看不到的地方。  
  
何九华心里有事儿，他心里不光是秦霄贤。他只想借着儿子的事情躲避着无聊的日子，放假了他的生活成为了一潭死水。  
  
还好有电脑有游戏，老妈偶尔的召唤他都能用各种借口躲避。  
或许真的是年龄大了，他更喜欢躲在家里，看一部电影，喝一罐啤酒，安安静静，坐在不拉开窗帘的客厅里的沙发上，虚度安静的好天气。  
只是他不愿承认自己老了，玩不动。，他拒绝这句话。  
就像决绝母亲好意的相亲，他总想把自己包装的特别有活力，就像他始终不愿意下单那个他看了好久的按摩椅和泡脚盆。  
  
他每天泡完脚都会把那个塑料的小盆藏在马桶后面。在拿出泡脚粉包，倒水的时候的他都在想为何自己会如此不坦诚？  
  
坦白自己是个……  
  
不，自己还是个活力无限的小伙子。  
  
  
刘筱亭和高筱贝坐在那里，庄子建已经彻底挥走了哀伤。  
  
不知怎么了，刘筱亭很想说他薄情，但是摇了摇头抿住了嘴巴这句话说不出来，毕竟都分手了为何还要演出那种念念不忘耿耿于怀？  
  
是不是还要点一首罗生门呢？  
他晃着头，靠在高筱贝的肩膀。  
  
来搭讪的人冲着高筱贝笑了笑，高筱贝摇了摇头，挑着眉看了一眼庄子建。  
  
来人不信的坐下来，庄子建拉过高筱贝往自己这边揽着，刘筱亭觉得嘴里缺味儿，想了想摸了桌子上的烟。  
  
张九泰觉得这桌子里的气氛过于压抑，他摸着烟站起来叼着烟伸展了胳膊，晃着脖子的时候，看到了一个熟人-刘筱亭。  
  
刘筱亭笑着勾着一个男人的下巴接着弹了个栗子在他的额头。  
  
“艹。”  
  
他没来由的烦躁了一下，何九华正拔了他嘴里的烟怼在自己的烟头上，对火间隙他眯着眼顺着张九泰的目光望去。  
接着手搭在他的肩膀上把烟重新放回张九泰嘴里。  
  
张九泰虽然爆了句粗口，可是脸上面无表情。  
  
“哎，那小哥，甭想了，也是个玩咖，你搞不定的。”他拍着张九泰另一侧的肩膀，张九泰冷冷的哼着。  
  
“搞不定？不可能，……”  
  
他收回目光，眼睛开始在周围的年轻人的身体上乱瞟“不就是大冒险嘛？”  
  
刘筱亭笑着推开了金属盒塞了一颗糖放到嘴里，举着香槟杯喝了一口。  
  
薄荷桃子的味道和碳酸气泡炸着舌苔上，像极了此刻激情的灯光。  
  
  



	22. 硌牙

  
何九华与张九泰送走了被自己喝多的秦霄贤，刘筱亭吃着桃子味的糖吻上了别人的嘴。  
  
张九泰离开大厅的时候，转身看到了刘筱亭好看的笑容，他让自己回头与何九华一起架着秦霄贤离开喧闹。  
  
高筱贝这边已经很久没有和侯筱楼发过信息了，因为他不知道要发什么。他在等待一个好日子，大年二十三啊，大年三十啊，他想找点看起来的合适的理由送出问候。  
  
庄子建自己跟自己玩儿挺好，也不去想太多，他和旁边的一朋友摇着骰盅，胳膊晃着蹭着略凉的大理石桌面，塑料的盒子表面有着细小的纹路。  
  
这一夜就这么无聊的度过，有人来找高筱贝，无论男女老少，高矮胖瘦，他都会假模假式的往庄子建身边一歪，庄子建虽然在心里吐槽了很久但是作为多年的好友他还是充满了国际主义救援原则保护着高筱贝。  
  
刘筱亭走了，他们也都习惯了这个人，高筱贝靠着沙发双手看着手机上侯筱楼的微信对话框，他想拍点什么告诉他，只是把打出字的一个个删掉了。  
  
他刚想拍着头顶落下的小纸片发到朋友朋友圈里，他想告诉侯筱楼这家店的小纸片是多彩的，但是又怕侯筱楼不喜欢这样的场所；他想说大庄连赢骰子的样子特别像花和尚鲁智深，但又怕侯筱楼误会他们的关系；他本来发中午的见闻但又怕侯筱楼不喜欢这样的笑话，他怕他觉得自己无聊。  
  
他这段时间就在纠结与自我较劲中渡过了，每天都在不知道发什么和发出去会不会误会的双层烦恼中渡过。  
  
庄子建看着靠着沙发背拧着眉头抱着手机盯着的高筱贝。  
  
“你咋？”他挪过去给他递了块西瓜。  
  
“没咋。”他接过西瓜大力咬着，不新鲜的味道冲了一嘴，他十分不高兴的坐在那里。  
  
“你哥刚才跟谁走了。”他拿了个小shot杯喝着。  
  
“不知道，就见是个戴眼镜的。”高筱贝把手机暗灭就揣回口袋了。  
  
“你不挑一个？”胳膊架在庄子建的肩膀上，他打量着四周，庄子建眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“看吧，有可能……”  
  
他话说了一半，就看到一个熟悉的人影，他低头揽着别人的肩膀。他的杯子贴着上唇，这里没有了声音，他紧张的盯着他们的背影，他屏住呼吸。  
  
在看清了那是一对陌生的爱侣时，他的耳边重新有了声音，他含在嘴里的液体终于被吞了下去，漫长的深呼吸后他和高筱四下瞄着。  
  
高筱贝开始拒绝了，他想回家。  
  
庄子建也想问他到底怎么了？  
  
他咽下了好多乱七八糟的话，看着高筱贝挥着手机离开。  
  
周一的时候张九泰和刘筱亭在上行的电梯相遇了。张九泰从B2上来，1层门打开的时候刘筱亭手里包了一杯好炖，手里拿着一副筷子站在了门边。  
  
张九泰站的靠里，他的面前是其他楼层的人，他看着刘筱亭的脖子，他穿了一件黑色的卫衣，帽子从外套的领子里抽了出来，帽子有些歪的挂在后肩。  
  
当电梯门打开他踩着刘筱亭落下的脚步声，胳膊一抬刷了门禁卡。  
  
刘筱亭看了他一眼，张九泰看了他一眼。  
  
“早上好。”  
“早上好。”  
  
在玻璃门关上之前他们走进了办公区域，此时距离放假还有两天。  
  
他们俩并肩往工位的方向走着，刘筱亭的握着略烫的好炖，张九泰的手里握着已经凉下去的美式。  
  
“晚上有空吗？”张九泰在离开刘筱亭的工位前回头问他。  
  
刘筱亭把好炖的杯子放在了桌子上，筷子甩在一边，他掀开了笔记本，白色的苹果图标出现。  
  
“嗯？”刘筱亭也不知道他葫芦里是什么药拧着眉头看他，张九泰笑的很坦荡。  
  
“行就当同意。”他转身往办公室走，刘筱亭测了头眉毛扭成了疙瘩。  
  
  
在工作群里慧姐发了晚上吃饭的地址，刘筱亭这才明白所谓一起吃饭是他们产品部的一次大聚餐，张九泰只是代别人问的，确切说是通知。  
  
他嘴里咬着魔芋丝，看着企业微信里大家发的表情包。他觉得刚才的那个皱眉很没有意思。怎么就想多了？  
  
他举着塑料杯子歪在嘴边，里面的汤已经不烫嘴了，他喝到了刚才落在杯子里的萝卜块。  
  
  
  
人事并没有跟着他们吃饭，张九泰跟着姑娘们出去吃日料了，倒数两日的工作日已经没有人愿意努力工作了，考勤统计上大半个公司的人也都请假提早回家了。  
  
他们坐在那里不慌不忙的吃日料，临近过年就连吃饭的地方都不会拥挤了，张九泰夹着三文鱼片涮在酱油与芥末的混合物里，低着头把橘红塞进嘴里。  
  
他不是很喜欢吃这样的东西，但是架不住身边的姑娘们各个吃的捧脸抿嘴，大姐要了骨汤拉面，看着身边的小姑娘们吃着鱼生。  
  
“你们记得吃姜啊。”她说着把姜片罐子拿出来推到她们面前，小姑娘们晃着脑袋冲着服务员要着可尔必思。  
  
“你也是多余管她们。”张九泰喝着热乌龙筷子夹上天妇罗。  
  
“哎哎，放下，这虾我还没吃呢。”大姐直接夹走了虾，张九泰只能去夹旁边的炸茄子。  
  
“产品部全体去吃饭，为什么要咱们通知呀，又不带咱们。 ”小姑娘快乐的吃着北极贝。  
  
“你管呢，是缺你吃了还是缺你喝了。”她们在那边斗嘴，张九泰则再给刘筱亭发信息。  
他拍了一张刺身拼盘发了过去，又补了一句：吃的不舒服。  
  
刘筱亭坐在一边筷子不知道是夹炒菜还是夹凉菜，他看着手机亮了两下。  
  
张九泰：图片。  
  
张九泰：吃的不舒服。  
  
他抬手拍了一桌子的盘子发过去，回了一句：这边也不好吃。  
  
  
张九泰自然知道刘筱亭他们在什么地方吃饭了，他们俩距离不远，在他们的距离之间有个不错的小店儿，卖点儿饺子面条小凉菜的铺子。  
  
他把那家店分享给了刘筱亭。  
  
刘筱亭看着他发来的分享链接，又看了看桌子上的盘子。  
  
刘筱亭：你们几点结束？  
  
张九泰：姐姐妹妹且得吃会儿呢，你们呢？  
  
刘筱亭：还没有喝完第二圈呢。  
  
张九泰：我估计我们先完事儿。  
  
刘筱亭：那附近不是不是还有个卖炸糕的？  
  
张九泰：有啊，不过这个点儿早关了。  
  
  
他们俩随便应付着身边的人，手里发着信息。刘筱亭筷子夹着东西往嘴里放着，张九泰不介意嘴里塞了一块胡萝卜的天妇罗。  
  
张九泰：我到停车场了。  
  
那个时候已经是晚上九点四十五了。  
  
刘筱亭：我现在出去。  
  
他朝身边朋友招了手，嘴巴靠近朋友的耳边小声的说了先走了，朋友点头朝他挥手。桌子边儿的人喝的七七八八，走的零零散散，他朋友在等代驾的电话。  
  
刘筱亭把外套搭在胳膊上，按了电梯的下行键，看着小三角冲下的一层一层的下来，他在2楼，电梯从五楼开始往下走，一层一停，他看了隔壁的台阶就拐过去下楼梯。  
  
他推顺着旋转门迎接了冷空气，他把外套穿好，口里喝着白汽往饭店的停车场里走着。白汽跟了他一路，他看着停车场中亮灯不亮灯的车，他刚才应该问一问张九泰的车牌号是多少。  
  
他不舍得般把手从袖子中伸出来去摸口袋里的手机，张九泰的语音响起来。  
  
他举着电话走在相对空旷的停车场里，耳边是信号稍差的声音。  
  
他一步一步听从张九泰的指挥来到了他的身边。  
  
  
拉开了副驾驶的车门，他系好了安全带。张九泰晃着方向盘带刘筱亭去吃饭了。果然是去吃饭，张九泰要了饺子，刘筱亭要了汤面，一份乾隆白菜，一份凉拌豆腐丝，他们低着头聊着天，手里举着蒜头时不时咬一口。  
  
张九泰要了热饺子汤咕嘟咕嘟喝完一抹嘴，刘筱亭招手结账。  
  
“那我送你回去啊？”  
  
张九泰摸着肚子舒服的打着饱嗝，“哎，十点半这个地方不好打车。”他看了一眼隔壁桌抽烟聊天的俩大爷，他抖着烟盒子含了一根。  
  
“行。”刘筱亭伸了伸脖子抻了个懒腰，他已经开始幻想自己躺在自家床上了。  
  
张九泰的车停在胡同口，他们俩嘴里个自叼着烟，说着无聊的事儿往前走，胡同里隔几米就有的灯让他们时不时落在阴影里。  
  
张九泰走在哪儿，刘筱亭也走在哪儿，月亮今天没有值班，他们俩就从安静的胡同口走到了张九泰的车边。  
  
“哎，你等我下呗。”张九泰拍了拍刘筱亭的肩，指了一下旁边的铺子。  
  
“？”那是一个卖炒货的店，还有放着的冰糖葫芦。刘筱亭没来由的咬了一下嘴角，眼珠子转了一下，然后看着自己脚下的阴影。  
  
不一会儿张九泰拎了个袋子回来，看样子是炒栗子。他的嘴角从翘着慢慢的垂了。  
  
“我妈让我买点儿栗子回去。”  
  
  
这一路上他们俩还是像极了同事，在把车停在刘筱亭小区门口前，刘筱亭退了把手，张九泰攥住了他的胳膊，接着从纸袋子里掏出了一个小包装。  
  
“吃点别的。”说着把塑料带从自己的手上套上了刘筱亭的手腕。  
  
“年假后见。”  
  
刘筱亭看着张九泰的车调头开走了，他的手腕上挂了一个塑料袋，里面是纸包装，包装里是糖雪球。  
  
他拿了一个扔进嘴里，刚用力咬牙上就被山楂核硌了一下。  
  
他小心的避开慢慢吃着，走在小区的路灯里，他找了个垃圾桶吐了核，一路走一路吃到单元门口  
的时候，那一小包糖雪球正好吃完了。  
  
他扔了袋子，舌头舔着牙上心里嘀咕：看样子得小心点儿别硌着牙。


	23. 嘘，别想太多

  
年前的最后一天班整个办公室里都弥漫着懒散。  
  
刘筱亭倒是一如既往的正常打开上班，他在7-11看了看可选择的早餐，饭团的种类都似乎都要比寻常的时候少一些。  
  
他的手在脆骨鸡的饭团与全麦三明治前晃动，他不知道该选择什么。  
  
“欢迎光临。”  
  
他被店员的声音惊得回头，是一个陌生的女孩子站在了收银台前要了一杯大杯美式。  
  
最后他拿了一个金枪鱼辣白菜的饭团。  
  
饭团很热，刘筱亭把它揣进了口袋，临走前他买走了一瓶热的三得利黑乌龙。  
  
暖箱里的饮料被捧在手心，他在一楼前等电梯上行的电梯。等待的人很少，少到他身边几乎没有什么人，他手里拿着暖暖的三得利黑乌龙，口袋里还是饭团。  
  
“叮”  
  
电梯门打开，他走出电梯刷了门禁卡，两扇玻璃门自动为他打开。外地的小前台已经离开了，只能看到白色的高台，他慢慢的走向自己的工位。  
  
这一路上多半是空了的位置，他一步一步往前。  
  
“嗨”  
  
人事的一个小姑娘拍了他的肩膀，他回头朝她笑了笑。  
  
“早。”他稍微的往一边侧了一步，人事姑娘也没发现他们俩就并肩往前走着。  
  
“每年到这个时候都觉得好安静啊。”小姑娘手里抱着一个咖啡杯，似乎是怕沾了口红，她在直饮口哪儿插了根吸管，正小口的嘬着咖啡。  
  
纸质的吸管上沾着一圈�红，嘴巴离开塑料前黏连的感觉拽着她的嘴皮，她把嘴唇抿了抿似乎想让嘴巴上的口红看起来不是那么的斑驳。  
  
“嗯，该回家的都走了呢。”他还有两步就走到了他自己的位子旁，他看着小姑娘喝饮料觉得自己的嗓子眼儿里和干的紧。  
  
“是的，咱们向来吃完午饭就放了，可是吧早晨不来打开就算请假一天。拜拜了~”小姑娘继续往前，刘筱亭站在工位前，把外套里的饭团掏出来后再脱了外套。那个饭团已经不那么烫手了。  
  
他喝着乌龙茶，一口一口的咬着饭团，他掀开电脑，单手输入了密码，等着进度条读满打开了桌面，屏幕上是自带的桌面，他低着头小心的吃饭团。  
  
他坐在那里和每一个走过的同事问候早安，大姐都进来了，可是就不见张九泰。  
  
何九华坐在客厅的按摩椅上快乐的放松着双肩，他眼睛微闭身体被电流带着左摇右颤，他有点累，怀里抱了一个从夹娃娃店里取的战利品，一只很大的玩偶，他把玩偶搂在怀里，眯着眼睛享受着假期中温暖的阳光。  
  
秦霄贤睁开眼发现是在一个陌生的酒店里，昨日爱侣还未睁开眼，他揉着眼睛坐在床边扶着膝盖，眨巴几下眼睛之后，他捡起了地上的衣服。  
  
他觉得头疼，这段时间喝的是有点儿多，他推开门离去的时候心里是莫名的负罪感。  
负罪感。  
  
他在像谁负罪呢？他无力的拍了拍脸，看着自己约得车逐渐靠近自己。  
  
“哎？”  
  
何九华拉开房门的时候看到了睡眼惺忪的秦霄贤，他叹着气感慨着自己这个美妙的早晨将被这个人的到来而被迫中止。  
  
“我饿了。”秦霄贤一边走一边脱衣服，在走进浴室前何九华把一件T恤甩在了秦霄贤的头上。  
  
“你没家啊还是没有妈？”嘴上说着，手已经在外卖APP上下单了他们常吃的家常菜了。  
  
“韭菜呢？”秦霄贤在掰开淋雨扳手的时候朝外面吼着。  
  
“上班。哎，肉饼吧，现在也就他家送的快。”他也朝浴室喊着。  
  
“行，要份咸菜啊~”  
  
哗啦啦的水声响起，何九华付了款，他顺便给张九泰发信息。  
  
“叮”  
张九泰趴在床上从枕头底下摸出手机，何九华的信息写在屏幕上。  
何九华：秦霄贤死我这儿了，中午吃肉饼你来吗。  
张九泰：？肉饼？你家那边的？  
何九华：还能是哪儿的？  
张九泰：等我开饭。  
他揉了揉眼睛，右手拍着自己的脸，想着美味的肉饼，他在强迫自己清醒。  
  
秦霄贤的额头顶着带着凉气的瓷砖，他不想回家，他的家里现在一片狼藉，他还没有勇气去面对那一切。  
  
他是这么劝自己的，等到……  
  
昨天晚上的带走的人个自不高，来超自己打招呼的样子看着和某个影子重叠到了一起。体型很像，发型很像，就连脖子上戴着的项链都如出一辙。  
  
他被热水浇着头，他觉得自己还不清醒，明明他……  
  
张九泰拎着外卖的塑料袋敲开了何九华的家门，何九华头上带着发带脸上是涂抹式面膜，透明的啫喱状。  
  
“咦？怎么了？cos猪刚鬣呢？”他闪着身子迈进了何九华的房间，何九华皱着眉头推上了房门。  
  
秦霄贤正穿着何九华的居家裤，腿踩着茶几靠着沙发怀里搂着何九华最喜欢的抱枕，他手里拿了一瓶啤酒仰着头缓缓喝着，他看到了拎着外卖袋的张九泰，于是冲着他扬了扬手里的罐子。  
  
“你要死啊，才几点？”张九泰无视他的邀请把塑料带放在餐桌上。  
  
“拿醋去啊，吃饭。”他冲坐在沙发上的秦霄贤喊着，何九华去卫生间把脸上的东西洗掉了。  
  
“哎，你今天开始放假啊。”秦霄贤捏着饼，往嘴里放咸菜丝，何九华端着粥碗喝了一口。  
  
“我下午有事儿。”张九泰掏出手机按了几下发了条信息在企业微信的大群里一扔。接着他往嘴里也塞了一口咸菜。  
  
“？刚想问你晚上出去玩儿吗。”秦霄贤举着略烫的粥碗转着圈喝着。  
  
“不去。”  
  
张九泰回答的很干脆，他看着大群里一串串冒着的表情包就想退出企业微信，拿起手机的时候，他看到了刘筱亭发来的一句话。  
刘筱亭：今天没上班？  
他吸溜了一下鼻子回着：昨儿就告诉你年假后见。  
刘筱亭：行最您新春快乐。  
张九泰：好的，您也是。  
  
他把手机按灭了退出了企业微信。  
“哎，你下午干什么去。”  
“管的着吗？”  
张九泰神神叨叨的喝粥。“巷子那边的炸糕今儿出摊儿吗？”  
  
刘筱亭看着企业微信里张九泰的回复没来由觉得想砸吧嘴。果不其然三点多一点儿他们就宣布了放羊，身边的朋友昨天最后一天班，他也不知道该干点儿什么，高筱贝告诉他是明天家里吃饭，他今天也不想去找老太太问安，天色还早他选择坐地铁回家。  
  
地铁上的人不多，他找了个位子坐下去，耳机里塞上耳机。  
叮  
微信里收到一条张九泰信息。  
张九泰：怎么样早下班的感觉。  
刘筱亭手指按在虚拟键盘上，键盘的震动反馈刺着指肚。  
刘筱亭：还行吧，您哪儿躲舒服去了？  
张九泰喝了等着指示灯成为绿色，手搭在键盘上回复着。  
张九泰：去朋友哪儿吃了顿饭。  
刘筱亭看着他的信息，抬眼看了看跳动的小绿点。  
刘筱亭：哦，吃的什么？  
他看着地铁门缓缓打开，把手机揣进兜里跟着人们度过检票口。  
张九泰开着车子等到了可以抬手回信的时候才回复着。  
张九泰：肉饼和粥，挺好吃的。  
刘筱亭走在人行道上按动着键盘，他们俩有一搭没you一搭的聊着。  
张九泰：其实吧，这天儿去吃点东西挺好的，哪儿的人都不多。  
刘筱亭：说到吃什么，昨儿我结的账，今儿张总监就请假不会是想躲一单吧。

他低着头即将进入小区的院门。

“滴”

一声短促的汽笛声吓了他一跳，车窗户摇下，张九泰带着墨镜探着身子帮他打开了副驾驶的门。

“炸糕吧，得吃现的。”  
  
他坐上了张九泰的车，副驾上放了一个牛皮纸包，刘筱亭拿起纸包坐进去，顺手拉上了车门。  
  
糯米夹心的冰糖葫芦，刘筱亭叹了口气，歪着头看张九泰，“噶擦”一口咬掉了前段的一个，嘎吱嘎吱嚼在嘴里，他看着一本正经开车的张九泰心里咕哝着一句。

「都是千年的狐狸，就都别唱聊斋了。」

张九泰瞥了他一眼，也不说什么就是把车往昨儿那个胡同开。  
  
刚出炉的炸糕很香，刘筱亭吹着被自己咬开的小口，张九泰蹲在旁边一边吹气一边咬着。豆馅儿的炸糕外皮酥，糯米软，豆馅儿很香，他吃的有点快，炸糕一口是一口的有点儿噎，刚想买点儿什么喝的时候，刘筱亭举着一瓶乌龙茶给他。

他们俩分享了一瓶温热的黑乌龙。  
炸糕有点儿腻，乌龙茶解腻正好。  
  
天擦黑的时候，张九泰把刘筱亭送回了小区门口，刘筱亭弄不清楚张九泰想干什么，下车前他笑的有点儿意味深长。

“两清了？”刘筱亭拔了张九泰嘴里抽了一半的烟自己嘬了一口。

“哪儿啊，你就不能想成是咱们伟大的感情又往前迈了一步吗？”他把烟拨回自己嘴里。

“哦，行吧。”

刘筱亭的手伸向手抠伸着胳膊要推门，张九泰拽着他的肩膀在他的嘴上盖了一个吻。

「藏不住了吧。」

“刘筱亭，咱们俩处对象吧，我喜欢你。”

刘筱亭推开他的脸打开了门，关门前刘筱亭像看傻子一样的看着张九泰说。

“不行就叫个代驾。”

门被关上了，刘筱亭晃悠着往单元楼的方向走去，张九泰摸着自己的嘴唇看着刘筱亭越来越小的背影轻哼着方向盘一扭势出了这里。


	24. 套圈

  
从那天开始张九泰与刘筱亭的联系就已中断。  
  
下了雪大年二十八夜晚是很凉，刘筱亭踩着雪等着叫来的滴滴；张九泰与陌生的身体纠缠在大床房的落地窗边，街边的路灯是淡黄色的圆锥，它把松软的雪花括在好看的光里，它却无不能拥抱纷纷洒下的雪花。  
  
风有点儿急，刘筱亭拉好拉链的时候摸了摸凉飕飕的金属拉头，他的手拍在胸口，他觉得自己是该戴上围巾了。外套的拉链贴不到喉底，风呼呼的贯入脖子，喉咙被吹的不舒服，他轻轻啼咳嗓子里那点儿粘，他吸溜着鼻子，手指蹭着人中，看着不远处有打着双闪的车正往自己这里靠近。手机的震动催促着他接听电话。  
  
他一边说话一边靠近那辆停在路边打着双闪的车，车灯的光柱里也有一束雪被照的格外清晰，他缩着脖子，一步一步靠近。  
  
拉开车门之前，他打了个喷嚏。  
  
第二天早晨刘筱亭就被自家大哥砸门的声音吵醒。  
  
咚咚咚  
  
听着这个动静就一定不是高筱贝，刘筱亭不高兴的披上家居服，一边来了来了的应着，他光着脚踩着开了地暖的木地板上。  
  
当踩着客厅的瓷砖时，他就点起脚尖，小心的跳着跑起来。边缘的几块砖上是没有铺设地暖的，一瞬间的冰凉，让他的困意消除，怒意增加。  
  
嘎啦  
  
他按下把手拽着门不开心的往卧室跑，他哥带着一身凉气进屋。  
  
“哎哎，起床了。”他哥把鞋脱在了一边，从鞋柜里拿出一双深色的棉拖鞋甩在地砖上，啪啪两声后他踢踏着拖鞋就往刘筱亭的卧室里走。  
  
刘筱亭不高兴的正裹着被子坐在床上，皱着眉头本着脸扁着嘴脸气的鼓鼓的盯着床单。  
  
“别愣着了，赶紧的。”  
  
“你别碰我。”  
  
刘筱亭拽着他哥的手腕，把他冰凉的手从自己的后脖子上开拽开。  
  
“你看你那一出，赶紧的。一会儿妈又该着急了，赶紧的。”他说着把刘筱亭身上的被扯掉，刘筱亭就像被拎起的猫被他哥薅着后领子给扔进了卫生间。  
  
“我想吃苹果。”  
  
刘筱亭把卫生间的门开了个缝，他正看他他哥转身往客厅走，他冲着他哥的背影喊着。  
  
“吃屁！”接着是他哥点烟的声音。  
  
“削皮~”  
  
“滚。”  
  
刘筱亭他哥走到厨房，首先拉开了他弟的冰箱，冷藏里是啤酒饮料矿泉水，榨菜腐乳老干妈，一盒鸡蛋也不知道什么时候买的，牛奶的日期倒是挺新，打开冷冻看到了速冻食物。  
  
他把自己拎来的塑料袋打开，往他的炉灶下方的柜子里塞了几大包方便面，还有些速食粥。拧开龙水龙头洗手洗苹果，往旁边一看刀具倒是还在，他抽了把水果刀开始给他弟弟削皮。  
  
刘筱亭收拾好自己后他哥正在客厅里看球，他手里拿了一半削好的苹果，茶几上的小盘子里躺着另外半个。  
  
“你吃我苹果干嘛。”刘筱亭不高兴坐下拿过果盘里那半个咔嚓咬了一口。只是新鲜的糖心苹果，果肉中饱满的果汁在空腔里的跳跃，几乎没有酸味，一嘴都是糖心苹果特有的清甜，饱满的果肉被牙齿研磨成果泥，果泥也不硬涩随着果汁一同被吞咽到胃里。  
  
咔嚓 又是一口。  
  
“不说要走嘛，你看这才上半……”  
  
“刘老二……”他哥咬着苹果拿眼角斜了一眼刘筱亭，刘筱亭立刻乖乖低头啃苹果，嘴皮子黏在一起一抖一抖的，他也瞥了一眼他哥，接着使劲儿的咬了一口苹果，咔嚓咔嚓地泄愤般嚼着。  
  
在四十五分钟后，刘筱亭用一副要死的样子躺在他哥的副驾里。  
  
“哎，大二十九的你带我哪儿去啊，爹妈哪儿我送过节礼了啊，还有爷爷奶奶，姥姥姥爷家我也去过了呀……干啥啊今儿。”  
  
“妈说要跟哪个姨吃饭。”他哥降了车窗，胳膊肘架着车窗慢慢抽烟。  
  
一过年路况都好了，要等的不过就是红绿灯。  
  
“高筱贝不来啊。”他绝望的看了他哥一眼，接着从旁边的小盒子里掏出烟抽，拿了电子点火器后戳了自己这边的车窗。  
  
“不来。”  
  
“哎，你那个对象怎么样了？”他侧着头询问他哥最近的感情问题。  
  
“要你管？”他哥一句话给刘筱亭怼了，接着烟头夹在嘴里眯着眼让车子重新启动。  
  
“啧。”刘筱亭不去理他哥了，他把车窗降了好多，他看着这一路被车辆压平的雪。他哥这么说话百分之八十就是分了，他也懒得大过年去戳他哥的霉头。  
  
这顿饭的确是刘筱亭他妈窜的局，是个相亲局，相亲的对象是刘筱亭他大哥。  
  
刘筱亭格外温顺乖巧的坐在一边低头和高筱贝聊着刘老大相亲的故事。  
  
高筱贝那边也来了性质，闹着刘筱亭开直播，于是两个熊孩子关了声音，高筱贝看到了刘老大的相亲对象好像是个海外归来的游子，接着他哥就一脸营业笑容的样子半死不活的喝茶，对面的姑娘也是一副逼上梁山的微笑。  
  
大年三十刘筱亭正和大家举杯庆祝这已经没什么年味的新春佳节，他的手机一直在想。第一挂鞭炮放了，大家正准备吃饭，于是大年三十的第一波庆祝正在微信中噼里啪啦的响。  
  
他吃着凉菜看着手机，他看到了张九泰也发来了信息，一看就是就群发的内容，他无所谓的退出了他的聊天窗口。  
  
朋友圈里的小红点和各位头像的小绿圈让他挨个点开，他希望能看的时间长一点，然后可以挨过无聊的新闻联播。  
  
张九泰的小视频被点开了，是他蹲下点挂鞭炮的样子。他一手捂着耳朵侧着身子拿着烟头取点引线头，小火花闪着的时候他就笑着往手机这边跑了。  
  
他笑的挺开心的，刘筱亭又开始看别的人了。  
  
他打着哈欠一边眨着眼睛一边窝在沙发里，一家四口，他哥和他爹坐在沙发两边，老头低着头带着花镜回复着他的老年群里的信息，他妈看着手机时不时根据屏幕里传来的声音抬头瞄一眼电视机，觉得有趣才会盯着电视笑一会儿，他主要戴着一只耳机靠着沙发扶手刷抖音，刘老大抱着一个纸叠的垃圾盒嗑瓜子，他看着放在腿上的手机，手指滑着屏幕专心的看小说。  
  
在难忘今宵的歌声，刘筱亭趿拉着拖鞋去了他和他哥的卧室里睡了，还是上下铺，他睡下铺，刘老大已经坐在床上点烟了。  
  
“咱能不能……”  
“不能。”  
  
刘筱亭瞪着上铺的刘老大，他踩着床把他哥手边的烟拿过一根自己点上。  
  
张九泰这边十分无聊的陪着席女士他们打麻将，摸了一圈后就被嫌弃技术太差被指挥去洗水果伺候茶了。  
  
何九华和他发信息，他给他发了个小视频。  
  
秦霄贤这个年是被自己姐姐开车押回家的，一路上秦霄贤就蜷着腿躺在后坐上，奶球窝在副驾的狗用安全座椅里，车里很暖和，秦霄贤把围巾盖在脸上。  
  
初三的时候刘筱亭成为了司机，他在接过他哥的车钥匙一瞬间就扔给了高筱贝，高筱贝忍不了了。  
  
“我不，昨儿晚上是我们三个轮番上去被老太太们坑钱了，你倒是会躲懒啊，洗了水果让哥去削皮，接着你端了过去，还给插了牙签！不要脸！！”  
  
“万恶的你就跑客卧睡觉去了，我们这溜溜打了半宿牌啊。”高筱宝张嘴里，刘筱亭翻了个白眼十分不高兴的打开车门。  
  
“大初三好不容易解放了非去敢庙会，几岁了？”他的嘴里碎碎叨叨的，但在他哥的一个眼神杀之下就乖乖的踩了油门。  
  
“怎么就这么想去追回逝去的童年啊。”  
  
“你闭嘴。”刘筱亭他哥看了一眼刘筱亭，高筱贝打着哈欠捡乐，也就刘筱亭他哥能制住他了。  
  
张九泰这边一边扁嘴一边开车，身后是自己的母亲和几个姐姐。他就是他家最苦命的司机。昨天他的老父亲格外卖力的奋斗在给老丈母递钱的第一线上，所以他和几个连襟今天得了睡在老丈人家的特权，而自己儿子就得带着那娘几个出去玩。  
  
“你们怎么就那么想花这么多钱去庙会买难吃的羊肉串啊？有钱给我不行吗？咱们出来的这么晚都不好找地儿停车，你看看，你看看，过年也就这种地方……”  
  
“你要是初五还嘴就赶紧趁着有口气儿就再多说会儿。”他的一个姐姐从后座伸手拍着他的后脑勺。  
  
“啧，别这么调戏司机，安全驾驶懂不懂。万一吓我个好歹……”  
  
“你去……”另一个姐姐死字在嘴里含了一圈，瞥着车里还有家长在就给咽了，大年里的最忌讳说这样的话，但是她弟嘴太碎了。  
  
“你歇会儿，到地儿我给你买糖葫芦。”他大姐叹了口气，拽了一个耳机对他说。  
  
“我不，我要玩儿套圈儿。”张九泰偏着嘴打着方向盘。  
  
“行，行，咱套两次行不？祖宗你歇会儿，我就想去看看庙会，转一圈咱们就吃饭去。”他妈把耳机摘了看着自家儿子，张九泰想了想。  
“吃烤鸭。”  
“吃，捡大个的挑。”  
  
“你可拉到吧，有钱也不是这么嚯嚯的。”  
  
刘筱亭他哥一把抢过高筱贝手里的套圈，推了他一把，高筱贝不高兴的站在自己哥哥身边，他哥正低头看手机呢，高筱贝委委屈屈的看着刘老大扔圈。  
  
刘筱亭盯着地上丑的很有艺术感的彩头鼓着嘴用关爱智障的表情看着高筱贝，高筱宝实在不想理他弟。  
  
张九泰拽着他姐挤进套圈的人群，他看到鼓着嘴去戳别人脸的刘筱亭，他拽着他姐的胳膊手松了。  
  
刘筱亭感受到脸侧有谁在盯着他，他松了嘴里的气儿，回头看了一眼。盯着他的是突然笑了的张九泰，他的手里拿了一串糯米糖葫芦，他舔了舔上唇边缘咽了口口水。  
  
“哟，这么巧。”张九泰朝他走过去，刘筱亭往张九泰那边迈了一步。  
  
“席仔，我想要那个后面……”他姐指着一个球形灯，刚想说套呢，就被一个圈套住，高筱贝指着另一个让刘筱亭他哥套给他。  
  
“嗯，跟我哥，还有他哥俩出来过庙会。”刘筱亭抿着嘴笑了笑，耸了下肩膀，眼神瞟着高筱贝和高筱宝，手指着他哥。  
  
“你哥套圈儿真厉害。”张九泰吸溜了下鼻子。  
  
“嗯。”在他没有发觉的状态下，他们俩往对方那边都挪了一步，还差一下两个人的肩膀就靠在了一起。  
  
刘筱亭他哥转身拎了一堆东西，张九泰他姐盯着他塑料袋里的灯。  
  
“你熟人？”刘筱亭他哥看到刘筱亭和张九泰两人正抽烟聊天呢，张嘴就问了一句。  
  
“嗯，我同事。”他指了指张九泰，张九泰刚要说话，他姐就张嘴了，啊了一下就闭上了。  
  
“你喜欢？”他哥举了举那个球形灯，他姐点了点头，“拿去玩儿吧。”  
  
说着他把那个球形灯抛到了张九泰他姐手里。  
  
“我们先走了~”刘筱亭冲张九泰挥了挥手，他转身双手按着高筱贝要回过来的肩膀，推着他离开这边。  
  
高筱贝觉得刘筱亭的同事看起来有些眼熟，但是总都想不起来。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我擦……你牛逼……”趁着他们俩个排队买吃的间隙，高筱贝想起了刘筱亭的同事是谁，刘筱亭捂着他的嘴，高筱贝伸着大拇哥。  
  
“别捂了……”高筱贝揉了揉自己鼻子和人中，“牛逼……那大冒险……牛逼，二哥我想吃糖葫芦。”  
  
“吃，吃两串~哥带你买切。”  
  
他搂着高筱贝的肩膀往卖糖葫芦的摊位走着，高筱贝一边感慨一边给他哥发信息说自己跟刘筱亭去买糖葫芦了，问他俩要不要带。  
  
刘筱亭看到糯米糖葫芦的时候就馋了……  
  
年二十八那场总觉得不管饱，看到张九泰的时候就馋了。


	25. 理所当然的意外

  
初五的时候高筱贝约了庄子建和刘筱亭约在了火锅店。  
  
“啥，吃海底捞？不了吧~”刘筱亭坐在了高筱贝的副驾上，后座的庄子建搂着宋昊然的脖子。  
  
“对啊，咱们艺哥说要吃红油的。”庄子建按了车窗，他拽着宋昊然的脖子他靠在车门上抽烟。  
  
“那咱们去吃个�四川火锅好不好？吃什么海底捞啊？”刘筱亭不高兴了，他的手随便的在高筱贝的抽屉里乱翻。  
  
“哎？你车里挺干净的啊？”刘筱亭斜眼看高筱贝，高筱贝的瞥了一眼正在玩儿打火机的刘筱亭。  
  
“从良了不行吗？给我点根。”他盯着逐渐拥挤的车道，他看着面前的信号灯从绿成红。  
  
刘筱亭点了根烟自己抽了两口戳进了高筱贝的嘴里，他叼着烟两腮嘬着，手按了车窗，又歪着肩膀打开了车载烟灰缸。  
  
扣的很紧的圆柱烟盒被用力抠开的时候，烟头上的青灰经不住剧烈的摇晃甩掉了灰色落在了他的衣服上。  
  
“啧”他低头瞄了一眼，松开握着烟盒的手掸了掸衣服，绵绵粘在了手指上，是软软滑滑的灰烬。  
  
“哎艺哥你怎么出门还带酸三色啊。”庄子建的手揣进了宋昊然的卫衣口袋里，抓了一把酸三色。红红绿绿的糖块裹着亮晶晶的玻璃纸很好看。  
  
“哦，从我老师那儿走的时候，栾老师给我的。他说好吃。”宋昊然拿了一颗红色的，双手拧着玻璃的两端，看着红色的糖块转了两圈，他拿出了它放到了嘴里。  
  
“哎？这个太过时了。”庄子建给自己嘴里放了一个后，将手里的糖揣回宋昊然的口袋。  
  
“你们仨谁定座儿了？”刘筱亭伸手也要了个糖吃。  
  
“我打过电话了。”庄子建打了哈欠，砸吧着嘴里的甜。别说老口味的糖果真比现在那些花里胡哨的糖果好。舌苔上除了甜并不翻酸。  
  
庄子建看着旁边看着窗外的宋昊然，他觉得他的老同学就是一块老式水果糖，普普通通，不花哨味道很好。  
  
“你哪儿浪去了？这么困。”高筱贝看着镜子里庄子建打哈欠的样子小声念着。  
  
“昨儿去我妈哪儿领骂去了，溜溜骂了我半宿。”他把车上的小抱枕搂在怀里，脖子往车座子上依靠开始闭目养神了。  
  
“活该。”高筱贝啐了一句继续开车。  
  
  
四个人坐在海底捞里，要了肉要了蔬菜，四个人三个汤底。  
  
宋昊然要牛油加辣的，高筱贝要了普辣，刘筱亭本来不想要别的，但是还记得庄子建喜欢喝番茄汤就于是就点了番茄锅，外加一个白水清汤。  
  
朋友们之间吃饭吃的就是高兴，高筱贝这回儿非要跟宋昊然坐在一起，还要跟着他一起去弄蘸料，庄子建皱眉看着高筱贝揽着宋昊然的脖子，他砸吧砸吧嘴冲正在吃小黄瓜的刘筱亭说。  
  
“你弟看上了艺哥？”他往刘筱亭那边挪了一下，刘筱亭往一边挪了半掌的距离，他咽下了嘴里的黄光，拇指摸着嘴角上的果汁，眨了两下眼睛看着庄子建。  
  
“他不是对艺哥有什么想法，而是对艺哥学校的里孩子有想法。”他拿着手边的酸梅汤喝了一口。庄子建伸着胳膊拿起了旁边盘子里的黄瓜咔嚓咔嚓的咬着。  
  
“啥？高筱贝看上了小孩儿？”他嘴巴里黄瓜咬的咔嚓的响，刘筱亭还是有点儿羡慕高筱贝。  
  
庄子建喝着自己手边的柠檬水打趣着高筱贝，高筱贝皱着眉头埋怨他哥，刘筱亭笑的很好看，艺哥低头吃着麻辣牛肉，他的调料碗里红彤彤的，嘴巴也被辣的红彤彤的，额头上滚着汗他用手背蹭掉了，继续低头吃。  
  
“哎不是，我就不去了吧。”艺哥想自己打车回去，谁知被这三个人推搡的驾到车上，高筱贝一脚油门踹的艺哥一歪，庄子建揽着一身火锅味的艺哥说。  
  
“来啊，蹦迪啊，你看看你都闷傻啦，走走，难得高筱贝那孙子开台，一起一起，反正明儿都不上班。”  
  
“说的跟你上班似的。”艺哥推开他的胳膊。高筱贝的车开的很稳，窗户都裂开了缝，老烟枪们点着烟，乖学生宋昊然被二手烟熏得鼻子里痒痒的。  
  
他好像就没有去过几回夜店，要是去也是跟着三人组一起浪。他不是很喜欢那样的环境，他喜欢相对安静一点儿地方，但是打不过身边的酒肉和尚就只能被押过去了。  
  
何九华在家被他妈骂的实在没辙了，拽着秦霄贤出来浪，张九泰还在他妈哪儿当苦力，所以何九华就开了个边卡。  
  
过了回来的秦霄贤像是康复一般，他笑的还是跟原来一样，喜欢好看的年轻肉体，也喜欢好吃的烤冷面，他们咋吃饭的时候秦霄贤还慷慨激昂的说了一下明年他沙拉店的宏伟目标，说要给奶球找个伴。  
  
庄子建他们入场的时候，何九华他们刚坐在那儿喝第一轮解渴酒。他们四个人从何九华与秦霄贤身边经过的时候，庄子建看了一眼正在喝酒的秦霄贤，他盯了好一会儿，在对上秦霄贤怀疑的目光前不好意思的对他点了点头，秦霄贤也不当回事儿，他觉得脚上的鞋带有点儿松，他底下身子系鞋带的时候宋昊然正巧从他身边走过。  
  
他见过宋昊然，他知道宋昊然，他知道他的长相，他家的住址，以及他的学校和专业楼。  
  
庄子建走到刘筱亭身后，冲着刘筱亭的耳边喊着“就是那个大高个！”  
  
刘筱亭拧着眉头一脸不解的看着庄子建，庄子建拉着刘筱亭去了卫生间，在经过何九华他们那桌的时候，他用胳膊肘怼了怼刘筱亭说“看那个大高个。”刘筱亭看着秦霄贤盯了一下记住了长相。  
  
相对安静的卫生间，庄子建靠在洗手池台子边点了根烟，刘筱亭靠在一旁的柱子上，他在看镜子里庄子建的背影。  
  
“哎，就那个大个，带小梅走的那个。”他仰着头吐着嘴里的烟，嘴巴握成了个O吐出一个烟圈。  
烟圈离开了他的嘴巴在空中越飘越大然后环口松开散在来了他的头顶。  
  
刘筱亭咽了下心慌，“那他是和小梅分手了？小梅呢？没听艺哥说起来过啊。”刘筱亭害怕这个平时蔫蔫的宋昊然做出什么让人跌破眼镜的事儿。他想起了很多因情所困的凶杀案。  
  
“放心吧，宋昊然比咱们想的冷静的多。”庄子建抬了水龙头浇灭了烟头，他用满是尼古丁与焦油味道的手揽过刘筱亭的肩头，刘筱亭看着他耳朵上的耳钉，手不自觉的摸了摸自己耳朵上长死的那个死疤。  
  
“哎……”  
  
场子里还是那么热闹，宋昊然不安的坐在沙发上手里拿着个小shot杯慢慢的喝着，看着陌生人坐在他身边和他的朋友们喝酒。  
  
他喝的很小心，他想去厕所。  
  
他经过何九华那一桌的时候，秦霄贤正搂着一个好看的小朋友喝酒呢。他看着宋昊然从自己的桌前走过，他现在所有的心里建设都碎了，他的伪装掉在了地上。  
  
在何九华都没有反应过来的时候，他就追着宋昊然的背影往厕所的方向挤去。  
  
“那人谁啊？”何九华实在想不出来秦少爷什么时候勾搭过如此的良家少年。他一边搂着小朋友一边喝酒。  
  
秦霄贤跟着宋昊然来到了卫生间，他靠着那个冰凉的柱子等待隔间门的推开。  
  
一分钟的时间有多长？这个感觉差是个人对当下的感知。秦霄贤觉得等待那扇门开的时间已经过去了很久。  
  
他终于听到了抽水马桶的呜咽，门打开了，他的后背从冰凉的柱子上离开，手掌扒着门边往外拉，另一只手按着宋昊然的肩膀把人往里推。  
  
宋昊然没有闹明白发生了什么，只知道自己坐在了马桶上，一个高个子的男人背靠着门板，手拨下了滑锁。  
  
“emm”宋昊然坐在马桶上看着秦霄贤，他在思考对面的男人是谁。  
  
“小梅去哪儿了？你出来玩儿小梅在哪儿了？！”他双手抠着宋昊然的肩胛骨使劲儿的晃着他的肩膀。  
  
“……小梅……”宋昊然拧着眉低着头，牙齿紧紧抠着下唇，他明白了这个男人的身份。  
  
“你说！是不是你把小梅藏起来了？！他说他回家了！然后呢！！”他晃得很用力，他看着坐在马  
  
桶上的男人被他晃得左摇右摆，他的脖子似乎无力支撑着脑袋，他的头低的很深。  
  
他的这种感觉另人有一种倒置的错觉，苦主明明是宋昊然，但现在看他倒是他像个被告。  
  
“他回家了。真的回家了……”  
  
宋昊然抬着胳膊推着秦霄贤的肩膀。  
  
“你骗人！小梅…………”  
  
他把宋昊然重新按回坐在马桶上，宋昊然的屁股直撞着塑料马桶圈，他觉得很疼。  
  
“哎？咱家艺哥这是闹肚子了？”高筱贝打个酒嗝，沙发上没有宋昊然，他站起来垫着脚往舞池看了看，“别往哪儿看，咱们艺哥不可能去的。”  
  
庄子建往嘴里丢了个干果，他拍掉了手上粘着的碎渣扶着膝盖站了起来，他下意识的往边卡那边看了一眼，那个位置上只有一个陌生的男人在和一个小孩儿调情，大高个不见了。  
  
“我……艹？”他脱口而出一句惊叹，接着就自己往厕所挤。  
  
他就一个人厕所挤，何九华觉得无聊正在给张九泰发定位，他挠了挠脑袋聊着刚才发生的事情。  
  
张九泰：嗨，你管呢，横不能是当时那个的原配吧。  
  
何九华看着这条信息的时候脑子嗡了一声，有可能还真是人家原配……  
  
张九泰看着手机屏幕上的信息，他本不想去的，只是无聊的刷了朋友圈看到了刘筱亭头像边的小圈圈点开后正是本次目的地，他同意了何九华的建议，在晚上十一点的时候打车往那边赶。


	26. 夜晚的车辙

  
  
  
“你说小梅去哪儿，你把小梅藏哪儿了。”  
  
他不停的晃着宋昊然的肩膀，宋昊然扒拉着秦霄贤的胳膊，没想到他挺瘦个人力气却大的出奇。手像是钳子似的狠狠的箍着宋昊然的胳膊。  
  
“他回家了!”宋昊然甩着胳膊吼出了这一句，手拧开了门锁扳手把自己从门里挤出来。  
  
“去哪儿！”秦霄贤也跨了出来伸手要去拽宋昊然的卫衣帽子。这时隔壁隔间里走出了个人拍下了秦霄贤的手背，先一步把宋昊然揽在自己身后。  
  
宋昊然被那人揽的摔了个趔趄，往前栽的时候正好靠在了正赶来的庄子建的怀里。庄子建扶好宋昊然，隔壁的小哥正要把秦霄贤的胳膊拿离开自己肩膀。  
  
这个时候卫生间的门口已经围了些人，何九华嘴上一边嘟囔的着不好意思一边把自己挤进卫生间里。  
  
秦霄贤正和一个不认识的人在推搡，而那边的庄子建正揽着宋昊然往前面走。  
  
“你告诉我。”  
  
“我说过了！”  
  
宋昊然推开庄子建扒拉开刚才拦他的小哥，他抬着头瞪着秦霄贤。泥人也有三分性子，宋昊然这次是真的恼了。  
  
他气的两手攥拳，指甲抠着掌心蜷缩在袖口中。他梗着脖子嘴唇有些抖。  
  
“我说过了，小梅回家了，我也没拦住他就回家了！你到底跟他说了什么？你到底跟他做了什么，为什么他回来以后就要回家？！你跟我要人，我还想问问你到底对他做了什么。”宋昊然是低着头说完了这套话，当他抬起头的时候一个拳头就直接招呼在秦霄贤的脸上。  
  
何九华看着秦霄贤被打翻在地就要去救，但是他停了一步，他觉得这个时候就应该让苦主打醒这个傻子。他的手也攥在袖子里，宋昊然骑在秦霄贤身上左一拳右一拳挥动着。  
  
庄子建被宋昊然的举动惊着了，他认识宋昊然的时间太长了，宋昊然一直都是好老人，任谁都可以说两句的样子。  
  
还是隔壁的小哥反应的快一些，他架着宋昊然的腋下把他从秦霄贤身上拖下来，宋昊然反手就给他一拳，他就这么一路拖着宋昊然离开。  
  
庄子建也帮着小哥拖宋昊然，何九华这才过去去扶躺在那里的秦霄贤。秦霄贤仰着躺在卫生间不干净的瓷砖上，看着一个圆形的灯，何九华把他扶起来，扶着他站起来。  
  
张九泰刚下车何九华就招呼他把秦霄贤送回家。  
  
张九泰虽然觉得有些遗憾但还是赶紧修改了目的地带着一脸是伤的秦霄贤回家。秦霄贤一路上都没有说话，眼睛愣愣的看着前方，何九华从口袋里掏出面纸给他擦嘴角，张九泰坐在副驾上瞟着后座，低头看着手机。  
  
刘筱亭高筱贝和庄子建带着宋昊然回家了。  
  
他们最后明白了小梅去哪儿了，小梅回来以后什么也不说就在家里睡了一天，在宋昊然去学校的时候收拾了箱子拎着走了。  
  
他给宋昊然留了个字条五个字：对不起再见。宋昊然最后是打给小梅的妈妈才知道小梅回老家  
了，宋昊然这颗心落下来了。  
  
小梅告诉宋昊然自己不会回来了，跟他说了这些年的感谢和对不起。  
  
宋昊然只是跟他说，照顾好自己，在家里好好生活。  
  
他挂了电话坐在沙发上想着小梅到底经历了什么，想着他为什么不和自己说分手去别人的怀里，为什么要回老家？  
  
他不明白，他想抽烟，但是他不会，就从家里的客厅里找到了他们留下的烟，想着他们的样子往嘴里填着点了火，那一口把自己呛得很难受。他不停地咳，咳得流出眼泪。  
  
他把烟放在烟灰缸的边缘，看着上升的烟线，他从烟线中看到了小梅曾经坐在沙发上抽烟的样子，看到了他们俩一起吃炒河粉，看他们了他们一起吃火锅……  
  
回了家的宋昊然默默的去卫生间洗澡，换了一身干净衣服对他们说谢谢。  
  
庄子建不知道要说什么，高筱贝不知道要说什么，刘筱亭低着头抿着嘴。他们都觉得宋昊然好了，他们都觉得会过去的，他们都觉得安静的宋昊然就已经消化了一切，他们都习惯的忽略了这个脾气好的老友。  
  
他说没事儿的时候，抬手抹了抹眼角，接着冲他们说要不要喝饮料，庄子建拽了一把宋昊然的手腕。  
  
“你嚎出来吧。不丢人，老爷们哭不丢人。”  
  
宋昊然低着头伸手拽开了庄子建的手，转身对他们说“没事儿，刚才都发泄了。我去给你们拿可乐啊。”  
  
他们从宋昊然的家里出来，高筱贝低着头拽着自己的羽绒服拉链，庄子建踢着眼前的小石子儿，刘筱亭抿着嘴拽着兜帽上的绳儿。  
  
小石子被庄子建一脚踢进了干燥的雪堆，它砸了个小洞就再也找不到了。月亮的影子很凉，他们的脚步都不欢快，脚下时不时踩过的硬雪渣。  
  
咯吱 咯吱  
  
鞋底花纹印在雪上，雪抠在花纹里。风吹的刘筱亭缩了头，他再一次感慨需要戴围巾。  
  
“叮”  
  
他的手机在口袋里震了一下，解了锁是张九泰的微信。  
  
张九泰：你在哪儿呢？一会儿该下雪了。  
  
手里的手机挺凉的，高筱贝要送他们回家，刘筱亭坐在副驾低着头回着信息。  
  
刘筱亭：嗯，挺冷的。我要回家了。  
  
张九泰把秦霄贤扔回家后就打车把何九华送回了家，自己这个时候正揉着方向盘呢。他看到了刘筱亭说回家心里还是挺平静的。  
  
窗外已经落雪花了，张九泰看到了隔壁亮着灯的7-11。  
  
  
高筱贝因为要送庄子建就把刘筱亭停在了距离他小区门口前的一个路口，刘筱亭拉上帽子，手揣进口袋，耳机里是麦浚龙唱着「又觉得无力困守安全小宇宙」。  
  
他吸溜吸溜鼻子，抬手拽着领口，低着头继续自家的方向行走，路边儿偶尔有放烟花的人，他在震耳欲聋的呼啸中，看到了从天而降的洒金雨。  
  
哗啦哗啦  
  
是烟火落下的声音，很像夏天的急雨。  
  
“滴”  
  
刘筱亭在迈进小区大门前耳边又响起了喇叭声，接着就是电话震动的频次跳在口袋里。  
  
“往前走两步。”  
  
耳机里是张九泰的声音，他抬头看着不远处的双闪，他眯着眼睛还是按照他的指引，“今儿没玩儿啊这么早就回来了。”他的声音里有些戏谑。  
  
他看着张九泰从车上下来，然后朝他靠近“有点小状况就没玩儿”他吸溜着鼻子，冷风吹得他有点儿想流鼻涕。  
  
他听着耳机里浓浓的鼻音不知道怎么了，心里不太舒服，于是张九泰快走了两步。  
  
他一边说话一边拆了脖子上的围巾“那你也不注意一点儿。”  
  
他站在刘筱亭的面前两个人还在通话，耳机的话语与实际情况有着一点儿时差，刘筱亭听到的时候脖子上已经围上了带着张九泰体温的围巾了。  
  
他摘了耳机放进充电仓里挂了张九泰的电话，却跟在他的身后上了他的车。他看着雪花落在张九泰的头发上，耳朵里放着刚才的一首歌。  
  
「然而如何路不同，曾同行寒夜雪中」  
  
眼前的画面却是童年时和高筱贝一起蹲在电视机跟前看着《雪山飞狐》  
  
他坐在副驾驶上手里捧了一个还算温暖的苹果汁，张九泰嘴里叼着根抹茶的POCKY扶着方向盘往他家开，刘筱亭拧开了白色的瓶盖喝了一口。  
  
「挺甜」  
  
“你常喝的乌龙浓度抬高了，暖箱里也没有普通版本的，我喝过苹果汁味道还成。”这是他开车前说话的话。  
  
他没有告诉刘筱亭自己要带他去哪儿，刘筱亭也没有与问他要带自己去哪儿。他就系好了安全带任由张九泰带他走。  
  
今天的体验太糟糕了。  
  
夜店也好，宋昊然家里也好。都是令自己无法呼吸的场所。  
  
宋昊然蹲下来拉开冰箱门的时候抱着自己的膝盖把头顶在冒着白烟的抽屉上，庄子建走过去蹲在宋昊然身边，把手挡在宋昊然与冰抽屉之间，他用头顶着宋昊然的太阳穴。  
  
高筱贝吸溜着鼻子去接水烧水，刘筱亭不知道要做什么，他跟在高筱贝的身边烧水，眼睛看着搂着宋昊然一起哭的庄子建。  
  
他，竟然有点儿羡慕宋昊然。  
  
他坐在张九泰的车上，鼻子里哼着歌，一口一口喝着逐渐冷下去的苹果汁。张九泰侧头看了一眼哼歌的刘筱亭，他努力的想着这首歌的名字。  
  
调子很熟，他哼的很小声，似乎前面要是个有个雪堆轮胎压过去的话他就得少听两句。  
  
“我能抽根烟吗？”  
  
刘筱亭停止了哼调子转头问张九泰，张九泰点了点头，刘筱亭扭过身来，头顶着车门，手指按下了按钮，窗外的冷风夹着雪花朝他飞来，他拿了张九泰车里的烟。  
  
他点了烟，张九泰皱着眉头拧开了交通广播，里面的传出了刚才刘筱亭哼过的歌声。  
  
「委屈到这样造作 只想博到同情与好感」  
  
他往刘筱亭那边递了一眼，接着回头按了自己的车玻璃。玻璃降落的声音夹着风声与雪花，歌曲到了高潮部分。  
  
「我不怕 死心不息爱你  
表演讨好的杂技  
不惜更改性格都想配合你  
施展魔鬼的妩媚  
加起修女庄严难以令你在意得到转机  
然后我 假装潇洒对你  
偷欢偷不到妒忌  
花心痴心竟然同样不震撼你  
哭泣表演可怜你嫌弃  
大概正中你厌恶的禁忌  
难道要我说我爱到想死  
威胁若拒绝我便逼死你」  
  
车子在飘雪的夜晚行驶着，车里只有交通台的声音，道路播报说了某个路口出现了剐蹭，提醒大家雪天行车将慢车速。  
  
车的尾灯转过了十字路口，刘筱亭关了窗户。  
  
他在苹果汁完全冷掉之前喝完了最后一口。


	27. 浴缸与凉席

  
这一晚的雪似乎带来了降温，刘筱亭喝完了苹果汁还是觉得冷。  
  
他伸手去握从出风口流出来的暖风。风与水一样都是捕捉不住的，他只能无力的握着手去捕捉留不住的暖意。张九泰睨了一眼刘筱亭，手搭在空调圆钮上默默的调高了车子里的温度。  
  
刘筱亭一路上都在默默的吸溜鼻子，有可能是车外的风太冷了吧，他的鼻子里总是湿哒哒的不舒服，酸涩的感觉似乎像是感冒来临前的信号。  
  
他闭眼养神，可眼前总能看到庄子建蹲在那里搂着宋昊然的脖子，他们的额头相互顶蹭着。  
  
「如果我失恋了，庄子建会像安慰艺哥一样的安慰我吗？」  
  
这个念头出来的时候他下意识的挤了挤眼睛，眼皮与眼皮轻触的时候有那么一点儿湿润与凉意。  
  
他赶紧眨巴了两下降下车窗，拿了张九泰车上的电子点烟器摸着了嘴边的烟头。  
  
雪顶着风被车灯照的很无助。  
  
张九泰眼睛悄悄的瞟着刘筱亭但是目光很快的回到了路面上。这次遇见的颜色较之KTV那次更为灰蓝。  
  
叮  
  
电梯打开的时候张九泰看着站在自己身后的刘筱亭，他低着头跟着自己往房间那边走着。他又把刘筱亭带回了家，他在想让刘筱亭泡个澡，把他身上的一身凉气泡掉。  
  
刘筱亭跟着张九泰的影子回到了温暖的室内，他愣在门口看着张九泰帮他拿出 了拖鞋，拆掉了围在他脖子上的围巾，细心的掸掉了他头上与肩上的雪水珠子。  
  
“卫生间的浴我前段时间才刷过，不嫌弃的话我帮你……”  
  
刘筱亭并不想听到如此温柔的话语，于是他用自己的嘴巴堵住了张九泰的嘴巴。  
  
他不想要浴缸与热水，他不需要这个人温柔对待，他希望得到一场简单原始的快乐。希望靠着两个人的摩擦带来的热意来温暖自己冰凉的身体。  
  
张九泰皱了一下眉头，这一瞬间他觉得自己就是一个人形玩具。  
  
他捏着刘筱亭的下巴吻的认真而狠烈。  
  
刘筱亭的手比张九泰的快了一些，他一边吻着他一边脱着张九泰的衣服，接着推着张九泰往卧室走。  
  
他们的鞋甩在了卧室的垫子前，刘筱亭的脚底板踩上了舒服的地毯，他推着张九泰倒在了床上。  
  
他不需要热水，他需要的不是张九泰，而是一个可以立刻拥抱的身体。  
  
他的身体还是记忆里的样子，他搂紧了张九泰。他的香薰还是暖黄色的调子，鼻子里的还是原来的味道。  
  
床还是那么舒服，他一口咬在了张九泰的肩膀上，腿紧紧的扣着他的腰，他希望张九泰可以弄疼自己。  
  
简单潦草的69结束，张九泰拖着刘筱亭去了浴室。刘筱亭决绝了浴缸，他们赤裸在站在花洒下。  
  
张九泰摸着被花洒打湿的刘筱亭的脸，捧着想要给他一个吻，刘筱亭的眉头皱的很紧他掰开了张九泰的手侧着脖子拒绝了他。  
  
张九泰想知道刘筱亭在别扭什么，他想知道今天的刘筱亭到底怎么了。再次试探刘筱亭挥手拍掉了张九泰的手背。  
  
张九泰不高兴了，这明显不是想好好的玩儿的节奏。  
  
于是张九泰把刘筱亭压在瓷砖上，捏着他的腮，另一只手把他的手腕固定在头顶，刘筱亭最后咬破了他的舌头。嘴巴里是腥甜的味道，他吐了一口血水又压了上去。  
  
“你……”  
  
张九泰制止了声音，但是他用身体问候了一番不愿配合的刘筱亭。  
  
  
浴室的交流并不愉快，回到卧室的刘筱亭拽着张九泰的头发自己垫脚给了他一个凶狠的吻。  
  
刘筱亭想撒气，想让张九泰弄疼自己。  
  
肩膀上的痛感使得张九泰的愤怒值攀上了顶峰，刚才被刘筱亭薅着头发咬破舌头的吻还让他的空腔里一阵不舒服，现在肩膀上那个牙印儿应该是见血了吧。  
  
他停止了抽动的动作，把自己撤出来后一点儿都不温柔的将刘筱亭翻了过来，手抄过刘筱亭的腰，一贯到底的后入势，刘筱亭的小腹搭在他的胳膊上，手握住刘筱亭高昂的倔强，拇指按在冒着水的铃口，身后是不带情感的撞击。  
  
刘筱亭双手扶着张九泰的床头，腰不受力的塌着，眼前是车玻璃外的雪花，是路灯下的雪花，是不清楚的雪花。  
  
张九泰松开了手，刘筱亭的后背贴着张九泰的脸，他的小腹紧贴着床头，他们俩喘着。  
  
“抽吗？”  
  
张九泰抖出了一根烟递到了刚从浴室里出来的刘筱亭的面前。刘筱亭摇着头弯腰捡衣服，张九泰往前爬了一步，手抄起刘筱亭的腰把他往床上摔。  
  
刘筱亭枕着张九泰的枕头，他被张九泰困在双臂之间。张九泰笑着问刘筱亭。  
  
“爽完就跑？把我咬的这么惨怎么算？”他一边说着一边亲了亲刘筱亭的锁骨窝，他身上是白色舒肤佳的味道。  
  
带着伤口的舌头舔着刘筱亭，他自己也疼。刘筱亭从鼻子里叹了口气，双手环着张九泰的脖子把嘴鼻贴紧他的动脉。  
  
血管的跳动很有力，被热水温暖过的唇很软，张九泰也很认真的亲吻刘筱亭。  
  
刚刚释放过的两个人都祛除了戾气只剩温柔，动作很缓很轻，就像是雪花落在了脖子里，微凉的触感刺激着他们俩。  
  
床垫响起了弹簧的扭动，刘筱亭的嘴里发出的呻吟，压在身上的被子也慢慢的从张九泰的腰上滑落，碰到了床边的拖鞋化在了软绒绒的地毯上。  
  
张九泰的温柔是带着目的的，这次他要留着这个人，留着他和他一起泡在浴缸里。他不喜欢被人当做工具使用的感觉。不说心意相通至少咱们也坦诚相见吧。  
  
一想到刘筱亭刚才拒绝自己的样子张九泰心里就充满了不爽，他咬在了刘筱亭的脖子上，也不管后天能不能消，他一边恶狠狠的咬着刘筱亭一边用力，身下的刘筱亭搂着他的身体是如此的顺从。  
  
他喜欢坦诚的刘筱亭，他不喜欢被当做泄欲的工具。  
  
刘筱亭的嗓子哑了，他觉得累了，但是张九泰却不打算给他叫停的机会。  
  
在一个喘息片刻，刘筱亭伸着胳膊想去扯开窗帘看一看外面是否还下雪，胳膊刚伸出床外手背上就被张九泰裹住往回拉，他一边咬着刘筱亭的耳垂一边小声念叨“还早……还早。”  
  
刘筱亭没有挣扎，任凭张九泰切断他所有后路。  
  
在被情欲支配的时候，张九泰停下来，刘筱亭不满的扭动，张九泰趴在他的耳边问。  
  
“我喜欢你，咱们俩处一处好不好？”  
  
第一次问的时候刘筱亭没有同意，第二次问的时候刘筱亭没有回应，第三问的时候刘筱亭神志不清搂着他的脖子腿勾着他的腰把他拉回身体里嘴里是嗯嗯的肯定。  
  
只是天终会亮起来，张九泰也知道男人高潮前做出的承诺都是放屁，但是他就想要个答案，明知道那个答案就像写在沙滩上一样，情欲浪头褪下之后，沙滩上平整的如同从未出现过答案一般。  
  
刘筱亭躺在床上，张九泰的手还是搭在他的腰上，下意识的拦住他离去的动作，房间里的味道还是那么好闻。  
  
他不想放过这个人，心念如此他又把自己的舌头往刘筱亭的嘴里塞，刘筱亭躺在床上无力的接受张九泰的吻。  
  
张九泰最终还是和刘筱亭泡在了浴缸里。浴缸里是好看的浅蓝色，那是前段时间他姐给他带来的海洋味的浴球。  
  
刘筱亭的头搭在自己的肩膀上，他躺在自己的怀里，整个人都是即将陷入睡眠的无力。  
  
水温好舒服，不是那么烫的感觉，温暖要比暖被轻盈，鼻子里的味道是新鲜的。似乎里面有着助眠的精油，刘筱亭动了一下脸压着张九泰的颈窝处，呼吸的比较平稳，他觉得自己回到了学生时代。  
  
就是暑假的睡在凉席上盖着薄毛巾被的下午，屋子里是关闭的空调，床前有一台小风扇。一个略微出汗但算不上闷热的午睡时光。  
  
他睡醒后高筱贝回来他家写作业，他会拿着冰棍来找自己，身后跟着来抄作业的庄子建，宋昊然是他们中最努力的朋友，他们抄着宋昊然的作业，然后对他暗恋梅九亮的行为好一顿嘲讽。刘筱亭总会坐在庄子建的身边，他们写作的姿势都拉的很大，穿着背心的男孩子门会嫌热的光了膀子，他们的手肘碰了手肘。  
  
干燥起皮并不柔软的触觉都会让刘筱亭下意识的抿嘴，然后抬着胳膊去那一杯冷饮喝一喝，用手背摸掉额头上的汗水，紧张的一手握拳藏在桌子下继续抄作业。  
  
张九泰把刘筱亭胳膊抱在了怀里他不希望自己醒来的时候面对半张冷掉的被窝。


	28. 一次性的使用物品

  
张九泰看着默默穿衣服的刘筱亭，他揉了揉自己发胀的侧脸。  
  
  
就在刚才刘筱亭明白了现在是工作日的11点20分，当他慌慌张张的起床的时，张九泰伸着胳膊捞他进被窝。  
  
“嘭”刘筱亭转身一记直拳招呼在张九泰的脸上。  
  
“你反正现在去了也是得请假，不如老老实实在我这儿吃完饭，明儿再说呗。”张九泰揉着脸无所谓的从床上起来。  
  
“哎，方便面行不行？”他在进卫生间前转身询问了正在提裤子的刘筱亭。  
  
刘筱亭叹着气坐在了床上，脚上擦着张九泰的地毯。他双手按在手机上无奈的在钉钉上请假。  
  
他报的的病假，同学例行询问。  
  
“哎……”刘筱亭刚想往后仰，张九泰就走出卫生间。  
  
“那你先去洗漱吧。”张九泰拿着自己的电动牙刷和口杯走出卫生间，又指了指洗漱台下的柜子说。  
  
“里面有一次性的。”  
  
刘筱亭叹着气去卫生间刷牙洗脸。他蹲下来打开了柜子拿出了酒店用的一次牙刷撕开了口子，洗手台上张九泰放下了一次性的纸杯。  
  
洗漱台前的镜子照着他的脖子，他脖子上是青紫与牙印，一片一片的触目惊喜。  
  
“妈的 ，属狗的吗？”  
  
他烦躁的吐掉嘴里的东西，又接了一杯水漱口。  
  
他听着厨房里传出撕开方便面包装的声音，闻到了煮方便面的油腻小麦味。  
  
他洗了洗脸，撕了一块卫生纸擦着。他往客厅走的时候，听到了张九泰的口哨声。  
  
他正吹着一首烂大街的破情歌，刘筱亭无聊的坐在沙发上，看着沙发的玻璃茶几里放着几盒pocky。  
  
咕噜  
  
他的肚子扁扁的哀嚎着，伸手拿过一盒白色的香草味噶擦噶擦的吃起来。  
  
“哎？吃饭前你吃啥零食的。赶紧你先吃，我去洗个脸。”  
  
张九泰端了两个碗放在了餐厅的桌子上，接着他又回了厨房端出自己口杯与电动牙刷去往卫生间走。  
  
刘筱亭看了一眼张九泰的脖子，那是更加要命的牙印儿与深色。  
  
他低着头把手里的饼干盒子往茶几上一甩，有几根白色的饼干趴在了盒子外直接摔断在玻璃茶几上，它们滚着向前，但都没有掉在地上。  
  
张九泰煮的是汤达人的面条，闻起来有一股醋味的黄色包装的那种。  
  
荷包蛋打的很难看，蛋黄呲到面条上，黄色的碎糊糊的蘸在面条上。火腿肠也是剥开直接扔到锅里的，能看到拉锁压断的纹路，在肉色的火腿肠上留下一条难看的裂口。  
  
张九泰坐在他的对面，筷子挑着面条吹着气，呼噜呼噜的往嘴里吸溜，刘筱亭的吃相也没比张九泰好到哪里去。他们都很久没有吃过东西了，张九泰捧着碗把汤都喝了，刘筱亭喝完了碗里的汤，打了个不饱的嗝。  
  
“要不然在整点儿啥吃？”张九泰抽了一张纸抹嘴问到。刘筱亭也伸手抽纸点头。  
  
厨房里站着两个不会做饭的人，刘筱亭打开了张九泰的冰箱发现他和自己的冰箱也没有什么区别，不过是啤酒饮料矿泉水，放鸡蛋的格子里躺着几颗可怜的鸡蛋，一侧还有一瓶麻酱辣酱的。  
  
张九泰吸溜着鼻子伸手从冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒，拉环抠在指甲间的时候他就松了手把它放回去了。转而随手拿过一包绿茶捏掉吸管插了进去。  
  
刘筱亭拿了啤酒单手扣开拉环。  
  
“哎，我给你煮个麻酱面条吧。”张九泰放下了软饮包装，想着夏天在何九华家吃的麻酱面条于是掏出了那瓶还没坏掉的麻酱。  
  
刘筱亭就蹲在地上帮着张九泰剥蒜，张九泰烧水拿了冷冻室里的面条。  
  
“这个玩儿特别好做，就是用水澥麻酱，加醋，加点儿辣椒油，放点白糖一搅和就得。”  
  
他拿了个碗在哪儿弄麻酱，刘筱亭看着他用筷子在碗里搅和着。  
  
“你还会弄口吃的呢？”刘筱亭把剥好的蒜放在操作台上，拎着自己的易拉罐靠在瓷砖墙壁上，他看着煮水的锅正冒着大气泡，张九泰伸手抓了一把面条丢进锅里。  
  
把搅和麻酱的筷子在嘴里嗦掉沾着的酱，刚想伸进锅里搅和面条，又觉得自己的动作不妥，于是从抽屉里那了双一次性的筷子撕开了包装搅和面条。  
  
一次性筷子，一次性的牙刷。  
  
张九泰家里的东西除了自己的使用的几乎都是一次性的。筷子都是从他妈哪儿拿的竹子筷，餐具是他姐送的礼盒，要不然他都找不到碗。  
  
其实礼盒里送了好多木头筷子，张九泰觉得家里也就一个人，他就懒得拆洗了。何九华和秦霄贤来的时候也是用的一次性的。  
  
他的家里从未想过要开火过两个人的日子。  
  
刘筱亭在张九泰喝水没有瓷杯子，都是一次性的纸杯，不是他有意的，因为谁来都是一次性的纸杯，他自己用着马克杯。  
  
一只孤零零的骨瓷纯白的马克杯。  
  
“你醋什么你自己放啊。”他挑出一碗面条递给刘筱亭，刘筱亭接过碗和一次性筷子，已经拌得差不多的麻酱面条，他挑了一根觉得还成，于是一点一点的加醋。  
  
“辣椒油在旁边的格子里。”他拉开冰箱指了指一侧的格子，刘筱亭自己拿了辣椒，张九泰正用自己的筷子扶着面条滤除锅里的水，接着把面条倒进了一边的碗里。  
  
他们俩就站在厨房里，一口蒜一口面条呼噜着。  
  
这一刻他俩如同大兄弟一般聊天，聊着聊着，两个人呛呛起来。一个说自己铁拳牛逼，一个说自己铁拳无敌。  
  
Duang  
  
瓷碗落在了大理石的操作台上，两个人抹了一把嘴，在水龙头下冲了把手，接着就是客厅对决。  
  
当打开PS4的时候是短暂的更新，刘筱亭嘴里叼着pocky张九泰嘴里叼着烟，他们抖着腿，手里握着手柄，等待着进入对决的画面。  
  
打和。  
  
刘筱亭眼睛一瞟，实况……  
  
“再来一把？”他冲着那盘实况对张九泰挑了挑下巴。  
  
“哼，你在我这儿又没有重组球队，我怕欺负你。”  
  
刘筱亭晃着脑袋笑着“随便，哥哥让你俩球……”  
  
“朋友，吹牛逼毁自己啊。”张九泰点着按钮吐出了铁拳，接着打开了实况的盒子。  
  
等到他们反应过来的时候，窗外已经黑了下去。刘筱亭的实况挺强，但是张九泰玩的也很不错，于是又是打和。  
  
张九泰把手柄往沙发上一扔，踢踏着拖鞋去拍客厅的灯，扭头的时候他看到了刘筱亭侧颈上自己留下的牙印儿。  
  
狠是狠了点，那是带着怨气的一咬，要的时候他都尝到了铁腥味儿了，他也知道自己脖子上是什么状态。  
  
打和  
  
对于张九泰来说，占不到便宜那就是吃亏了。他在刘筱亭这边一直都是吃着亏，亏得自己不舒服，心里难受。  
  
刘筱亭晃了晃脖子，他看到了客厅圆钟上的时间，想着自己该离开了。也不知道怎么就跟这个人玩了一下午的 PS4。  
  
“哎，吃了晚饭我再送你走吧。”张九泰靠在墙壁上看着坐在那儿抠手的刘筱亭。  
  
“不吃面条了。”刘筱亭觉得自己还再跟他混顿饭。  
  
“行，家里好像还有我妈带的饼。”张九泰不想出去吃东西，他想把刘筱亭留在他的屋子里。  
  
“饼？沾麻酱？”刘筱亭听了他的建议差点没笑出来。  
  
“把饼切丁，炒着吃。你等着就行了……”张九泰说着往厨房走，刘筱亭看着他踢踏拖鞋的样子心里不太舒服了。  
  
那是一碗放了孜然的炒饼丁，说不上来好吃，刘筱亭坐在那里一口一口往嘴里扒着。  
  
除了家人好像也没有谁会给自己做饭了吧。  
  
自己那些处的如同短工的恋情，不是下馆子就是外卖了。很少有人会扒拉冰箱里的余料做一份战斗饭了。  
  
麻酱面条和炒饼丁都不是什么大菜，简易到不行的宅男糊弄餐。他用一次性筷子夹着饼丁往嘴里放着，张九泰抬着眼皮看着刘筱亭。  
  
“哎。我真挺喜欢你的。咱俩处……”  
  
刘筱亭抬着头看着张九泰，再次的摇了摇头。  
  
“哦。”张九泰耸了耸肩膀无所谓的哦了下，继续低头吃饼丁。  
  
刘筱亭坐在张九泰的车里，张九泰开车把他送回去。雪似乎在昨天就停了，现在马路上是湿漉漉脏乎乎的一片，轮胎压过坑洼会激起脏脏的泥水。  
  
张九泰和刘筱亭不说话，他们俩要不然就是抽烟要不然就是发呆。  
  
刘筱亭看着窗外，他想着遥远的从前，他想了很多，他想了各种这种这样的事情，唯独不对张九泰那句告白上心。  
  
他让张九泰的车停在了小区大门前，开车门的时候张九泰突然的落锁，刘筱亭紧张的回头盯着张九泰，按下安全带卡槽的手摸摸的握成拳头，时刻准备回击。  
  
张九泰只是慢慢悠悠的解下了自己脖子上的围巾，他把 围巾拽下的时候，侧颈上有一圈牙印，现在结了细细软软深红的痂。  
  
他双手举着围巾绕在了刘筱亭的脖子上，左边绕到了右边，右边的绕到了左边，垂下的柔软搭在刘筱亭的胸口。  
  
“别冻着了。”他把手放在了刘筱亭的头顶，轻轻的揉了一下，接着是开锁的声音。  
  
“……晚安……”刘筱亭胡乱的按下了弹扣，抠开了车门慌张的离开了张九泰的车。  
  
张九泰看着刘筱亭走从口袋里拿出门禁，刷开了紧闭的铁门后，他才调转车头离去。  
  
刘筱亭低着头往前走，一直踩着前方路灯影子向前走。


	29. 想要逃离的尴尬

  
高筱贝终于等来了侯筱楼开学的消息。  
  
整个寒假除了大年三十的群发信息外，高筱贝没有一丝侯筱楼的音讯。  
  
侯筱楼也不爱发朋友圈。  
  
高筱贝就每天看着那些少的可怜的信息，看着他的转发和偶尔几条吐槽作业和导师的话语。  
  
他找到了一个熟悉的物品，那个充电宝，那个在夏日里拯救他的物品，侯筱楼就是拯救他英雄。  
  
他想不起他英雄的面容却痴心一片爱恋着他。  
  
他带着冰可乐和充电宝来拯救自己的夏日，是他最幸福的回忆。还有那个帮着自己抗走庄子建的冬夜。  
  
他想见他的英雄，他想告诉他自己好喜欢他，于是他鼓足勇气开着自己的小车冲向侯筱楼的学校。  
  
侯筱楼跑着向宿舍旁边的小花园，高筱贝紧张的坐在长条椅上，风吹的他的脸很红。  
  
他跑过来的时候，高筱贝有一瞬间是想跑开的。  
  
紧张的想要逃开……  
  
“哟。”  
  
侯筱楼站在他的身边拍了拍他的肩膀，高筱贝的手藏在袖子里他，他觉得身上冷，似乎所有的血都冲到了脑子里，他有点儿晕，手指很凉。  
  
“那个……”他的嘴巴抿着咬着唇边的冷皮，侯筱楼像是想起来什么的似的问。  
  
“你能陪我去买个东西去吗？”侯筱楼不好意思的挠了挠后脑勺，高筱贝愣愣的点头。  
  
  
  
  
上班有段时间了，刘筱亭他们组新产品开发，张九泰因为慧姐休年假被迫完成本应该是他的工作。  
  
开年是招聘旺季，每个组的需求都像是下雪似的往张九泰的邮箱里涌，负责招聘的小姑娘每天都在翻着白眼用温柔的语气联系合适的应聘人员。  
  
张九泰每天下午四点后都会微笑的敲小会议室的门来做复合面试，他和面试人员讲解他们的薪资，福利，公司制度，以及应聘者归到团队的季度奖金以及年终奖配比。  
  
  
刘筱亭终于可以脱离高领毛衣了，他穿着稍薄的卫衣撸起袖子，鼻梁上架了一副蓝光眼睛，手上不停的敲着ppt或者脑图。  
  
他在思考的时候会拿起一个空的rio的铁皮糖盒，双手捏着它让它在手上转着。他的眉头皱的很紧，牙齿勾着嘴唇上的皮屑。  
  
产品部回到了加班的时刻表，在张九泰他们准备下班的时候刘筱亭他们去餐厅吃晚饭。由于下班晚，他们上班也会相对的推迟。  
  
张九泰他们上班，他们还没有上班，张九泰下班的时候他们去吃饭，偶尔几面也是张九泰送人出公司门，刘筱亭从卫生间或者和别人从抽烟室里回来。  
  
见面后只是相互点头笑一下，不是张九泰对刘筱亭没有兴趣，而是他们都很忙。  
  
张九泰那一夜留给他的围巾一直都存放在他的衣柜里，他每天总是忘了把它拿出来。  
  
何九华在假期之后恢复了原来的样子。  
  
隔壁办公室的尚老师成为了他的新的攻击对象，尚老师摸着后脑勺问他的同学，这位何老师是不是有什么疾病。  
  
何九华总是晃着脑袋开这位东北籍老师的玩笑，每天就问他会不会唱二人转和铁门坎。  
  
尚老师真的忍无可忍了，于是他插着腰哒哒哒哒不带脏字儿的问候了何九华全家，如果给个锣鼓点这位就能唱出来了。  
  
“你看你村头骂街的那股老娘们劲儿，啧可真足。”  
  
何九华低头和秦霄贤发信息。  
  
秦霄贤把沙拉店的装饰品换了一遍，他的狗也被他接回来了，狗似乎胖了一点儿，秦霄贤换了围裙的颜色，黑色的围裙很精神，他的头发也剪短了一点儿。  
  
看起来一样都在往好的地方发展，他会和来买沙拉的小伙子小姑娘搭两句话，会和外卖小哥笑着说那边儿有柠檬水。  
  
“哎，你家的软曲奇怎么不烤了？”  
  
一个小姑娘看着柜台，她觉得去年冬天上的软曲奇很好吃，虽然买到的机会不多。  
  
秦霄贤正帮她把烟熏鸡胸肉放到沙拉盒里，他的手停了一下。  
  
“哦，会做那个的朋友走了。”他咽了口口水把油醋汁撒到沙拉里。  
  
“太可惜……”小姑娘双手接过沙拉盒子有些沮丧的离开了。  
  
  
秦霄贤走到店门口坐在台阶上点着烟看着人来人往，想着春天要来了吧。  
  
  
  
  
高筱贝陪着侯筱楼去买东西，他看着侯筱楼总是再回微信，就问了一句“哦？学校里忙？”侯筱楼大咧咧的把手机褚出揣回兜里，笑着对身边的高筱贝说。  
  
“朋友。”  
  
“男朋友女朋友啊。”他问的时候声音有点颤。  
  
“我……我朋友。”他忽略了性别。  
  
“那个，你有对象吗？”在推开购物中心的门时，高筱贝突然问了这么一句。他想一巴掌抽自己脸上，怎么就问了这个。  
  
“我？还没有呢。”侯筱楼倒是回答的坦坦荡荡。高筱贝听到这个，也不知道受到什么鼓励似的脱口而出。  
  
“你看我怎么样？”  
  
“挺好的啊。”侯筱楼皱了皱眉头，他不理解高筱贝突然扯自己干什么。  
  
“我说我当你对象怎么样？”  
  
“……哥哈哈哈哈哈，别闹。”侯筱楼只当高筱贝开玩笑，高筱贝张了张嘴最后眼睛一撇。  
  
“啧，你看你这个人开个玩笑都得戳破。”他遮着这个当做笑话说。  
  
“嗨，我这不是怕我哥你当真嘛。”他回头看高筱贝的时候，高筱贝屏住了呼吸。  
  
「难道你知道了？」  
  
“哎，哥？你怎么了？”其实侯筱楼只是学着高筱贝的语气开了个玩笑，但是在高筱贝听来，那更像个巴掌甩的他脸上腾腾的烫。  
  
“没啥，哥送你回去吧~”高筱贝身后拍着侯筱楼的肩膀。  
  
“那个……哥，我约了人在这儿吃饭……”侯筱楼不好意思的挠了挠头，高筱贝明白这次他得一个人走了。  
  
“切，你哥陪你半天也不见你给你哥我买瓶水！”  
  
他把手拍向了侯筱楼的后脑勺，接着就笑着跟侯筱楼挥手，转身之际他觉得鼻子里特别酸，拼命的眨着眼睛，快步往停车场走着。  
  
车里挺冷的，高筱贝打了个哆嗦，揉了揉眼睛发现什么都没有。  
  
“你来找我吃饭？”刘筱亭坐在食堂接到了高筱贝的电话。  
  
“嗯，没人管我饭。”  
  
今天食堂吃面条，刘筱亭正把面条呼噜进嘴巴。“你找你哥去啊，我今儿加班呢。”  
  
“切，不义气，我去找别人了，挂了。”高筱贝按灭了电话，他不知道能去哪儿混一顿饭，他想到了宋昊然。  
  
  
  
  
宋昊然低着头帮着高筱贝和庄子建煮面条。  
  
“我欠你们的是吧，没饭辙就来找我？你们给米面钱了吗？”  
  
宋昊然在厨房里骂骂咧咧，庄子建和高筱贝正坐在那儿玩儿游戏呢。  
  
  
  
张九泰今天走的相对晚了一些，明天是例会，慧姐不在他得自己整理发言了。他抻着胳膊想着抽根烟回来接着写。  
  
抽烟室里是单独抽烟的刘筱亭，刘筱亭看到张九泰走进来，张九泰看着他笑了一下。  
  
“挺忙啊。”张九泰把烟叼在嘴里去摸口袋里的打火机。  
  
“啪”一个简易打火机带来了蓝色的火苗，张九泰吸了两口，拍了拍刘筱亭的手背示意可以了。  
  
“嗯，开发阶段，开不完的会改不完的东西。”  
  
刘筱亭把烟叼在嘴里，晃着脖子伸着胳膊，可以听到细微的嘎啦嘎啦的声音。  
  
“公司不是每周四会有按摩吗？”他抖了抖手里的烟灰。  
  
“没空啊，我都错过了好几次了。”  
  
“今天会忙到几点？”张九泰不急不慢的问，语气里是没话找话的漫不经心。  
  
“九点多吧，程序那边不是有事儿要早走吗。”刘筱亭继续绕着自己的脖子回答。  
  
“辛苦了。”  
  
张九泰笑着把烟暗灭在烟灰桶里，刘筱亭也把烟头暗灭，两个人走出抽烟室，一个去公司，一个去卫生间。  
  
八点四十五的时候刘筱亭收到了张九泰的微信。  
张九泰：走的时候叫我。  
刘筱亭挑了挑眉毛，回了个“好。”  
  
这天晚上张九泰开车带刘筱亭去盲人按摩，他们俩趴在相邻的两张床上，刘筱亭听着张九泰被按得吱哇乱叫，张九泰也笑刘筱亭怕痒。  
  
走出来的时候风还是凉的，张九泰拍了拍刘筱亭的肩膀，刘筱亭转身时候，张九泰帮他把半拉的拉链拉到了脖子下面，然后他的手摸了摸刘筱亭的后脑勺。  
  
“走了。”  
  
  
下车前，张九泰拽了一下刘筱亭的胳膊，他的嘴巴碰到了刘筱亭的额头。  
  
“晚安。”  
  
刘筱亭推开了车门，他的车还是停在那里，他没有和张九泰说晚安，顶着风他走进小区，手摸了摸自己的额头，抖了一下晃着脑袋就把帽子兜在头上了。  



	30. 吵闹的吊顶

  
“早啊。”  
  
慧姐拎着很大的纸袋子往办公室走的时候，刘筱亭看着自己朋友微微直起身探头偷瞄慧姐。  
  
慧姐走向他的座位，那个没有出息的同学赶紧低头手搭在键盘上哒哒哒的打字。  
  
“哎，我出去玩儿一趟给你们带的土特产，你给你们组的人分了哈。”慧姐把胳膊搭工作桌的隔板上笑着说。  
  
“让慧姐破费了，还特意给我们带东西。”同学抬起头，然后双腿提着脚下的地毯，椅子向后撤了些距离，而他只敢看向那个白色的塑料袋。  
  
塑料袋里是些小零食和钥匙扣。  
  
“都有哈，走了先。”慧姐转身往她的办公区域走，他朋友手拎着塑料袋挨个给组里的人分东西。  
  
张九泰打着哈欠迈着疲惫的步子往办公室走，他低头擦眼泪的时候正好路过刘筱亭的座位，他推开自己办公室门的时候看到慧姐正坐在位置上和妹妹们分东西呢。  
  
“慧姐！您可回来了！”  
  
刘筱亭回头看到了张九泰的背影被关上了。  
  
“哎，你要哪个？”他朋友把塑料袋“嘭”的放在了刘筱亭的桌子上，里面有些金属制的东西相互撞得叮叮当当。  
  
“随便。”刘筱亭回身伸手往塑料中掏去，手摸到了一个塑料包装就把它抓了起来。  
  
“小铃铛，还挺可爱。”他朋友拿起双手撑着塑料袋往后面走去，刘筱亭看也没看的就拉开抽屉把手里的东西扔进去接着合上抽屉。  
  
  
  
  
“啥？谁调？”张九泰盘腿坐在椅子上一脸便秘的看着翻白眼的慧姐。  
  
“咱俩出一个人。”慧姐端起杯子喝了口红茶，身边的妹妹们嘴里塞着慧姐带来的小零食眉毛拧到了一起。  
  
“凭什么，养着他们行政干什么？你知道他们那边的招聘也划到咱们这边了，社保什么的过来就算了，怎么招聘也得管啊，管也就算了，凭他们那边的废物也想让咱们这儿出人？”  
  
小姑娘义愤填膺的啃着巧克力威化，嘴角挂了泥点子。  
  
“不是，谁说的？开会没说啊。”张九泰赶紧挠头，他觉得最近开会自己都特别认真，有关自己这边的事儿都拿了小本本记着了，没听说要做这个啊。  
  
“我上电梯的时候遇到了郝秘书，他说的。说下午的会说这个。”慧姐在提到郝秘书的时候，表情管理都做不好。  
  
“啧，拉警报啊？不是慧姐，您得把他拿下啊！这样咱们就……”  
  
张九泰刚说了一半，慧姐就把抽纸拿起来朝张九泰脸上砸去，张九泰急忙双手护在脸前，绿茶味的抽纸包碰到了他的掌心后摔落在地上。  
  
“我错了~”张九泰弯腰捡起抽纸放在膝盖上，拽着桌子滑着椅子到慧姐身边恭恭敬敬的放好抽纸包。  
  
“但是咱们过去什么职位？我过去是平移，您要是去就是高升啊~”就算没有刘筱亭他也不想去那边，这边多好啊，那边谁都不认识干什么去啊。  
  
“闭嘴。”慧姐皱着眉头喝茶。  
  
“咱们给他们招一个怎么样？”小姑娘眨着眼睛问。  
  
“啧，还不如聊聊把她们劝退来的快呢，咱们这边绑着俩，都不下基层？再招一个？你怎么想的。”  
  
另一个小姑娘一指头戳在她的脑门上，小姑娘撅着嘴姗姗的移动到自己的电脑前，嘴里哼哼唧唧什么听不清楚。  
  
“行了，我下午和儿子开完会就知道，别乱想了。”慧姐挥了挥手，大家都投入到了今日的工作中来。  
  
  
  
  
开完会，慧姐和张九泰一脸无奈的从会议室里出来，还真让那个小姑娘说对了，那边希望社招一个主管而不是空降。  
  
“嗨，原来人家要离职。”  
  
他和慧姐站18层的抽烟室里抽烟，郝秘书推开了门往他们这边移动。  
  
慧姐眼角看到了郝秘书，就把嘴里烟拔出来急急碾在烟灰盒里，张九泰看着慧姐的模样也猛抽一口按了烟头。  
  
他们俩往外走着，郝秘书微笑着与他们俩挥手。  
  
推开门的时候张九泰抿嘴笑慧姐，慧姐不理他直接按下行的电梯按钮。  
  
“晚上咱哪儿吃去啊姐。”他凑过去，慧姐翻着手背看指甲。  
  
“你定我掏钱，但是一点11点之前我得回家。”慧姐看着指甲。  
  
“不是姐姐，您家老太太来微服私访了？”张九泰嘴巴跟着电梯门一起打开。  
  
“不是，我有事儿。”慧姐走出电梯前冲张九泰一挑眉。  
  
“哎不是姐姐，今儿周五啊。”他快走两步跟上慧姐。  
  
“废话，要不是周五我用的着用一天事假拼吗？就为了上一会儿班儿就回家歇两天。”  
  
“那您到是请两天啊。”张九泰拿出公办刷开了办公室的门儿。  
  
“闭嘴，就当我想见你了。”慧姐的手机响了，她懒得搭理张九泰低头回信息，张九泰觉得自己刚才的烟没抽爽，就走往门口走。  
  
  
他在抽烟室一边抽烟一边定馆子，这个晚上何九华学校组织聚餐，他建议那俩晚上去他家踢实况。  
  
秦霄贤：你动我的球员了没？  
  
何九华：我就把所有的好球员给你你也是个废物。  
  
张九泰：何九华你铁拳的DLC买了吗？你啥时候开会员啊。  
  
何九华：开好了！索尼你就是我亲爹。  
  
张九泰：不，任天堂拯救世界。  
  
何九华：哎哎，我们办公室里有个小伙子拿了个绿色的Lite真好看。  
  
张九泰：别的不说，就问你动物之森的限定机嗲不嗲！  
  
何九华：西施慧真他妈可爱！！  
  
张九泰：整啊铁子，等啥呢。  
  
何九华：但是ns的2K太操蛋了，还得买张卡继续下……  
  
张九泰：啧，不玩。  
  
秦霄贤：哎哎牛逼还是微软啊，天蝎座+4k+精英手柄+光环是我此生挚爱啊。  
  
他低头在小群里回信息往回走，刘筱亭和他擦肩而过，他看着认真发信息的张九泰，把头头扭向他朋友。  
  
刘筱亭今天下班和高筱贝约了吃饭，这段时间他忙的都快忘了夜店的小纸片是怎么喷的了。庄子建却说今天想去艺哥家玩儿游戏。  
  
艺哥：别来！大哥！  
  
庄子建：咋了，不就上次我和高筱贝把你的冰箱吃空了吗？我们是向你送温暖啊，我们关心你啊。  
  
高筱贝：哎？去艺哥家吃火锅吧。  
  
刘筱亭：……  
  
庄子建：行啊，吃火锅啊。  
  
刘筱亭想打不去了，但是他看着群里庄子建的兴致很高，就叹了气放弃了本来美好的幻想。  
  
张九泰的局散了就去秦霄贤的沙拉店去接他。秦霄贤提前关了店，手里牵着牵引绳，他坐在门口的台阶上看着对面大厦里亮着灯的窗口。  
  
他坐在那里，身边走过各色行人，男男女女，搂搂抱抱，亲亲我我，骂骂咧咧，踩着小鱼板的男孩子咕噜噜的从他面前经过，好看的高跟鞋带走了风衣遮住的裙子下摆，他的狗趴在哪儿小耳朵一抬一抬的，眼睛似乎是半眯半睁的。  
  
“滴”  
  
张九泰的车叫了一声，他起身拍了拍屁股上的灰牵着狗走了，烟头留在了门口的烟灰桶里。  
  
“你吃饭了吗？”张九泰看着他坐在后座裂着腿。  
  
“没啊，去华儿家点烧烤呗。”他看着车顶。  
  
“你……”张九泰闭嘴回头继续开车。  
  
他没有问过秦霄贤的故事，他也没有听何九华提起秦霄贤的故事，似乎是不愿触及的话题，看样子他应该是活着。  
  
只是，他活的不太好而已。  
  
  
  
高筱贝带着刘筱亭买完了菜敲响了宋昊然的家门。  
  
“快点儿，饿死了。”庄子建手里拿着一个包子，他伸手去拎刘筱亭手里的购物袋，刘筱亭松了手，手指蹭到了庄子建的手背。  
  
“艺哥，艺哥……”  
  
高筱贝不耐烦的用腿勾了门，刘筱亭看着纸箱子落满屋的房，不知道怎么慌了一下。  
  
“艺哥你这是要搬家啊。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“我就让艺哥搬去我哪儿艺哥不同意。”庄子建勾着宋昊然的脖子，宋昊然推着他的胳膊。  
  
“我导师帮我找了个房子，似乎是我们师哥要找人合租，我就去了。”宋昊然折回厨房洗菜，高筱贝一屁股坐在小椅子上。  
  
“那，那以后咋蹭饭啊，还得带上你师哥……”  
  
“你们就不能放过我吗？！还蹭饭啊？多大了！上学那会儿我妈就说，你们就是蝗虫，来我们家一趟连还没泡好的咸菜都给扫荡干净了！”  
  
宋昊然的声音从厨房里传出来，庄子建靠在门柱上朝里面喊。  
  
“阿姨不嫌弃我们！”  
  
“我可去你的吧。别捎上我，我吃的少。”高筱贝做小椅子不太舒服，就伸长腿，举着胳膊，他看了一眼搭了白布的沙发是的双肩包。  
  
他想起了宋昊然学校里的侯筱楼，他不去看双肩包，但是觉得头顶的台灯好吵。  



	31. 秤 砝码 摇摆的两端

  
柳絮漫天飞的时候刘筱亭他们的APP成功上线，虽然不说一开始就霸榜吧，但靠着插屏广告也把成本收回，现在阶段还在推广，这个季度的奖金是保住了。  
  
难得维护更新的清闲让他动了点儿别的心思。  
  
上周五他朋友约他单独吃饭。  
  
两个人守着个小泥炉，看着烤的热气腾腾的铁丝网烘热了肉片。个自手里拿着酒杯，一盘老醋花生，一盘拍黄瓜。  
  
两杯酒下肚 ，吃完了一盘羊肉后，他朋友往嘴里扔了个蒜瓣打了个酒嗝说。  
  
“有人挖我，你跟我走吗？”他朋友的语气中是淡淡的。  
  
刘筱亭想到了这次吃饭的内容，他也不好奇为啥他朋友会这么考虑，毕竟单恋也不能当饭吃，钱总比看不到的结果重要。  
  
“什么福利，钱怎么算？”刘筱亭夹了块沾了香菜的黄瓜，挺新鲜的口感，醋放的有点儿多，酱油少了点儿。  
  
“肯定比现在强得多，你要有想法可以聊聊。”他朋友拿起杯子，刘筱亭也抬起杯子，两个玻璃杯碰了一下，咕嘟咕嘟的啤酒似乎被泥炉烘的热了。  
  
“你打算什么提这件事情？”刘筱亭夹了一块烤好的牛肉放到蘸料碗里，滚了一圈辣椒面与花生碎，吹了两下就把它吃下去了。  
  
“这个版本更新结束提呗，然后招着一个月找来接活的哥们呗，你要跟我一起走呢，你也准备一下吧，要不然我还得跟你交接，麻烦。”朋友拿过啤酒瓶子又给自己倒了一杯仰着头自顾自的喝完了。  
  
“行，我考虑一下。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“哎，咱们的年假是续着的哈，那么我还有七天年假是吧。”他想起了收购的问题，他想起了他的年假。  
  
“嗯，好像四月底不用了，就直接折现了。”他朋友看着铁丝网上的肉片，夹了一块吹了吹就吃掉了。  
  
“那我看一下吧。”刘筱亭想着下周会公司的时候查一下，连着今年的假期，他应该有个不短的休假期。  
  
“你不会是想请完假再提吧。”他朋友皱着眉头看着刘筱亭。  
  
“是啊，版本更新后我请假肯定能批啊，我还不跑着躲清闲？”刘筱亭瞥了一眼他朋友。  
  
“你这是？”  
  
“你就当我百分之五十同意了吧。”刘筱亭喝了口啤酒，又去挑烤熟的鱿鱼须吃。  
  
“你这话说的让我不知道是不是应该抽你？”他朋友有跟他碰了一下。  
  
“嗨，一切皆有变数，你让我考虑考虑呗。”刘筱亭歪着脑袋默默看着面前的老醋花生。  
  
财务这周要整理各项目组的季度奖金，张九泰和慧姐坐在办公室开始筹划今年的团队旅行。  
  
“要不然就集体出游得了，还让他们选啊？忘记了去年选西班牙要加钱的事儿了吗？咱们都快被骂成筛子了！”  
  
张九泰看着各大旅行团的线路和报价，慧姐在那边把眼镜戴上，手边是一杯加了份浓缩的拿铁。  
  
“别哔哔了，今年咱们就不找那些地方不就得了吗？”慧姐拿过杯子抿了一口，冷掉的热拿铁牛奶已经有些稠，加了一份浓缩不似一般的拿铁香醇，冷掉之后是糊嘴的苦。  
  
“你说法国那条线路就算了吧，圣母院都烧了，逛哪儿不如在家刺客信条大革命~看看……”张九泰正兴致勃勃的说着呢，慧姐的眼刀就到了，他默默的闭了嘴，继续看。  
  
何九华这边带着秦霄贤正在家里耍游戏呢，现在他们竟然爱上了在家打机，也不知道是不是青春期来的晚了点儿，秦霄贤正跟只狼较劲呢，何九华翻着白眼给张九泰打电话。  
  
张九泰的手机在桌子上嗡嗡响，他拿着手机抓起耳机盒出门。门推开的那一下他按了接听键。  
  
“哎？你弟沉迷只狼，现在八点十五，你要不然下班的时候去老陈哪儿给他卖副手柄呗，不，不，你给我拿个冰蓝吧。”何九华说着话，看到了自己的黑色原装手柄正被秦霄贤用力推五位键。  
  
“啥情况？他咋了？要不然你跟他说把你的sim卖给他得了。”张九泰刷了卡走出了门往抽烟室拐。  
  
他在走出办公室的时候就知道，今天刘筱亭他们早下班，空空荡荡的位置，他的桌子很干净。一个马克杯，鼠标垫上放着鼠标，一包抽纸摆在一边，一个公司提供的本子和一只笔，椅背上绑着他的枕头。  
  
“不可能，我懒得备份，在说了，搬家挺麻烦的，我好多玩了一半的游戏存档还在上面呢。你别废话，来的时候给我带个冰蓝，钱让这孙子给。”  
  
“啪”  
  
何九华点着了烟靠在厨房的门框上看着傻子又死了。  
  
“他玩儿啥呢？”张九泰抽了口烟听着何九华那边有些吵的背景音。  
  
“傻子玩只狼你敢信？”  
  
“啧？行吧，这要是血缘你的手柄早就废了。”他弹了下烟灰，何九华那边叹气。  
  
“我得劝他自己买台ps，这又不是他说微软天下第一的时候了。哎……对了你那个p5白了吗？”  
  
“R我都推了不少了……”张九泰特别骄傲的说着。  
  
“哥，发售才多久啊，你这是……”  
  
“新岛真真他妈美！”  
  
“去你的吧~双叶妹妹才是世界第一天。”  
  
“滚滚滚，再哔哔我就不去老陈哪儿~哎，你还有啥要带的吗？”张九泰抖了抖烟灰。  
  
“我……前两天收了一个3DS你敢信？现在我想玩耍马里奥智龙迷城，请帮忙带一张谢谢！”  
  
“什么情况？你收了个什么？”  
  
“不对，是DQ11的限定的2ds！真好看！那个金属史莱姆美爆了！”他感慨着砸吧嘴。  
  
“咦~我早有了~行吧我一会儿给你带过去啊，但不敢保证还有货啊，我帮你问问去。”张九图把烟头暗灭了就想出去。  
  
“肯定有，我刚问了。”何九华打个嗝。  
  
“那你直接叫闪送不就行了吗？”张九泰在电话这边嚎着。  
  
“闪送不要钱啊，你完事儿了给我打电话啊，我订外卖！”  
  
“哎哎，别急，我想吃麻酱面！”  
  
“行了，挂了啊。”  
  
他这边挂了电话取了耳机双手插兜的晃回办公室，就看到从电梯里走出来了个漂亮姐姐，姐姐穿了件驼色的风衣，踩了一双细高跟肩上挎了个包，正嘎达嘎达往他们公司门口走，她举了个手机正在讲电话，张九泰拧着眉想这事谁家家属的时候，就看到慧姐刷开了公司门，漂亮姐姐把手机揣回风衣口袋，在慧姐睁大眼睛的时候，她就快步跑过去搂着慧姐的腰吧唧一口亲在了慧姐的脸上。  
  
张九泰张了张嘴，赔了一尴尬的笑容，吐着舌头慢慢走过去。  
  
“你，你撒开。”慧姐拽着那个人的胳膊往前走。  
  
“小慧~你有没有想……”  
  
张九泰低着头赶紧往办公室里冲，他路过慧姐身边的时候冲慧姐挑了个眉，慧姐咬着下唇脸上还有一个薄薄的唇印，白色的日光灯下可以看出来慧姐脸红了。  
  
“你好好的……跟个人似的。”  
  
“小慧，这又不是……”  
  
再往后面的张九泰就听不到了，他从来没有想过慧姐会脸红，会被人叫小慧，回头的时候那个小姐姐的脸他看清楚了。  
  
如果不是她如此热烈的发言，她应该是冰山系知性美女，但是这么一说话吧，就一股子小学没毕业的热闹。  
  
“我慧姐被这么一个人给抓住了，完了，完犊子了，我慧姐完了。”他在这边小声的逼逼叨叨，门就推开了，慧姐皱着眉头给漂亮姐姐拉椅子。  
  
张九泰看着漂亮姐姐滑着椅子移动到慧姐身边，他还想再看呢，慧姐瞪了他一下，他赶紧把头缩回去。  
  
“哎，这是我同事张九泰，就是我儿子。”慧姐叹着气给旁边的漂亮姐姐介绍着，漂亮姐姐挎着慧姐胳膊歪着头冲张九泰打招呼。  
  
“嗨~我是陈婉，小慧的爱人，四舍五入我就是你爸爸。”  
  
张九泰张了张嘴，怎么就能让这个人占了个大便宜呢，张九泰抿住了嘴把一肚子脏话咽了下去。  
  
“你好好的，等我忙完啊。”慧姐抽出胳膊，陈婉无聊的拖着脸然后喝了一口凉掉的拿铁，就转身去拿包，从包里掏出了一个电脑，打开了开始戴耳机敲键盘。  
  
她的表情变了。从刚才的戏谑成了正经，嘴角是平的，眼神也不温和，手就不停的敲。  
  
九点半的时候，慧姐晃了晃脖子，张九泰示意自己自己要走，慧姐点头，张九泰想跟陈婉说再见的时候，只见她还专心在工作，于是合了电脑拿了外套就离开了办公室。  
  
  
  
何九华这边给张九泰开门的时候一脸沮丧。  
  
“你这是怎么了？”张九泰把手里的东西递给何九华，何九华叹息着道。  
  
“我觉得他要在我家住下了……”说着他朝沙发上递了一眼，秦霄贤正捧着手柄专心致志的打机。  
  
“这不是正常操作吗？赶紧的煮面条我都要饿死了。”张九泰轻车熟路的往何九华的厨房走。  
  
“不是……我今天还想看到双叶妹妹呢。”他一边拆着卡盒语气无比哀怨。  
  
“你不是要玩智龙迷城吗？无所谓了。”他取出一瓶饮料咕嘟咕嘟灌着。  
  
“那不一样啊。”何九华往卧室走着，拿出机器插卡。  
  
“行了吧，来咱们哥俩刷一局马车呗~”张九泰抬了抬下巴，意思是说自己带了马车两个人可以切磋一下。  
  
“不用，用我的~200cc冲一遍，我要解锁新部件。”  
  
“切，我也想解锁啊。”  
  
“别废话了，赶紧的煮面条饿啊哥哥。”  
  
“等着，让我先试一试这根特典笔~”何九华一屁股坐在沙发上，张九泰走过来拿出了自己的机器。  
  
两个人低头玩着，一个人正在和弥山院圆真较劲。  
  
这个周五的晚上，高筱贝上了别人的车，笑的很好看，他捏着那个人的下巴，他笑的嘴角很酸，酸的有点儿累。


	32. 一切都在缓慢的进行中

宋昊然这些天可算把自己的家搬完了，师兄好像有事儿请了几天假。宋昊然没有见过这个合租者，他的钥匙是导师递给他的。

多久没有陌生人一起住过了？似乎是在大二能跑出来的时候他就和小梅搬到了学校附近的小平房里，再往后就是原来的家。

生活挺不容易的，他一个学生没有多少钱，也就是帮着导师做项目代写点东西赚点儿小钱，所有的房租都是小梅一人支撑的。

这些年都是这么过来的，他想过离开学校去上班，但是小梅告诉他他适合学校，他的确是适合在校园里呆着。

他坐在沙发上看着陌生的客厅，手里握着一瓶刚打开的雪碧努力让自己适应这个地方。

他的卧室里铺着新的四件套，原来的他扔了，给自己买了个新的台灯，原来的那个他给了高筱贝。

“这些年确实是委屈了小梅。”他低着头又喝了口饮料。

“嘎达。”

宋昊然忙从沙发上起来走去门廊给人开门。

“哟，是你啊。”开门的人笑起来的时候眼睛都要挤没了。宋昊然皱着眉头想着他有没有和面前的师兄打过照面。

“师兄好。”他对着要进门的人浅的鞠了弓。

“嗨……”他把手搭在宋昊然肩上，扶着他把鞋脱了。

“你吃饭了没有？” 他换好拖鞋往自己那间屋走着，掏出钥匙开了门，宋昊然坐在沙发上，双手拘谨的搭在膝盖上，仿佛第一次去学生家补课的小家教正在接受学生父母的问候。

“啧，这也是你家啊，别这么据着啊。”他说着话从厨房里拿了一个啤酒喝，宋昊然还是老老实实坐冲他点头。

“行了。”他走过揉了揉宋昊然头发。

“我叫马宵戎，别老师兄师兄的叫，又不是在学校。”他坐在宋昊然身边，盘起一条腿，拿起遥控器打开了电视。

“哦。”宋昊然觉得很不舒服，他想回屋。

“你吃饭了吗？哎哎，叫什么啊。”马宵戎转过头看着在一边撮裤子的宋昊然，他觉得这个孩子拘谨的像是一只仓鼠。

“我叫宋昊然，还没……”

“得，咱们订个火锅吃呗，你能吃辣的吗？”马宵戎掏出手机准备下单。

“我……能，能……”宋昊然又把头低下了。

“啧。走出去吃呗，咱们家出门左拐有个不怎么排大队的海底捞，走啊，吃饭去。”他拽着宋昊然把人泰离沙发。

宋昊然在一口羊肉熟了的时候知道了他们是何时见的面。是他那回在夜店卫生间打人，拽着他的小哥就是他的师兄。

一瞬间他想端着锅往自己脸上浇。

“你这个学期应该不会太忙吧。”马宵戎发现了僵直的宋昊然，于是他把熟了的肉片夹了一大堆放到他的料碗里。

“啊？啊……不忙了吧。”宋昊然这边动着筷子舔着嘴唇，想着先吃肉还是先喝酸梅汤，他觉得辣锅的气烫眼睛，他觉得无地自容。

“哎？你跟着高老师是吧。嗨，那个老头有的时候贼不着四六，可是他算是很有良心的导师了。”他挑着话题说着，面前吃火锅吃出西餐高级感的宋昊然让他多看了两眼。

什么是吃出西餐的高级感，那就是吃的慢，一口一口的慢慢品，他一直低着头，麻酱碗现在是红彤彤的一片油，他还如此见外。

是栾老师找他的。他说高老师的有个学生要搬家，问他能不能收留一个受了情伤的少年。马宵戎也无所谓，反正不过是个合租的人。

栾老师叹着气说着本来想把这个人他介绍个对象，但是人家从高中就早恋到现在，这不突然分了挺可怜的，告诉马宵戎趁人之虚挺好的，马宵戎好奇的看着对面的老师一脸便秘。

“谁啊您就划拉给我，得让我先看一眼人在说呀。”

“你看。就是你高老师那边省心的学生。”他把手机递到马宵戎面前，马宵戎眨了两下眼。

这个人就是他在夜店见义勇为的苦主。

“哎，那栾老师您知道他为啥分的吗？”马宵戎这话问的俏皮。

“我哪儿知道？这孩子心思重，也不爱说自己的事儿，高老师也不知道。要不是他上次看房子让高老师碰到了，我们都觉得他要结婚呢，谁知要搬家，细问了才知道分了，关于为啥分就不说话了。”

“行吧，反正我也找合租呢”

高筱贝打了电话出来，刘筱亭和庄子建陪他在夜店玩儿。他没坐多久就格外兴奋的跑去舞池和不认识的人勾肩搭背了。

“你弟怎么了？”庄子建拉着刘筱亭的胳膊朝他那边大声喊着。

“不知道啊，你知道吗？”刘筱亭也拽着他的胳膊回问着。

“不知道啊，就是今天火急火燎的把我从床上薅起来啊。”庄子建打着哈欠冲刘筱亭喊着。

刘筱亭本来想回家好好睡觉的，但是高筱贝的车就停在公司楼下。

高筱贝无比兴奋的拉着刘筱亭把人丢进车里，车里的庄子建是一副没睡醒的样子。

高筱贝这一路都过于兴奋，他告诉他们俩自己刚升职加薪现在要迎娶白富美走向人生的巅峰，又说什么小明星的架子大，说导播有病，说……

总之他今天兴奋的不像话，就像……

刻意隐藏了什么似的。

高筱贝中午和同事门出去吃顿好的，在餐厅的门口他看到转角侯筱楼跟着另一个人出现，他想去打招呼，就看到他低头亲了亲那个人的额头。

高筱贝被雷击中了。

他有一种当场被绿的震惊感，他想走过去拽开那个人然后朝他的脸甩一巴掌大喊一句：狐狸精不要脸。

但是，他有什么资格这么做呢？

一厢情愿的单相思，侯筱楼也没有回应自己的玩笑，而是把玩笑说死，他在自己撰写的童话故事里得到了最差的结局。

他的盖世英雄踩着七彩祥云走了，吻了别人的嘴，睡了别人的床，只留自己站在那里，被雷劈死了。

刘筱亭坐在那儿喝东西，自己有点儿困。他最近有许多事情要做并有些决定等着抉择。

高筱贝被一个戴眼镜的中年人带走，庄子建怀里搂着一个年轻的孩子，刘筱亭捏着一个好看的男孩子的下巴。

是的这一天晚上，他们都个自带着好看的伴侣离开了乌烟瘴气的地方。

高筱贝笑的很声音很好听，乖乖的搂着别人的脖子等待的快感来临。他看着酒店的吊顶，他想着明天中午要不要回他妈家。

在胡思乱想的时候的思绪就已经飘忽了，跟着别人的节奏被浪头一层一层的带走，他被潮水待到了海中央，然后身体一点一点的下沉，放弃的抵抗，放弃了求生的意识就这么下沉，深海是没有光的。

他沉沦在黑暗中，绝望而快乐。

快乐的想哭。

小朋友的吻生涩的可爱，刘筱亭也愿意和他有一个美妙的夜晚。他背对着孩子穿上衣服，小朋友伸出手去拽他的衬衫底边，他晃荡的胳膊请求刘筱亭留下。

刘筱亭转身笑着对他说“晚安。”

夜深了，他坐在专车上眼皮子有点儿沉，他觉得自己马上就能睡去。他觉得专车上的味道有点儿熟悉，但是又不知道在那里闻过。

一点点的檀木香一点点的葡萄柚，一点点的酸一点点……

他闻着闻着就想睡了。

白天的时候张九泰难得穿了一件衬衫。他跟着慧姐的身后走出办公，一边走一边放下袖子，把西裤的里的工牌整齐的挂在脖子上，他们的腋下夹着电脑。慧姐表情有些严肃，张九泰也收起了平日的笑了，抿着嘴离开了刘筱亭的视线。

啊

那是张九泰身上的味道。

刘筱亭睁开眼睛，前方的挡风玻璃上是红绿灯的颜色，他眨着发酸的眼睛。

“先生，车里的味道挺好闻的。”他揉了揉鼻子。

“哦？我闺女给我放的香薰片。”司机的语气里有些骄傲。

“那什么味道啊，真好闻。”他垂下头扣了扣脸。

“是个茶叶名，我，我想想啊。”司机在哪儿嘟嘟囔囔的回忆。

“大，大吉岭。”

“谢谢您呀。”他重新启动了车子，刘筱亭掏出手机默默搜索。

最后下单了墨恋。

那个方方正正的黑色墨水瓶子，张九泰拿着它举过他们的头顶，在年会房间的浴室里，他的肩膀，他的头顶，他的衣角上都粘着那股味道。

还有那条围巾也是这样的味道。

嗯。

冬天的味道，是搭在他的脖子里张九泰那条围巾温暖的味道。


	33. 岔路口

  
“早啊。”  
  
“早。”  
  
张九泰侧了侧身让出位置让刘筱亭站进来，他站在他的面前。早晨的电梯里满都是人，张九泰低头的闻到一股熟悉的味道。  
  
电梯门开了，他们前后脚下了电梯，刷卡了门禁卡，张九泰觉得味道真的很熟悉。他走在刘筱亭的身后看他坐在工位上，最近转身进了办公室。  
  
他一直都在想那是什么的味道。  
  
“哎。”慧姐把一个纸团砸向了张九泰，张九泰啊了一身回头看着慧姐朝他看了眼门口。  
  
于是两个人默默走出办公室，他们没有走向办公区，而是向更深的走廊移动。慧姐找了个小型的会议室，她和张九泰对面而坐。  
  
玻璃办公室隔音很好，张九泰习惯性的拉上窗帘，慧姐双手抱胸眉头皱的有点儿紧。  
  
“石勤要离职。”慧姐开门见山的对张九泰说着话，石勤就是刘筱亭的同学兼上司。张九泰的眉头也皱了起来。  
  
他算是公司现阶段的产品组的红人，前两天这边刚给他重新计算分红和绩效，这边他要走着实在有些令人不快。  
  
“姐姐，他过来跟你说的？”张九泰并不想去聊这个人，原来在合并的时候单独聊福利时他就知道这个小头头不是个善茬。  
  
“嗨，这不是他要去那边正好是我姐们儿当头吗？她就跟我通了个气儿，希望我别拦着。”慧姐的白眼翻上了九重天。  
  
“他是猎头挖的还是直接项目组挖的？”张九泰的眉头攥的更紧了。  
  
“听说他意向带人重组团队。”慧姐舔了舔舌头，牙齿咬在好看的红毯上，齿尖是血色的腥。  
  
“这个……带人重组？他不会想挖整组吧。”张九泰揉着太阳穴脑子嗡嗡的响。  
  
“不太确定。但是有风声了。”慧姐叹了口气，她没有直接跟石勤的顶头上司聊，毕竟石勤没有和对方敲定入职日期，一切都好谈。  
  
张九泰脑子里想的是如果大规模离职自己这边的压力会多少。本来就是为了产品部收的公司，现在核心人员要跑路。  
  
也不知道出事儿之后的周会要怎么过。  
  
“当时就跟郝秘书他们说用分红把人套牢吧。石勤那种研发的合同都是白扯，不把人套牢聊什么啊，他又不是个程序。”张九泰按着太阳穴，而慧姐开始想自己要用什么理由把他按住。  
  
正常离职，一个月交接，现在新版本上线，大版本迭代？她又不懂。  
  
“哎，你去问问刘筱亭他们下一次大版本更新是什么时候，看看能不能再留一留。毕竟研发那边的事儿咱们都不是很懂。”慧姐想到了自己儿子。  
  
“？我问他不如您去问石勤，万一他被您美色迷住……我错了，我去问。”  
  
张九泰伸手护头，慧姐的手这才放下去。  
  
“那个啥，要是刘筱亭也要走估计他是不会和我说的。”张九泰冲着慧姐点了点头。  
  
“那就爱谁谁吧，走程序呗。咱们这么想破了对策也没有办法啊。擦，他们家的行政干什么吃的？！”  
  
慧姐不高兴的瞪着窗外。  
  
“哎？你今儿没用那个衣冠禽兽啊？”慧姐和张九泰走出去之间，她的胳膊搭在了张九泰的肩膀上。  
  
“？什么？”张九泰的脑子完全都在离职交接的谈话中，他按下手柄推开了门。  
  
“就是那瓶墨恋啊。挺好闻的，一股子混蛋味。”  
  
“啊？”张九泰低着头看着办公区域的地毯，看着那一条紧紧贴在一起的分割线，原来是墨恋啊，怎么就忘了呢？  
  
“傻笑什么呢。”慧姐送了胳膊自顾自的往一侧走，张九泰摸着脑袋走去了另一外一边。  
  
刘筱亭决定要离开这家公司，因为那边的福利真的很好。他抿着嘴想着这次迭代的内容，接着率先找了石勤。  
  
石勤冲他点头，刘筱亭决定把交接人填成他，他想放假。  
  
在张九泰拿着盒烟往门口走的时候，刘筱亭拿起的那一包跟着他的影子追到了吸烟室。  
  
“哎。”刘筱亭拍了下张九泰的肩膀。张九泰回头看着一脸笑容的刘筱亭，心里那点儿阴霾淡了点。  
  
他护着火帮刘筱亭点着了烟。  
  
“找你聊聊离职。”  
  
“咳咳咳咳。”张九泰这一口烟闷在肺里差点把自己呛死。  
  
“为什么？”张九泰喘平了揉了一下眼角眼泪。  
  
“因为，钱少。”刘筱亭抖了抖烟灰。  
  
“我们头已经知道，我只是来找你聊个流程。”他歪着脑袋看着小石子里的烟头。  
  
“你手里应该还有几天年假，不如出去转转冷静冷静……”他拍着刘筱亭肩膀，刘筱亭的手攥着他的手腕把他手拿到面前。  
  
他看着张九泰一字一顿的问他“你跟我去吗？”  
  
“咳咳咳咳咳咳”  
  
张九泰差点把自己咳死，刘筱亭松开了手。  
  
早晨是十点四十的抽烟室并没有人，他们俩站在靠里的位置，刘筱亭拽着张九泰的领口把他拉到自己面前，嘴巴微张冲着张九泰的面门吐着烟，最后嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上。  
  
“你考虑考虑？”刘筱亭松开手把他往后退了一点，张九泰愣愣的看着刘筱亭，然后突然嘴角翘了下。  
  
“考虑什么？”他张着嘴舌头舔着唇内缘，眼睛盯着刘筱亭。  
  
“跟你去旅游还是跟你走？”他往前迈了一步，刘筱亭低着头靠在了身后的墙上，张九泰的胳膊撑着，他的鼻息是刘筱亭呼吸的空气。  
  
“旅游呀。”刘筱亭伸手去拽张九泰挂在胸前的两根卫衣帽绳。  
  
“……那我考虑考虑。”张九泰收了手，把烟头丢在了烟灰桶了。  
  
他拿着手机给何九华发了信息：我要赢了，等着请客吧。  
  
刘筱亭看着张九泰离去的背影，拿着手机给高筱贝发信：哎，我可就听你的话，正儿八经跟他玩了个大冒险啊。我觉得我要输。  
  
五天前  
  
高筱贝躺在刘筱亭的沙发上。  
  
“二哥啊，你去玩儿大冒险呗，反正你输了。”他们俩又开始石头剪刀布玩大冒险了。  
  
“二半夜的我哪儿给你大冒险去啊。”刘筱亭坐在沙发手拨弄的遥控器按键，一点儿一点儿快进着无聊的电视剧。  
  
“就你那个同事啊，你跟他告个白。我觉得他能答应。”高筱贝伸手去拿啤酒罐子。  
  
“不可能。”刘筱亭咽了下口水，回答的并不是很干脆的样子。  
  
“行吧，你告白录音，他同意算我赢，他要不同意算我输，我输你一顿酒，我要赢了你就一顿大酒给我啊。”  
  
“你就是想喝酒呗。”刘筱亭莫名其妙的笑了笑，他觉得脸上有点儿热。  
  
“嗨，他要同意了您就当面甩了呗，告诉他就是一场游戏而已，何必呢~”高筱贝仰着头看着天花板，他现在是个快乐的悲观主义者。  
  
  
张九泰晚上约了刘筱亭去吃饭，刘筱亭有点儿慌张。  
  
吃的是涮肉，刘筱亭想着这个地方告白不太合适，就跟着张九泰东扯西聊的说了半天。张九泰没有喝酒，他要把刘筱亭拉回自己家。  
  
于是在停车场的时候，两个人躲在车里一个是快乐的拥吻，拥吻到即将擦枪走火。  
  
“你跟我回家呗。”张九泰咬着刘筱亭的耳垂，舌头不老实的晃在他的侧颈，牙齿咬住一点儿绒毛往外扯，疼疼痒痒的。  
  
“明儿不上班，你跟我走呗。”张九泰的声音绵绵软软的，他呵出的温度软化了刘筱亭的耳根，带着上头的语调令他双眼无力。  
  
“然后呢。”他转过身搂着张九泰的脖子，张九泰的额头顶了顶刘筱亭的额头，鼻尖蹭在他的鼻尖上，嘴巴不老实的去掉刘筱亭的唇。  
  
然后呢，刘筱亭躺在了张九泰的床上，他的胳膊自然垂在床边，他看着天花板关闭着阴影，鼻子里是张九泰的香薰灯的气味。  
  
一切如此的相同，一切都带着新鲜感。  
  
他们的外衣脱在了客厅，张九泰打开了卫生间的门，脖子上挂着毛巾，刘筱亭懒洋洋的站起来，张九泰回身去卫生间拿了一条浴巾披在了刘筱亭的肩膀上。  
  
“您这么赤条条的走也不怕冻着。”他的手捏着刘筱亭的屁股，刘筱亭抬腿不轻不重的踩在张九泰的脚背上。  
  
“还这么凶？”张九泰也不急就这么把人往怀里拽，刘筱亭用手肘怼了一下张九泰的肚子。  
  
“我手机找不到了。”刘筱亭四下里找不到手机，张九泰松开了刘筱亭把床头自己的手机解锁后丢给他。  
  
“打个电话给他呗。”他说完就往卫生间走了，打开的吹风机发出的响声震得刘筱亭脑子嗡嗡的。  
  
他看着张九泰手机上个的电话号码上的名字，自己的号码被存成了：大冒险。  
  
“呵，估计。”  
  
他伸出舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，牙齿不紧不慢的磨着下唇，握着手机的手指发白，他看着关着的卫生间的门，嘴角翘的有点儿高。  
  
他吸溜着鼻子，牙齿磨着嘴唇，接着狠狠咬着。  
  
没有开灯的客厅里，他的外套口袋里一闪一亮的，那是黑暗中唯一光芒，他的屏幕亮度很高，他手里是张九泰的手机，他握着自己的手机看着张九泰三个字，白茫茫的手机屏幕刺的他眼疼。  
  
“估计，他也有个赌。”  
  
他眨了眨眼，嘴角勾的角度温和了一些，他挂断了电话，客厅里重回黑暗。扭头看着张九泰的落地窗，白纱后面是看不清路灯，白茫茫一切都不真切。  
  
他冲着落地窗叹了口气，把手机拿回张九泰的卧室，他一边走一边笑，眉毛一挑一挑的。


	34. 突然之间就没有了意义

  
刘筱亭并没有去问张九泰给自己手机备注是什么意思，他也不关心是什么意思。  
  
他有自己的计划。  
  
周六的下午，张九泰搂着刘筱亭在床上，刘筱亭趴在那里乖巧与他温存。  
  
张九泰感觉有些不太对，这个刘筱亭乖得就像个假人。  
  
当他们俩靠在床头抽烟的时候张九泰舔着嘴巴问刘筱亭。  
  
“您这是唱哪一出啊？”  
  
他说着话手捏着刘筱亭的脸，他脸上的肉并不多，捏起来只能提出一点儿皮。  
  
刘筱亭拍了一下张九泰的手背，嘴里的一口烟慢慢铺在张九泰眼前，张九泰闭着眼往后侧了身，拧着的眉头，而刘筱亭笑容却是好看要命。  
  
“哪一出？你猜啊。”他抬着像挠猫似的挠着张九泰的下巴，张九泰啧的咧开嘴，舌头舔着后牙。  
  
“哎，猜不出来啊，你说说呗。”他的胳膊搭在刘筱亭的肩膀上，刘筱亭不躲也抵挡。  
  
“你想唱哪出啊？”他懒洋洋的，他心里有些堵，他想回家了。  
  
刘筱亭伸了伸胳膊，也不管腰上是不是发酸，他踩着毛绒绒的地毯捡起了地上的浴巾，张九泰看着他丢了烟头，看着他一步一步走进卫生间。  
  
搭嘎  
  
一道门将他们隔离在不同的空间里。  
  
刘筱亭在坐在马桶前，抬手打开了淋雨头。哗啦呼啦的水声很急，很像雨声。他觉得自己要赢了，只是他有点儿不开心。  
  
这种心态有些奇怪，赢了当然是一件开心的事，只是这样的事情赢了总觉得有些无聊。  
  
按了冲水键，他低着头让温热的水浇在头上，他的手攥成了拳头，指甲抠着掌心印着半旯月牙，牙齿在嘴里磨得咯噔咯噔的响。  
  
舍不得吗？  
  
是因为他的床太好睡了吧。  
  
不甘心吗？  
  
那倒未必，不过是两具太合适的身体。  
  
大家都在追求身体上的快乐，由于太专注所以产生了爱意的错觉。  
  
不过当时大家的目标都是一致的，都是为了高潮而努力，太努力了，产生了好感的错觉。  
  
那种拥抱给的错觉只能在情事中了吧。  
  
或是一厢情愿的单相思，独角戏演的那么动情，台上台下只有自己，于是自己被自己感动了。  
  
水哗啦哗啦的流着，从他的头顶落在太阳穴边，顺着脸颊淌到了下颌线，最后滴在了脚背上。  
  
“立赌，不为了赢，那立它干什么。”  
  
他抹了一把脸上的水，晃了晃脖子，关了淋浴。  
  
张九泰盘腿坐在床上看着卫生间的门，他觉得刘筱亭有些怪。  
  
从抽烟室开始，自己被他的主动打的整个人都晕乎乎的。  
  
他何止是怪，简直是不正常，不正常的让自己不想再继续演下去了。  
  
张九泰看着磨砂玻璃上的影子越来越清晰，嘎达。  
  
刘筱亭走出来，还是一丝不挂，他冲着张九泰牵了一下嘴角接着去捡地上的衣服，背对着他一件一件往身上套。  
  
张九泰像是个泄气的气球，重新躺回床上，大字型的伸着胳膊看着头顶的吊顶。  
  
房间里很安静，张九泰觉得累了，耳边只有刘筱亭穿衣服的声音，他听到刘筱亭坐在了床上套上了袜子，提上了裤子。  
  
拉锁的声音，皮带扣的声音，他换鞋的声音，他开门的声音，他离去的声音。  
  
刘筱亭坐在车里，他把下巴缩在衣服里，隐隐还能闻到一点儿墨恋的尾巴，他皱了皱眉头，按下了窗户。  
  
冷风顺着窗缝吹到脸上，那点儿味道都被风带走了。  
  
张九泰躺在床上手去够床头边的手机，他给何九华挂了个电话。  
  
何九华这边找了耳机扣在耳朵上后才按下通话键。  
  
“一大早干什么啊？我没有做你的饭啊，我今天要去我妈哪儿报道啊。”何九华这边蹲下穿鞋，摸索着口袋里的钥匙。  
  
“哎，我觉得咱们俩立的那个赌太无聊，我不想玩儿了。”张九泰懒洋洋的翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头上。  
  
何九华顶了顶鞋头，走出楼道按了电梯。  
  
“什么赌啊？”他拿着手机看着老太太发来的购物清单，脑子里搜索着和张九泰立过的赌约。  
  
“哈？”张九泰挠了挠脑袋坐起来，“不是，你忘了吗？在夜店里你跟我说我拿不下我们同事，我说我你能拿下……”  
  
“啥啊？我都不记得是哪个小同事了？”  
  
何九华小区的电梯信号很好，他皱着眉头听张九泰拿在聊。  
  
“就是……”  
  
“啥啊？”何九华到了B1，按亮了自己的车。  
  
“我他妈一颗心的想赢您跟我说忘了？”  
  
“明明一句玩笑话，你自己上心了还怪我？朋友，你上心了。”何九华开着车离开了小区，路上的红绿灯让他停下听着对面的无言。  
  
“哎哎，你死了没有？”何九华舔了舔嘴巴，他觉得刚才自己应该从家那瓶饮料。  
  
“我还活着。”张九泰耷拉着脑袋，松着肩膀，有些状况外的坐在床上。  
  
“哼，就捡自己喜欢的听，我还说过一句话你还记不记得？”何九华咽了口水润喉，接着点了烟。  
  
“啥啊？”张九泰靠在床头，手上搭着半根烟。  
  
“你早晚得死他身上。”何九华看着改变的信号灯，把烟灰弹到了烟灰盒里。  
  
“你还真是厉害了。”张九泰把手背压在眼皮上，“给咱妈带个好，我要睡觉了。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
何九华开车回他妈哪儿，刘筱亭推开了车门晃悠着打开了单元门，电梯打开的时候他看到了蹲在他门边的高筱贝。  
  
高筱贝的脚边堆了好多烟头，他看到了刘筱亭扭头冲他挥手。  
  
“哟，回来了。”  
  
高筱贝一身烟味，他一边走一边脱的霸占了刘筱亭的卫生间，刘筱亭这边给他哥打电话来打人。  
  
“筱贝在你这儿就在你这儿呗，我去干什么？打他？刘老二你几岁了?”  
  
“你这个人怎么就不保护一下你的弟弟？”刘筱亭躺在沙发上穷横。  
  
“我去你的吧。刘筱亭，你让自己吃两回亏行吗？”这句话说完他哥就把电话挂了。  
  
“凭什么，我凭什么吃亏？亏是好吃吗？神经病。”他把电话扔到一边儿抱着抱枕，两条膝盖飞快的翘着，他的心里不舒服。  
  
他很不舒服，他不喜欢这么无聊的事情，昨天的投怀送抱，带着明确目的的无聊事情，无非是想证明自己的输和赢。  
  
赢了有什么好处？输了能毁了什么？  
  
他脱了外套躺在沙发上，衣服上那点儿尾巴缠着他的鼻子，那几场游戏太快乐了。  
  
张九泰躺在床上闭着眼，他觉得这场游戏太快乐，快乐的很想把他变成真的。  
  
但是，游戏就是游戏呀。  
  
那么，结束吧，而且已经觉得无聊了，玩的有些累了。  
  
张九泰翻身叹了口气，刘筱亭把外套扔到了地上。  
  
那么，就结束吧。  
  
“二哥，一会儿吃什么。”  
  
高筱贝靠在门框边儿，头上湿哒哒的往下滴水，刘筱亭无奈的从沙发上翻下来去卫生间给他找了毛巾裹着头发。  
  
宋昊然这边往后退了一步。  
  
“师哥……”  
  
他挥着手扇走马霄戎的酒嗝，他皱着眉头扶着马霄戎走到他的房门边，马霄戎笑着跟他挥手，宋昊然回到了自己房间。  
  
他坐在电脑边，看着微博里小梅的最新照片，他好像瘦了一点儿吧，他不敢评论也不敢点赞，他看着他名字的后缀没有了。  
  
“是该开始新生活了吧。”宋昊然滚着鼠标看到了自己的后缀。  
  
他点开了自己的主页，可是怎么都删不掉后面的下划线和字母，他看着输入框里闪烁的光标，在阳光下奔跑的他们，坐在他小电动后面吃东西的他，小屋子里两个人吃着面条看着无聊的综艺，他小心翼翼的开门离开，他在加班晚归后掀开被子，他们一起看过的电影，他曾经那么小心的保存票根，而他就那么随手的扔掉了。  
  
宋昊然坐在椅子上盯着屏幕出现了自己的影子，他想起了那些年被自己的随意丢弃的票根，想着他要拍照时自己躲避，想着在天晴的时候他更愿意躺在床上，想着他的邀约自己打字的双手。  
  
或许，也是自己一步步的把人推开的赶走的吧。  
  
“哎，怎么就走着走着，这么走散了呢？”  
  
他吸溜着鼻子，用手背蹭了蹭眼睛。  
  
他和小梅之间事儿，并没有谁是真正干净的。他在想是否是自己的原因把小梅逼走了，他拉着箱子离开的时候有没有回头？  
  
他连最喜欢的一个玩偶都没有带走……  
  
他看了一眼床上的玩偶，他回头唤醒了电脑。  
  
  



	35. 不过是一首歌唱完了

  
离职前的聊天对于张九泰来说是最简单的职业技能。他抽完了一根烟，手里夹着一个会议记录用的本子拖着缓慢的步子刷开了公司的大门。  
  
他走在软绵绵的地毯上，心里是一种说不出的状态。  
  
说不出是轻松还是沉重，他只能一步一步往里面的小会议室走。那间几天前和慧姐呆过的会议室，现在里面坐着刘筱亭。  
  
小会议室在比较靠里的位置，需要路过刘筱亭的部门在经过办公会的门口。刘筱亭的桌子上放了一个略带的背包。他椅子上的靠枕不见了，已经是收在包里了吧，他的桌面干干净净的。鼠标放在公司的鼠标垫上，笔记本是合起来的状态，低头看到了垃圾桶，在一堆废纸上躺着一个铁皮盒子。  
  
那是桃子味的rio糖果盒子，橙黄色铁皮很好看，凸出的是桃子肉瓣蓝色的字母还有白色的小花图案。  
  
张九泰舔了一下嘴巴拧开了自己的办公室，小姑娘们似乎是跟着慧姐下楼买奶茶了，他拿过自己早晨喝剩的半杯冰美式，杯壁上已经不再有水珠，7-11的红色吸管戳在那里。  
  
他捧着杯子嘬了一口，温吞的冰美式，口感很淡。被融化的冰块稀释的浓缩液体淡淡的，透过杯子看过去，世界都是深茶色的。  
  
张九泰关上了办公室的门，推开了小会议室的门。  
  
刘筱亭坐在门边，他歪着头冲着进来的张九泰笑了一下，那个笑容是一种如释重负。  
  
张九泰点了一下头转身把门关上，他绕过刘筱亭的椅子坐在到靠窗的对面。  
  
圆形的桌子，只有两把椅子，桌子上面放着一包纸巾和一个装饰用的小花瓶，白色的小花瓶里插着一朵淡粉色的假芍药。  
  
张九泰把本子放在桌子上，那朵假芍药开的真热闹，花冠遮住了本子，挡住了放在张九泰面前的饮料杯。  
  
“咳，嗯。”张九泰手指推了一下眼镜的鼻托，一边翻动着本子，一边想着开场白。  
  
刘筱亭今天穿了一件连兜的卫衣，卫衣口袋里放着手机，他把两只手揣在兜里，手指来回掰着手机的静音键。  
  
“不说去旅游吗？怎么周二就要办手续？”张九泰按动了黑色的水笔。  
  
刘筱亭抿着嘴笑着，牙齿咬着嘴巴，“还是折现吧，反正有时间。不耽误。”  
  
“嗯。”张九泰这次一点儿都不专业，虽然上面说可以放刘筱亭，但还是他能留下，给了调薪的最高标准，可是张九泰并不想这么做了。  
  
“除了福利薪资方面，您对公司或者您对项目组有什么意见吗？毕竟咱们也是刚合并，有些地方不适应也是可以理解的。”  
  
张九泰完全不知道自己在说什么，一根黑色的水笔转在手边，眼睛盯着本子上的横线。  
  
“只是我司的发展方向与个人的职业规划不符吧。”刘筱亭晃着腿，他的手抠着另一只手的指甲，他呼吸的很缓慢，他有些不在状态内。  
  
“嗯。我们还是希望您能考虑一下，毕竟咱们这个季度的绩效也会调整，再有两个月公司也将组织境外游，您的薪资方面我们也可以继续谈。”  
  
张九泰把一根笔转完，收了笔头手里揉来揉去，指甲抠着那块软皮，想把它从笔杆上拽下来。  
  
“算了……”刘筱亭觉得嗓子里有点儿干，从中午吃完饭开始他就没有喝过水，他的那只杯子被他收在了包里。  
  
刚才下楼的时候应该买瓶黑乌龙的，他给自己咽了下口水，滋润了干燥的喉咙后抬起头。  
  
“我连IT那边都走过了，咱们俩就别在这儿瞎耽误功夫了。”  
  
刘筱亭从背后拿出了离职单，现在也有只有张九泰的名字没有签上了。  
  
“行。”  
  
张九泰按着那张A4纸，签上了自己的名字，接着从本子里拿出了离职证明。  
  
“那就祝您以后一切顺利，咱们山不转水转，希望……”  
  
“日后还有在合作的机会。”刘筱亭先站了起来伸出手，张九泰也站了起来。  
  
刘筱亭的手心里是没有抹干净的湿润，张九泰的手心略干，他们的手搭在了一起，轻握后晃了一下，接着刘筱亭就拿起了A4纸和离职证明拧开了门。  
  
张九泰看着开着的门缝，他呼出了一口气，刚才那种奇怪的心情终于被吹走，他慢慢的坐在椅子上，扭身看着窗外。  
  
窗外已经有穿着短袖的年轻人了，太阳照得很凉，他眯着眼睛瘫在椅背上。这一年和刘筱亭认识的一年，和他度过那些荒诞的夜晚，无论是温泉，还是浴缸更或者是自家床上，都想是一场奇怪的梦。  
  
终于回归现实了。  
  
他觉得很舒服，终于可以不用继续吃亏了。  
  
他把眼镜摘下来握在手里，捏着睛明穴。  
  
刘筱亭和石勤站在楼下聊天，散伙饭是在下班后举行，他还有时间把包放回家里。  
  
“我没想到的是你自己找了个新地儿？”  
  
石勤蹲在垃圾桶边，刘筱亭也蹲在他身边歪着脖子笑着。  
  
“我跟你走还是在你手底下，自己走反而轻松。也不用担心哪儿做的不好给你添麻烦，也不用被人说是关系户。”  
  
他的烟灰弹得一截一截的，他看着有一群蚂蚁在那儿搬运一小块面包屑。  
  
“嗨，你这个人就是想太多了。”石勤站起来伸了个懒腰，卫衣被拽着掀开了一小片肚皮。  
  
“哎？”  
  
刘筱亭刚想回嘴就看到石勤赶紧整理好衣服，慌慌忙忙的拽着卫衣，他回头看了一眼是慧姐带着小姑娘们回来了，她们手里拿着奶茶杯子，聚在一起叽叽喳喳的。  
  
石勤低了头看着地上的烟灰。  
  
“石勤，刘筱亭。”慧姐先看到了他们于是拍了拍身边的小姑娘，接着往他们这边走。  
  
刘筱亭站起来冲慧姐打招呼，慧姐从口袋里拿出了一盒爱喜，石勤赶紧递上了打火机。  
  
“就走了啊？”慧姐双手抱胸微微摇着头笑着看他，刘筱亭看着她耳边的小坠子赶紧低了头。  
  
“昂，这段时间麻烦慧姐了。”他不好意思的摸摸了头，手上的烟也快抽完了。  
  
“啧，瞎客气什么啊。反正我是没想到是你先走。”她说这句话的时候下意识瞄了一眼石勤，石勤赶紧拿着烟又给自己续了一根。  
  
“我儿子呢？也不见他下来。”她说着话手机就已经拨通了张九泰的电话，张九泰这边从便利店里走出来，举着手机就看到了他们。  
  
张九泰的手里拎了一瓶三得利的黑乌龙，他没有想到会遇见刘筱亭，手里的这瓶饮料是买给自己的。  
  
“这不是巧了吗？”想再回去但也被看到了，索性就拧开了喝了一口。  
  
别说，它真的是回甘。  
  
他们四个人聚在一起抽了根烟，刘筱亭接了个电话，张九泰看着路边停下了一辆车。刘筱亭挥着手跟他们说再见，他们三个人转身进了大厦。  
  
张九泰走在最后，进入旋转门之前，他看到了刘筱亭打开了车门，不知是不是错觉，他觉得刘筱亭看了自己一眼，冲自己点了点头。  
  
刘筱亭坐在车上，他从侧兜里拿出了一瓶苹果汁。本来看到了常温里的黑乌龙，他的手已经搭在了瓶颈上，可以在一旁的苹果汁吸引了他的手。  
  
绿色的塑料纸包裹在瓶身，一颗红色的苹果，琥珀色的液体，看着是那么健康。  
  
晚上吃饭的时候他和石勤凑在一起喝酒，他们是那么快乐。张九泰推开了秦霄贤的店门，何九华缩在椅子里双手捧着NS，双腿搭在椅子扶手上，他的脑袋上带了一顶黑色的渔夫帽，秦霄贤在收拾餐具。那只狗被秦霄贤的姐姐带走了，他拉开何九华身边的椅子坐了进去，手里那半瓶没有喝完的黑乌龙放在桌子上。  
  
“吃啥去啊？”秦霄贤趴在柜台上，右腿脚尖点地来回绕圈。  
  
“吃点儿凉快的吧。”何九华的目光依旧被小屏幕吸引。  
  
“烧烤咋样？我想吃大腰子了。”秦霄贤拖着脸咽着口水。  
  
“行，聚点呗，我想吃方便面了。”张九泰无所谓的拧开瓶子喝了一口，他喝的很小心，生怕一口把瓶子里的液体喝完。  
  
“行。代驾呗。”何九华还是搭着话。  
  
“昂。不过明儿得上班啊。”张九泰看着瓶子里还剩的一口乌龙茶，皱了皱眉头，他的手拿起瓶盖看了看。  
  
“咦~行吧，吃完去我家，我这两天刚买了个por贼带劲。”秦霄贤说着把脱下的围裙挂好了。  
  
“那不如去你家咱们点外卖得了。”何九华眨了眨眼睛，按了一下电源键。  
  
“走走。回家。”秦霄贤走到何九华的身边，何九华和张九泰站起来。  
  
秦霄贤走在两人中间，两条胳膊一手一个搂着他们俩，张九泰扭头把手里那点儿没喝完的黑乌龙的瓶子扔到了垃圾桶里，何九华皱着眉头说中华的味难为扇着手推走秦霄贤冲他吐出的烟。张九泰来劲似的从秦霄贤的烟盒里拿出烟点着了和秦霄贤一起喷何九华。  
  
刘筱亭晚上是坐着高筱贝的车离开的，他这次没有进副驾而是躺倒了后座儿。脑袋下面垫了个抱枕，双手捧着手机。  
  
高筱贝无所谓的放着歌，麦浚龙的一首《孽》唱的是那么慢，曲调带着压抑的转弯电音，二胡响起来的时候是一种想要突破压抑的尖锐，后面的旋律如同来自洞穴中的风。  
  
“等一等 低首亲吻你后 惩罚我 谁颤抖 我仰首 这刹那 我先听到心跳是什么感受”  
  
秦霄贤替换了张九泰正在和何九华继续PK，何九华笑着说秦霄贤的铁拳终于上路了，张九泰把腿搭在了茶几上。  
  
刘筱亭打开了微信界面，然后滑到了Z开头。  
  
张九泰打开了微信界面，然后滑到了L开头。  
  
接着，“张九泰”与“刘筱亭”的名字消失在了通讯录里。  
  
路口的转弯，高筱贝打开手机，他看着微信置顶的“侯筱楼”然后手一滑取消了置顶，接着是各种群消息的突然闪烁，“侯筱楼”消失在消息栏。  
  
电话本里的张九泰消失了，电话本里的大冒险没有了。  
  
一首歌唱完，另一首又在继续。  
  
滚滚红尘 三千情人 终于却没人  
陪着走进墓穴 双双羽化  
如果似我就是 人类最差  
忠贞地受难 就能成佛吗  
当初 担当 凶手 等我负人  
不惜 显得 卑鄙 将她去 撇下  
敢于 狠心 分手 怎算是 极下贱  
下贱就是 慢慢地榨干她  
我够公道吗  
谁话我人渣  
  
  
  
  



	36. 重新开始的轨迹

刘筱亭皱着眉头看着屏幕里的团建信息。他扶了扶眼镜，双腿似乎踩了缝纫机似的迅速点掉左上角的红叉。  
  
他不喜欢爬山，他也不想去山里呆着。  
  
按照原本的计划这周五是要跟着庄子建他们去蹦迪，接着在舞池里快乐的寻找一夜猎物。  
  
这一年他过的有些寡淡，床伴换了不少，但是总换不到那个能让他双手攥紧床单，咬着嘴唇的，颤抖的人。  
  
他有些想念背上流出的汗，它们跟着律动一点点往下滑着，沿着自己的脊柱一点一点的挪动，再被一个颤抖快速推开。  
  
床板吱扭吱扭的响，是床脚摩擦地板的声音，是抬头看去天花板上的吊灯在激烈的晃动。  
  
那是一种沉浸在欲海的快乐，无法抵挡的浪头，无法抑制住想要勾起脚尖的兴奋，是咬着被单，咬着别人肩膀的肆无忌惮，是双腿环住别人腰甘心被带去远方的沉沦。  
  
是……  
  
他不甘心啧了啧嘴巴。  
  
这个时候从隔板外探出一个小脑袋，他的桌子边出现了程序组负责人的笑容。  
  
“嘿嘿。”他摸了摸后脑勺。  
  
“怎么了？”刘筱亭随手暗灭了手机屏幕，他看到了高筱贝长达20秒的语音。  
  
“就，就是问你这个味道的糖好吃吗？”他的手指搭在了刘筱亭桌子上的RIO铁皮盒子上。  
  
“你尝尝呗。”刘筱亭随手拿过糖盒子推开了滑盖，在手心里到出了两颗，程序捏着一颗糖放在了嘴里。  
  
“水果味的。”他笑起来有点儿傻，牙齿挺白的。  
  
“是啊，桃子的。”刘筱亭捏了另一颗放在嘴里。  
  
“哎，晚上一起吃个饭呗。”他在滑走椅子前扭头看着刘筱亭，刘筱亭随意的点了点头，嘴角随意抻了一下在脸上闪过一个短暂的笑容。  
  
“那么这次，高原我请你吃面条吧。”刘筱亭笑着解锁了手机，顺便拿了耳机塞进耳朵。  
  
“好呀。”他说完话滑着椅子回到了自己的工位边，刘筱亭吐了口气，又把另一个戴到了耳朵上。  
  
他低着头听着高筱贝的抱怨，然后看着屏幕上工作群里不停跳动的信息。  
  
  
  
高原是他在新公司的同事，在入职的第一天这个程序就对刘筱亭产生了极大的兴趣。  
  
刘筱亭皱着眉头跟他吃过几顿饭。  
  
去的不过是高原喜欢的地方，高原喜欢吃的菜，他笑着点头，高原把自己觉得好吃的推到了刘筱亭面前。  
  
高原喜欢刘筱亭整个办公室都知道，如果高原屁股后面有尾巴，那么每天看到他的时候就是欢快的甩着，小耳朵立着。  
  
但是刘筱亭有意和他产生距离，高原太直接了，直接到让刘筱亭不适应。  
  
每天都有早餐摆在他的桌子上，他一边叹气一边给高原转账。  
  
说了不要也没有用，高原是个执拗的人。  
  
“你得吃早饭，天兴居的包子好，炒肝儿你要不要？”  
  
这个习惯不过是某天的一句聊天。  
  
高原住的地方有家不错的包子铺。  
  
这天刘筱亭经过高原的桌子前，看到了塑料袋上的店名，于是随嘴一说自己也喜欢这家的包子，就是太远了云云。高原把嘴里的半个包子吞了后说道“那我给你带啊。”刘筱亭也是顺嘴答应了。  
  
谁知后来就真的是包子。  
  
  
  
张九泰坐在办公室里翻看着最近的PPT，打着哈欠眨着眼。  
  
他在等慧姐的救命咖啡。  
  
“你也是个人啊，大周三的跑出去刷夜。”小姑娘往张九泰面前扔了板EVE，张九泰用手抹掉眼角的泪水，又继续打了个哈欠。  
  
“那你昨儿也浪去了，要不然你咋知道我刷夜了？”张九泰捧着杯子喝了口水，看着钡杯子里的水开始思考：是先吃EVE呢？还是先喝咖啡？  
  
“我要走的时候你刚进来，搂的那个小矮子不错啊，看起来挺精神的。”小姑娘也被张九泰传染了，张嘴打哈欠。  
  
“还行吧。”他揉了揉眼睛，想着还是先喝咖啡吧，这会儿宿醉的反应还没上来，就是困，他要等慧姐的救命咖啡。  
  
“哎，小雨离职了，您怎么也开始花花蝴蝶了？装不下了去？”张九泰看了一眼空出来的办公桌。  
  
“真没劲了，不是一路人，凑合着一起演也累啊。”她伸了个懒腰，身上的小关节嘎嘎的响。  
  
“沫儿啊，不是哥说你，当时咱俩喝的时候我就劝你，你不听非说遇见真爱了？咋样？啧啧。”张九泰打着哈欠教育身边的陈沫，陈沫扭头拿了一条威化砸在张九泰脸上。  
  
“你牛逼，你牛逼，你也没拿下人家刘筱亭啊，人家这边一走您老人旅游都跟死半截似的。”陈沫撕开了一条代餐饼干，她咬了一口大力嚼着，代餐饼有一股豆沫的味道，干巴巴的很难吃。  
  
“啧，哪辈子的事儿还乱哔哔。”张九泰歪着头撕开了那条威化。  
  
“噶擦”  
  
普通的巧克力脆脆鲨，一层一层的应该很香，只是他嘴里是木的，只吃出了威化的感觉，并没有尝出味道。  
  
“你们是自己买不了饮料还是怎么了？”  
  
慧姐还没走进来，她的声音就顺着门缝溜到了张九泰耳边，张九泰趴在桌子上冲慧姐挥手。  
  
“一个个的不知道今天上班下午开会吗？”  
  
她走到陈沫的桌子边把饮料往她面前一放，陈沫感激的拿过冰拿铁戳开续命，张九泰晃荡的胳膊勾着手等着慧姐把那个7-11的塑料袋递给自己。  
  
手掌是隔着的冰凉，他捏到了冻在一起的冰块，软塌塌的塑料杯，他抽出吸管舒服的嘬了一口。  
  
是什么味道的他不在乎，总是觉得口腔里是轻松的凉。  
  
“你俩真的可以组队了！”慧姐不高兴的把包扔在了桌子上，随手掀开电脑，办公室里的两个嘿嘿的笑着。  
  
“你们俩可怜可怜我可以吗？咱们能不在已知第二天要开会的情况下出去浪吗？”  
  
慧姐拿起了自己的饮料杯子嘬了一口，红色的吸管上是一层红色的唇印，办公室里的人发出不好意思的笑声。  
  
  
  
高筱贝在辱骂完刘筱亭后把手机往桌子上一摔，他看着电脑上密密麻麻的小字就烦得慌。  
  
他们电视台现在和一个红透传媒公司搞战略合作，高筱贝不知道走了什么运被安排到一档一播出肯定就是爆款的综艺里。  
  
他实在不想接这个活，这个活一接那么就是漫无天日的加班。  
  
他不想加班，他想出去玩儿，想做一个上班下班的快乐的社畜，拿着小钱各种挥霍，享受着灯红酒绿与柔软身体。  
  
他不高兴了。  
  
原本指着这个礼拜放肆一把谁知他哥这边掉链子，他暴躁的念了个粗口，椅子向后滑的太快，撞翻了垃圾桶。  
  
自己刚才躲懒没有拧上的饮料瓶子，现在歪歪斜斜的流了一滩粉红色的液体。  
  
他无奈的扶起垃圾桶，抽了一张纸在地上擦着，草莓牛奶的凉意沾了一手腕，他只能认命的离开办公室，甩着手往卫生间走。  
  
  
  
晚上刘筱亭带着高原出来吃面条，他和他对面坐在小桌子上等着面条上来。高原笑着抽出一张纸来回擦着面前的玻璃板。  
  
刘筱亭微笑着拿出手机随便看微博，庄子建最近很忙，他妈为了让他收心特意让他看铺子，他的微博现在就是那个小店的官方宣传渠道。  
  
他打了个哈欠往下滑着，宋昊然转发了他们学校的公众号，没有任何悬念的四个字：转发微博。  
  
宋昊然好像很忙，他似乎正在努力考到他们老师手下的博士。偶尔见过几次都是在他家，他的那个师哥是个开朗的人。  
  
一顿火锅吃完，在坐的都是他弟弟，庄子建差点拉着他一起跪下拜把子。  
  
高筱贝喝酒总是有些漫不经心，手上一直回信息。  
  
刘筱亭看着举着啤酒瓶打着嗝回信息的高筱贝，他想说点儿什么就是开不了口，毕竟他也不知道高筱贝发生了什么。  
  
  
面条上来的太快，刘筱亭忘记了想要干什么。只能劈开一次性的筷子低头吃面。  
  
他歪着脑袋把两根毛糙的木棍磨顺，眼皮一抬就看到高原正冲他乐。  
  
他知道高原是什么意思，他也想过自己是不是要进入一段健康的关系里，享受着普通恋爱，无聊的办公室恋情，有人一起上下班。  
  
一起上下班。  
  
他眼前闪过了橙黄色的香薰灯吐出的雾气。  
  
他晃了晃头，往碗里加了醋。低头拿蒜的时候，手停下了。毕竟一会儿还得坐高原的车回去。  
  
面条里的醋加有点儿多，他吃的酸，遍把头偏去一边咳了咳。高原抽了张纸递给他，他的脸上又闪过稍纵即逝的笑容。  
  
“这个白菜还挺好吃的。”高原舔了舔嘴看了一下刘筱亭，在目两人的光交碰前，他赶紧低下头往嘴里扒拉面条。  
  
西红柿鸡蛋面，他吃的一嘴红色。  
  
刘筱亭这一刻想，如果有一段普通的恋情应该也会有不一样的体验把。  
  
  
  



	37. 日落

  
周五还是到来了，刘筱亭背了个简单的双肩包里面放了件稍厚衣服，山里的温差比较大。这段时间他搜了好多日出的照片，想着都已经被迫参与一场集体活动，那么就看一看日出吧。  
  
高原很早就来到了集合地点，他在车前看到了低着头往前走的刘筱亭。  
  
“刘筱亭！”他高喊着他的名字，刘筱亭抬头看到了高原跳起来挥动的手臂。  
  
八点多的太阳很温柔，阳光落在高原的身后让他看起来毛茸茸的，很健康的样子。刘筱亭的脚步慢了下来，他一步一步走在路边的树荫下，深色的影子被他依依踩过。  
  
高原在阳光下，而他身陷阴影。  
  
“哎，他怎么这么爱咋呼？”他双手搭在包带上，一步一步挪着走。  
  
高原看到了刘筱亭他背着自己的包朝着刘筱亭的方向跑去。  
  
“早啊。”他停在了刘筱亭的面前，刘筱亭抬头，高原笑容有些刺眼。  
  
“早。”刘筱亭往一旁撤了半步，他走在更里深的阴影里，高原就走在他的身边。  
  
他们俩一边走，高原一边说话，刘筱亭侧头看着身边的高原。  
  
高原不矮，应该有一米八多，头发每天都很清爽，额前的头发似乎有点儿长，他常常一边说话一边把额头前的头捋到后面，可是没有发胶所以很快的回到原来状态。  
  
他白色体恤外面穿了件墨蓝色的拉链卫衣，米黄色的九分裤子脚上穿了一匡威，脚踝露在外面，一个双肩包鼻梁上架一副银色金属边儿的眼镜。  
  
刘筱亭一路上都在耳朵上塞了耳机，但是他没有打开任何声音，他只想告诉身边的高原自己在听歌睡觉。  
  
一开始是真的闭眼假寐，车子开得有些缓慢，或许几个连续的减速带颠的太有节奏了，刘筱亭真的就睡着了。  
  
他的额头顶着脏脏的窗帘，鼻子里是灰尘的味道。  
  
所有旅游大巴的窗帘都是一个味道的，是一股灰尘和褪色的味道，初夏的出风口应该很久都没有吐凉风了，所以它带了一点儿冬天暖风吹散寒意后的霉味。  
  
他摇摇晃晃的闭着眼睛睡着了，熟悉的味道，熟悉的颠簸，不同的季节怀里相同的双肩背包。  
  
  
  
  
张九泰这段时间很忙。  
  
慧姐被迫参与了别的事情，他这个总监终于干了些总监应该干的事情。  
  
他叼着吸管看着公司章程，他要准备新人培训与企业文化的PPT。原来的那一份需要更新了，公司的业务也有所增加，一些可以写在外面的数据也发生了变化，要把今年的增长曲线放在原来的页面里。  
  
公司结构也有了些不同的变化，层级部门之间的交叉也有所更改，他这会儿在自己的小本子上整理PPT目录。  
  
陈沫这边接下来了员工关系，原本四个人的部门现在有两个人，每个人手上的工作都不轻松。  
  
何九华这边还似原来快乐的做一个行政老师，秦霄贤开门的时候迎来这段时间的熟客。  
  
“哟，哥，今儿还是罗勒鸡肉吗？”  
  
“今天就不要酱了，哎明天又是体检，咱们得素一点儿。”他拉开椅子坐在桌子前，驾轻就熟的给自己倒了杯柠檬水。  
  
“那就烤鸡肉配点儿三色藜麦芝麻菜配油醋汁吧。”秦霄贤一边说着一边从各个菜盘里加东西。  
  
“我其实一直都想说你家的油醋汁特别像大拌菜那个调料。”他举着杯子转头看秦霄贤。  
  
“啥玩儿？我这儿这么洋气？只能说甜醋是人间极品~”秦霄贤端着沙拉碗坐到了他的身边。  
  
“一共三十五块~”秦霄贤晃荡的手机上的收款码。  
  
“支付宝到账，35元。”  
  
他坐在那个人身边看他吃沙拉，“哥，你这个三高还没转安呢？你得锻炼啊。”秦霄贤无聊的看着手机，对面的人低头吃菜，他把芝麻菜嚼的咯吱咯吱的。  
  
“我要能去锻炼，我就能天天大腰子了。啧，那家烧烤店的腰子太带劲了！”他把干呼呼的烤鸡肉咬在嘴里假装在咬着肥瘦得宜，老嫩适当的大腰子。  
  
“哪家啊哥，告诉我呗。我能吃大腰子！”秦霄贤一听大腰子眼睛都亮了，他和身边的大哥快乐 聊天，刘筱亭打着哈欠下车伸懒腰。  
  
  
  
伸展双臂的时候从鼻子里挤出一声惬意的哼，他仰着脖子看着满眼的绿树。  
  
山里的风果然有点凉，他拉了拉卫衣的帽子，护住了后脖子，然后摸着口袋拿出了一盒从高筱贝车上顺出来的甜韵。  
  
短短小小的烟，珠光白的烟嘴很好看，他点了一根走到了一旁的垃圾桶边，打着哈欠抽烟。  
  
耳机里是晓月老板的声音。  
  
他跟着耳机附和着唱着“口红的颜色还很熟悉，就是我送给你的纪梵希”  
  
他哼的很快乐，晃着脑袋，头发一晃一晃的，高原站在另外一边和朋友聊天，在人群的空隙中他看到了自娱自乐的刘筱亭。  
  
他嘴边叼着半根烟，他的嘴角翘的很好看。  
  
“mua啊宝贝儿我爱你~”刘筱亭把最后一口烟嘬完，手指一用力烟头跳着落到了盛满水的桶里。  
  
这是一个快乐轻松的刘筱亭，他双手拽着双肩包的背带上端，他抬着头看着山里的天。高原也随着刘筱亭抬起了头。  
  
天很蓝，云是一块一块的，有的厚实，有的轻薄，有的遮住了光，有的为光遮了一层纱，有的刺眼，有的舒服，风吹的叶子沙沙的响，啾啾的鸟叫，远处还有人造水车掀着水流的声音。  
  
刘筱亭仰着脖子又深呼吸了一口山里的空气，健康的凉意，植物的香气，自己领子边散发的鼠尾草海盐与这里这么登对，他觉得自己也是个健康向上的好人。  
  
刘筱亭和自己部门的男孩子住在标间里，打开门就是一个很漂亮的落地窗，浴室还是透明的，不过有层防水的白帘子，帘子的底部是是被湿气咬出的黄绿色，一个圆形的浴池，上面是一个方形的花洒。  
  
“这个标间还挺有情趣的。”  
  
他同事大大咧咧的把包往床上一扔，脱了鞋换上了酒店提供的一次性拖鞋，从包里拿出了游戏机就开了门跑出去找他的小伙伴了。  
  
刘筱亭坐在另一张床上打着哈欠躺在枕头上，早晨起的太早了，困得一点儿都不饿，他就脱了外套甩了鞋钻到了被子里补觉。  
  
酒店的被子多少都是有着霉味和消毒水味儿的，他把自己的T恤往鼻子前拽了拽，纯棉的料子贴在人中前面有些闷，但好歹是鼠尾草与海盐的味道。  
  
他很困，他想好好的睡觉了。  
  
  
  
  
张九泰耷拉着脑袋被秦霄贤拽到了烧烤店门口，何九华手里拖着一片一片的炒酸奶。  
  
秦霄贤从他的杯子里拿了一片赶紧放在嘴里，硬硬脆脆的酸奶片上是葡萄干和瓜子仁，凉的牙齿很快乐。  
  
张九泰手里拿了一听可乐，他困得鼻涕眼泪一起往下流，吸溜着鼻子举着冰凉的可乐等待叫号。  
  
“你怎么这么困？下午干什么去了？”秦霄贤搂着他的脖子，张九泰觉得累推了一下又懒得继续。  
  
“滚蛋，我这两溜溜看公司资料和各种数据。我能干什么？我连杯冰美式都莫得下楼买，我三天都没有抽完一包烟，你懂回家倒头就睡的快乐吗？真的，真他娘的快乐。”他一边说一边晃着脑袋。  
  
“你可算干了点儿跟你工资成正比的事儿了。”秦霄贤嘬着牙花子嘲讽张九泰，手上不嫌闲着继续去拿何九华的炒酸奶。  
  
“哎哎哎，刚才让你买你不买，这会儿吃的还挺不客气的啊。”何九华把炒酸奶往自己怀里按了按。  
  
“吃你点儿炒酸奶怎么了？我店里的果干和坚果也不知道是个孙子磕完了。你也是个人啊，不知道的还以为是哪个啮齿类小动物夜袭了我的沙拉店呢。”  
  
秦霄贤想起了自己的坚果心里亏得慌，于是又拿了两片往嘴里放，他用力咬着，就假想自己咬的是何九华的肉，这么一个大劲儿，他咬到了自己腮帮子，疼的他捂着脸。  
  
何九华与张九泰笑他，张九泰还在打哈欠，手上把铝罐子捏的嘎楞嘎楞的，最后一口可乐都不凉了，牙齿咬碎了爆珠，薄荷味冲击的大脑，罐子沦为了烟灰缸。  
  
  
  
周五的晚霞很好看，他坐在长条椅上看着瑰丽的颜色，总觉得哪里不太舒服。  
  
刘筱亭吃了晚饭坐在酒店花园的长条椅上，他的脚边放了一听啤酒，他看着瑰丽的霞总觉得哪里不太舒服。  
  
屋里那么热闹，自己来了这里小一年了，可是总也融不进去。或许他从来就没想过吧。原来跟着石勤的时候……  
  
身边有一个张九泰。  
  
  
他侧着身子坐在长条椅上，双脚踩在木条椅座，他把脸贴在蜷起的膝头，侧脸看着逐渐紫蓝天，不一会儿就会完全黑了吧。他好像看到了远处有一个白色月牙孤单的等着太阳回家。  
  
远处高原站在酒店门口，他靠在白色的大理石柱子边看着花园里坐在椅子上的刘筱亭。  
  
  
张九泰仰着头吐出了烟圈，他轻吹烟圈送它飘得更高，力气用的大了一些，烟圈散了，他又打了个哈欠，跟着秦霄贤与何九华走进了烧烤店，烟头丢进可乐罐子里发出了“刺啦”的声音，接着它被丢入了垃圾桶。


	38. 日出

  
刘筱亭昨天晚上睡得很早。  
  
现在他是被隔壁床小哥的呼噜声给震醒的。  
  
最先清醒的是他的膀胱，于是在忍了三分钟后他磨着牙恨恨地走向卫生间。  
  
他再次坐在床上的时候彻底的醒了。  
  
床头的电子屏上显示着4点45。  
  
他走到窗边，悄悄的掀开帘子，外面是紫呼呼的，有个白色的月牙。  
  
日出和日落有什么区别？  
  
日落的颜色是又暖变冷，日出是有冷变暖。  
  
玻璃不是很凉，他呼吸着房间里的空调的味道，想着不去费力的爬山看一场日出，那么在花园里坐在太阳升起吧。  
  
他从包里拽出一件稍微厚一点儿的卫衣，然后披着他去刷牙了。  
  
包倒在椅子上，里面有一条毛绒绒的边甩在了白色的椅子上。  
  
刘筱亭拿着房卡走在安静的旅店走廊里，黄色的廊灯很亮。  
  
走廊的贴着白色的墙纸，枣红色的门，黄铜色的号码牌，冷银色的把手，墨色的有机玻璃材质的刷卡区，黑色踢脚线向前奔跑着，刘筱亭跟着它的指引走在看不出颜色的地毯，一直来到电梯的面前。  
  
“叮”的一声，两边的银色后撤着，让白色的灯光涌向刘筱亭的面庞。  
  
他下意思的眯了一下眼睛走进去按了1.  
  
启动时轻微的失重感被一个哈欠声忽略。  
  
他抱着胳膊走出旋转门，耳边是“啾啾”的鸟叫，天色微亮长明一夜的路灯似乎是累了，它们不再给带来光明了，刘筱亭摸着裤子口袋里的烟又打了个哈欠。  
  
眼眶里是温热的，鼻子里有点堵，他歪着头护着火点着了烟。  
  
酒店的打扫人员似乎在很远的地方做着清洁，他听到了竹节扫帚摩擦水泥路面的声音，沙——沙——沙的很有节奏。  
  
他一步一步走下台阶往昨天坐着喝酒的长椅方向走去。  
  
“啾啾”  
“biubiu”  
“shasha”  
  
耳边是各种各样的声音，额头有点儿热，还有风吹着，右腮有些难受，脖子歪的有些酸。  
  
刘筱亭不舒服的睁开眼，他正靠在高原的肩膀上。  
他嘴角湿漉漉是不小心流出的口水沾了高原一肩膀。他吸溜了一下嘴巴揉着眼睛“对……”嗓子眼儿发干，紧绷绷的松不开，鼻子也堵了湿漉漉的东西。  
  
“你要不要喝点热的？”高原垂了胳膊朝刘筱亭递了个保温杯，刘筱亭晃着身体小心的动了动脖子。  
  
脖子僵硬的酸的很不舒服。  
  
他双手握住保温杯的屁股，扭开了杯盖。热气扑了他一脸，刘筱亭就觉得鼻子里痒痒，一个喷嚏憋在嘴里，他慌忙偏头朝着另一边喷出一嘴的唾液。  
  
他的动静有点儿大，带着举着保温杯的胳膊甩了自己一身热红茶，手上被烫的有点儿疼，但他还是握住了杯子。  
  
高原站起来赶紧把自己的卫衣脱了亭，接着拿出了抽纸帮他擦手。  
  
“你把卫衣给我，我的给你。”他穿了一件黑色的T恤，胳膊上的汗毛竖着，他握着自己的卫衣递向刘筱亭。  
  
刘筱亭接过纸捏着自己鼻子，“不要紧，你穿上吧别冻着了。”刘筱亭不在乎的又抽了一张纸开始捏身上溅上的热茶，他希望能让纸巾吸出一些茶香，他看着胸口袖口的深色，想着抽根烟就去洗澡换衣服。  
  
“我，我。”高原看着刘筱亭擦着衣服，自己咬了很久嘴巴终于。  
  
“我喜欢你。嗯。”这句话惊得树上的鸟扑闪着翅膀拖家带口的离开了树杈。  
  
“……”刘筱亭擦东西的手停了一下，他低头继续。  
  
“所以，我想见你，所以我想坐在你旁边……”  
  
刘筱亭把手里纸攥了一下，接着把纸团塞进袋口，他看着杯子里飘出的热气，他看着深深的瓶口，他好似看到了长长的隧道。  
  
他举着杯子，小心吹了一下，接着慢慢倾斜杯身，热意越来越快的靠近，他回了一下手腕让水流的速度方面，但还是在沾到嘴唇的一顺，他挪正了杯子。  
  
那是烧开的热水泡的红茶，烫的根本无法下嘴。  
  
刘筱亭突然觉得自己也没有那么想喝水。  
  
「也许，应该谈一个普通的恋爱了吧」  
  
他拧着身子侧对着高原笑了一下，眼睛弯弯的，嘴巴张着牙齿很白，被嘴角推起的苹果肌蓬蓬的，他的背后是刚出生不久的太阳，很近，很大，但是很凉。  
  
  
  
  
张九泰吸溜了一下嘴巴，他觉得屁股后面凉凉的。  
  
  
他抖着眼皮睁开了眼睛，他家的窗帘掀着角，白色的光从两片窗帘间成了利刃一刀劈在床上，而他的额头上是热的。  
  
他在床上趴了一夜，脱了一半的裤子也拽着半旯内裤挂在屁股上。他歪了一下头看到了自己扔到地上外套，身上还绑着衬衫。  
  
醒了，浑身又酸又麻。  
  
他蹭着床单把自己翻了个面，背部躺在柔软的被单上他的灵魂得到了救赎。  
  
接着把没脱完的裤子扽下来，胳膊一甩丢在了地板上，金属的皮带扣落在床边的地毯上没有发出什么声音，接着他收了胳膊开始和衬衫扣子做斗争。  
  
虽说是醒了，但是眼皮垂的根本抬不起来，那件衬衫皱巴巴的躺在了裤子上，他用脚面勾着床尾的被子，下压着肩膀去拽被角，身子一滚卷上被子。  
  
  
  
  
他姐前段时间来把香薰精油换成了橙花的味道，洗衣液也改成了碧浪的洗衣珠，他在陌生的气味中枕着舒服的枕头补了一个回笼觉。  
  
那盏香薰灯好久都没有打开了，他总是忘记加水，他每天回到家里就只想躺在床上，不想在梦里遇到谁家小可爱，他就想一觉无梦，他只想闹钟不要响，可是也怕闹钟真的不响。  
  
最近他参加的活动也只有一顿小烧烤了，每天在办公室里忙的昏天黑地的。  
  
面试也好，开会也把，按照上面的部署调整层级也好，看着公司去年的财报也好。每月几次的固定新人培训让他心力交瘁，他想念慧姐。  
  
他好想慧姐回来，回来了他就能快乐的玩耍了。  
  
他突然觉得自己不想做了。  
  
改行的念头在脑子里转了三秒，他就会晃走这个荒唐的念头。自己会干什么？当时做行政也是家里找的人，托的关系，靠着自己不要脸的态度一步一步走到现在。  
  
这么辛苦才得来的，为什么要突然的甩手离开重新开疆拓土呢？  
  
“不，不，慧姐会回来的，她舍不得她儿子这么辛苦。”  
  
周六的17点40张九泰愣愣的坐在床上，他把遮光帘拉开，纱帘外的太阳已经是橙色的了。他盘腿看着即将消出现的夕阳出神。  
  
他就这么坐着，不抽烟，不喝水，盘着腿，双手搭在腿弯里，弓着腰，抬着脑袋，窗户隔绝了外面的声音。  
  
屋子里安安静静的，没有香薰机，卧室的门关住了厨房里微微吵闹的冰箱，卫生间的热水器也没有在烧水，楼上楼下也没有人使用抽水马桶。  
  
安安静静的屋子里坐着安安静静的张九泰。  
  
“我想吃冷面了。”  
  
他冲着窗帘说了这么一句，然后给何九华打电话了。  
  
只是何九华的电话打不通，秦霄贤的手机关机。  
  
他看着亮着的屏幕，叹着气叫了外卖。  
  
  
刘筱亭坐着高原的车来到了自己的单元门门口，他低着头按开了安全带的插扣，高原双手握着方向盘，牙齿勾在嘴巴上，张着嘴不知道说什么。  
  
刘筱亭扣开了车门，下车前冲着高原说“再见。”  
  
高原张了张嘴就只说了“拜拜。”  
  
坐在车上，刘筱亭身上搭了高原的外套。  
  
“你这两天去吃烧烤？”  
  
刘筱亭的把他的外套往一边推了推。高原的衣服上沾了一些陈旧的味道，是油脂和香料的气息，味道压得刘筱亭鼻子有点儿痒，于是他把自己的T恤领子往上提了提。  
  
“嗯，有一家的烤腰子特别香，隔壁还有卖几筋头巴脑的，锅子里咕嘟出的味儿可香了。”高原说的有些兴奋，他一只手扶在方向盘上，扭着头看向侧身靠着椅背的刘筱亭。  
  
刘筱亭的嘴角一直保持在一个礼貌的弧度上，偶尔跟着他的话题点了点头，有些好笑的话他也跟着笑了两句。  
  
刘筱亭拎着包打开了家门，身上是带着茶渍的卫衣，他坐在沙发上不知道晚上要吃什么。  
  
等着门响之后他拎着外卖袋子坐在沙发上捧着一碗面条低头吸溜着。  
  
冷面送来的有些晚了，玉米面条成了一块软塌塌黏糊糊的饼，倒了汤用力的搅和才把紧抱在一起的面条搅开。  
  
梨片已经不酥了，牛肉有些老，半颗水煮蛋的横截面是波浪纹的花刀。  
  
张九泰抬头吸溜着嘴里的冷面，把已经氧化的苹果片塞进嘴里，苹果片似乎是沙软的，一点都不脆，他扒拉着碗里飘着的辣白菜呼噜到嘴里，捧着塑料盒子喝了一大口冷面汤。  



	39.     圆

宋昊然背着他的包走在人行道的树荫里。  
  
慢行道骑着自行车的，骑着电动车的外卖小哥身上是蓝色或者黄色的短袖。他们有的时候上夹了根烟，一瞬间从宋昊然的身边溜走，只留下有些呛的余味。  
  
树上的蝉吱呀吱呀叫的与去年无异，只是唱歌的换了一批。  
  
小姑娘们打着遮阳伞笑咯咯的从他身边路过，伞盖的金属条碰到了他的书包。  
  
有可能是办公室的空调太凉了，现在的温差使得自己有一种将要被烤化的错觉。  
  
“哎。”  
  
一辆电动车停在了他身后，宋昊然低着头继续往前走。  
  
“滴滴”  
  
电动车的喇叭有些刺耳，尖锐的声音盖过了蝉鸣，只是没有让宋昊然回头，他就这么一步一步往前走着。  
  
“啧。”马霄戎一拧把手骑到了宋昊然身边，他抬手拍了拍宋昊然的肩膀。  
  
“啊？”宋昊然被这么莫名的一下子吓得肩膀一抖迅速回头，马霄戎拧着眉头看着一脸懵懂的宋昊然。  
  
“上来，带你回家。”马霄戎拍了拍被晒得发烫的后座，宋昊然反应了一下才转身小心翼翼的跨过去。  
  
他一点点让自己的膝盖弯曲，黑色的车座本来就吸热，他不敢贸然坐下去，因为会疼。  
  
车子晃了一下，宋昊然扶了一下马霄戎的后背。  
  
马霄戎穿了件深色的T恤，他的后背要比宋昊然的手烫，宋昊然扶了一下就把手放在大腿上，双脚踩着那条细细的金属棍。  
  
“走了啊。”马霄戎也不回头，冲着前方笑了一下拧动把手。  
  
车子发动后两边的带着高温的风穿过两人的鬓边，马霄戎的T恤被风挤的鼓鼓的，两边行人的身影迅速后退着，宋昊然双手搭在大腿上，他往一边的树上看去，接着赶紧回头闭上眼睛。  
  
绿色叶子，新鲜的绿浪，太阳照在上面荡漾着光波。  
  
  
  
  
“你们大中午的不躲在办公室里吹空调非来这儿吃烧肉饭？！”  
  
张九泰低着头走在陈沫和慧姐的身后，脸上的墨镜将刺眼的阳光染成透明的黑，就像被比例不对的美式，黑的只有一层薄薄的颜色。  
  
“你哪儿这么多话啊？这又不是您老人非犯病闹着吃聚宝源的时候了？”慧姐转身，她的手里握着刚买到的冰摇柠檬茶，纸吸管上绕了一圈红。  
  
“不是，大中午的你们也不嫌烦。”  
  
张九泰的脑袋耷拉到一边，有气无力的行走在中午十二点半的街头。  
  
他觉得自己是一只行走在烤箱里的培根，每一步都能踩出油花来，身上已经被烤的滋滋响了。  
  
“还有多久啊。”  
  
他走在快乐的姑娘们身后觉得她们的精力太好了，真的不觉得累吗？不怕太阳吗？那干嘛一个个出门前把防晒喷雾喷的跟保湿水儿似的？啊？一个个举着伞拿着小风扇的。  
  
“马上了。”  
  
陈沫扭头回了一句马上又跟慧姐说前两天的某个小明星的小八卦了，慧姐听的津津有味，俩人还时不时点评一番，接着话题马上就能转到新买的口红不好用以及夏天的定妆喷雾该选哪个牌子。  
  
张九泰摇着头跟着她们俩钻进了大厦的旋转门，门顶上的送风系统传来的凉意让他打了个摆子重新活了过来。  
  
这个写字楼，在负一层是个美食广场，吵吵闹闹的，他跟着她们俩拐到一间铺子里。  
  
撩开塑胶帘子的时候慧姐惊讶的喊了一句。  
  
“刘筱亭？”  
  
张九泰走进来抬头的时候正好碰到拿着雪碧回头的刘筱亭。  
  
刘筱亭的目光绕过慧姐的肩膀，看到了冲他牵嘴角微笑的张九泰，刘筱亭礼貌的点了点头打了个招呼。  
  
刘筱亭和高原下楼吃饭，高原坐在位子上正在打游戏，他们俩占了一张六人桌子，慧姐他们也跟着坐在了下来 。  
  
张九泰漫不经心的点了烧肉饭要了北冰洋，他翘着二郎腿低头看手机，偶尔抬着眼皮去看刘筱亭和他身边的同事。  
  
同事看起来很年轻，带着眼镜一副老实人的模样。可这个老人很关注刘筱亭，张九泰低头扒拉着手机，嘴唇不自觉扬起了弧度。  
  
老实人接了个电话，再回来的时候急急把碗里的饭扒进嘴里，拿走了刘筱亭刚才买的那瓶冰雪碧，冲着他们一边擦嘴一边说再见。  
  
刘筱亭扭头“哎？什么问题？”  
  
“嗨，没事儿，C组那边的测试数据问题，走了啊。”他撩开了帘子消失在走廊中。  
  
“？你们家开发公用？”慧姐夹了一口菜丝抹在糖心蛋上，橙色的蛋液蹭了翠色的菜丝上，她吃的很小心，很怕蹭花了口红。  
  
“我们共享技术平台。”刘筱亭想喝口饮料才发现手边的雪碧被拿走了，他扁了扁嘴，慧姐眼皮一动。  
  
“服务员~”  
  
端着餐盘的小姑娘跑过来，慧姐瞟了一眼桌子“三个雪碧。”  
  
刘筱亭笑着接着饮料，慧姐冲着刘筱亭点头接着问。  
  
“平台的话就会有些不方便，我刚听那小哥说C组的问题，工作上交叉开发的问题很多？”慧姐把筷子戳在桌子上，双手搭在筷顶，她笑的真好看。  
  
“有的时候会。”刘筱亭想了想僻重就轻的说着，然后夹了一口肉片。  
  
“哎，你没跟石勤走挺亏的，那边福利待遇比我们哪儿好多的，我都想跳槽过去了。”  
  
慧姐伸手拿过自己没喝完的柠檬茶。原色的纸托现在有层咖啡色的水渍。  
  
冰块也都融了，在杯子里行成了一条薄薄的分层，她搅和着吸管，陈沫和张九泰低着头吃饭谁都不去打扰慧姐与刘筱亭的谈话。  
  
“咱们公司也不舍得慧姐走呀。”刘筱亭笑的很乖，慧姐朝他翻了个白眼。  
  
“还咱们呢？”慧姐举着杯子喝了一口饮料，嘴巴上有些油脂红色的圈儿粘的更加明显。  
  
  
  
她们去买那款网红奶茶的时候张九泰和刘筱亭站在下沉广场的抽烟处抽烟，张九泰翘着舌头舔着上唇，手拎拎着个塑料袋，里面上两瓶没有打开的雪碧。  
  
刘筱亭站在一边，口袋里的手机震了一下，掏出手机的时候他的工牌掉了出来，张九泰伸手捞着那条带子给他拽了起来。  
  
“谢谢。”刘筱亭接过工牌，张九泰晃着脑袋笑着说。  
  
“哟，产部A组总监，可以啊，这一年。”  
  
“嗨，瞎混呗。”刘筱亭回完信息手机还握在手里。  
  
“哎，晚上去玩儿吗？新来的DJ挺棒的。”张九泰不急不慢的把烟灰抖了抖，他抖着腿看着自己的手机屏幕，腕子上挂着那个塑料袋，里面的雪碧已经不冰了。  
  
“我这边儿开过卡了，一起吗？”刘筱亭手腕歪着，手机被他握的有点儿紧。  
  
“那您得给我留个号码，毕竟，都删了。”  
  
张九泰歪着头眼睛斜斜的看着刘筱亭，墨镜被他挂在领口，他冲着刘筱亭抖了抖眉毛，嘴唇是个波浪形，牙齿咬着下唇，能看出他正磨着后牙。  
  
“这次存什么？”刘筱亭解锁了自己手机递给了张九泰，张九泰解开了屏把手机交给了刘筱亭。  
  
“存什么？存刘筱亭啊。”他笑着在刘筱亭的手机上按下了号码和自己的名字。  
  
“存爹也行。”  
  
刘筱亭挑着眉毛把手机还给了张九泰。  
  
他这边要走，张九泰拽住了他的手腕，然后刘筱亭手里的手机响了，来电：张九泰。  
  
“拜拜。”张九泰撒开了手，手指点着太阳穴冲刘筱亭敬了个礼，刘筱亭晃了晃脖子假装是再见。  
  
张九泰靠着旁边的柱子看着刘筱亭的电话号码，接着他给刘筱亭发了个一条信息。  
  
“咕~”  
  
短信发出送达的声音。  
  
慧姐和陈沫举着伞端着奶茶往这边走，张九泰打了个哈欠把手机揣口袋里，戴好了墨镜。  
  
  
  
高筱贝一脸疲惫的趴在桌子上午睡，耳朵里塞着耳机，他也不知道点开了什么歌单，都是粤语女声。  
  
“等 等 等 等不到月圆，谁怕 怕 怕 快乐快用完”  
  
他换了个姿势重新趴着，手绕道后面把薄卫衣的帽子盖在头上，直吹的空调喷的自己脖子凉。有可能趴着睡太压胳膊了，他把胳膊抽出来搭在膝盖上，掌心挺热的，暖的膝盖很舒服。  
  
脸贴在塑料的桌子上，他困得眼皮张不开，可就是睡不着。他撑着自己站起来，拿了手机去楼下买冷饮。  
  
无聊的解开手机屏幕，把正在播放的歌打成了单曲循环。  
  
这首歌正在重头唱“圆是美满 圆是那个令人甜蜜笑脸 圆是翩翩起舞转的圈圈”  
  
电梯来了，叮的一声让高筱贝抬头，他迈着步子走入了即将下沉的箱子。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. 旋转的天花板

  
张九泰瞟了一眼回复的短信，左边的嘴角勾了一下，接着是紧紧咬住的后牙在腮边一凹一鼓的。  
  
他把手机翻了过来，专心敲打着键盘，办公室里只能听到空调的声音还有噼里啪啦按在键盘上的敲击声。  
  
花哨的和风手机壳，半露膀子的和服少年左手环抱着滑板，右手比着中指，他脚上穿着一双跟高的木屐，胸口缠着绷带。  
  
歪着头的他，正吹着粉红色泡泡糖。  
  
刘筱亭舔了舔干涩的上唇，这边晃荡的腿戴上了那副蓝光眼睛。他在看下午对的开发进度，手里是B组的立项报告。  
  
也不知道是哪个人主笔，ppt的播放的时候出现了大块大块的荧光色，这个颜色扎的眼睛很不舒服。  
  
他皱着眉头摸着鼠标滚轮，想去看一眼最后的署名。  
  
啧  
  
对面产品经理是没有看过这个东西吗？如此的刺眼就不会换一个舒服一点儿的颜色吗？  
  
这个项目组在他看来很奇怪，产品部下方三个组，部里三个总监，ABC项目组的负责人是平级的，每个组的立项会议其他组必须参加。  
  
这样挺好，各组之间的产品会有意的避开，省的了类型交叉与没有必要的竞争，方便刷榜也方便宣传，在内嵌广告的时候也好留出内置插屏点。  
  
只是，会太多了，刘筱亭开的头疼。都想爬到大总监的位置上，每个组都在较劲，刘筱亭觉得自己就是一个上了发条的机器，再使劲拧两圈绝对就滑丝了……  
  
“哎”他双腿蹬着地推着椅子往后滑了两下，他仰头看着公司略有些底的天花板，他觉得胸口有些闷。可是空调的凉就打在脸颊上，胳膊上也凉的，手指也是冰的。  
  
放在桌子上的铁皮盒子现在也被吹的那么凉，他调整姿势起身想要逃离这个冰凉压抑的办公室。他渴望屋外的太阳，渴望楼下的热浪。  
  
这回改高筱贝放鸽子了，他无比烦躁的拍了一张临时加班通知发到群里，一脸不高兴的敲着键盘在聊天框了按下了个“1”。  
  
手机嗡的响了一下，他漫不经心的解锁，庄子建是个碎嘴子选手，他的语音没有低于十秒的。  
  
他絮絮叨叨的声音代替了刚才的那个有些哀怨的女声，高筱贝面无表情的对着屏幕敲着各部门协调的事情，紧接着联系后勤部门定晚饭以及宵夜。  
  
庄子建说完了，高筱贝也觉得渴了，伸手去够面前的杯子，打眼一看杯子里哪有水啊。  
“要不然下楼买奶茶吧。”  
  
他想着就推着桌子，站起来前把桌子上那包爆珠揣进口袋里。他晃着上半身，脚都不愿意抬起来一步一步蹭着地晃着走到电梯前。  
  
耳朵的哀怨又回来了，这首歌他已经单曲循环了好久。  
  
初次听到觉得旋律好听，但是拗口的粤语让他只觉得哀愁，当他第一次看着歌词把歌听完的时候。他一个人坐在车里抽了三根烟，他不愿打开车门，他觉得全身的力气都被抽掉了。  
  
那一晚他就带着耳机躺在床上，看着黑暗的天花板，屋子里只有电源插板一直亮着淡蓝色的光，他直勾勾的盯着自己的天花板，觉得天花板都开始旋转了，他深陷在一种莫名难过的漩涡里。就好像自己被卷入了洗衣机，滚筒摇动，他也跟着天旋地转。  
  
再后来那种晕眩感没有了，他离开了滚筒洗衣机，可以不带情绪的把它当成BGM了。可是他不想换，他想被这样的哀伤缠上，他心甘情愿绕上这蓝色，他觉得这样的情绪很适合夏天。  
  
哀伤的这么静，静下来就凉快了。  
  
  
买奶茶的地方排着一堆放学的学生，高筱贝本来就不着急。他趴在玻璃和金属边围成的栏杆上，他用蓝色的打火机点着了蓝色的万宝路，咬破破了蓝色的珠子。  
  
防风打火机的火焰是蓝色的边缘，它是呼呼的声音。  
  
薄荷爆珠果然适合夏天。就是普通的爆珠，纯薄荷，没有点儿水果的香气。  
  
他冲着无人的前方喷着烟，他的后颈感受到了黄昏前太阳的恶意，一下一下的扎着脖子有点儿疼。  
  
路上的人不算多，前方的十字路口车流平缓丝毫看不出一会儿将要堵车的姿态。  
  
他真的想出去玩儿了。太累了，他回到家就只想趴在枕头上，若不是为了个人卫生他连冲澡都不愿意。  
  
他有些后悔上次出去的时候没有再放纵一点，没有痴缠着谁不要离开，怎么就学了他哥一定要回家睡觉呢？是酒店的床不好睡吗？还是有谁在身边睡不着了？  
  
“学他点儿什么不好，非学这个浪费钱的臭毛病。”  
  
他冲着对面热意自言自语，在一个烟即将抽完前他转了身，一步一步往奶茶铺子走，在垃圾箱前抽完了最后一口，将它按折在那堆石子儿里。  
  
他看着手机开始排队，工作群里又人叽叽喳喳，他们的群里他哥发了一张白眼的表情，庄子建还在叭叭的，宋昊然根本不出声。  
  
站在他面前的小朋友似乎有什么事儿就跑开了，他追随着小朋友背上跳跃的玩偶看她奔向一个女孩子的怀抱，然后两个人跳着说着什么，他带着耳机根本也听不到。  
  
他把耳机摘了准备点单。  
  
“一个四季春茶三分糖少冰，你呢？”  
  
这一瞬间高筱贝的瞳孔放大再收缩，停了一秒的心脏突然不安的跑了一起来，他双眼四下瞟着，他转身的速度比面前的人慢了一拍。  
  
“筱贝哥，好久不见。”  
  
是侯筱楼，他身边站着他吻过的人。高筱贝张着嘴，嘴角有一点儿抽搐，他缓了一下才舔了舔嘴巴，手一边抓着眼角边，又挠了挠侧脸才说道。  
  
“好久不见。”然后他指了指前面，示意自己要点单了，侯筱楼笑着挠了挠后脑勺，身边的人也冲高筱贝笑了笑。  
  
不知怎么了高筱贝觉得那股晕眩感又来了。  
  
嘴角一直维持在一个很高的点，他捏着等候单靠在玻璃栏杆上看着石砖和侯筱楼聊天。  
  
他只拆了一只耳机。  
  
耳朵里的一直都有歌声，他觉得呼吸不畅。  
  
“那有空一起吃饭啊~”侯筱楼牵着别人的手，用拿着奶茶杯子的手冲他说再见。  
  
那杯淡茶色的饮料折射着光，他觉得那些光斑刺入了眼睛，喉咙，心脏，双臂，手腕，他抬不起手，只能闭着眼点头。  
  
侯筱楼转身的时候，他的嘴角落了下来，他听到了叫号的声音，他舔着干燥嘴巴迈着大步子取了自己的冰淇淋红茶。  
  
像是奔跑在沙漠中终于看到绿洲的迷途旅人，他大力的戳破了那层塑料，迅速的嘬了一口，也不管是否戳在了奶黄色的冰淇淋上，他只能大力的嘬，不停的吮吸着冰凉的红茶。  
  
红茶只掺和了一点儿冰淇淋的奶香，杯子里就只剩下冰块和一个完整的冰淇淋球。  
  
嘎楞  
  
杯子被他扔进了垃圾桶，他觉得刚才的饮料真的冷。  
  
  
他去了便利店买了一包别的烟，毕竟他真的无法在承受爆珠的凉了。  
  
他的胳膊撑在栏杆上，用手托着下巴捂住了嘴，他站在阳光最强烈的地方，等待着全身解冻。  
  
耳边还是那首歌，他想到了看到了一条关于这首歌评论。  
  
“圆规为什么能画圆，因为脚在走心不变。”  
  
“而有生一天会遇见 成为遗憾的小心愿”女声缓缓的吐露心声，唱出最美好的期待。  
  
高筱贝把手捂在了脸上，左手的烟线是灰色的，热意缠绕着手腕裹得他有了知觉。  
  
“可我是真的不想再见到你了啊。”  
  
  
  
  
  



	41. 巷口的墙

张九泰没想到自己会在巷子里遇见刘筱亭。

十一点半的巷口只有一盏不怎么明亮的灯，他没有想到自己能在临时停车的地方看到他。

他的舌尖翘的很高，他一直在舔那条嘴唇上的分界线，一边干涩一边柔软，那条略硬的边界被他润湿，他走在刘筱亭身后。

刘筱亭在转弯的时候发现了身后的影子，在巷中车辆的后视镜里看到了身后的张九泰。

这条胡同在夜店区的后方。

越是往前喧闹的电子音就越是清晰，抬头能看到各种闪亮的灯牌。那边太热闹了，热闹的映衬出这里的安静。

如果是白天这里还能遇见几个骑着自行车穿巷子的路人，可是现在这里没有抄近路的外卖小哥，也没有为了临时停车的人。

这里很安静。

安静的如同一座孤岛。

张九泰一步一步地跟在刘筱亭身后，他踩着刘筱亭的影子，他保持着和他一样的步速。

不靠近，也不远离，就这么一步一步的跟着。

他们之间有一段影子的距离。

摆脱不掉的跟随是影子。

还有一个拐弯就要到达目的地了。

他们一前一后走上了喧闹的街头。

刘筱亭嘴巴上一直叼着一根未点燃的爆珠，过滤嘴已经被唾液浸透，牙齿一用力就会从絮状的白色海绵里挤出奇怪味道的液体。

他拿出手机给庄子建打电话。

“哎？你到了？”

他还想问点什么的时候，张九泰把打火机举到了他的面前。

他嘴里叼着烟，冲着刘筱亭挑了一下眉头，刘筱亭牵了一下左边的唇角低着头嘬了一口。

被浸湿的过滤嘴需要用稍大的力气才能让那边的空气进入，橙红色的带着黑色的点往白色岸边涌来。

张九泰适时松开打灰机，他把嘴上的烟拿在手指尖弹掉了一段短短的烟灰。

原本抱在一起的灰，在落地之后摔得粉碎，还有一些飞向了别人的衣服。

刘筱亭挂了电话。他没有着急进去反而一步一步走向路边的花坛，他站到上面，跟着旁边的小伙一样的动作蹲在上面，寻找着可以带进去的可爱肉体。

“等人还是蹲人？” 

张九泰站到他身边一只手搭在他肩膀上。

“蹲一蹲，反正也没抽完。”

他朝张九泰举了举手上的半支烟，烟灰顶在在上面，他的动作有点儿大，那一截烟灰落在了鞋面上，他无所谓地抬了抬鞋面，那截烟灰落在了地上。

“算我的位置了吗？”他的手移动到刘筱亭的后颈，手掌搭在略凉的脖子上。

掌心略热，他的手掌包裹着刘筱亭的后脖子，掌心给的压迫是温柔的。

他扭头看着张九泰，笑着挑着眉头“你说呢。”

“算了。”

张九泰也冲他笑了笑。

跟在刘筱亭的身后挤过人群到了安检机门口，刘筱亭随口报出卡座号，他们俩挤进了电梯。

里面的人很多，刘筱亭面对张九泰而站，他背后的人往后退了一步，他的胸口贴向了他的胸口。

人很多，在腰上多了一双别人的手。

是拇指按压在两跨上，是双手扽着对面人的衣角。

庄子建搂着刚认识的小可爱，正在快乐的喊叫，刘筱亭拽着张九泰的手腕带他赶往目的地。

他们落座打了招呼，趁着张九泰跟服务员耳语酒单的时候，庄子建拽着刘筱亭胳膊趴在他的边儿喊着。

“这哥们看着不错啊。”

“捡来的。”

他们俩相视一笑，庄子建笑着喝了口shot杯里的东西，他对张九泰很友好。

不过是一夜的友情，哪里来的那么嫌弃？

划拳，玩游戏，他们相处的很热闹，就像任意一台的卡座里的朋友。

你分不清那些是熟人，那些是一夜情缘。那些没有订到位置的人也愿意和陌生人拼卡，因为陌生所以显得熟络，因为不了解所以好感度很高。

因为陌生，所以安全。

刘筱亭喝的有点儿急他扶着沙发靠背晃悠着往舞池那边走，他不喜欢站在卡里，他喜欢拥挤的地方，那种任谁都不会在意自己的地方。

张九泰也跟着他走过去了，这次他把手伸到了刘筱亭的领子里。

“走吗”

“走啊”

刘筱亭拽着张九泰挤过舞池，他们没有选择乘坐缓慢的电梯，他推开了防火门拽着张九跑着走过楼梯间。

声控灯追着他们的背影依次打开，在刘筱亭用肩膀撞开门前，他被人往后拽着按在了墙上。

是两颊上按压感，是急不可耐的呼吸，是嘴巴里混合的酒味，是牙齿与牙齿的碰撞，是口腔里的肌性器官的纠缠，是下唇的痛，是上唇细小伤口带出的铁锈味，是鼻息间的尼罗河花园与鼠尾草的混合空气。

秦霄贤这晚准备打烊了，那位熟客推开了他的门。

“今天咋这么晚啊？都没有菜了。”秦霄贤探着头冲着来人叫唤。

“啥都没有了吗？我还想趁着这回指标好看吃点儿牛肉啊，培根啊，龙利鱼啥的，天天啃鸡肉嘴巴都淡出屁了。”他有些失望的坐在椅上。

“我也没吃饭，要不然咱俩海底捞啊。你就清汤呗，别蘸麻酱啥的。”秦霄贤也饿了，本来想约张九泰何九华的，这俩一个赛一个畜生。

何九华：别找我，我们这边老教授要吃饭，吃完了我还得给人送回去。

张九泰：不去。

他正愁找不到饭搭子，这不上赶着来了一个。他看着熟客面带踌躇，他走过去拉开熟客对面的椅子一屁股坐下去。

“哥，你想啊，你吃沙拉是生菜叶子和凉肉，海底捞就是熟菜叶和热肉啊，有啥区别，走啊，走啊。”他站着去拽熟客的胳膊。

熟客听完他这套说词的时候是动摇的，他咽了咽嘴巴里的口水。

“啧，哥，跟我走，我请客，我请客，走啊，走啊哥。海底捞，你想想那小肉多顺口啊，不比凉菜叶子好吃？”

“走，走。”

他们俩坐在鸳鸯锅面前的时候，秦霄贤这边举着柠檬水才得知熟客的名字。

“你这名字还挺好听，孙九香~香香~~哈哈哈哈哈。”他的筷子捞着锅里的肉片。

“啧，你别这么叫，怪膈应人的。”他把肉塞进嘴里。

别说，熟的肉片儿就算蘸着酱油醋也是香的，他着急地嚼了两下又去夹其他的。

“哥，我其实老早就想问为啥你天天都得抱着破菜叶子啃啊，比你胖的有的是，你咋这么拼命？咋身体身体指标不合格，不能要二胎咋的？”

孙九香看着秦霄贤把一块麻辣牛肉一筷子搅进满是牛肉粒葱和香菜的麻酱碗里，拎出来的时候还沾满了白芝麻和花生碎，然后被秦霄贤吞进了嘴里。

他看着那块沾满了麻酱的肉馋的不行，他吞了吞嘴里的唾液，舔着嘴巴。

他的理智在秦霄贤发出满足的轻哼后彻底崩溃。

秦霄贤嘴里的肉还没咽完就看到孙九香蹿到调料台边，蹲下去拿了一个白瓷碗，他行走在调料台边上，一勺一勺往碗里挖着调料。

秦霄贤惊讶的咽完了嘴里的东西，他一边挠头一边想，自己是不是算诱导犯罪？

尚九熙一手扶着何九华的腰，然后把他的一条胳膊甩在肩膀上。

“别说，小伙瘦归瘦但真挺沉啊。”他一边架着何九华挪出电梯，挂在脖子上的包一直往前面涌，自己的腰包背在肩上也一直往下打滑，这边还得拽着一直往地上出溜的何九华。

“真是，带啥包啊，费劲！”他把这一身挂件艰难的推在了沙发上。

何九华扭着身子马上就要把自己推下沙发，尚九熙赶紧去扶他露在半空中的肩膀。

“哎呀，咋还闹上觉了？你待会儿，你爹马上回来啊。”

他把何九华往沙发里推了推，他把地上的被何九华踹下的包捡起来递到茶几上，叹着气去搂何九华起身。

何九华的头蹭到了略软的东西，他想起来自己床边的抱枕，于是双手一环，把头怼在了尚九熙的胸口。

“咳！你这是要怼死你爹吗？！孩子一点儿都不老实。”

他扶着何九华后撤着往卧室的方向走去，他抬头看了看跃层上的客卧，想着把他拽上去，自己累死的可能性。

不情愿抿着嘴，看着张嘴着哼哧的何九华，“啧”他狠狠咬着牙跺着脚。

“哎，行你爹疼你，让你睡主卧，我去睡客卧。”

他不甘心的拖着何九华拧开了卧室的门，刚把何九华扔到床上自己起身出去的时候，何九华把他往怀里一拉，一条腿勾着尚九熙的腿，环着腰的手已经紧紧箍住尚九熙的脖子，脸压在尚九熙肩膀头子上。

尚九熙在自己被勒窒息前掰开了何九华的胳膊。

但是马上那条胳膊又上来，小臂勒着尚九熙的脖子。

“娘嘞，他是不是在公报私仇？我这献爱心呢，他这想谋杀我？！啥样的人性才能出这样的畜生？！”

尚九熙用一个枕头替身换回自己的自由，他坐在床边喘着气，想着刚才就要被勒死的惨状，砸吧着扁着嘴，双手一拍膝盖。

“哎，啥人啊。”说完他站起来打开了主卧的门往二楼的次卧走去。


	42. 周末的阳光

高筱贝是被胳膊上的酸麻叫醒的，他抖着眼皮，手摸到了冰凉的后颈。他的掌心相对脖子是暖的，手心里的热正在融化他颈部的僵硬。

但是他忘记了胳膊本身是麻木的，刚才只是没有唤醒知觉，现在他架着手臂不能动弹了，等着身体接受自己。

指尖还不敢动，手腕也不能抬，他缓慢的扭着脖子，闻到了办公室里的隔夜味。

没有拉上的遮光帘外面是白蒙蒙的晨曦，盯着那根垂着的拉线，看着上面一颗一颗的细小的珠子。

办公室里出了出风口呼呼的吐着冷气，还有高高低低的呼噜声。

高筱贝觉得渴了，可是自己还没法动。

宋昊然打着哈欠拧开了卧室门，马霄戎正从卫生间里走出来。马霄戎侧了身，宋昊然似乎是闭着眼的，他拧下了卫生间的把手。

这一天是周六，马霄戎想着是吃煎饼还是吃包子配豆腐脑或者麦当劳也可以。宋昊然走出卫生间的时候已经清醒了，可是脑袋还没有进行运算。

“哎？包子？油条还是？”

“炒肝儿。”他说着打着哈欠想回屋睡个回笼觉，耳边是啪嗒啪嗒拖鞋拍地的声音，马霄戎拽着宋昊然往客厅走。

“哎？哎？”

“换鞋下楼吃炒肝儿啊！”

“啊？”

宋昊然坐在早餐店里，他还是有点儿摸不到头脑，他呆呆的坐在哪儿，马霄戎端着一个铝托盘，上面放着包子和两碗炒肝。

“啊~呜”宋昊然劈开筷子前又大了个哈欠，眼泪从眼眶里挤出来，他用手背蹭了蹭。

“哎？这就没必要了吧，我请你吃饭怎么跟逼良为娼似的，怎么还委屈上了呢？”马霄戎吃了口盘子里咸菜，宋昊然双手停在劈筷子的动作脸上写满了疑惑。

“哎，吃你的吧。”马霄戎发现这个人还没醒盹，于是也懒得跟他计较。马霄戎看着宋昊然的头一点一点的，前刘海一颤一颤的。

他低头看了看碗里的肥肠，然后把包子吃了。

何九华捂着沉重的脑袋坐在陌生的床上，看着陌生的墙壁，他怀里的是个枕头而不是他最喜欢的小可爱。

“我这是在哪儿啊。”

还没好好的回忆起昨天，宿醉的疼紧紧箍住太阳穴，嗓子眼儿里冒火，他拧着自己转身双脚搭在地上前，他捂着头撑了好久。

“嘎达”

尚九熙推开门，他穿着一件蓝色的浴袍，头顶着一条半湿不干的毛巾冲着何九华喊。

“你醒了。”

何九华睁大了眼看着刚出浴尚九熙，赶紧双臂抱胸，刚想说点儿什么脑壳里像是在放挂鞭，一下一下的依次炸开。

“想什么呢……”

尚九熙翻了一眼继续道。

“你昨天被灌了，然后我负责带你回去，上车后你死活不说你家在哪儿，就跟个考拉似的挂我脖子上，把你扔上床还差点被你勒死。整啥一副被侮辱的样子啊？你恶人先告状啊，你想讹钱啊！咋这年头碰瓷创收连同事都不放过啊？我跟你说，我们东北的都是活雷锋，但我们……”

“我错了！”何九华歇斯底里的喊了出来。他快要被尚九熙念叨死了。

他嚎完这句话，脑子里炸开了原子弹，蘑菇云出现把周围的一切炸到天上然后又如雪花般降落，砸的他头痛欲裂。

“什么态度！”

尚九熙把头上的毛巾大力的拽下来甩在自己浴袍上，大踏步的走进床头柜前，拉开抽屉拿出一条内裤，就在他撩开浴袍准备穿裤衩的时候，何九华站来打算离开。

“你快把自己洗洗吧，一股子酒糟咸菜味儿。”尚九熙穿好内裤冲他的背影喊着。

“嗯……”

“我这儿有内裤给你一条？”尚九熙从第二次抽屉里拿出了一个包装。

“不……”

何九华转身，“要”字还没开口，就被一个塑料包砸在了脸上，塑料小卷碰倒他的鼻子后掉在了地上。

“一次性的，你以为呢？我还不想扔一条CK呢。”尚九熙抽开浴袍的带子，浴袍脱掉从柜子里拿了一件T恤穿上。

“你怎么这么虎……？”何九华觉得后面的那个字不好听，撅着嘴把它给吞了。

“哎哎，你穿着吧。”他拿了一件洗的有些坏的T恤递给何九华，何九华皱着眉头十分嫌弃的抿住了嘴。

“总比你身上的酒腌咸菜强。”

何九华这边走出房间，尚九熙就一边打开窗户一边念念叨叨的。

什么床单刚换就得洗呀，什么次卧的床垫不太好啊，说着说着还挺激动。何九华朝里面看了一眼，尚九熙的耳朵上似乎是挂着耳机，他也许在打电话吧……

张九泰是先醒来的，他的身上搭着酒店的薄被子，刘筱亭站在卫生间里冲澡，他挪了一下去够床头柜上的矿泉水瓶子，眼睛却瞟到了垃圾桶的计生用品与辅助用品的残骸。

昨天晚上是挺凶的。

无论是他还是刘筱亭。

床板的声音，车辆的远光灯透过薄纱窗帘投在天花板上的影子，他似乎还听到了环卫工人的扫帚的摩擦声。

是吗？

真的一起经历过天光破晓吗？

他们是否如同希伯来人一般被神照拂，是否有海分开让他们躲避追踪到达彼岸了吗？

或许追赶的与奔跑者都是假的。

或许，没有应许之地吧。

刘筱亭推开卫生间的拉门，身上披了条浴巾，他走到房间里，经过了他们昨晚凌乱脱下的衣服，它们像是地毯似的，从门口通向床边。

“早啊。”

张九泰喝完水朝他抬了抬下巴，刘筱亭嘴角一撇，下巴朝墙壁一点，张九泰顺着他的目光看到了现在的时间“11点15”

“你还有半个小时可以磨叽，马上该退房了。”刘筱亭散下了身上浴巾背对着张九泰捡起了地上的内裤，他一条腿抬着伸进裤腿的时候，腰上接触到了张九泰的掌温，他被拽着向后倒了下去。

“我去加个点儿不就完了吗？”

他的腰接触了柔软的席梦思，被单是皱皱巴巴聚在一起的。

“那你也得下楼续啊。”他架起小臂阻挡在张九泰嘴巴前，张九泰张嘴咬了他的胳膊。

“艹，你属狗的啊！”刘筱亭手腕一弯拳心敲在张九泰的脸上。

“那你就让狗操了。”张九泰坐在一边揉着脸，不甘心的盯着床头柜上的打火机。

“无所谓。大不了打针。”刘筱亭坐起来把落在脚腕上的内裤重新拽好。

“你等等我。”

张九泰进入卫生间前，他的手捏在了刘筱亭的肩膀上，拇指顶着锁骨窝蹭着那片凸起的骨头，他觉得疼。

张九泰快速洗澡，飞快的刷牙，他听到关门声，他嘴里是一嘴泡沫脑袋上顶着湿漉漉的头发，他看到屋子里的刘筱亭没有了。

“艹，咳咳咳咳”

他说的有点儿急，嘴巴里的留兰香泡泡呛到了嗓子上，他冲着洗手池呸呸的吐着。

带着气他的手也重了起来，劣质的一次性牙刷摩擦着牙龈，他瞪着镜子里上下摆动的牙刷，看着泡沫离开嘴边，他心里把这些年学到的听到的所有的脏话都用来辱骂刘筱亭。

一口水漱干净了嘴巴里的留兰香，再次呸的时候他的舌尖触碰到了上牙龈被自己的蛮力擦除的小伤口。

他泄气的拿起吹风机鼓捣自己的头发，手掌拨着头顶，热风握在掌心，头顶的头发逐渐干燥，一层一层裹着手指，他又换了地方继续吹。

这间酒店的吹风机不太好，声音很响，外壳子还有点儿重，他换了手继续吹头发。

最后他双手撑在洗手池边，摸着自己的下巴，眉头还是一个紧紧拧住的川字。

“咚咚……”

他被一阵敲门声引得回头，一步一步走到门边。

秦霄贤结束了午餐的高峰期，这个时候坐在他的店门外的椅子上，舒服的瘫在略硬的藤编椅子上，两条胳膊挂在藤椅扶手上，脑袋靠着硬邦邦的椅背，露出的金属有点儿烫，他想着要不要换一张舒服椅子放在门口呢？

放一张什么样子的呢？吊椅？

“鸟笼样子的好不好？”

“但是它没有门啊~”

曾经的一段对话出现在耳边，眼前是模糊不清的两个背影。

他抬起胳膊，手掌捂住脸，掌心遮蔽了双眼，拇指揉着一侧的太阳穴，从指缝边缘露出光带着红色的描边。

“然后你就飞走了。”

孙九香迈着沉重的步子，昨夜的放纵让他站在体重秤上的时候屁股上挨了老妈两笤帚棍子。他一边走一边捏着肚子上的游泳圈。

“你给我瘦下来！不说找不找对象的事儿，你看看你的化验单！你还好意思再吃？！你在走我跟你爸前头，你不知道你们老孙家有脑血栓吗？！啊！”

“妈，脑血栓不是遗传病……”孙九香委屈巴巴的从秤上下来。

“那你那肚子是遗传的不！”他妈把笤帚重新放好。

“那是我一口一口……妈！我该上班去了！中午我给您拍照片啊！”孙九香在她妈再次拿起笤帚前奔出了家门。

他一步一步走到秦霄贤身边，秦霄贤横坐在椅子上，腰边靠着一个扶手，双腿搭在另一条扶手上，一只手耷拉着，另一只手捂在脸上。

“哎”他用手背推了推秦霄贤的肩膀。

秦霄贤抹了一把脸，手一抬冲着他侧着脖子喊“哥，你来啊~”

电梯门打开了，张九泰抿着嘴一步一步离开电梯，他走进宽敞的大厅。

旋转门送他回归室外的时候，他看到刘筱亭站在一边的抽烟处歪头抽烟。

他走过去刘筱亭把手伸进口袋递出了烟盒。

“这么慢？我烟都买完了。”

张九泰看着伸出的烟盒苦笑了一下，接过烟盒的时候蓝色的万宝路单爆闪着光，他舔了舔嘴巴，朝一边吐出一口带有血丝的唾液。


	43. 工作日

  
何九华出门的时候拎起了放在门口的纸袋子，袋子里是一件洗干净的T恤。  
  
今天的路况稍微有些糟糕，但也在可接受的范围里。他一手扶着方向盘一手去拿放在抽屉里的太阳镜。  
  
宋昊然把钥匙拿在手里准备去上学了，马霄戎一手举着牙刷朝他挥手说再见，宋昊然朝他点了点头关门了大门。  
  
马霄戎看着被关上的门觉得他这个师弟的心里也有一扇关闭的门。  
  
宋昊然就像一个放在他面前带着锁的箱子，如果没有看到他，那么也不会有想要打开窥探里面的冲动。  
  
打开箱子有可能是金银财宝，也有很大可能的是一块石头。只是那个箱子未打开之前谁也不知道里面有什么，更有可能的是里面空空如也。  
  
他想配把钥匙开一开宝箱。  
  
他眨巴着眼看到了电视上落着的一层灰，屏幕上也是灰蒙蒙的，他想了想转身去卫生间吐掉自己一嘴的泡沫。  
  
  
夏天的早晨是一天当中最清爽的时候，宋昊然骑上了电动车往学校的方向赶去。  
  
  
刘筱亭按下了电梯向上的按钮，黑蓝色的液晶屏上是红色正在下降的数字，它在一层停下，箭头依旧是朝向下方，刘筱亭看着电梯里有几个人，站在按钮边的女性着急的按下了关门键。  
  
B1 B2 B3  
  
他在等待上行的电梯。  
  
“刘总监~”  
  
身后的电梯来了，一个小伙子拍了拍他的肩膀，他们去了对面的轿厢。  
  
刘筱亭和小伙子寒暄着，聊着项目，他一边说话，一边将口袋里的工牌绕在脖子上，这边电梯门关上了，刚才那扇门开了，高原手里拎着包子站在最里层，他在等待电梯关门。  
  
  
张九泰手里拎着7-11的塑料袋，另一只手捏着他的冰美式踏进了办公区。  
  
“陈沫。”  
  
他看着走在前方弓着腰耷拉着脑袋的陈沫，陈沫的肩膀上挂着链条包，她停下脚步回头的时候张九泰看到了这个丫头的脸上架着镜框眼镜。  
  
“我去？你怎么戴起眼镜了。”他伸手把塑料带交给陈沫，陈沫打着哈欠接过袋子，无比沮丧的感慨着。  
  
“你知道有多操蛋吗？昨儿晚上十点二十，我被一傻……”  
  
她闭了嘴，四下看了看翻了个白眼，朝张九泰挥了挥手示意他快走，回办公室再聊。  
  
他们拧开办公室的门，陈沫就把包扔在桌子上，金属链条撞到了抽纸包。她先喝了口冰拿铁才翻着白眼说。  
  
“你知道昨儿晚上十一点多的时候，对面的人事总监给我打电话，告诉我那个关于咱们员工关系的ppt要重新做，而且是要在下午开会的时候讨论。”  
  
“昨儿？周日？十一点半？他怎么没12点以后再告诉你，好歹那也算周一了提前分配工作了，在说了你归我管，对面的使唤你干什么？”  
  
张九泰砸吧砸吧嘴，嫌弃的白眼都要翻到对面的办公室了。  
  
“我？我怎么办？只能做啊，你跟他撕是你们的事情啊，但是交叉后我的上司的确是你和他，我就说吧层级关系不能交叉，神他妈傻B。也不知道上头是怎么想的……”  
  
“那些不是为了咱们，是为了产品那群大爷的，扁平化吧啦吧啦，为什么要把咱们也归进去？慧姐啥时候回来？这跟着大老板出国去总部的时间略长啊，都三周了……”  
  
张九泰趴在桌子上看着日历，他在慧姐出差的那天画了个哭脸。  
  
“据说还有两周。”陈沫拉开抽屉拿出了自己的化妆包，她把化妆包拎在手里，临走前她低头嘬了一口拿铁。  
  
“哎，你快点儿啊，不知道对面的犯不犯病，早会的时间现在完全随机。”张九泰朝着陈沫的背影喊着，陈沫对他比了个中指。  
  
“又不是我叫开会！！”  
  
张九泰掀开电脑，心里都是陈沫被半夜叫起来做PPT的事情，他想着要怎么说才能委婉的表示自己的愤怒？  
  
“不对啊，我们两边是分开的啊。”他突然拍上了电脑屏幕。  
  
  
  
“你个废物，什么时候去补习补习英语啊？”慧姐抖着烟灰，张九泰无所谓的挠了挠 头。  
  
“谁让慧姐有过在国外学习的经历呀~一般的都是带着翻译人员，您这么一出马，沟通完全零障碍啊，多好啊，在说郝。”他闭嘴抽烟，慧姐烦的不行不行的。  
  
“i这边要有什么弄不好的，你去问问那边。”慧姐的声音不大，但是进来的郝秘书听到了。  
  
  
  
  
张九泰气的不行，郝秘书在拎出差前说了个协助，对面的就拿着鸡毛当令箭了，变着花给这边提意见，张九泰也不想搭理那个新来的，是知道自己的懒的搭理却让对面的觉得自己好欺负，变本加厉的过来踩。  
  
“真烦。”他再次掀开了电脑屏幕，那颗白色的咬了一口的苹果图标应着他的影子。  
  
刘筱亭摆了摆手拒绝了包子。  
  
“高原，包子真的不用了。”有些讨厌那个塑料袋了，绿色的字让他胃里一阵不舒服。  
  
“……那你想吃什么？”高原随手拉过一张无人坐下的椅子，反骑着，把胳膊放在靠背上，拖着脸看刘筱亭。  
  
刘筱亭扭回身掀开了笔记本。  
  
“哎，哎……”  
  
高原用手指一下一下戳着刘筱亭的肩膀，而刘筱亭就像是没有触觉一般输入密码。  
  
“高……”踩着点儿来上班的同事推了推高原的肩膀，示意他要用椅子。高原并没有拎走包子，他无所谓的晃悠回自己的工位。  
  
“真烦。”刘筱亭无声的看着显示器，冲着不停闪烁的企业微信叹着气。  
  
  
昨天下午他坐着张九泰的车回到熟悉路口，车子行驶的时候他们谁都没有说话，文艺广播频道里传出来几年前的小品的对话。  
  
广播里是热热闹闹的，还有观众的笑声和鼓掌声，刘筱亭低头看手机，张九泰目视前方看着路面情况。  
  
打开门后，他们俩没有告别，刘筱亭一步一步离开，张九泰在刘筱亭进入小区前就调转车头回家了。  
  
有些事情发生的了改变，他们俩不在一起说废话了。  
  
毕竟也没有什么好说的，吃饭的时候刘筱亭炉石，张九泰双手捧着手机和别人上分。  
  
他们坐在酒店的床上，床头柜上是个自的外卖，窗帘没有拉开，屋里子是烟味以及食物的残留的气味。  
  
身上穿着酒店的浴袍，他们谁都不愿意在拉出话题。  
  
  
高筱贝趴在床上，耳边是不停歇的信息提示音，他伸手摸过手机，左手手背压在一侧的眼皮上，他解锁屏幕，发现是与自己无关的事情。  
  
手指勾了一下静音扳手把手机塞进枕头下面。他朝另一个枕头上滚去。  
  
  
高筱贝在周日晚上终于打开了自己的家门，手上拎着一盒方便面。打开门的一瞬间，是黑压压的室内，夜风吹着窗帘，黑洞洞的客厅的沙发上是乱堆的衣服，鞋架前四散的拖鞋。  
  
他把手里的方便面扔到了一边，踹下了鞋子，关门之后跑进了卧室，发脾气般扯下衣服，拿起空调遥控按下开关，之后就是把自己裹紧被子。  
  
他什么都不想要，只想睡觉。  
  
  
  
下午的例会，刘筱亭坐在一边，看着电脑上传来的测试数据，高原抱着自己的笔记本噼里啪啦的敲着，他的眉头皱的很深，他正在工作，他也不想来参加例会，新功能还没有弄完，又插了一腿其他组的产品迭代修复残留bug。  
  
程序平台的人并不多，每个人都是交叉作业。他对产品经理们高论不感兴趣，也不想知道用户群的消费能力，他全完不在乎。  
  
他拿着一边的饮料嘬了一口，空空的吸管音响在安静的会议室中，大家都侧头往他这边看，高原没有理会这些目光，把饮料瓶子扔进了垃圾桶继续吧啦吧啦。  
  
  
“咚咚咚”  
  
高筱贝被一阵敲门声砸醒，他掀开被子一步一步走到门口。  
  
庄子建搂着宋昊然的脖子出现在高筱贝的面前“走啊，吃火锅去啊。”  
  
“你是不是有病！”高筱贝想甩门，庄子建把他推进屋里，宋昊然叹着气“他就是有病！他是把我从学校里截出来的，尼玛走的好好的就被他拽着扔到了车上，撞死我了。”宋昊然规规矩矩的蹲下打算解鞋带，但是他看到了脏兮兮的地面决定站起来。  
  
“高筱贝，你在不收拾家，等你家老太太来你就完蛋了。”庄子建把沙发上的衣服往一旁推了推一屁股坐了上去，他觉得有点硌，抬屁股一看自己压在了一个皮带扣上面。  
  
“咋了二世祖，店黄了？您放出来出了？怎么就一出来就嚯嚯我啊，你找我哥去啊。”高筱贝脱着T恤扔在一边的脏衣篓里，他穿了条内裤往卫生间走。  
  
“噗，呼啦呼啦哗啦”是花洒冲着地砖的声音。  
  
“啊，你哥说一会儿的，你赶紧的。”  
  
高筱贝一听这话，带着一身水就探出卫生喊“老子已经再洗了，你闭嘴。你要觉得看不过去你就收拾。”  
  
“洗你的吧。”  
  
宋昊然，把沙发上的衣服按照颜色放在了茶几上，他需要给自己收拾出一个可以坐着的空间。  
  
高筱贝吹完头发，光着身子走出卫生间，他的脚要比地板暖和，他颠着回到卧室，开始穿衣服。  
  
当热菜上来的时候，刘筱亭风风火火的推开了餐厅的门，高筱贝看到了刘筱亭朝他招手。  
  
“你以后敢不敢提前说吃饭啊，我就不定外卖了好吗？”刘筱亭屁股还没坐稳，这边就把筷子劈开了准备夹菜了。  
  
“该吃吃该喝喝，哪儿这么多话！”庄子建举着玻璃杯喝了一口啤酒，宋昊然已经被这群人逼迫的拿到了驾照，照他们的话说，是为了培养他的路感。  
  
都是放屁，他们就是心疼代驾钱。  
  
这一晚庄子建喝的有点儿急，但是刘筱亭正在处理企业微信上的事情，高筱贝拿着手机正在看东西，宋昊然无聊的翻看微博，大家都很忙。  
  
他们都没有发现庄子建吸溜着鼻子把手机反扣在桌子上了。  
  
  
  



	44. 一时兴起

刘筱亭拎着垃圾下楼，他看着手机上的还未接单的滴滴，看着前面排着的那几位。

“走出去前还没排到我就取消吧。”

他伸着懒腰看着身边遛狗的大爷，小狗的脖子上拽了根绳子，大爷被小狗带着身体向前倾斜，小狗脖子上的铃铛晃郎晃郎的，大爷嘴里念念叨叨让它慢点。推着婴儿车的人，走在慢车道上，身边的女人拍在怀里的孩子。

快车道上经过的车子速度很慢的经过小区的四岔路口，轮子压过减速带的时候颠了几下。

口袋里的手机突然抖动，“嚯~这么快。”他开心的掏出手机，看到的却是“张九泰”三个字。

“喂。”他看着身边经过的小狗，小狗刚要靠近他的裤边就被大爷拽走了。

“你出来了吗？”张九泰的声音懒洋洋的。

“啊？出来了啊？”刘筱亭皱了皱眉头，他不知道张九泰这话是什么意思，他在迅速回忆自己有没有答应过他什么事情。

“哦，我在你们小区那边的路口呢。送你上班啊。”张九泰胳膊架在车窗的开口，他看着刘筱亭小区的大门。

“……行。”他说完就挂了电话，看了一眼滴滴的订单，果然他还在排队。

车门拉开的时候刘筱亭看到了车座上扔着一个7-11的三明治以及一瓶常温的三得利黑乌龙。

“A座B座？”张九泰把手机调到了导航的界面，刘筱亭手里拿着东西，反应了一下才明白了张九泰的意思。

“B座”他撕开了三明治的包装。

“安全带。”张九泰指了指，刘筱亭拉过了安全带扣好。

刘筱亭不知道张九泰是什么意思，但是从他脸上的黑眼圈能看出他最近的睡眠质量很差，而且整个人都散发着一股隔夜味。

他吸溜了一下鼻子，自己动手拧了一下空调。

他的车开的很稳，路况良好，在刘筱亭喝完乌龙茶的时候，车子就停在了大厦门口。

“叩哒”

车门的保险打开了，刘筱亭拆了了安全带，推开门走了出去。

门关上，车子就发动了，刘筱亭看着张九泰的车消失在路口，扔掉了手里的垃圾。

张九泰的头发上还有些潮，他降了车窗玻璃，在等红灯的时候把点烟器拿起来。

他心里有一团棉花堵得他不得了。

这段时间太烦了，有些话还不能撕破脸说，他和陈沫抿着嘴坐在会议室里，他们俩都不愿意打扰慧姐，于是只能硬顶过这段时间。

这是张九泰职业生涯里最无能的几周。

的确，他的能力不足以支撑自己独立坐在这个职位上。

他被慧姐照顾的太好了，他没有独立去做过什么，他也没有在例会上说些什么，每次开会都是慧姐在哪里整理内容，然后开疆拓土，而他和陈沫就低着头玩手机。

他觉得难受，难受的想去找点儿什么别的事情发散一下精力。他和陈沫坐在办公室里吧嗒吧嗒敲东西，页面的文字让两个人头疼。

凌晨离开大厦，他把陈沫送回家后，推开了自己的房门就倒在了床上。

早晨起来洗澡刮胡子，不知怎么了就很想见一下刘筱亭。

他把车子停在刘筱亭小区外的路口，电话接通后他担心他离开小区或者已经预约了车辆。

还好，他还没有走。

他只是想见一眼他而已。

刘筱亭跟着运营部的小孩儿一起进入办公室，“哥，你换的什么香水？”小孩儿提着鼻子闻了闻。

“没啊，还是那个海盐啊。”刘筱亭让他说的，抬着肩膀闻了闻。

“怎么有一股香根草的味儿。”运营部的小孩儿皱着眉头嘟嘟囔囔往自己办公区域走。

刘筱亭吞了吞口水，喉咙里有点儿干，眼睛眨着往自己的办公桌前走。

高原拎着包子过来的时候，刘筱亭晃了晃头“我吃过了，谢谢。”高原一句话没说，刘筱亭就朝着他挥了挥手。

高原的牙齿咬住了下唇，他转身的时候拆开塑料袋把包子咬进嘴里。

何九华这边在仓库整理采购的东西，他看着手里拿个粉红色带着蝴蝶结的发箍。发箍是毛绒绒的，蝴蝶结鼓的很平整，只是两边些不太齐，他拽了拽翅膀的部分。

“哎呀这样好看多了。”他摸着那层绒面，舔了舔嘴巴，转着脖子看着空空荡荡的仓库，他冲着发箍笑了一下，接着把它戴在头上。

“嘎达。”

尚九熙走进的时候时候正看到何九华慌忙把发箍放到一边的纸箱子里，他低着头整理其他东西。

“哎？何老师，你知道咱们那些颜料扔哪儿吗？”他迈着步子走在一个一个的货架前，何九华赶紧站起来，去帮尚九熙找东西。

尚九熙看着何九华垫脚拿着纸箱子，他看到何九华脑袋顶上的粉色毛毛，他看着何九华身上的T恤和休闲裤子，他脑袋前的乖刘海儿，他露出的脚腕子。

“何老师。”

“啊？”何九华举着个箱子转身，他看到尚九熙走到刚才的那个箱子前，他弯腰拿起那个带着蝴蝶结的发箍戴在头上。

“看，是不是老带劲了？”他双手比着二顶在两腮边，眼睛眯地紧紧的，呲着牙。

“你是不是傻。”何九华舔着嘴巴看着手里箱子，眉毛不自觉的扭在一起，语气里有些不快。

他觉得自己有什么把柄被尚九熙握住了。

“我是觉得挺好看的。”尚九熙无所谓的拿出手机走去窗口拍了一张自拍。

何九华想把箱子扔在地上，可是害怕里面有什么易碎品只能弯腰放在地上。

“你要的颜料。”他走回去继续整里箱子。

“何老师是关系进来的吧。”他转身靠着窗台看着收拾箱子的何九华，何九华的动作明显的停顿了一下，接着他继续收拾箱子。

“其实吧，找个自己喜欢的事儿挺重要的。我原来一直搞创作，然后我爹妈教育我家里也不衬矿，就拖了关系找了个这么个活。也不忙，也不算误人子弟，我还有别的时间做自己的事儿。毕竟叫人家画画，我也能动颜料啊，学校的也不要钱。”

“……”何九华没有说话，他低头看着箱子里的东西。

“好歹我还喜欢画画，所以能这么撑得住。至少选了一个能撑下去的理由，何老师……”

何九华站起来，走到尚九熙面前朝他伸了伸手“发箍。”他面无表情，尚九熙扁了扁嘴把发箍从头上拿了下来。

转身的时候，尚九熙伸手把何九华头上的绒毛毛捏了下去，何九华捂着自己的后脑勺，眼睛里是不善的目光。

“沾了点东西”尚九熙一摊手，一撮粉色的毛毛在掌心里，他低头吹了一下，何九华把发箍放在了箱子里，合上了纸盖举到了一边的架子上朝门口走去。

他刚踏出门口接着扭头对尚九熙说“记得锁门。”

然后就合上了门。尚九熙扁了扁嘴抖了抖肩膀，朝着地上的箱子走去。

庄子建低着头站在曾经居住过的门前，手里握着一个厚信封，他蹲了下来把它推进了门缝里。

跨上他的小摩托前，他回头看了看那扇窗户，油门一响他离开了小区。

他并没有删了他的联系方式，也没有拉黑不看他的朋友圈，他看到他哥和别人举着红色的小本本，他的手上戴着一圈铂金。

仅仅是一圈铂金，紧紧的一个圈箍的他不舒服。

他骑着小摩托劈开了空气，头盔里有些闷，眨着眼却不能伸手进去擦脸。

他觉得自己是挺贱的，为避免挨骂，他谁都没有告诉。

自己这种状态是没有办法去店里的，他骑着自己的摩托车跟着望不到头的快车道一路往前，不拐歪，就这么停在红灯前，绿灯时踹一脚，他就这么一直往前骑。

好像那些被劈开的风可以让他心里静一样，他就这么一直往前。

高筱贝看着日历上的日期，看到了一个扎眼的记号。那是去年与侯筱楼相遇的日期。

他在收到这份新日历的时候掀到急急那个月份，快乐的用笔画下一个笑脸，现在他看到了总觉得那个剪刀手的正在戳进自己的眼睛。

现在这个月过了，他把月历卡向后掀了一页。

“哎，还没难过呢，这个月就过完了。”


	45. 愿你的屋顶可有我的花园

刘筱亭是第五次坐着张九泰的车去公司。

张九泰的电话总是突然响起。

没有事先通知，没有提前打招呼。

这段时间刘筱亭坐在快车上紧张的握着电话，他并不希望在这个时候张九泰的名字亮起来。

也许是他能掐会算吧，他总能接到没有打到车的刘筱亭。

今天他的电话来的有些早。电话响起的时候刘筱亭正在刷牙，他急急吐掉嘴里的沫子按下了绿色的通话键，点开了免提是张九泰略带沙哑的声音。

“帕尼尼你喜欢鸡肉的还是火腿的？”

“啥？”

刘筱亭的手里还握着嗡嗡作响的电动牙刷，上面的牙膏泡沫甩在了手机屏幕上。

“我还有十五分钟就到。”

张九泰那边传来了一次性打火机按动的声音，刘筱亭习惯性的做了吞咽的动作，口腔里没有吐干净的留兰香刺的喉咙很奇怪，像是一根细小不可察觉的线头，刮着柔软的扁桃体，吸入口中的风摸着它，凉凉的痒痒的，他抖了抖肩膀。

“行。”刘筱亭拿过口杯开始漱口，而电话被张九泰挂断。

不知道怎么了，刘筱亭开始加速，快速的洗完脸，抓了抓头发跳回到衣柜前拽开门，看着衣柜里挂着的T恤一时之间不知改选哪一件，最后闭着眼拿了件最普通的，换了裤子穿了袜子，临出门前，他冲回卫生间看着黑色的方瓶，白色的细长瓶，还有磨砂玻璃瓶，他摸到了方形的棱角，木质锐角刮着他的指肚，他看着漆黑的墨水瓶，嘴巴抿的有些重，唇色泛白。

他看着手机，有抬头看了看下行的电梯缓慢的蹦字，停下的时候他迈出了腿，抬头看到了号码“3”，然后又退了进来。

拍下门禁按钮，嘎达是双扇门解锁的声音，这边推着门迈出了腿，背后是清凉，眼前是逐渐苏醒的暑气。

他在靠近小区大门的时候逐渐放慢了脚步，有可能最近运动的太少了，就着不到三百米的距离自己竟然会有些喘，当年八百米测验自己轻松完成后还跑到宋昊然和高筱贝身边，一边陪跑一边嘲笑。

气息调匀后，他站在窄门边等着推着电动车的阿姨进来，他看着路边打着双闪的车，瞄了一眼自己的手表。

“还好，还有两分钟，足够了。”

他扣开了张九泰的车门，张九泰趴在方向盘上转头看他。

“走啊，帕尼尼。”

“啊？”

刘筱亭伸手系好安全带，张九泰这边发动车子“昨晚上就想吃，但是楼下的星巴克关门了。走，吃顿洋气的。”

刘筱亭拿出手机随便看微博，张九泰也不说话，他的头发还没擦干，刘筱亭把出风口往下掰了掰，拧了拧空调。

“挺忙啊？”刘筱亭舔了舔嘴巴。

“嗯，慧姐出差了。”他还是看着前方。

“嗯。”

车子里很安静，张九泰已经不用导航了，他把路线记住了，然后在一个路口停下。

果然，就是帕尼尼，刘筱亭要了鸡肉的，张九泰要了火腿的，他嘬着冰美式一口一口吞咽食物，刘筱亭手边放了一杯豆奶拿铁，似乎是看张九泰吃的香了，他也饿了。

十分钟不到快速解决早餐。

两个人举着杯子重新回到车上，他的车还是在刘筱亭关上车门后不做停留的关上了。

那杯豆奶拿铁的冰化了，杯底的冰珠粘的刘筱亭的手心里那些湿乎乎的感觉却无法擦掉。

从这之后的一周张九泰没有来接过刘筱亭上班。

一个加完班的周四晚上，刘筱亭因为开会错过了晚餐。

完成了一天的工作，合上笔记本的时候肚子的饿也敲了敲胃壁，他皱着眉头伸手拿过马克杯，把手被空调吹的冷冰冰的，举了举却没有液体倒进嘴里，只有杯口磕着下唇。

“哎。”他任命的关了电脑，今天晚上有其他组的版本，高原的手按在键盘上敲的劈啪作响无暇顾及其他。

高原拿起杯子喝水的时候正看到刘筱亭举着工牌刷开了大门，他想站起来去找刘筱亭的时候，身边却来了人询问bug进度，他望着关上的门扭头和来人解释。

办公室里乱糟糟的，刘筱亭拿着手机约车在定目的地的时候他犹豫了，记忆存储的地址被他无意识的点了一下。

叮  
电梯来了

他暗灭了手机迈了进去，在下行过程中他的订单被接，他还在感慨今天订单的接取迅速，出了电梯才发现那是去他之前公司的。

想要取消的时候，司机就已经打来了电话。

“我……”

刘筱亭拉开副驾进去，听着司机小哥熟悉的开场白，手机并没有被暗灭，他屏幕落在了通话记录上。

除了外卖，快车司机，快递那些没有署名的号码外，张九泰的名字后面带着括号。

还是熟悉的7-11，他站在店门外的吸烟处抽了根烟，张九泰的电话一直都是打入状态，并没有一条拨出。

爆珠是凉的，凉的他的舌头侧边有些麻木，舌苔有些厚，压着的感觉很不舒服。

他抽着烟，他饿了。

他想吃饭团。

7-11的店堂是明亮的，放着饭团的货架前空空荡荡的，就连盒装寿司都没有，三明治也没有了，常温面包架子上的面包放在透明的袋子，鼓鼓的袋子是它们无法自由的呼吸。

刘筱亭看了一眼盖上木头板的好炖炉子，炸物里只有一根有些干燥的烤肠，蒸笼里也没有白色的包子。

他看着手里的两片装的吐司打了一个嗝，胃里翻腾着酸水，他很饿，饿的打了一个嗝。

“你看什么呢？”

张九泰的声音响在了他的背后，回头望去他手里拿了一盒方便面。

“呵呵呵呵呵。”刘筱亭突然笑了，张九泰皱着眉伸手去摸刘筱亭的额头。

“你怎么了？傻啦？”

刘筱亭的胃在闻到泡面的香气时不疼了，他们俩站在7-11堂食区的高桌边低着头呼噜着略硬的方便面。

“你吃饱了没？”热气哈的张九泰的鼻子痒痒的，刘筱亭举着桶面的盒子喝了口汤。

“没有，走啊，我带你吃小龙虾去。”刘筱亭放下泡面碗，用手背擦掉了嘴唇上的油。

“走。”

泡面桶进入垃圾桶后，两个人走向电梯，停车场里只有几辆孤零零的车，凸面镜上是两人一前一后的影子，再往前的石柱后他们俩站在影子里嘴巴是彼此的口中的泡面味。

车子并没有在大排档的路口前拐外而是径直往张九泰的家的方向开。

路上的车很多，高筱贝的车灯隐藏在车流之中，今天下班略早，他想着回家洗一个澡，喝一杯小酒，然后舒舒服服的躺在新买的枕头上睡一个安稳的觉。

枕头是他妈带给他的荞麦枕，头压在上面能听到荞麦皮相互的摩擦，枕套能有一颗一颗清晰的凸起，他喜欢把手藏在枕头下面去享受一秒的凉意。

他最近的睡眠状态很差。

他总能梦见自己走在炎热的街道上，街道四周没有树荫，毒辣的太阳像是一盆接着一盆的水直愣愣的泼在他身上，每一次的泼都都是无间断的，那不是用盆泼的水，而是像消防用的高压水枪，水枪从背后突袭，盆泼成为了炸弹来到他的面前，热的他无法呼吸，热的没有空气，他被窒息感弄醒，他发现是被子蒙住了头。

无论自己睡前是否盖被，醒来被子都在脸上。

后来他不能睡床了，他选择了沙发，接下来就是失重的恐惧缠绕，他翻下沙发，他摔在地上。

他现在在地上铺了冬日用的棉被，把荞麦皮枕头扔在上面，不远处是一排酒瓶，从他哥家顺来的高价洋酒，普通小卖铺的买来的二锅头，绿色的青岛罐子，雪花的黄色，还有红白的百威，不知名的黑啤，以及银色的朝日或是麒麟。

他被酒瓶子包围，屋子里是一股奇怪的酒糟气，是变淡的啤酒味，是轻微的酒香，他坐在被子上往嘴里灌着刚拆的黑方。

咕嘟咕嘟

瓶子里有气泡上扬，他的喉结一耸一动，他握着瓶颈打了个嗝，酒瓶子落地，头顶的天花板开始旋转，他歪倒枕头上，随手拉过一边的被角把自己裹了起来。

他睡在一堆酒瓶子里，被子铺一半盖一半，他像是睡在公园里的流浪汉，他是在卧室流浪的乞丐。


	46. 闷雷 绸子 大雨落

“早啊~”

刘筱亭拉开了张九泰的车门坐进了车子里，张九泰笑着对他点头。

车子行驶在熟悉的路上。

麦当劳的早餐汉堡，纸杯里的红茶与与热咖啡，软软的薯饼外皮是为微脆的硬衣，里面一颗一颗土豆碎与土豆泥抱在一起，胡椒粉提了味道却不呛辣；

路口边上的鸡蛋灌饼摊子，里脊与烤肠的区别，一份是甜酱多一点儿，一份是辣酱多一点，绿色的生菜被舍弃，黄色的萝卜榨菜里还有几颗青豆，甜的过分的八宝粥和水味的豆浆咽下了一口夹着鸡蛋的面饼，那点儿刚出炉的脆还响在嘴里；

炒肝店里两个人都忍着不去剥蒜，混合着辣椒酱醋碟在包子口染上艳丽的红，打出嗝之后是对笑着拿出了口香糖。

晚上的时候刘筱亭会靠在张九泰的停车位前等他，工作日时张九泰会送刘筱亭回家，周末的时候他们俩就会开车回张九泰家。

在停在刘筱亭家门口之前，两个人有可能去找夜排挡或者是一家关门略晚的小店，面条是夏日里最好的消暑食品，但是烧烤摊冒出的是人间最致命的诱惑。

张九泰不能喝酒，只能眼馋着刘筱亭举着扎啤杯豪迈的让杯底磕在桌子上，看着里面的黄色的液体带着泡沫跳起来。

花生毛豆的壳堆成了小山，铁签子随便摆在手边，张九泰喝着橘子味的北冰洋和刘筱亭划拳，最后是两个撑得不行的嗝。

每次在刘筱亭下车前都会有一个晚安吻。

只有在送刘筱亭回家的时候，他们的嘴唇才会轻巧的碰在一起，两个人微闭双眼，嘴唇相互靠近，在贴在的一瞬间离开。

他们侧着头，他们在交换一个嘴唇与嘴唇的温度。

动作是如此迅速，表情却是那么虔诚。

那个表情是谁都没有在对方脸上见过的，他们闭着双眼，谁都没有得见。

夏天的床单是热的，是沾染了汗水的潮，是薄薄的被单上一层又一层的褶皱，是床单一端搭在地上的凌乱，一条盖在脚腕上夏凉被一点一点向下滑，它也许感受到了寂寞去温暖地板，想给它一点温度。

床脚晃动吱嘎吱嘎碾在地板上，有些尖锐的声音无法压住弹簧的震颤，而弹簧的震颤被喘息与呻吟阻挡。

房间里是吵闹的，空调无法给他们带去清爽，他后脊的汗从毛孔中探出头，一点一点推开汗毛，它从毛孔中拔出脚，就像离开了禁锢它沼泽，它顺着曲线愉快的滑动，在滑行的过程中它遇到了同类，原本以为是只有自己的世界突然出现了这么多同类，它们或是开心，或是一起争吵，无论如何抱团都脱离不开地吸引力的束缚，它们落在了床单上成了深色的印。

脚蹬搓着床单，腰离开了床单，刘筱亭仰着头盯着没有亮起的吊顶，看着天花板投上辆车驶过的影子。

影子如同水波纹一般的摇动，最后消失，他躺回床上。

床垫也发出完结的呼吸，他们躺在床上，胸口都是一波又一波的起伏。

冷静之后毛孔开始张开的，空调的凉气吹的他们抖了一下，用脚尖勾起岌岌可危的夏凉被，盖在身上的时候也是凉的。

两个人像是两条蛇一般，他们在此互相缠绕，轮流品尝一根没有爆珠的薄荷万宝路。

肚子也不饿了，嘴巴也不渴了，卧室里的床就是与上帝应约的应许之地。

一个拥有流牛奶与蜂蜜地方。

推开浴室门，刘筱亭依旧用着一次性的牙具，依旧使用一次性筷子吃些东西，一次性的纸杯里是他的水。

张九泰和他都没有力气在去打游戏或者是烹调食物，他们的时间都浪费在了床上。

叮

是一条母亲的信息，一条询问近况的微信。

这天是一个阴天的周日，他淋着突然而来的雨冲进了单元门，他没有伞，身上是热热的雨水，进入电梯间时的冷气让他颤抖。

他觉得自己该洗一个热水澡了。

叮

这是一条母亲的信息，一条询问近况的微信。

这是一个阴天的周日，他开车行驶在突然大雨落的快车道上等着变色的信号灯。他的后备箱里有伞，他一点儿不怕被淋湿。

他看着雨刷器刷开雨幕，左一下，右一下，一下清楚，一下模糊，雨打在车顶上的声音很吵，下雨不能打开车窗，车内盛满了烟气。

他觉得自己回家后该洗一个热水澡了。

这是一个阴天的周日，何九华一个人坐在按摩椅上怀里抱着自己最喜欢的公仔。毛茸茸的大型公仔，他把脸蹭在公仔的怀里感觉很安心。

他喜欢独处的时光，他喜欢在家的时候在头上戴着粉色的带着蝴蝶结的发带，他喜欢一个人坐在床边看着外面落大雨，他觉得安全。

不用担心被人看到，也不用担心被雨淋。

他的客厅就是他的港湾，他喜欢软软的东西，他喜欢毛茸茸的一切，他喜欢粉红色和白色的搭配，他喜欢蒂芙尼蓝的温柔。

他终于不用掩饰的自己了。

所以他喜欢暑假。

不仅仅是放假，还有不用担心在工作日朋友的突然上门。

毕竟他们都得工作。自己一个人自得其乐，放松的呼吸，可以客厅放上一首老旧的舞曲，跟着旋律唱出不动听的声音，可以放肆的卖弄尴尬的舞步，他在客厅了旋着圈，他闭着眼睛双手抬起举过头顶，双臂内侧是隐隐的出现的文字。

他的脚踩在一张短毛的粉色星球的垫子上，快乐的将柔软踩在脚下。

“轰隆”是一声闷雷

秦霄贤吓得见肩膀外掰手上的鸡肉落在沙拉碗里，孙九香走过去拍了拍他，他像是刚还魂过来的人，愣愣的点了点头。

“给。我们公司的小孩儿给我的。我不能吃。”

他递给秦霄贤一颗已经有点儿软的红色瑞士莲。秦霄贤伸手接过那个红色圆球拧开后塞到嘴里，里面的夹心成了糖水直接流到了舌头上，巧克力也是软的进入烘热的口腔就软下了身体，无助的瘫着。

“好吃。”秦霄贤舔了舔嘴巴，孙九香看着他嘴边蹭上的巧克力渍不停的咽口水。

“嗯我原来可喜欢吃这个了。哎。”孙九香看了看手边的健怡可乐，无奈的喝了一大口，总觉得不好喝，却又无能为力更换成红色的包装。

“轰隆”是一声闷雷。

马霄戎看了看窗外不停的雨，宋昊然只是从房间里走了出来，他去了厨房拿出了一瓶矿泉水。客厅里马霄戎正在看一部无聊的电影。

“哎，坐着看会儿？”马霄戎喊了一声宋昊然，宋昊然停住脚步看了看屏幕后就摇着头离开了。

他的拖鞋似乎买的有点儿大，啪嗒啪嗒拍在瓷砖上不太好听。

“轰隆”是一声闷雷。

高筱贝从地上坐了起来，他抱紧了自己的被子，头疼的感觉比雷声更响亮。他把头靠在床垫边，他搂着被子，他奄奄一息。

他转身把胳膊搭在床垫上，他抬了腿，他爬上了床，伸手拽被子的时候，被子把周围的瓶子掀倒。

铝罐子碰着玻璃瓶子，玻璃瓶子撞着玻璃瓶子倒在了木地板上，零零碎碎的响了一会儿，高筱贝觉得好困，他卷着被子睡在了久违的柔软上。

哗啦哗啦是雨水急速拍打的声音，这么多的雨水浇熄了暑意，花坛里是一洼一洼的涟漪。大家打开了窗户拉上了纱窗，雨落在纱窗上在窗台上蹦上小小的灰色点子，不知道是雨脏还是纱窗该洗了。

周一的早晨，一切都是如此清晰，空气中是久违的清爽，带着雨水的青草，带着干净绿色的灌木，张九泰把车径直往公司开。

周一的早晨，一切都是如此清晰，空气中是久违的清爽，带着雨水的青草，带着干净绿色的灌木， 刘筱亭坐在快车上径直往公司走。

中午吃饭的时候，张九泰和陈沫聊天，他无意的瞟了一眼手机，手机的屏幕上是一条APP的无聊推送。

中午吃饭的时候，刘筱亭和同事聊天，他无意的瞟了一眼手机，手机的屏幕上是一条APP的无聊推送。

他们都没有动，他们似乎都在等，或许他们只是下意识的瞄手机。

刘筱亭在那声闷雷中惊醒，他陷入了一种被营造出的快乐中。

他被虚伪的假想蒙住了眼睛，那是面柔软的不透光的绸子，软软的凉凉的，紧贴在眼上也不难受。

他看不到一切，他透过接触想象出自以为的画面，那些在脑子里的影像就如同真实存在一般的播放，他以为想象的画面就是真实发生的，这一声闷雷把布条震落，他的眼前是一片废墟，真是的废墟。

张九泰在那声闷雷中惊醒，他陷入了一种被营造出的快乐中。

他被虚伪的假想蒙住了眼睛，那是面柔软的不透光的绸子，软软的凉凉的，紧贴在眼上也不难受。

他看不到一切，他透过接触想象出自以为的画面，那些在脑子里的影像就如同真实存在一般的播放，他以为想象的画面就是真实发生的，这一声闷雷把布条震落，他的眼前是一片废墟，真是的废墟。

两个人扔掉了布条，那条精美华贵的丝绸落在了垃圾桶里，被厨余垃圾污染，它紧紧是一条不被需要的破布。

一块，遮羞布。


	47. 海的浪头

刘筱亭周日回到他妈哪儿打着哈欠坐在饭桌前玩着手机等开饭，他哥坐在另外一张椅子上低着头看手机，他爹挪了挪屁股放下脸上的花镜丢了手中的报纸，拖鞋拍的很懒，他去厨房正把一盘菜端出来。

刘筱亭觉得头顶正接收到不太友善的目光，抬了头发现自己老爹正朝他扭了扭脖子，示意他去厨房端菜。

刘筱亭皱着眉头往他哥那边晃了一脖子，他爹一个川字眉扭得紧紧的，接着把手里的盘子放到桌子上，接着他坐了下来。

刘筱亭翻着白眼不高兴的把手机按灭揣进兜里，他抻着头瞪了他哥一眼，接着塌着不情愿的步子，“妈，妈”的喊着进了厨房。

“哎，哎，长手机里了啊！”他爹拿着筷子头敲着他哥的手机屏幕，他哥脑袋往另一侧偏了偏肩膀耷拉着关了屏幕把手机倒扣在桌子上。

“爸，我都多大了，您还管我。”

“啧，洗手去。”刘筱亭端着盘子用脚踢了踢他哥，由于他手上有盘子他哥没法动手，于是就斗着嘴唇做出凶狠的样子。

刘筱亭晃着脑袋把盘子放到桌子上，接着转身却差点和他妈撞个满怀。

“你看着点儿，今天怎么这么毛躁，洗手去，哎哎把冰箱里泡着的圆白菜端来啊。”

她拍着儿子的肩膀絮絮叨叨地，刘筱亭刚坐下，他哥拍了拍了他的肩膀，刘筱亭一扭脖子，他哥从手上的水甩了他一脸。

“你俩……”他爹举着个小酒杯拧着眉毛，刘筱亭不高兴的用手背擦了擦脸，他哥抽了桌子上抽纸擦手。

“筱勇啊，你多大了。”她妈给刘筱亭夹了块鸡翅，又给刘筱勇夹了块多肉的小排，她看着自己两个快要三十岁的儿子摇了摇头。

“妈，他犯欠。”刘筱勇把饭碗举起来王嘴里扒拉着米，刘筱亭嘴里叼着鸡翅刚张嘴骂他哥，鸡翅就掉的了碗里。

“你胡扯。”刘筱亭重新啃着鸡翅。

“行了行了，兄弟俩一见面就掐，怎么当时小时候你们俩打架没伤了一个呢。”她妈捡着玻璃碗的浅腌圆白菜，然后把那里的泡蚕豆夹出来丢进刘筱亭他爹的碗里。

刘筱亭本来是不想回来的，他瞥了一眼他哥，有些话在嘴边又不敢说，只能低头吃饭。

“哎，洗碗去。”刘筱勇踢了踢刘筱亭的脚，他此时正瘫在沙发上怀里搂着个方形抱枕呢。

“我不去。妈~妈！你看我哥，他又使唤我！！妈~~”

“别嚎了！”他爹这边捡起耷拉在一边椅背上的围裙，一步一步的系着往厨房走。

刘筱勇又踹了一脚刘筱亭，刘筱亭不舒服的往一边挪了挪给他哥让座。

“谁啊。”刘筱勇那起茶几上烟与打火机，他看了一眼他爹抽的细支云烟不爽的把烟盒扔回桌子上，侧着腿把自己的中华掏了出来。

他抖了抖烟盒顶出了两根，接着捅了捅刘筱亭的胳膊肘，刘筱亭不情愿的叼了一根在嘴上，冲着他哥的方向压了压脖子，脑袋上就结结实实的挨了一下。

“想的还挺美？自己点去。”他哥把打火机扔给他，刘筱亭吧嗒按着了那个简易的打火机，眯着眼嘬了一下，想着躲开点烟吧，还是被熏到了。

他摸了摸眼角的水渍晃着腿开始调台。

“哎，我我问你话呢，谁啊。”他哥又戳了戳他。

“你问什么啊？”刘筱亭看着频道一个一个的更换着，他哥伸着胳膊去够烟灰缸。

“就是，前天晚上，不对周六早晨三点十五分，你从……”

“我又不是什么可疑份子。”刘筱亭把遥控器扔在了茶几上，灰色塑料翻了个跟头在玻璃撞的挺响。

“我就是看见你了。”他哥抖了抖烟灰。

“那你都不停下让我蹭个车？”刘筱亭抖了烟灰飞快的抖腿，他想把这点儿烦躁抖出去。

“嗨，你谁啊，给钱了吗？我就让你蹭？”他哥也不理他，拿着遥控器换到了体育频道。刘筱亭不理他哥，把烟头暗灭在烟灰缸里伸手去拿茶几底下的小零食。

这是他妈买回来了软糖，他拆了袋子扣出一个软软的紫色软糖。似乎就是为了模拟葡萄的触感，最外面一层包衣是有些嚼劲的脆，牙齿割破外层，内里的软就挤了出来，就像被咬开的葡萄似的。

它比葡萄甜，它比葡萄粘，它比葡萄吃起来容易，他喜欢用牙齿分割果肉与果皮，他喜欢用门牙一点一点撵着那次脆脆的皮衣完，然后再把它吐了，就好像真的在吐葡萄皮。

肉嘟嘟的软糖让人联想到了果肉把，只是它没有葡萄的纤维，也没有咬在齿尖崩出的果汁，不过还挺好吃。

“所以，你跟谁走了。”他个摸出另外一包桃子的撕开，把烟头丢进烟灰缸。

“管的着吗？”刘筱亭把嘴里的东西吐了。

张九泰躺在何九华的沙发上打着哈欠，怀里搂着一个长毛的抱枕，嘴巴吧嗒着，吃了一嘴软毛。

“你有病吧。你回家好不好？”何九华皱着眉头揣着躺在沙发上的张九泰。

“哎哎，你家老太太骂你你就来我这儿撒气啊。快走，我晚上得去老太太家报道好吗？”他拿着旁边的抱枕甩着张九泰的头。

“哥，让我待会儿，我们家那群娘子军正在我家进行大扫除以及批判呢，好哥哥，就让我待会儿。”

张九泰转了个身把脸蹭在何九华的沙发背。

“你家里来人了，你跑我这儿来合适吗？”何九华没办法的坐在了另一边的小圆椅上。

“哎，你家老太太几点放你出来啊？走啊，13啊，我哪儿还有点儿酒，走走走造了去。”张九泰又转过来拍着何九华的膝盖。

“我这边最多十点吧。哎，你明儿不上班啊？”

“慧姐回来了，她一定会让我歇两天的。走走我去通知老秦。”他的声音懒洋洋的，整个人还是躺在沙发里没有动弹。

“……祖宗，你起来 ，你压着我的兔子了！！！！”何九华从张九泰的屁股下面拽出了自己那个被压变形的兔子玩偶，他小心的把兔子抱在怀里，帮它捋毛。

“好烦。”张九泰动了动把自己的脸埋进沙发靠垫里。

他在烦什么？他不知道，就像他不知道为什么看到他妈和姐姐的一瞬间就拿着车钥匙跑了。身后是他妈的喋喋不休与姐姐的念念叨叨。

就像他坐在办公室里打哈欠的时候抻着了。

刘筱亭坐在他哥的车里很烦，他想去找高筱贝，但是他哥只把他送到下一个路口。

他不想下车，毕竟外面的热浪每一次推进自己整个人都像是蹒跚在浪区的塑料袋，无力抵挡任何冲击，他被推的很远，他被拉的很近，他被浪头带着左摇右晃，他无力抵抗。

高筱贝睡在床上觉得脑子很疼，昨天晚上喝的有点儿多，自己举着一瓶便宜的威士忌一口气倒了进去，接着就是趴在马桶上的山呼海啸，胃里是酸的，吐出来的液体是腥辣的，腐蚀着一切，他的牙齿难受的要命，涩涩的酸酸的，舌头上还是苦的，他扶着马桶站起来，按下冲水键是天旋地转，是站在浪尖的船头甲板，一下起一下浮，风浪是凉的吧，他脸上湿湿的，原来是自己洗脸用的一捧水。

头发是湿的，脸是湿的，胸口也是一片湿乎乎的，他扶着门框推着自己，栽倒在床上，腿踢翻了几个瓶子，他裹着被子睡去了。

宋昊然在收拾行李，他想回家好好呆几天，但是T恤收拾了一半他放下了，回家……他妈又得说小梅事情。  
他妈一直都不太看好他们俩，毕竟。  
宋昊然咬着嘴唇狠狠的咬着，他坐在地上看着箱子里收拾了一半的行李，他还不想面对母亲的叹息。

“咚咚”

马霄戎走进来，手里拿着双棒，把右手边的递给宋昊然，宋昊然点着头接过。

“哎，要出去啊？”他靠着一边的柜子，一口一口咬着蛋黄色的冰棍儿，冰碴子凉在舌头上，舌头似乎有点儿麻。

“嗯。”宋昊然低着头开始咬冰棍儿，牙齿刚陷入其中他就松了嘴。

太凉了。

“去哪儿啊？”马霄戎嚼着嘴里的甜歪着头看着低着头宋昊然。

他一直觉得宋昊然是蓝黑色的墨水，就是各大学校门口超市随处可见的那种最便宜的英雄墨水。

可是写字的人少了，学生们似乎都更喜欢水笔圆珠笔或者墨囊，然后它就积了灰尘，藏了起来，那么寻常，也就不常见了。

“想回家。”他小心翼翼的咬了一点点慢慢的嚼着。

“那就回呗。”

“嗯。”

“你家在哪儿啊。”

“春市。”

“哦，哦。”马霄戎咽着冰棍儿点着头也就不再打扰的离开了，宋昊然慢慢吃着冰棍。

这是童年系列，消失了很久后才回来的冰棍。

他坐在那儿一点一点儿的吃，原来买双棒总会想着分给他，但是他手里会有好吃的脆皮雪糕或者火炬，但是，他都会接受。

宋昊然以为自己是那个例外，不过是自己再骗自己吧。

他叹了口气，把手里的东西丢进喝完的饮料瓶里，拧上盖儿丢进了垃圾桶。


	48. 不过是下了一场雨

何九华今天上班的时候发现下雨了。

哗啦哗啦哗啦的，它们攒起一汪一汪的小水塘，它们把小水塘激起一圈一圈的涟漪，迸溅的水花，被何九华的脚踩碎。

他举着一把透明的伞行走在校园里。他的周围是举着伞的人，姑娘有撑着长把伞的，两个人凑得很近，在前面的男孩儿撑着一把黑色的伞，伞的一边骨架有点儿下陷，他正一边说话一边躲避面前的小水坑。

吧嗒吧嗒

是雨水打在伞上的声音。

他走到行政楼的时候，尚九熙正站在门口甩着伞上水。何九华看到他后特意站在另一端甩伞。

他不喜欢尚九熙，真的不喜欢，可以说的上是讨厌。

他觉得尚九熙有病。

他不喜欢他这种自以为是的人，他不喜欢他教育人的态度，于是他甩了几下伞后就把事先准备好的塑料拿出来套住了伞，就推开了行政楼的玻璃门。

尚九熙其实看到了何九华，但是他也发现这位老师并不想搭理他，他也不喜欢自讨没趣，索性就等着他走远后再推开玻璃门。

张九泰锁了车，就一步一步往电梯间晃悠。

“哟，郝秘书。”他与郝秘书在电梯间门口打了一个照面，这种距离是无法视而不见的，他挠了挠了后脖子冲着郝秘书点了点头。

郝秘书也冲张九泰点了点头，然后他一指自己耳朵里的耳机，张九泰知趣的往一边退了退。他们大厦的信号覆盖的很好，郝秘书正在打电话，张九泰和他保持着两个人的距离，他转身按了另外一部电梯。

“叮”  
他的微信亮了。  
陈沫：我和慧姐在星巴克呢，你想吃啥。  
他晃了晃手腕想了想：火腿的帕尼尼，大杯冰美式。么么哒。  
他刚跳转到微博的界面，陈沫的信息又来了。  
陈沫：只有鸡肉的你还要吗？  
他按在键盘上：可以。

叮  
他回头看到了郝秘书那边的电梯门打开了，他犹豫要不要跟他乘坐同一部电梯上去，而郝秘书却冲他挥了挥手，张九泰点着头跑进了轿厢。

轿厢里暂时就只有郝秘书与张九泰两个人，张九泰站在稍前的位置，郝秘书站在电梯右后的角落里。  
张九泰低头看着手机，随便的播放了一首歌。耳机里是莫文蔚的声音，听前奏他以为是《盛夏的果实》只是第一句唱出的是粤语。

“嗯？”  
他把手机掏出来，看着屏幕上显示的果然不是《盛夏的果实》。

那是《北极光》。

不知道是不是下雨的原因，他觉得今天的空调有点儿凉，他举着一只胳膊按在自己的脖子上，想用手背遮挡一下冷风。

高筱贝从床上坐起来，四周是干净的。

也是前两天他请了保洁阿姨来收拾家，现在卧室里闻不到那股奇怪的酒糟味，也闻不到隔夜味，他买了瓶空气清新剂。漂亮的岩石上散发着松脂的味道，他滴的比较少，味道是轻飘飘的。

他搂着怀里的夏凉被呆呆坐在床上望着窗户上滑下的水线，他眨了眨眼睛，随后又倒回在枕头上。

他搂着被子又睡着了。

他们那个倒霉节目终于播出了，他终于可以享受年假了。高筱贝自从开始放假后就脱离了酗酒。他可以躺在床上搂着被子一觉睡得很沉。可以不用担心溺在阳光里，不用担心从高楼上垂落，不用像个拾荒者似的流浪在自家的卧室里。

他双腿夹着被子，双臂搂着夏凉被，他把脸埋在枕头里。

刘筱亭今天下午还是需要开会的，他冲着公司统一发的台历叹着气。  
他冲着窗口看了看，想来今天的外卖是需要提前定下的，要不然也不知道什么时候可以送到了。

在某一个公司呆了一年以上，先疲惫的必然是味觉，APP上的店家似乎都已经吃遍了。所谓的新店铺也逃不过那就种食物。有可能还会踩雷，有些东西虽然长得一样，但是味道却是差了很多。

还有些东西就是不能吃外卖的。

比如小馆子里的面条，他们的打包盒是一个，面条外面裹着塑料袋，热酱黏在缠绕的很紧的塑料包里，拆的时候容易溅到身上，沾在手指上。

面条已经成了饼，酱也搅和不开它了。刘筱亭看着这么一碗炸酱面，看着自己T恤下摆沾着的几个裹着油的酱点子，心情跌入谷底。

他把筷子斜插进碗里，抽了张湿纸巾一边蹭着油点子一边往卫生间走，他记得洗手台上放着公用的洗洁精，他想把身上的油点子洗掉。

张九泰和慧姐对了一个早上的东西，他手边的是咬了两口的鸡肉帕尼尼。他们俩坐在办公室里对东西，慧姐和一边看着自己的屏幕，一边对张九泰的屏幕指指点点。

陈沫这边准备自己的东西，她低着头把键盘按得哔哩啪啦，慧姐推了推眼镜的鼻托拿了一根笔指着张九泰电脑上曲线上的某一个峰点，张九泰砸吧着嘴巴点头，摊开了自己的笔记本拿了根笔在上面记录。

呼呼呼呼呜呜呜

他吸着习惯却只能发出空杯的风呼声，摇了摇连冰块都没有了，他把手里的杯子扔掉，慧姐看了一眼张九泰。

“哎，你今儿倒是省了，中午继续吃那个呗。”慧姐朝张九泰的桌子扬了扬下巴，张九泰扭头看到了那个咬了两口的鸡肉帕尼尼。

“慧姐想吃啥？咱们出去吃的干活。”他把后背靠在椅背上，四仰八叉的伸了个懒腰。

“我？我减肥，吃沙拉。”慧姐叹了口合上了电脑屏幕，陈沫探出头。

“慧姐，你要吃沙拉咱们俩可以一起干活~我发现了一家贼好吃的。”

说着陈沫就掏出了手机，慧姐一听这个就扭了下腰，转椅转了个圈儿她就面向陈沫伸手接过了陈沫的手机。

“新鲜沙拉。这个店名……也不知道是走心呢还是言简意赅。”

“咦？他们家现在配送范围这么广呢？”张九泰举着杯子不可置信的听着慧姐念着店名。

“昂，怎么了？”陈沫托着脸问张九泰。

“没啥，好奇。”张九泰低头喝水，陈沫瞥了着张九泰。

“哎，您真的不加入减肥套餐小阵营咩？咱们今年海边的干活啊。”陈沫朝张九泰砸了颗龙角散，张九泰侧身伸手一抓接住了。

“没啥想法。我不想去海边，慧姐我申请离队要钱。”

“随便你，反正十月中旬才去呢，你要不想去你提前告诉财务就行。”慧姐抽了张正冲着镜子小心翼翼的沾掉眼角有些黏在一块的眼影。

“我就想啊，十月假过了，我请一半年假，然后凑着活动，啧美美的小三周啊。”张九泰剥了龙角散丢到了舌头上。

“嗯，你好像不去的话，只有三天假期，我和陈沫可是可以在普吉岛晒一个礼拜的太阳啊。”

“嗯，到时候你们给我带冰箱贴回来就行。”

张九泰不觉得自己要海岛，他只想自己找个舒服的地方呆着。去年一年都没有好好的去旅游，他想泡在陌生城市的旅店里，他想去其他城市的夜店，他想更加快捷的认识陌生人，然后肆无忌惮的拥抱亲吻，他喜欢陌生的肉体带来的安全感。

谁都不会投入的感情的激情，对任何人来说都是安全的。

他喜欢这样的事情。

用最热情的姿态来掩藏自己这颗寂寞的孤单的心而已。

虽然寂寞，但也甘之如饴。

刘筱亭从卫生间里出来，衣服下摆是湿一块，干一块的，有一块紧贴着他的胃，空调的风一吹，感觉有些冷。

他回到工位上，把那份恶心的面条收拾了一下，从座位旁边拿起伞。

他打着伞站在楼下的抽烟处，似乎风大了，雨水顺着风打在他的衣服上，烟上也是湿湿嗒嗒的，嘬的很不舒服，感觉需要用力。

烟灰处的小铁盘里都是浮起的烟头，烟嘴上的纸脱离了，飘着白色的，黄色的纸片，烟丝像是干桂花似的也飘着。

他把手里的烟头丢了进去，雨声太大，他没有听到那一声“滋啦”。

他去了便利店，他想去买一碗热的东西，他有点儿冷了。


	49. 秋天是收获的季节

高筱贝拽着刘筱亭跟他一起参加一个无聊的文化人的聚会。这一路上刘筱亭的手都搭在键盘上，时不时的接一个电话。

高筱贝开着车，用余光偷瞄他。

刘筱亭在使用着企业微信，他的表情严肃，他盯着挡风玻璃，几跟指头放大屏幕上的图片。高筱贝扁了扁嘴，抬手拧了下车里的空调。虽说是入秋了，但是热浪并未减轻，他开了点儿窗户，车子在信号灯前停下。

高筱贝伸手拿过了自己烟盒抖了一根，刚要伸手去够那个电子点烟器的时候，刘筱亭用胳膊肘顶了顶他，高筱贝回头，刘筱亭正冲他做个叼烟的手势。

车子再次启动，刘筱亭把耳朵里的耳机扔回到耳机盒里，手机被他丢到了口里。

他本来是想把手机大力的扔到一边，可是想了想坏了还得买新的，他只觉得烦躁的要命。

“去你妈的！”

他冲着挡风玻璃骂着，高筱贝习以为常的晃了晃脖子。

“朋友，企业微信这种东西吧，就是资本家压榨员工的一种方式。所以啊，看看点儿，想想绩效，想想年底分红和奖金。”

这句话说的漫不经心，是一股社畜的无奈，是劝慰自己最后砝码。

“我要是在信HR的那句我们不加班我就去吃屎！说好的双休呢？怎么就得这么无偿加班？干着996的活，拿着995的工资？我疯了？！”

他大力的嘬了一口烟，高筱贝把烟叼在嘴边，单手扣开了烟灰盒接着把烟头丢了进去。

“不是每一家互联网公司都如您前司般真的双休啊哥哥，你想想项目上线，你想想，你品品……你品品这些时候在群里瞎蹦跶的，不都是那些工作日不冒头，不到下班不提意见的划水狗吗？行啦，就别气了。”

刘筱亭在那边嘬着牙花子心里把那群狗骂了一千八百遍。

“小伙子，淡定一点儿吧。你还是中层呢，想想你手底下的那群小苦逼。谁也不敢得罪，就算对面说了些傻逼的事情，也得准备得体的措辞，小心翼翼的，一边骂街一边回复啊。”

高筱贝看着前方的路口，刘筱亭把烟头扔到了烟盒里，甩上了盖子。

他们停在了先锋艺术区，高筱贝从车上下来的时候取下了墨镜，刘筱亭手里还拿着手机。说真的要不是高筱贝说下午结束后去吃烤肉他才不跟着他出来呢。

最重要的：这是一个类似酒会形式的活动。谁跟免费的食物过不去啊。

高筱贝也是被电视台强迫的，他找到了事先联系好的采访者，刘筱亭就自己端了盘冷餐找了个抽烟区坐着继续回信息了。

出了高筱贝这样的媒体人，剩下一些像刘筱亭这样的搭子蹭食物的，满场的艺术家都端着郁金香杯，穿的要不然人模狗样的西装笔挺，或者就是那种放荡不羁的形象。

他戴着耳机，调整语气，晓之以情动之以理，努力让自己咬牙的动静小一点儿。

“嗯，嗯，随时沟通。”刘筱亭的嘴角在“通”字结束后迅速落下，他把手机往面前的桌子上一摔，他抿着嘴双手抱胸。

这时一个人拿了一杯矿泉水递到刘筱亭面前说。“渴了吧~”

“啊？”  
刘筱亭一边拆耳机一边抬头。

不知什么时候他旁边坐了一个人，一个衣着和自己差不多的人，他坐着的样子比自己高，然后戴了副眼镜，笑起来眼睛弯弯，有两颗虎牙呲着。

“啊，啊谢谢啊。”刘筱亭的舌头伸出来舔了一下发干的唇缝，伸手接过了玻璃杯。

“不知道你有没有开车，就给你拿了矿泉水。”他的杯子送到刘筱亭的手里，两个人交接杯子的时候，指尖无意义的碰了一下。

刘筱亭是真的渴了，但是这种地方的饮料通常是放三分之一杯的，当然包括他手里的矿泉水。

“要不要……”

他这话还没说完，刘筱亭就赶紧把杯子放在桌子上，拿起了手机，调整了一下胸口的起伏，嘴角牵了牵，翻了个白眼才点下了接听键。

陈小东手里拿着一整瓶矿泉水，他把水放在了刘筱亭的前面，然后去了另一张桌子前点了眼，刘筱亭只在他落下瓶子的时候客气的点了点头。

陈小东找了个斜对着刘筱亭的位子，他一开始只想看那边的一个装饰瓶，那是一个藤编的造型瓶子，没有什么实际用处，只是用来点缀空间的装饰品，有可能那个瓶子太高了，紧邻中午的阳光投下的角度太好了，它的影子和旁边坐在那儿打电话的人影子融合的真美。

刘筱亭再次把手机丢在桌子上，他也不管什么素质了，身子一滑，脖子直接枕在藤编椅子的椅背边缘，眯着眼睛去看屋檐边的装饰。

他伸手拧开瓶子往嘴里灌着水，手一摸兜，得，烟都没带。

“哎……”他把水瓶子底放在额头上，稍微还带着点儿凉意的瓶底并不能将他内心的燥郁减轻。他想关机，他想……

“工作真的不轻松啊。”他肩膀一沉，看到了刚才递水的小哥，于是他赶紧调整坐姿。

“啊，是啊。谢谢啊。”他把瓶子举了举。

“嘿嘿。抽吗？”他抖了抖自己手上的烟盒，然后取了一根递给刘筱亭。

“谢谢。”刘筱亭感激向他点了点头。

“嘶？”他们靠近，他把刘筱亭手里烟头点着，他侧着身子，刘筱亭朝他的方向斜着身子。

“啊！”刘筱亭突然觉得面前的男人眼熟。

“您是陈小东？！那个做家具的！”刘筱亭突然想起了面前的人是谁，自己家那个简易衣帽架就是他设计的。

“呵呵，嗯，我是做家具的。”陈小东也挠了挠后脑勺。

“哦，不对，不对，是是，极简家装设计者？”他回忆着官方称呼，儿陈小东就摆着手说。

“我就是个做家具的。”

刘筱亭吐了吐舌头，知道自己说错话了。

“感觉你好像很忙。”陈小东把椅子往刘筱亭那边挪了挪，伸手拽过了烟灰缸。

“嗯，作为一条互联网的从业狗，是很忙。”刘筱亭挠了挠头发，他这句话是从心的，一点儿都不带假。

“要学会自我调节啊小伙子。”说着他从口袋来掏出了个小东西朝刘筱亭扔了过去。

“啊？”刘筱亭侧着身子用胳膊肘碰了一下小东西，一个木头制品就掉在了他的大腿上。

“前两天抠木头，弄的小玩具。你试试解开。”

刘筱亭把烟放在了烟灰缸边儿，把那个小东西拿在手里，是几片木头拼出的球体。

“这是？”刘筱亭把小球的东西朝他举了举。

“鲁班球。拿去玩吧~”陈小东就要站起来，刘筱亭赶紧站起来问他。

“哎，咋玩儿啊？啥意思啊？扔的？”

“你猜。”他看着刘筱亭皱着眉低头望着手里的木头。

“这是我的名片~如果有任何问题，你可以找我~做家具给你友情价。”他拍了拍了刘筱亭的肩膀，把一张名片插进了刘筱亭左胸口的口袋里。

“啊？”刘筱亭看着他转身的背影愣了一下，心里琢磨现在搭讪都得献爱心了吗？

“喂。”刘筱亭朝陈小东的背影喊了一声，陈小东回头，刘筱亭一边朝他走过去一边把胸口里的名片抽出来和球一起递回陈小东的手里。

“我没有心情去破解老祖宗留下的智慧哈，谢谢你的烟和水。”他拽着陈小东的裤子口袋把手里的东西倒进去，接着朝他点了点头，转回身拿起了手机。

“喂，你这样打人脸合适吗？”这回换陈小东了朝刘筱亭的背影喊话了。

“那你要怎样啊？”刘筱亭回头把手机拿在手里。

“我想要你的联系方式而已啊。”陈小东手插口袋，朝着刘筱亭扬了扬下巴。刘筱亭被他这样的操作弄笑了。

“行，给你。”他笑着打开了微信调整到了二维码页面。

“您给的不是企业微信吧。”陈小东掏出手机朝刘筱亭抿着嘴挑了挑眉毛。

“是支付宝。”刘筱亭也被他逗乐了。

“哎呀，那你得给主办方钱，毕竟一根烟咋付费？”陈小东快乐的扫了微信二维码。

“那您就凑个整，我呢就勉为其难的吃您一顿。”刘筱亭看着陈小东的好友申请。

他的附加消息是：请求可以看你朋友圈。

刘筱亭笑着通过，陈小东这个时候发来了一个30块的转账。

“你看你收了，就能请我吃个卤煮了。”陈小东笑起来的时候，那两颗虎牙呲着说不出的天真。

“行，到时候约。”刘筱亭给他标了备注。

“到时候是哪天呀？您可收了钱啊，不会想跑路吧~”

“晚上八点半您有空没？”刘筱亭觉得心里很痛快，似乎刚才的语音通话都烟消云散了。

“哎呀，我得问一问我的秘书。”陈小东拿起手机放在耳边，假装在打电话。

“哎，小丽呀，我今天晚上八点半有没有空啊？哦？和段总聊合作啊，推两天，我晚上要吃卤煮。”他一边假装打电话，一边朝刘筱亭使怪相，刘筱亭舔了舔嘴巴，眼睛挤得弯弯的，冲着陈小东摇头。

“你看，我可推了啊~那就说好了，八点半，BXQ的卤煮不错，咱们去啊？”

“行，就哪儿。”刘筱亭拍了拍陈小东的肩膀，一抬头就看到高筱贝冲他比了个撤退的手势。

“那就到时候见了。”陈小东又冲着刘筱亭的背影喊着，刘筱亭转过身看着陈小东退着走，和他挥了挥手。

他歪着头的时候，牙齿白白的，嘴角弯弯的，眼角弯弯的，阳光透过百叶窗在他的四周投下影子，把他刚才的燥郁斩断，整个人都像是那拿出的香草苏打水一般，清清凉凉，带着快乐的甜，还有活泼的气泡。

他转身之后，脸上的笑容还是没有退散，笑着摇头去与高筱贝回合。高筱贝看着笑的灿烂的刘筱亭也不知道他发生了什么，就感到自己脖子一沉，刘筱亭把胳膊搭在高筱贝的肩膀，两个人黏黏糊糊的走。

上车之后，刘筱亭系好了安全带冲高筱贝一笑说“哥哥我好像要恋爱了。”

“嗯？”高筱贝一边发动车子，一边开空调。

“凭什么，我忙的跟狗似的，您老人这边艳遇，啧，我亏啊。”

“别闹，这顿烤肉可劲儿造，哥哥请你。”

“那可得调味牛排肉的走起喽。”

车子开走的时候，高筱贝拧开了交通广播，正巧是一首歌的尾巴。

他错过了《人渣》迎来了《北极光》。


	50. 花朵 高跟鞋 失败的生日

张九泰低着头看着手机里的信息。他抬头看了看面前的玻璃门，门两边垂着吊篮，健康的叶子晃悠着，被初秋的热浪推的打在他的头顶。

他抬了抬手像是轰苍蝇一样把翠绿的叶片扇走。他一手握着手机一手用力推开了玻璃门。

他的脚还未踏入屋内，门上的小铃铛撞得活泼热闹。

叮铃铃

“您好~”一个穿着白色T恤的男人怀里抱着一大捧花，他的脑袋侧着探出来，栗棕色的头发刘海儿搔着额头，他在说话的时候向上吹了一下，眼睛闭上了一只。

“您好。”张九泰清了清嗓子，他四处看着这间花店。他能认出的花仅仅有玫瑰和百合，还有装饰用的满天星。

其实他分不出玫瑰，月季，蔷薇的区别。

他看着一旁桶里摆的满满的花觉得眼熟，很像他们会议室里的装饰用的假花。

“请问您有什么需要呀？”穿着T恤的男人脖子上挂了间围裙，是亚麻原色的连体围裙，围裙裹着身体，在肚子下面还有个不小的口袋，口袋边上还支棱着软软的蕾丝花边，花边的外边抖着布纹的丝。

“emm，姐姐过生日，然后她喜欢那种贼浮夸的东西，但是吧，预算有限。嗯，那是我表姐，而我只是个倒霉催的要来买花，然后假模假式的抱着去她公司楼下接她。不求啥，就求抱着贼唬人的那种。”

张九泰靠在一边的架子边儿，小心的后背，一面自己的撞到什么小盆栽。

“哎呀……”他省略的话都写在脸上，那句话叫做:一言难尽。

张九泰看着他挠着自己的后脑勺，他咬着下唇，翻着眼皮，嘴巴抿的很紧。

“这么着，我给您指条明路。”他抬头看着张九泰，张九泰的手里已经抽出一根满天星撮在指尖了。

花径转着圈，花冠上的白色小星星也跟着旋转，它旋转在张九泰墨蓝色的T恤前，看起来真的像旋转的星星。

“咋整？”张九泰还在那里抖落繁星，而他拿出了手机点开了淘宝，然后是大束花的链接。

“您在这里面找，同城一般四个小时就能到，从一百到八百包君满意。我这儿没有。”他笑了笑想转身，但他的手已经将张九泰手里的花抽了出来，接着冲他笑了笑。

“啧。”张九泰看着他的围裙系了个邋遢的扣，两根绳一根长一根短，圈儿也是乱七八糟的，然后在屁股口袋的地方还粘着彩色的胶带。

“哎。”他冲着花店老板叫了一声，老板回头手里拿着那根满天星。

“满天星多少钱？”他扬了扬下巴，眼皮冲着老板手中的花抬了一下。

“看您要多少啦~”老板笑起来的样子，眼睛弯弯，牙齿白白，嘴角上扬的角度很好看。

“行叭。”

张九泰转身舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他歪了歪头，眼珠子转了一圈，接着摇着脑袋就走了。

张九泰怀里抱着一大捧花，他觉得这捧花里的百合太多了呛的他鼻子痒痒。他姐姐的工作地点在热闹的西街，他姐姐是某个出版社的编辑，每天都得穿的得体，要紧追潮流但又不能太热闹，高跟鞋每一次落下都得是有节奏的嘎达，裙子打在小腿上的幅度也要小心把握，腰胯扭动的也得体，不能太过，那就妖骚了，也不能没有扭动，那么就太路人了。

他叹着气环顾四周，发现没有垃圾桶，也没有抽烟处，他的车停在500米以外的停车场里，他抱着这一捧热闹的花走在路上。不过并没有引起谁的注意，毕竟这个地方，他这样的太多了。

隔壁路口有一个小哥怀里抱着一大捧玫瑰正半跪在哪儿求婚，女孩儿的表情感觉得是演绎出的感动。

或许他们无名指的戒指另有乾坤吧。

张九泰晃着腿等着他姐，他只希望他姐快一点儿出现，毕竟停车场是按时计费的。

“哎，我去，张安安，你这是？”他不敢相信自己的眼睛，他姐正扶着一个男人的胳膊，一颠一颠的往前走，脚上只有一只高跟鞋，另一只脚穿着宽松的拖鞋。

张九泰赶紧跑过去，扶着她的男人朝张九泰点了下头说“她刚才采访的时候突遇抢劫，劫匪拽她包的时候把她弄倒了。”

张九泰只是把花夹在腋下，赶紧去扶他姐，她姐的裙子脏了，胳膊肘上蹭掉了一大块皮。

“感谢啊。”张九泰朝男人点了点头，男人也没说什么就走了。回头冲着张九泰他姐说了一句“没啥大事儿，高跟鞋就别穿了，明儿你那只脚得肿。”

张九泰就觉得这个男人有点儿脸熟，他眨了眨眼，回忆不起来。估计是某一天买咖啡的时候打过照面的人吧。

“你赶紧的。”张安安的声音里带着哭腔，张九泰赶紧把张安安的胳膊架在肩膀上。

“哎，张安安啊，我能把这倒霉花给扔了吗？”

张九泰架着张安安缓慢的走在路上，张安安却固执的用另一只胳膊把花抱了个满怀。

“不能。”张安安吸溜着鼻子，也不知道是不是百合花的气味太冲了，她觉得鼻子好酸。

“今儿晚上老太太可给你找了大饭店啊。说什么给您庆生。”张九泰还是一副吊儿郎当的样子，他在嘲笑张安安。

“先送我回家，我得处理一下。”张安安没有心情和张九泰斗嘴，她得赶紧回家换了衣服和鞋，她不能让七大姑八大姨看笑话。

生日这天，张安安遭遇了人生第一次抢劫，她的包坏了，她的鞋断了根儿，她的膝盖摔破了，她的胳膊肘也破了。

她的人生一团糟，唯一的一捧花还是倒霉弟弟送的（自己威胁的）。

张九泰坐在张安安的客厅里，张安安推开了卫生间洗澡。张九泰无聊的躺在沙发扶手上抽烟，他看到了茶几上有包中华。

“张安安，你家啥时候来的男人啊。”

“要你管。”

张安安正在卫生间里脱衣服，她盯着镜子里的自己“万幸啊，没伤到脸啊。”她抽出卸妆棉在卸妆液上按了几下，凉凉的化妆棉按在眼皮上的时候，她不敢眨眼。

张九泰也不管张安安了，他从中华里拿了一根放在嘴边点着，看着张安安的房间。

这里，干净的不太像话。他姐是周六找保洁，但是今天才周五，这里很干净，沙发上没有随处乱丢的内衣外衣，也没有堆着的包，他脱鞋的时候发现，她的鞋子也是整齐的摆着。

总之，有人给张安安收拾家了。

张安安坐在马桶上吹头发，她想着一会儿换衣间长袖的衣服，想着那件雪纺衬衫，想着在穿一条长裙，换上一双矮跟的凉拖。

张九泰躺在沙发上打哈欠，张安安换了衣服画好了妆，她走的有些慢。“哎，你就不能不穿高跟鞋？”张九泰指了指张安安的脚。

“不能，不好看。”张安安朝张九泰挥了挥手，张九泰赶紧去扶她。

“不许告诉他们啊。千万不能告诉我妈啊，省的她又叨叨让我回去住什么的。”

“昂。”他们相互搀扶着走到了电梯口。

“但是张安安，你是不是家里有狗了？”张九泰挑着眉毛逗张安安，他鼻梁上的眼镜也被带的一颠一颠的。

“没有，就是吧，睡了个爱干净的，爱收拾的，一炮打完还有闲心给我收拾家的。”

他们一起下沉，张安安的另一条胳膊上还挂了个链条包。

“帮我把烟拿出来，哎哎，你车上还有水吗？”张九泰伸手帮张安安开包，点着头算是应着有。

刚走到地库，张安安就点着了爱喜，细细的白纸上沾了一层豆沙红。

“不许说啊。”张安安坐在张九泰的副驾上，用夹烟的手指着张九泰。

“放心。哎对了姐，你睡的那位喜欢男人吗？我家也需要收拾一下。”张九泰抽过张安安手指上的烟，怼在了自己的烟头上。

他低着头，两腮一鼓一扁的，“不知道”张安安夹过自己的烟，把车窗摇下胳膊肘搭在哪儿看着窗外的地库，看着一辆辆车，看着黑魆魆，还有点儿冷的地库，朝外面抖了抖烟灰。

张安安没有告诉张九泰，今天那个见义勇为的人就是她前两天睡的那位，他帮她抢回了包，他抱着张安安手里拎着她坏掉的一只鞋。

“哎，我才知道你叫张安安啊。”

“嗯。”张安安低着头，她被他抱在怀里，他的胳膊撑着她的膝弯，她不想搂着他脖子，可是抱她的人使坏，拖着她的手松了一下，张安安赶紧搂住了他的脖子。

“我叫刘筱勇。”

“你是活雷锋。”

“啧。”

张安安扔了烟头，她撑着额头，她真的不想在白天的时候看到前一天遇见的一夜情对象。

失败了。

太失败了。


	51. 粉色的满天星

陈沫生病了，这场病来的挺急的。就如同所有换季时不认真阅读天气预报的时髦女孩儿似的，她最后一次出现在办公室的时候有些鼻塞，但依旧坚持着美美的着装。

第二天就挂在了家里，脑袋上贴了一张冰贴，身体又酸又软。她觉得全身无力，她好像都捧不起来她的手机，用了最后一丝力气在钉钉上请假，拍了一段小视频发到了他们行政的小群里。

无奈，张九泰要接过今天的生日会。

他联系着陈沫定的花店蛋糕店还有熟食店，跟着外卖小哥去了大食堂。慧姐，他以及小前台三个人一边打气球一边装饰着。

每个月一次的生日会是陈沫最喜欢干的活，但这绝对不是张九泰喜欢的。他也不知道立着的易拉宝要摆在哪里合适，也不知道那些铝纸气球要如何排列才是真的好看。

小前台跟着陈沫做了好多次，这个时候也不管张九泰是不是所谓的总监了，小前台一手拎着个盛满装饰品的篮子，另一只朝张九泰摆着。

“张总监，你要不然去楼下等等花店的人吧。”言下之意就是，您不在这儿就是最好的帮忙了。慧姐瞟了一眼双手拿着一条宽丝带不知该怎么系住的张九泰说。

“你去楼下等一等花店的，哎哎，你拿着这个手机走。”慧姐招呼他来掏自己口袋，张九泰把丝带绕在手上，接着伸手去拿慧姐手里的IPhone5。

这是公司行政的手机，密码他们三个知道，主要是联系业务用的。里面有各大度假村和饭店的联系方式。

张九泰把那只小手机揣进口兜里，刚要离开大食堂慧姐朝他喊着“把丝带撂下。”

其实现在已经有点儿秋天的味道了，原本油绿绿的树叶子开始干枯泛黄，有机片落到地上。张九泰从它们身上踩过去的时候会发出细微的脆裂声，离开之后它们会被环卫工人扫进簸箕里，丢进垃圾车里。

秋天真的就在被踩碎的叶子声中真的到来了。

他站在7-11的柜台前有些疑惑的看着咖啡机。是冰美式还是热美式？这是个难题，冰的有点儿冷，热的吧又太烫。

“要不然……星巴克直接买儿温的吧。”无奈的转身往-1的下沉广场走去。

他手里握着从张安安家拿出的那包中华，脚前面正好有个落单的可乐瓶盖，就这么一步一踢的站到了垃圾桶边，看着隔壁的奶茶店里排队的学生们。

他也想现在就下班，想回家呆着玩儿游戏，然后等到周五的时候拖着何九华去秦霄贤店里朱抓人出来玩儿。

四周还是挺热闹的，下沉广场的出口是地铁的入口，来来往往的都是人。下沉广场中间有个没怎么开过的音乐喷泉，由于没有水，常常有小朋友踩着滑板车经过，他们的大人坐在旁边的造型椅子上看着。

夏天的时候，老头老太太门忽闪着蒲扇，翘着二郎腿与四周人交谈，但是眼神一直都是跟在自家孩子们的身上，稍微走的远一点就会叫着他们的名字召唤他们别跑远，接着回头和旁人继续刚才的话题。

冬天的时候人就会比较少了，那条造型椅子上坐不住人了，他们就拎着保温瓶手臂上搭着孩子们的外套在跟他们一起溜达。

而坐在造型椅上的人，只有等待的人。

他们或是等着朋友，或者等着爱侣，或许只想吹吹冷风，让这一身的疲惫在风中消散了再回家吧。

张九泰这边拎着一个纸袋，手里捧着一杯不加冰的常温美式，口袋里的电话就响了。

他赶紧换手拿饮料，电话接通之后响起的声音可以听到地铁里的提示声。

“喂，您好，是陈沫小姐吗？”他的声音有些喘。

“呃，不好意思，我是她同事，您是何必花店吗？”张九泰看了一眼来电显示：“何必花店”。

“对对，不好意思，今天单子有些多，我是第一次来送货。不过我刚才好像从停车场走错了，现在在地铁里。”

张九泰很明显的从对方的语气里听到了意思尴尬。

“是这样的，您在那个停车场？甲1？还是？”张九泰迅速的想了一下附近的地下停车场，只有甲1和乙3.

“乙3哈。”

“明白了，您现在跟着人从地铁的H口出来，顺着地下通道走路，看到广场1出口的牌子出来就好。我站在门口等您。”

想让张九泰绕半个地下商场去接人这明显是不现实的，他也就只能往前再多走100米去等，而且在哪儿还有个抽烟处。

“好的。到了后我再联系您。”

“好，一会儿见。”张九泰按了红色的按钮，伸了个懒腰往前走。

电话再次响起的时候，抱着一堆花的男人和张九泰都愣住了。

那家花店，就是前两天张九泰偶然经过的。当时他也没有抬头看招牌，就只是因为顺路进去了而已。

张九泰怀里抱了两捧花，手上还拎着纸袋子，另一只手拿着咖啡杯，他这时正用手肘推开了大厦的单扇门。

刚刚出来的时候旋转门就停止使用了，现在有两个工人师傅模样的小哥正在检修。身后的花店老板怀里抱着一个大箱子，他跟在张九泰的身后跟着他上楼。

巧的是上行的电梯开了门，好心人询问了他们的楼层帮他们按下了数字。

张九泰为所谓的站在前面，他站在那儿晃着腿，低头看着怀里花。明明是这么一大捧但并没有什么刺激的味道。

想起来了，陈沫害怕有人花粉过敏特别写过标注。

陈沫是细心的，张九泰看着怀里的花，想起来今天早上视频里的陈沫。陈沫好像也是本地逃出家单独住的一位，也不知道她好点没。

“叮”

电梯的开门声把他从自己的思考里拉回到现实，身后的好心人侧着身离开了轿厢，此刻电梯里就只有他和花店老板了。

这样的甲方乙方也不用寒暄，他们俩都安安静静的等着电梯到达。

花店老板微微侧着脖子去看张九泰的脖子。也不知道他出门的时候干什么了，在衣领后面粘着一小段透明胶带。

花店老板的目光被这一小段反光吸引。

“叮”

电梯门打开，他跟着张九泰一前一后着走。

张九泰把人带到了大食堂，他把怀里的东西放下了，就给慧姐和小前台拿了饮料。

“哟，何老板亲自过来的，大鹏鹏和小明明呢？”小前台热情过去，帮花店老板拿东西。花店老板把纸箱子放到地上后，从里面套出了一条围裙。他把围裙挂在卫衣帽子下面，手背后把那两根剩系好。  
一边弯腰从箱子里拿东西一边说“哎呀呀，他们俩都出去了。所以我今天自己过来了。”

“emm，这样啊。”小前台明显有点儿失望，她把手里的饮料嘬了一口接着帮何老板去弄东西。

慧姐看着坐在椅子上喝饮料的张九泰就走过去，手往他脖子后面一拽，那截透明胶带就粘着灰色的纤维被她扯在手里。

“啧，早知道咱们就过两天再办了，如果他家活计在了，就不会这么麻烦了。”慧姐说完把透明胶布扔进垃圾桶里，坐在一边喝了两口饮料，接着就过去帮忙了。

张九泰也跟在后面跟着各家的外送小哥装饰的甜品台，摆着蛋糕的。花店老板在转身的时候发现张九泰脖子后面的透明胶带没有了，他的手上绕着线把那些零散的花朵绕成一小束，嘴巴如鸭子似的扁扁的嘟着。

两个小时候后生日会日期举行，花店老板要走了，慧姐让张九泰下楼送人。

花店老板的手上拿了一枝多余的漫天星。淡粉色的，本来是搭配别的花用的。无奈他打了些富裕，这支就孤独出来了。  
他跟在张九泰身后，手指搓着，小小的花伞旋转在手边，像是下雨天孩子们转在颈边的伞似的。

“抽根？”  
在楼下抽烟处张九泰转身冲他晃了晃烟盒。老板点了点头从自己口袋里掏出了一盒万宝路。  
他们手边是个自的烟，张九泰掏出打火机递到老板面前，这个时候就起风了。  
张九泰侧着身子护着火，老板也伸出手去包围打火机另一半的空隙，他低着头，张九泰也低着头。  
他们的手边是温暖的火源。

“你们还挺忙啊。”张九泰甩了一下打火机的盖，嘎达，Zippo的金属盖合上，他把打火机揣回口袋。

老板仰了下头活动一下脖子“嗯，就靠零售早就饿死了。”他说着抬手揉了揉人中，吸溜一下鼻子。

“最后，你买的什么？”老板靠在了玻璃围栏边上，朝张九泰笑了笑。

“一捧贼俗气的玫瑰和百合，中间还坐着几个面目狰狞的小熊。”张九泰也靠在哪儿和他说话。

“然后，你姐有没有嫌弃你？”他凑了一口烟，张九泰叹了口气说。

“没，她那天遭遇人生首次抢劫，倒霉的不得了，也没有空说我。”

“啧，心疼你姐。”他弹了弹烟灰，张九泰看着他，轻轻咬着自己的舌头，舌头舔擦着后槽牙。

“何老板留个联系方式呗，估计我过两天得去看我姐，您可得好好帮我包一束呀。要不然我姐该新账老账一起算了。”

他掏出了自己的手机递到何老板的面前，何老板抿嘴从鼻子里哼出了一声笑。

“何老板，这可是私人业务，不走公账。”他挑着眉毛看着何老板，何老板耸了下肩，把烟叼着嘴里，掏出了手机扫了扫张九泰的二维码。

“我叫何必。”他把烟拿在手上，张九泰看着他朝自己缓缓的抬了抬眼，嘴角慢慢撑出一个弧度。

“我叫张九泰。”


	52. 晚餐最好的选择不外乎烧烤与麻小

陈小东撩开了烧烤店的帘子，他的转身和后面的人聊着天。

刘筱亭坐在靠里的桌子，身边是高筱贝与宋昊然。宋昊然坐在他与高筱贝的对面，他们俩背对着门帘子。

“不是，你们兄弟俩能不能要点脸？！”宋昊然正横握着签子，一块烤的略焦的羊肉沾着孜然粒和红红的辣椒面，他用牙咬着肉，红红的颜色沾上了嘴唇。

刘筱亭和高筱贝正盯着宋昊然把那块肉吃掉，宋昊然被他们俩看的有点儿毛，可也没多想，肉咬在嘴里。

高筱贝把头瞥到一边嘴边正咬着玻璃杯，眼睛却一直瞟着宋昊然，刘筱亭这边剥着毛豆紧紧盯着宋昊然在哪儿嚼肉。

“lue！”宋昊然急急把嘴里的嚼了两下吐到桌子上，他眨着眼睛，右手举着的北平洋，左手抽纸，伸着舌头吐气。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”刘筱亭扔了毛豆，高筱贝放下了酒杯，他们俩看着被变态辣荼毒的宋昊然。

宋昊然被辣的眼泪都出来，他捏着擦过嘴的纸巾擦鼻子，这时候又被辣到了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，不行，不行，你再吃一回，大庄还，还没看到呢。”高筱贝笑出了眼泪，正掏出手机。

宋昊然这边被辣的话都说出来，伸着手去指对面的混蛋兄弟俩。

服务员领着陈小东上二楼，上楼之前他听到了熟悉声音，一回头就看到刘筱亭笑的前仰后合，拍着身边人的大腿，身边的男人正举着手机，他看到刘筱亭的胳膊抬起来搭在了男人的肩膀上。

刘筱亭侧头和高筱贝说着话，觉得有人看他，就把头正回来。

“哟，这么巧。”他的胳膊还停在高筱贝肩膀上，宋昊然看到刘筱亭抬头，于是侧了脖子去看，他脸上还有没擦干净的眼泪，他吸溜着鼻子看着身后的陌生人。

“哎，陈设计师？”高筱贝认识他，于是抬了抬胳膊跟他打招呼。

陈小东拍了拍身后人的肩膀示意他们先上去，他走了下来，坐到了宋昊然身边的空位上。

“来撸串啊。”他也不客气，他看着刘筱亭的胳膊搭在高筱贝的肩膀上。

“嗯，跟我哥还有我朋友。我哥，上回聚，上回沙龙也去了。”高筱贝想了一下措辞指着刘筱亭。

“你好~你好。”陈小东先向身边的宋昊然点了点头，又刘筱亭点了点头。

他们回着，陈小东看着刘筱亭举着玻璃杯往嘴里送了一口啤酒。

嗡嗡嗡

这时候宋昊然的手机响了，他接通了电话然后站起来朝着门口伸手，陈小东也站了起来说自己上去了。

高筱贝朝他挥手，刘筱亭只是低头剥了毛豆扔到了嘴里。

陈小东上楼的时候，庄子建走到了自己座位边儿。

“太堵了，哎四个轮的真不如两个轮的。”他刚坐下，就把高筱贝面前的啤酒往自己面前的空杯里倒，举着喝完之后，他朝身后大喊。

“服务员~这边儿加四个凉的。”

何九华又被迫在家里开轰趴，秦霄贤坐在地垫靠着沙发，一边用手掏薯片，一边按手柄；张九泰躺在贵妃沙发上怀里抱着个靠垫，正在发信息，何九华坐在沙发上跟秦霄贤踢实况。他一边看着屏幕，一边皱着眉头看着地垫上掉的薯片渣。

“哎哎，吃就吃，别掉啊，哎哎，手别往我沙发上抹。哪儿不有纸嘛！”何九华伸腿踹了踹了秦霄贤的肩膀。

“你轻点儿，再给我踹散架了。”秦霄贤回头不高兴的嘟嘟囔囔。

“他艹你的时候都没给你干散架，我就踢你，踢你两下你怎么就散了。”他一边说着，一边继续踹秦霄贤的肩膀。

“哎，哎，你有事儿说事儿啊，扯我干什么。”他看着手机，何九华丢了一个抱枕正砸在他脸上，张九泰啧了一声看着何九华。

“你俩大周五的跑我家费电呢？怎么了？是夜场不香吗？还有你。”他说着又踹了一脚秦霄贤，秦霄贤被他冷不丁的一脚踹的差点下巴磕在茶几上。

“干啥。”秦霄贤把手柄撂下转头看何九华。

“干啥？吃不吃麻小了？啊，不是说来我这儿集合然后去吃麻小吗？怎么都长在沙发里了。”何九华不能饿着，一饿着就容易发脾气。

“吃啊。”张九泰把胳膊一抬，继续抱着手机。

“那倒是动啊，麻小长腿了？”何九华从沙发上下来，秦霄贤在他落地前就站起来往前走了两步，何九华伸手去拽张九泰，张九泰被他薅着袖子扥出了沙发。

11点二十，他们仨坐在圆桌前，一人手里戴着一副手套在哪儿剥龙虾，秦霄贤仗着戴手套就直接去抓盘子里的凉调黄瓜，何九华嫌弃地把凉菜盘子往秦霄贤面前推了推，张九泰吸溜着嘴巴喊服务员又要了一盘中辣的。

他们的外套藏在竹筐里，他们穿着短袖带着一次性的手套在哪儿剥麻小。

“还去哪儿可以不。”秦霄贤用手夹着玻璃杯举着喝了一口啤酒。

“行啊，我记得我哪儿还有点儿酒。”何九华脱了一只手套去拿啤酒杯子，张九泰头一歪叼着插在啤酒杯吸管嘬了一口。

“别太晚，我明儿中午还得开店呢。”秦霄贤抓了一小把面条往龙虾汤沾了沾送进了嘴里，他的嘴角挂着十三香味道的汤汁，深褐色的。

“咦？啥情况？大周六的你还顾忌这个？”张九泰又叼着吸管嘬了一口。

“不是。”秦霄贤的肩膀动了动，嘴巴扁了扁，想说什么，可是又想不到要说些什么。

“不是你叫唤个屁啊，在说了是早是晚取决你带不带人，玩的累不累。”何九华没着急戴上手套，他用筷子夹了一坨面条沾在了中辣的汤里。

“嗯，是。”秦霄贤撅着嘴又剥了一个麻小放进嘴里。

张九泰看着自己的手机亮了一下，是一条微信的通知，他盯了一下，然后看着屏幕灭了，服务员端着盘子过来，把他们刚加的龙虾放到了桌子上。

宋昊然借口有事儿又逃了一次夜场。

他暂时还不想再往那个地方跑，他的脑子里那次的闹剧还在循环播放。但是播放的声音越来越小，动作越来越慢，每一下都变成了0.5倍速播放，声音变了，声音小了，可是还在。

他冲着他们几个挥手说再见，他关上了车门。

他们三个在等代驾，陈小东他们出来的时候刘筱亭正看着高筱贝和庄子建斗嘴。

“你们下一场？”陈小东也不见外的走过去，高筱贝看到他推开了庄子建向陈小东递了根烟。

庄子建的胳膊架在高筱贝的肩膀上，带着礼貌的笑容看着陈小东。

高筱贝又介绍了一次，自来熟的庄子建就提出了邀请。

“我们去13~一起不？”他笑着，陈小东也笑了“要是没开就一起吧，我们也订了。”

“这不巧了。”高筱贝一边笑着和陈小东说话，一边落下半边肩膀闪着庄子建的胳膊。

“啧”庄子建用胳膊夹着高筱贝的脖子，高筱贝踩着庄子建的脚，刘筱亭在一边叹气对陈小东说。

“我们。”他的手画了个圈，又指了指离去的车辆说“还有刚才走的那个，是同学。”

“你撒开。”高筱贝正和抽出一条胳膊对陈小东说“我们和刚才那个是朋友。”

他说朋友的时候宋昊然坐在快车上冷不丁的打了个喷嚏。他揉了揉鼻子，鼻头还有火辣辣的灼烧感。“那俩也不是什么好人。”他念叨着从口袋里掏出一张纸，快车司机默默的降了降车窗。

“和他是同学，你他妈撒开。啥时候章鱼是个属相了！”

“感情还真好。”陈小东抖了抖烟灰，一边的朋友走过来，先冲着他们几个点了点头，对陈小东说车来了。

“那就一会儿见了。”陈小东冲着刘筱亭挥了挥手，接着对高筱贝他们说了再见。

“昂，一会儿见啊。”庄子建还勒着高筱贝的脖子，高筱贝勒的向后弯腰。

刘筱亭看着陈小东他们走上了一辆商务，接着他的手机响了。

陈小东：一会儿见啊，估计能赶上气氛组扔气球。

刘筱亭低下头跟他回信息：你要是看到了就录一段给我呗，我们的代驾还得有会儿呢。

陈小东：行啊，到了发信息。

刘筱亭笑着回了个微笑的表情，暗灭了手机。

在21的门口张九泰看到了跟朋友等待安检的何必，何必回头冲他笑了笑，秦霄贤把胳膊架在何九华的肩膀上，指着往前走的张九泰的背影头一歪啧了一句：他啥时候有的狗。

何九华双手抱胸看着张九泰和一个陌生人聊得喜笑颜开，晃着脑袋淡淡的说“咱也不知……”

“何老师……”

何九华皱着眉头，秦霄贤回头看着一个陌生人一脚迈两个台阶的过来，何九华抿着嘴心里默默想现在是否可以转身离开，或者当做……

他的肩膀挨了一下，他的嘴角抖了抖。

得，明显不能，于是他冲着前方翻个白眼，接着换上一副惊讶的表现笑着回头说“尚老师这么巧。”

“嗨，我去隔壁13~走了啊~”尚九熙和他打了个招呼，然后又跳下楼梯，何九华脸上的笑容舒展，挥手和他说再见。

秦霄贤皱着眉“谁啊？”何九华回过头之后嘴角下垂着说“一个贼拉讨厌的同事。”

“你俩干啥呢，快过来啊！”张九泰站在安检门的另一头冲着他们招手，他们俩应着往他那边走。


End file.
